


Matrimonio por conveniencia, vínculo por elección

by Marbius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Bathroom Sex, Boggarts, Childbirth, Domestic Fluff, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fake Marriage, Family Drama, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Honeymoon, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage Contracts, Married Life, Mpreg, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Oral Sex, Parenthood, Post-Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Rimming, Some Humor, Walburga Black's A+ Parenting, Weddings, Wolfsbane Potion
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 71,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23366047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: Remus necesita seguro médico, Sirius fastidiar a su Madre. Nada mejor que un matrimonio entre amigos para sellar el trato...
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 35
Kudos: 69





	1. 1.- “¿Preferirías que me ponga de rodillas o...?”

**Author's Note:**

> Tenía una idea vaga de lo que quería que fuera la trama del fic, pero conforme crucé la línea del capítulo 4, el resto de la historia tomó vida propia y me limité a escribirla. 
> 
> Importante aclarar que es una especie de AU. Lord Voldemort jamás existió, y los Black no son una familia tan tenebrosa, sólo idiotas cuando se trata de su estatus de sangre limpia. Los Potter tampoco murieron, y está situado a mediados de los 1980s, con los Merodeadores vivos y sin traiciones de por medio. Como dije, una especie de AU... Ojo a las similitudes y diferencias con el canon.
> 
> 13 capítulos + Epílogo, ya beteados y listos para subir~

**1.- “¿Preferirías que me ponga de rodillas o...?”**

La cordura de Remus para esa década pendía de un fino hilo cuando en su bolsillo se materializó una nota del Señor Padfoot pidiendo para él y el resto de los Merodeadores una reunión de emergencia a la hora del almuerzo. El lugar elegido para verse era un restaurante muggle a las afueras del Ministerio al que todos les gustaba ir, y Remus torció la boca al imaginar que de nueva cuenta no tendría suficiente dinero para pagar su consumo y Sirius insistiría en pagar por él.

—Después de todo, fui yo quien te hizo venir aquí, Moony —diría como otras tantas veces anteriores había hecho, pero no por ello el orgullo de Remus al tener que ser un gorrón se resentía menos.

Especialmente no hoy, que había recorrido cada oficina administrativa de San Mungo sin obtener una solución satisfactoria a su problema.

—¿Podría...? —Pidió Remus a la bruja sentada a su lado en la sala de espera por la pluma de faisán con la que rellenaba un crucigrama para matar el rato, y después escribió una corta contestación: Ahí estaré.

Porque independientemente de si su orgullo sufría otro revés en el día, necesitaba de esa reunión tanto como con toda certeza lo hacía Sirius.

Peter llegó primero y fue un milagro. Él trabajaba en el Departamento de Relaciones Exteriores del Ministerio, y más veces que no estaba lejos de Londres fungiendo como mediador en asuntos de lo más variados y peliagudos. No era un puesto para el cual Peter había aspirado en sus años de Hogwarts con las notas que obtenía en sus asignaturas, pero sí uno para el que descubrió tener talento por casualidad y que ahora no cambiaría por otro.

El siguiente en llegar fue James, usualmente el primero porque trabajaba desde casa en la que se había convertido la tercera pasión de su vida (siendo la primera su familia y el segundo el Quidditch): La fabricación de escobas de carrera hechas a la medida del usuario, y en sus ratos libres, clases de vuelo para jóvenes promesas. Luego de sufrir un accidente de escoba que le dejara el hombro hecho trizas y pusiera un alto a su posible carrera como jugador profesional, James había optado por trabajar tras bambalinas, y los genes Potter le habían servido de gran ayuda al traer consigo la inventiva, el trabajo duro y la buena suerte necesarios para hacer que triunfara.

Remus fue el tercero en llegar. Casi siempre era el último porque era quien menos podía confiar en sus propios horarios de trabajo dedicándose como lo hacía a la investigación, pero ese día había mandado todo al cuerno y estaba dispuesto a anteponer a sus amigos y a su reunión por encima del resto.

Así, Sirius fue el último en entrar al restaurante, y con un gesto dramático pasó a ocupar su asiento en la mesa y dar la revelación del siglo con primicia para sus más allegados amigos.

—¡Chicos, me voy a casar!

El silencio que reinó en la mesa no era la respuesta que Sirius esperaba, y poniendo los ojos en blanco, agregó:

—Lo digo en serio...

—Si te atreves a soltar esa broma... —Le amenazó James, pero Sirius denegó con la cabeza.

—No. Esto no es un simulacro. Repito: Esto no es un simulacro y voy bien en serio porque... Sirius Orion Black sale del mercado y se va a casar.

—¿Y quién es el o la afortunada? —Preguntó Peter, pues con Sirius ambas posibilidades podían ser plausibles.

—Oh, eso no lo sé —dijo Sirius con ligereza, recibiendo de su mesera el menú e ignorando a sus amigos mientras elegía lo que le apetecía.

—¿Es que por fin Walburga te ha convencido de casarte con alguno de sus parientes lejanos de Transilvania? —Preguntó Remus una vez que todos hubieran hecho sus pedidos y tuvieran privacidad para tratar sus asuntos.

—De hecho insiste que me case con una de las primas de Malfoy en Francia. Una bruja sangre pura que viene la próxima semana para el cumpleaños de Draco. Y tiene un hermano gemelo, así que seguro Madre cree que las tiene todas consigo para obligarme a elegir entre cualquiera de los dos, pero pienso ganarle esta jugada.

James entrecerró los ojos sentado frente a él, y preguntó: —¿Qué pretendes, Padfoot? Tienes esa misma expresión que días antes de fugarte de casa... Casi como si...

—Como si ya tuvieras un plan —suplió Remus al reconocer ese semblante que todo lo transmitía sin guardarse ni una pizca.

Sirius nunca había tenido una relación fácil con sus padres o el resto de los Black. Él detestaba la tradición y sus maneras arcaicas de considerarse mejores que el resto por su sangre limpia conseguida a base de repetidos casos de incesto, y por ello había huido a los dieciséis de casa y vivido una temporada con los Potter mientras los ánimos caldeados en casa se tranquilizaban.

De hecho, Sirius se había prometido jamás volver a Grimmauld Place si de él dependía, pero la vida tiene siempre maneras curiosas de forzar a las personas a tomar decisiones, y se había topado con la suya al morir su Padre y descubrir que las amenazas que alguna vez recibiera de ser desheredado habían sido vanas.

No sólo continuaba Sirius siendo un Black en toda regla, sino que heredaba todo tras la muerte de su Madre y no había nada que ésta pudiera hacer para contravenir los deseos de su difunto esposo (y primo) en ese asunto. De no ser porque Regulus había intervenido, aquella reunión frente al abogado habría acabado con ambas partes blandiendo sus varitas en un duelo a muerte del que sólo podía salir uno victorioso, pero al final habían llegado a un acuerdo que medianamente había satisfecho a ambas partes: Sirius jugaría el papel de Lord Black, y Walburga no interferiría en lo absoluto.

Como sólo él podría haberle imprimido ese cambio a la tradición familiar de los Black, Sirius seguido bromeaba que sus intenciones no eran pasar a apellidarse White, pero se conformaba si al final de sus días su reputación quedaba simplemente en Grey, y para ello había tomado las riendas de la fortuna que estaba a su disposición y hecho toda clase de acciones a favor de los menos protegidos en la comunidad mágica, ya fuera con leyes o hechos directos.

En la actualidad, el apellido Black llevaba consigo un tono de interés como nunca antes, pues sus jóvenes herederos (toda una sorpresa cuando Sirius y Regulus hicieron por fin las paces después de una infancia repleta de rivalidades) multiplicaban su fortuna con la misma velocidad con la que la gastaban, y la atmósfera de buena bonanza se dejaba sentir en la comunidad mágica de Gran Bretaña.

—Madre insiste que me case —dijo Sirius con estudiada ligereza—, y por una vez estoy dispuesto a complacerla.

Peter silbó de admiración. —Esto promete ser la pelea de la década...

—Tú nunca harías nada en contra de tu voluntad, Padfoot. ¿Qué pretendes exactamente? —Preguntó James sin más ambages, y su amigo volvió a tener la buena fortuna de su lado cuando la mesera que los atendía volvió a interrumpirlos para colocar los cubiertos del servicio.

La pausa a su conversación sirvió no sólo para que Sirius aumentara la expectación de sus noticias, sino para que Remus consiguiera tranquilizarse tras aquel último clavo en su ataúd. El día todavía no llegaba a su segunda mitad y Remus ya estaba listo para volver a su modesto piso y lanzarse de cara sobre la cama por lo menos hasta la llegada del fin de semana. Una lástima que apenas fuera martes...

—Madre sólo me ha recordado que en una de las tantas cláusulas del testamento hay una que especifica una edad tope para contraer matrimonio a menos que prefiera perder los derechos sobre la herencia —dijo Sirius apenas volvió a retirarse la mesera—. Tengo hasta mi cumpleaños número treinta, y se ha de pensar la maldita arpía que puede torturarme por los años que falten, pero pienso ganarle esta jugada.

—Con un matrimonio —dijo James, no a modo de pregunta, sino de una afirmación incierta.

—Exacto —confirmó Sirius—. No hay ninguna otra línea en ese testamento que sea un problema real, y después de hablarlo con mi abogado esta mañana, he llegado a la conclusión de que casarme es mi mejor opción.

—¿Y después? —Preguntó Remus con un puño invisible cerrando su garganta.

—El divorcio. Mi matrimonio sólo necesita durar un año para ser legal dentro de los límites mágicos. Y no hay nada en el testamento que me obligue a tener hijos o a un segundo matrimonio. Tampoco quién debe ser la persona elegida. Podría incluso casarme con un muggle, y Madre no podría impedirlo.

—Vas a matarla de un disgusto —dijo James, pero a pesar de sus palabras de reproche, sonreía. Y Peter también.

Sólo Remus mantenía su expresión neutral, porque por dentro su corazón amenazaba con convertirse en polvo.

—Es un plan perfecto —dijo Sirius—. Y será divertido. Al menos para mí...

Y como después llegó su comida a la mesa, lo siguiente fue almorzar mientras hablaban más del tema.

Peter fue el primero en marcharse después del almuerzo. Tenía esa tarde una reunión con unos altos mandatarios de Bulgaria y quería repasar unos puntos de la agenda de los que todavía no estaba del todo informado, así que se disculpó, y tras unas palmaditas burlonas de felicidades a Sirius, pagó su parte y se retiró.

James no tardó en seguirle cuando dieron las tres y con una sonrisa anunció que era la hora en la que Harry salía del colegio. Por mutuo acuerdo, él y Lily lo habían inscrito en una escuela muggle de la localidad, y Harry parecía estar adaptándose de maravilla a su entorno. Que fuera James y no Lily la del horario flexible jugaba a su favor para que resultara James quien acudiera por su hijo a la hora de la salida, pero él no tenía quejas. Adoraba a su familia y a su dinámica, y él entendía que el trabajo de Lily en San Mungo era importante y por eso a él le tocaba cooperar de manera equitativa en las tareas del hogar.

A solas con Sirius, Remus pensó si no sería prudente desbandar el grupo y marcharse también ellos dos, pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, Sirius se le adelantó.

—Lily me lo contó.

—Oh.

—Lo siento, Moony.

Remus apretó los labios. —No pasa nada.

Excepto que sí pasaba, porque tras medio año de participar como sujeto de estudio para una prueba médica de la poción Matalobos que había resultado exitosa y podría cambiar su futuro en la comunidad mágica si la ley que pretendía promover se llevaba a cabo, Remus se había visto de pronto sin su próxima dosis a mano.

La idea de participar en aquella prueba había sido idea de Lily. Fue ella quien se enteró primero por mano de Severus Snape en el departamento de pociones curativas del hospital, y aunque James y Sirius habían advertido a Remus que participar implicaría compartir con él su estatus, no le había importado. De paso, no había tenido arrepentimientos. Esos últimos seis meses con la poción habían sido de los mejores que recordaba, tanto porque la transformación era menos agresiva al cuerpo, el mantener la consciencia humana evitaba que su agresividad lobuna saliera a flote, y podía reincorporarse a sus actividades diarias casi sin tiempo de convalecencia. Remus se había habituado a tener la poción Matalobos a su disponibilidad, y cuando no fue más posible porque el estudio había llegado a su fin, por un breve segundo consideró la más trágica y terrible de las soluciones a su alcance... Sólo un segundo. Pero bastó para dejarle claro a Remus cuánto necesitaba de esa poción para seguir adelante.

La única y principal desventaja es que la poción Matalobos requería de dosis abundantes de acónito, que como ingrediente costaba sus buenos galeones y San Mungo se negaba a cubrir de manera tajante. El estudio de Severus Snape tenía la finalidad de demostrar que la poción Matalobos convertía la licantropía dentro de la comunidad mágica en un padecimiento crónico pero manejable como cualquier otra enfermedad, y pretendía ir de la mano con un cambio de legislación que hiciera más accesibles los precios para los individuos afectados, pero tanto el estudio como las leyes estaban en pañales, y Remus sólo tenía claro para sí que la siguiente luna llena sería monstruosa para él.

—No digas eso —dijo Sirius, buscando su mano sobre la mesa y dándole un apretón—. Sí pasa, y lo sabes.

—Ya qué —balbuceó Remus—. Con suerte, la próxima década yo y otros tantos hombres lobo tendremos acceso a la poción que tanto necesitamos ahora. Mejor tarde que nunca...

—¿Y por qué no... ahora? —Inquirió Sirius, y la presión de sus dedos se intensificó—. Escúchame, Moony... No digas que no hasta haber escuchado mi plan.

Remus no tenía nada por perder y así lo hizo, comprendiendo primero sólo retazos de los argumentos de Sirius y después cuestionándose si aquella no era una de las tantas bromas elaboradas de su amigo.

Al finalizar Sirius casi media hora después de iniciada su perorata, Remus apenas si consiguió articular.

—¿Me estás...?

—Pidiendo matrimonio, sí —confirmó Sirius a dónde los llevaba su discurso—. De esa manera mataríamos dos pájaros de un tiro: Dinero ilimitado para los ingredientes de la poción, y fastidiarle la vida a Madre.

—Padfoot...

—Tú sabes bien que el acónito es una sustancia restringida por su toxicidad, pero el tío Alphard tiene unas cuantas plantas en su jardín, y seguro que no le importaría cultivar más para ti si resulta que a nuestra familia se unió un hombre lobo que la necesita con urgencia. Él también está dispuesto a hacer lo que esté en sus manos para fastidiarle la vida a Madre tanto como ella lo hace con nosotros.

—Esto ya lo habías planeado —acusó Remus a Sirius—. No puede ser que hayas inventado este plan de la nada.

—Ya, bueno... —Por primera vez en la velada, Sirius dio impresión de estar avergonzado—. Tengo mis cartas, y sé las reglas del juego. No me juzgues por buscar una salida para los dos.

«Sobre todo para ti...», pensó Remus, que bien podía visualizar a Walburga cayendo muerta, fulminada por la sorpresa del matrimonio de su primogénito a manos de un sangre mestiza que además tenía sobre su frente el estigma de ser un hombre lobo, pero... Era como Sirius decía: Él también salía ganando, porque tendría a su disposición los medios necesarios para asegurarse la poción Matalobos por al menos unos meses más.

—¿Y no podrías sólo darme el dinero para comprar el acónito en el mercado negro? —Preguntó Remus.

—¿Pero lo habrías aceptado? —Le desafió Sirius con una ceja arqueada, y el silencio de Remus le confirmó la respuesta que ambos conocían—. Eso pensé...

No, Remus jamás habría aceptado el dinero. Odiaba la caridad, e incluso si pretendía pagar el precio de los ingredientes y a un maestro en pociones con las habilidades de Severus Snape para prepararla a la perfección so pena de envenenamiento, el precio ascendía a niveles astronómicos de tal manera que ni en una vida o la siguiente tendría suficiente oro como para devolver lo prestado.

—Sólo piénsalo... —Dijo Sirius, y su pulgar acarició el dorso de su mano—. Bastaría con un año juntos, y me aseguraría de estipular para ti una pensión de divorcio que cubra los gastos de la poción hasta que las leyes y su producción estén a tu alcance.

—Sirius...

—Es el favor de un amigo a otro —recalcó Sirius—. Jamás caridad. Nunca lástima. A menos que consideres el incordiar a mi Madre un servicio a la comunidad —intentó bromear Sirius, y una sombra de sonrisa apareció en labios de Remus.

—¿Puedo... considerarlo?

—Claro, por supuesto. Pero no te demores demasiado —dijo Sirius, que desvió la mirada al punto exacto donde saldría la luna.

Todavía era temprano, y la densidad de edificios en Londres hacía casi imposible contemplar la luna a menos que estuviera en lo más alto del cielo, pero ni él ni Remus necesitaban de su pálida forma para estar al tanto de su fase. Ambos sabían que estaba en cuarto menguante, y que Remus tendría que tomar una decisión en un plazo máximo de tres semanas.

—Te lo comunicaré en cuanto lo tenga claro —dijo Remus, ya con un presentimiento de cuál sería su decisión final, pero todavía sin asumirlo.

Aún no al menos.

Igual que si su última charla con Sirius no hubiera versado de un matrimonio por conveniencia y todo lo que ello implicaba, Remus se pasó los días siguientes cumpliendo con su rutina diaria y fingiendo normalidad en su día a día, pero todo se vino abajo con una visita que le resultó grata pero sorpresiva.

—¿Regulus? —Frente a él, estaba el hermano menor de Sirius con sus mismas facciones e idéntico porte, apenas diferenciable porque la constitución de Regulus era más delgada y su costumbre era llevar el cabello corto en comparación al de su hermano.

—Remus —dijo Regulus, que inalterable con su capa de mago parecía no estar en agrado con la habitación que Remus rentaba en un edificio muggle—. ¿Puedo pasar?

—Adelante —le franqueó Remus la entrada, y esbozó una mueca de dolor por tener que mostrar su reducido espacio.

Con lo que ganaba, Remus podía rentar en Londres y eso era ya mucho decir. Después de la graduación los cuatro Merodeadores habían compartido un piso, pero el matrimonio de James y Lily había puesto fin a esos arreglos. Luego Peter no tardó en marcharse, y aunque Sirius insistió que el espacio era justo para él y Remus, que de paso a él no le importaba pagar 3/4 de la renta, Remus fue el que se marchó y aquella convivencia codo con codo de más de una década llegó a su fin.

Desde entonces Remus rentaba esa habitación, que aunque no era mucho en cuestión de espacio, contaba con todos los servicios, era cálida, segura y suya.

Al diablo si Regulus manifestaba su desagrado por su piso porque él estaba acostumbrado al apellido Black y el dinero que le acompañaba, ya que Remus no pensaba disculparse por vivir al alcance de sus medios, y a si a Regulus no le gustaba ya tenía claro dónde estaba la puerta para marcharse por donde vino.

Por fortuna, Regulus no manifestó nada más que profesionalismo al sentarse frente a la abarrotada mesa de Remus e indicarle con un gesto que le acompañara. Remus encontró molesto que Regulus se mostrara más a sus anchas en su espacio que él, y despacio le obedeció.

—Sirius me envía —dijo Regulus a modo de apertura, colocando su maletín sobre sus piernas y abriéndolo—. A medias.

—¿Te envía o no?

—Sí. A cerciorarme de que tu teléfono descolgado sea una simple casualidad y no que lo estés evitando.

—Olvidé, uhm, pagar la cuenta este mes.

—Para los ‘olvidos’ —dijo Regulus al deslizar un sobre entre ellos sobre la mesa y que con toda certeza contenía dinero—. También vine yo en calidad de abogado a hablar del contrato de matrimonio.

—No he dicho que sí.

—Pero tampoco que no. Y la papelería apremia —replicó Regulus con profesionalismo, y con una habilidad que seguro le haría todavía más rico si es que se decidía a abrir su propio despacho y no sólo a trabajar de manera ocasional, expuso para Remus los pormenores incluidos en un contrato matrimonial mágico.

Básicamente, casarse al estilo mágico incluía ciertos hechizos de vinculación que protegían a ambas partes de una infidelidad. El matrimonio se anulaba si uno de los dos infringía esa regla, del mismo modo en que se debilitaba si no había manera de demostrar su consumación.

—Madre ha pedido esa cláusula para tomar en serio el matrimonio de Sirius, y lo presionó justo en los sitios precisos para convencerlo de aceptar —dijo Regulus al explicar esa parte, y a Remus las mejillas le ardieron—. Es sólo sexo. Una vez al mes. Sexo entre amigos, si prefieres llamarlo. Aunque en su caso...

—No empieces, Regulus.

—Tú y mi hermano son más raros de lo que se les da crédito —fue el críptico mensaje de Regulus, que después volvió a ser Regulus el abogado—. Te dejaré una copia del contrato. Puedes modificar lo que te venga en gana.

—Pero si yo no he dicho que s-...

—La próxima luna llena es el veintidós —dijo Regulus, y sólo porque Remus había sido el que compartiera su secreto voluntariamente con Regulus era que no se estremeció al echarle en cara de esa manera tan velada su licantropía—. No hay mucho tiempo. Y una boda en el solsticio de verano es siempre considerada de buena suerte.

—¿Ahora eres planeador de bodas?

Regulus le mostró una amplia sonrisa, y Remus encontró en sus facciones un dejo cruel.

—Sólo pienso que Madre lo encontraría detestable.

—Tú y Sirius son iguales en ese aspecto.

—Herencia Black —respondió Regulus, que nuevamente volvió a su papel de abogado, y por las siguientes horas repasó con Remus cláusula por cláusula los pros y casi ningún contra a los que se entregaría en caso de seguir adelante con ese matrimonio.

Como abogado, claro, también como el amigo que era.

Remus envió ese domingo a Sirius una invitación a pasar a su piso antes de su habitual desayuno con los Potter, y éste se presentó puntual por medio de la red Floo que había instalado ilegalmente apenas comenzar a vivir ahí. Sólo una vez lo había sorprendido de improviso su casera llegando sin avisar, y al ver la chimenea Remus se había visto forzado a lanzarle un hechizo confundidor que ahora hacía imposible retirar el espacio y cancelar su suscripción a la red Floo.

En opinión de Sirius, era una pena, porque la chimenea era estrecha a morir, sólo servía para ese fin (Remus contaba con calefacción central), y cada vez que llegaba de visita por ese medio se lo recordaba.

Siempre, excepto esa mañana en la que salió de la chimenea sacudiéndose el tizne de los hombros pero sin enunciar ninguno de sus comentarios habituales.

Remus esperó a que fuera su amigo el primero en hablar, pero al parecer Sirius era de la misma idea, y ambos se encontraron en un incómodo _impasse_.

—Así que... —Empezó Sirius—. Deduzco que me invitaste a llegar primero aquí porque tienes una repuesta para el asunto del-...

—Matrimonio, sí —replicó Remus, que había entrelazado las manos por la espalda y se mantenía tan erguido que era antinatural en él.

Después de la visita de Regulus, Remus se había dado la oportunidad de repasar no sólo el largo pergamino que éste le había entregado con la recomendación de leerlo a fondo porque podía convertirse en su contrato matrimonial definitivo, sino además su propia lista personal de razones por las que seguir adelante con semejante propuesta era un suicidio en toda regla. La principal, era porque sus sentimientos por Sirius no eran enteramente platónicos por lo menos desde su último año en Hogwarts, aunque podía ser desde mucho más tiempo atrás.

El cuándo, Remus no lo tenía claro, pero existía, y con el paso de los años sólo había empeorado. Remus sólo tenía claro que sus sentimientos por Sirius debían mantenerse ocultos en lo posible, y a su manera de ver las cosas, complicarlo todo con un matrimonio que además les iba a requerir tener sexo era una catástrofe esperando por ocurrir.

Pero... Desechar una oferta en la que su salud física estaba en juego porque Remus no se sentía capaz de sobrellevar sus emociones y mantenerlas a raya por doce meses sonaba a la vez de lo más ridículo. Remus en verdad necesitaba la poción Matalobos, porque si sus perspectivas eran volver al terrible _antes_ de los huesos rotos, destrozarse a sí mismo en su encierro y despertar con la sensación de haber sido molido a golpes con una barra de hierro, no creía poder soportarlo. Se había acostumbrado demasiado bien esos últimos meses al consuelo que la poción Matalobos le ofrecía, a la consciencia de sí mismo dentro de la bestia, y a la certeza de sin importar qué tan terrible fuera su destino, seguía siendo él.

Puestas a la balanza sus dos razones, Remus había concluido que ambas eran egoístas a su manera, y que la pregunta central se resumía a ¿romper su corazón o romper su cuerpo? Tan simple como eso.

Cualquier otra persona pretendiendo ponerse en su lugar (ah, porque Remus dudaba que de verdad estar en sus zapatos pudieran comprenderlo) habría elegido la ruta heroica y elegido su corazón por delante. Como si los últimos años de soledad con un corazón hueco a sabiendas de que su amor nunca dejaría de ser correspondido no tuvieran significado alguno. Remus en cambio anteponía su cuerpo, cada hueso y músculo del mismo, porque estaba al tanto del dolor físico que se repetía sin parar cada luna llena de su vida desde que tenía uso de razón. Para aquellos que creían que el sufrir emocional superaba al físico, no tenían ni una jodida idea de lo que hablaban...

—No tienes el aspecto de una feliz novia a punto de aceptar una propuesta de matrimonio —dijo Sirius, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Las palabras eran claramente una broma, pero el tono monocorde impidió que funcionara como tal.

Remus suspiró, y al soltar sus manos, sus hombros decayeron. —Entonces sabes ya mi respuesta...

—Te conozco mucho mejor de lo que a veces me das crédito, Moony. Tan sólo necesitabas tiempo.

—Ya...

—¿Preferirías que me ponga de rodillas o...?

—No juegues, Padfoot.

—En ese caso...

Sirius se acercó a Remus, y colocando una mano en su hombro izquierdo, fue bajando por su brazo hasta llegar a la muñeca y de ahí a los dedos. Remus contuvo el aliento, porque el roce directo de su piel desnuda bajo sus yemas era electrizante. Sirius finalizó sosteniendo su mano, y en un truco de magia que nada tenía que ver con varitas o poderes inherentes de mago, sino un simple juego de prestidigitador donde un segundo no había un anillo y al siguiente sí.

—Espero estés consciente que de manera oficial tendrás que llevar una de las tantas joyas que la casa Black tiene a su disposición —dijo Sirius en voz baja y con un dejo de amargura—. Una de esas recargadas sortijas que Madre guarda a buen recaudo en la cámara de Gringotts y que por derecho como consorte te pertenecerá, pero... Creí adecuado entre tú y yo tener algo secreto y más acorde a nuestro verdadero pacto de amigos.

—¿Más secreto que un matrimonio falso para fastidiar a tu Madre y darme seguro médico a mí? —Bromeó Remus, y el tono falsamente alegre le lastimó los oídos—. Es...

El anillo que Sirius introdujo en el dedo anular de Remus era una simple banda dorada sin excesos y decoraciones superfluas. Igual que ellos dos, sin pretensiones de ser lo que no eran el uno frente al otro.

—Esta es mi promesa para ti —dijo Sirius al mirar los ojos de Remus con excesiva intensidad—, que tanta miseria como consigamos causarle a mi Madre será la dicha que yo te daré a ti.

—Idiota —contestó Rems poniendo los ojos en banco, pero el calor de sus dedos entre los de Sirius le resultó imposible de dejar ir.

—Pero a partir del solsticio, _tu_ idiota.

Una de las comisuras de Remus se elevó en una media sonrisa, y aunque después éste lo negaría categóricamente en su desayuno con los Potter, sí, Sirius era _su_ idiota.

La boda se celebró en un punto medio a lo que ellos querían (privacidad) y lo que la tradición marcaba (fastuosidad), de tal modo en que la recepción se llevó a cabo en el jardín de la casa que los Potter tenían en el campo y asistieron sólo familiares y amigos cercanos. En el caso de Sirius, esa primera categoría vino a arruinar en gran parte el ambiente festivo de la fiesta, porque los Black no eran conocidos precisamente por ser del tipo de invitados que mantuvieran cerrada la boca cuando se trataba de dirigir sus insultos a quienes ellos consideraban que los merecían, pero bastaron un par de hechizos de lengua resorte para que se esparciera en la concurrencia que si había alguien que se atreviera a hablar mal de la feliz pareja, lo pagaría con creces.

Las amistades, compartidas entre los dos novios eran casi las mismas salvo unas cuantas personas selectas aquí y allá. Ventajas de haber crecido en los mismos círculos sociales desde los once años, y fue Harry quien cumpliendo funciones de paje acudió al altar para entregar a los novios el par de anillos que por tradición debían de llevar en el dedo como prueba indiscutible de su unión.

La única persona verdaderamente molesta pero que con todo le deseó a la pareja un matrimonio feliz fue Nymphadora, la pequeña sobrina de Sirius, que encandilada con Remus no podía obviar su enamoriscamiento en el adulto a pesar de la diferencia de edad que era de trece años.

En algún punto durante la celebración, Remus casi pudo olvidarse de que toda aquella boda era una farsa. Fue fácil caer en el encanto del momento, mientras sentado en la mesa de los novios, rodeados de sus mejores amigos y con Sirius sonriendo esplendoroso a su lado, comían, bebían y departían como nunca en la vida. Una boda como esa habría sido perfecta y justo lo que él deseaba de haber sido real...

La sonrisa en labios de Remus amenazó con venirse abajo por un segundo, pero éste consiguió reponerse en tiempo récord al recordar que no todo era una mentira. Había afecto, claro que sí, y también lo necesario para hacer llevaderos los siguientes doce meses de su vida. Podía confiar en Sirius como compañero de vida, y lo haría ahora como esposo mientras durara.

—¡Un brindis por la afortunada pareja! —Propuso Regulus, más que achispado, y su rostro y el de los demás quedó inmortalizado en una de tantas fotografías de aquel extenso atardecer que en solsticio de verano iba cargado de magia antigua y del sol.

Así quedó capturado el momento, con los invitados alzando sus copas mientras que Remus y Sirius entrelazaban sus brazos y bebían de la copa del otro.

Era y sería su promesa para ese matrimonio: Estar, sin importar qué, el uno para el otro.

/*/*/*/*


	2. 2.- Luna de miel.

**2.- Luna de miel.**

Remus había pensado a detalle en todos y cada uno de los elementos en su boda y matrimonio con Sirius, excepto uno.

—¿Has hecho esto antes?

En la privacidad de su habitación de hotel y tras haberse retirado temprano de la fiesta de celebración, Remus lamentó por primera vez la falta de compañía. Después de todo, había sido culpa suya por acceder a marcharse, luego de que tras repetidos bostezos mal disimulados Sirius sugiriera despedirse para la noche y él aceptara. En el momento, se había tratado de una excusa para ponerle fin al rito forzado de una sonrisa en labios mientras duraba la fiesta, pero después los oídos le habían comenzado a zumbar cuando la algarabía general tras la partida de los novios le hizo entrever las expresiones lascivas y de reconocimiento entre los invitados.

No en balde habían anunciado una luna de miel en el sur de Francia para justificar su ausencia, y los preparativos se habían llevado a cabo con suma precisión, tanto con una reservación de hotel en una de las mejores suites que la ciudad tenía para ofrecer, y un traslador que los llevó directo a su destino.

Sólo la visión de la enorme cama que esa noche compartirían en más de un sentido alertó a Remus de las obligaciones a las que ahora él y Sirius estaban sometidos como esposos, y que no podía postergarse demasiado si es que no querían despertar sospechas. Después de todo, así había quedado estipulado en el contrato mágico que firmaran horas atrás, y al cual Walburga Black no le quitara la vista de encima para cerciorarse que no le daban gato por liebre.

Aquel trozo de pergamino que Remus y Sirius firmaran con su sangre para legitimarlo con magia antigua revelaría más de lo que a cualquiera de ellos dos les gustara compartir con el mundo, pero era uno de los requisitos para la sucesión de herencia, y Sirius se había disculpado a su manera por las especificaciones que ello implicaba: Con una media sonrisa y la promesa de hacerlo lo mejor posible.

Parado frente a su lecho conyugal, Remus no ponía en duda esa última parte porque los rumores y habladurías en torno a su amigo («Esposo, ahora su lazo más fuerte contigo es esposo», se recordó a sí mismo) eran legendarios, y el propio Sirius no se cortaba ni un pelo en compartir sus conquistas ocasionales sin omitir ningún detalle que después pudiera ser motivo de vanagloria.

Ahora Remus pasaría a engrosar esos mismos números, aunque con su escaso historial sexual, podía resignarse desde ya a no alcanzar ninguna mención honorable en la lista de Sirius.

—Un par de veces —respondió Remus con aprensividad, y todavía húmedo por la ducha que recién había tomado, Sirius le abrazó por detrás.

Para cumplir con aquel trámite de la manera más eficiente posible, Remus había sugerido tomar duchas separadas antes de pasar por el engorroso requisito del sexo que sellaría por último su unión. Él había pasado primero por el chorro de la regadera, y con excesiva fuerza se había asegurado de restregarse la barra de jabón por cada centímetro del cuerpo. Su tiempo de ducha, que usualmente no superaba los diez minutos, se triplicó, y con una creciente sensación de ansiedad salió envuelto en el albornoz que alguno de los invitados les había regalado y que llevaba bordado su nombre y nuevo apellido sobre el pecho. Remus Lupin-Black, para hacer la transición lo más simple posible.

Sirius no había pasado por ese mismo nerviosismo que él. En su habitual manera desenfadada de ser, se había ido desnudando desde la habitación y dejado la puerta del baño abierta mientras continuaba su conversación con Remus como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. De hecho, así sería de ser aquel un matrimonio real, pero dadas las circunstancias especiales... Además, Sirius había omitido el uso de su albornoz al salir, y la toalla que en un inicio había utilizado en torno a la cadera era la misma con la que después se secó el cabello antes de dejarla en el piso y acercarse a Remus.

—¿Preferirías dejar esto para después de la luna llena? —Preguntó Sirius con amabilidad, incluso si su entrepierna desnuda estaba a una capa de tela del trasero de Remus. Su aliento tibio en la nuca de éste lo hizo decidirse. ¿Para qué prolongar lo inevitable? Tarde o temprano tendrían que cumplir con su deber, y mejor era empezar ahora que estaban en otro país y tenían todo el tiempo del mundo.

Remus movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, y Sirius presionó la punta de su nariz contra su lóbulo.

—¿Nervioso?

—No te imaginas cuánto...

—Relájate, Moony. Sigo siendo yo. Seguimos siendo nosotros. ¿O preferirías que abriera otra botella de champagne?

Remus tuvo el buen sentido de reconocer que más alcohol en su sistema sería un error sin retorno. Porque no sólo corría el riesgo de laxar el cuerpo, sino también la lengua.

—Mejor no —consiguió articular a pesar de tener la lengua pegada al paladar—. Uhm...

—Antes, cuando pregunté si habías hecho esto en otra ocasión... —Dijo Sirius, rodeando a Remus por la cintura con ambos brazos, y una de sus manos jugueteó con el nudo de su albornoz—. ¿Te referías a anal o a otro hombre?

—¿Por cuál preguntabas tú?

—Los dos... Cualquiera de los dos...

—En ese caso... —Remus bajó la cabeza, y un rizo rebelde le cayó sobre la frente—. Los dos. Y... no fueron experiencias muy agradables.

—¿Alguien te lastimó?

—Temo haber lastimado a alguien...

—Ah. Ya veo...

Sirius dejó ir a Remus y éste experimentó una oleada de pánico. Una parte de sí quería retractarse de sus palabras incluso si eran verdad, la otra quería implorarle a Sirius que no lo dejara ir. Pero antes de tener oportunidad de abrir la boca, Sirius le hizo dar una media vuelta, y después con un empujón lo hizo caer de espaldas sobre la cama. Avanzando sobre sus rodillas con una a cada lado de su cuerpo, Sirius se montó ahorcajadas sobre Remus, y éste no pudo evitar apreciar la semierección que su esposo ostentaba con cierta modestia entre las piernas.

Arrobado por la vista, Remus se cubrió los ojos con un brazo, y permaneció expectante mientras Sirius abría su bata y lo desnudaba hasta quedar en iguales condiciones.

—¿Todo bien, Moony?

—Lo mismo podría preguntar, Padfoot —balbuceó éste, y un gemido acortó su oración cuando la mano helada y húmeda de Sirius se ciñó en torno a su pene.

—Menos mal que el contrato sólo hace mención del orgasmo de la parte dominante durante el coito, ¿eh? —Dijo Sirius al abrirse un poco más de piernas, y tras posicionar el glande de Remus sobre su abertura, forzar su cuerpo a aceptar esa primera porción.

—Eso habla bastante mal de las costumbres cuando se escribió...

—Terrible, ¡ah!, falta de etiqueta en, ¡ah!, la cama, si me permites la observación —agregó Sirius, que terminó por quedar sentado en Remus y con una expresión que era mezcla de dolor y placer en una.

Remus no se negó esa oportunidad de verlo, ojos cerrados y cejas fruncidas, el labio inferior atrapado bajo sus dientes y un delicioso tono sonrosado recubriendo su piel otrora pálida... Era justo con lo que había fantaseado anteriormente, y ahora estaba al alcance de sus dedos...

—Hace tanto de la última vez —confesó Sirius, una mano apoyada en el pecho de Remus mientras con la otra se limpiaba el borde de los ojos—. Aunque tu tamaño no es nada despreciable, Moony.

Sin una manera coherente de responder eso, Remus se atrevió a extender una mano, y con ella acariciar el muslo de Sirius.

—Más —pidió éste con voz ronca, y Remus lo recibió contra su pecho cuando Sirius descendió y enterró el rostro en su cuello.

—¿Puedo...? —Pero Sirius se le adelantó levantando la cabeza y uniendo sus bocas en un beso corto.

—Sé que no hablamos a fondo de reglas y nuestros límites... —Sirius volvió a besarlo, y a Remus la cabeza le dio vueltas—. Deberíamos hacerlo. Después.

—Después —convino Remus, al abrazar a Sirius y recorrer con sus manos su espalda en movimientos circulares y descendentes hasta llegar a sus glúteos. Sirius arqueó el cuerpo cuando los dedos de Remus rozaron el punto en que sus cuerpos se unían, y después le apremió a hacer lo que creyera más conveniente.

Remus no se cortó el reclamar la boca de Sirius como suya, y a darles tiempo así de volver a sus cabales y convertir esa experiencia en un momento íntimo y no sólo un trámite legal para darle validez a su matrimonio.

Fueron minutos plagados de nervios y excitación, de movimientos tentativos y susurros a media voz hasta dar con el vaivén correcto, y después todo se precipitó sin más aviso que Sirius ahogando un ronco gemido contra el pecho de Remus mientras éste cerraba con fuerza los ojos y se dejaba envolver por el placer.

—Uhm... —Remus abrió los ojos y parpadeó repetidas veces para recuperar su vista normal—. Eso fue...

—Ni una palabra —murmuró Sirius, laxo sobre Remus—. Todavía no.

Remus no se opuso a tener a Sirius contra él en un abrazo de lo más íntimo, pero esbozó una mueca cuando perdió del todo su erección y su pene salió por sí solo del cuerpo de Sirius. Su esposo también fue consciente de ese momento, porque soltó un gemido cargado con notas de malestar, y por fin alzó el rostro.

—Está hecho —dijo a media voz, y Remus así lo confirmó.

—Sí.

—Nada mal para ser nuestra primera vez.

—Supongo...

—No me importaría otra ducha.

—A mí igual —dijo Sirius, levantándose sobre sus brazos y maniobrando hasta desprender su cuerpo del de Remus—. Ah, lo siento por eso.

Remus supuso que Sirius hacía mención del manchón todavía caliente de semen que había expulsado contra su estómago, pero en realidad eran las marcas de uñas que había dejado contra su pecho. Remus recordaba vagamente esas caricias, pero nunca imaginó que tendría prueba de ellas para después.

—¿Quieres entrar primero a la regadera o...?

—¿Y si...?

Las propuestas, que en apariencia eran opuestas, acabaron por amalgamarse en una cuando se ayudaron mutuamente a salir de la cama y entrar al amplio baño para una ducha rápida. Un simple hechizo habría sido más funcional para refrescarse, pero Remus estuvo infinitamente agradecido del agua tibia cayendo sobre su espalda, y Sirius pareció ser de la misma impresión al pegarse a su lado y suspirar con alivio.

—No dejes que nadie te diga jamás lo contrario, Moony. Eres bueno en la cama —dijo Sirius de la nada y pasándose la barra de jabón entre las nalgas.

—Apenas hice algo.

—¿Mmm, sí? —Sirius se puso directo bajo el chorro de agua para enjuagarse—. A mí me pareció intenso.

—Ya. Fue... intenso.

—Menos mal que somos compatibles en ese aspecto —dijo Sirius, pasando una última vez la cabeza por el agua antes de apartarse y coger una de las toallas—. ¿Te falta mucho?

—No —replicó Remus, cerrando la llave y tomando la segunda toalla del anaquel.

Cumplir con el ritual de sus abluciones nocturnas fue extraño para ambos y a la vez no. En nada difería a lo que estaban acostumbrados en Hogwarts con un baño para cuatro en el dormitorio, haciendo turnos cuando el tiempo lo permitía, y apretándose en el diminuto espacio cuando no. Por turnos se lavaron los dientes, y en ningún momento apartaron la vista del otro a través del espejo.

A su regreso a la habitación, Sirius se encargó con un hechizo de dejar la cama como nueva, y tras lanzar un hechizo accio a sus pijamas y vestirse, soltó una risita por lo bajo.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —Preguntó Remus, que habituado a dormir sólo en pantalones largos, de pronto se preguntó si no estaría demasiado desnudo para el gusto de Sirius.

—Sólo imaginaba a Madre esperando a que en el contrato apareciera la marca de consumación. Sería tan propio de ella, con una copa de vino en la mano para pasar el mal trago... —Sirius volvió a reír, esta vez con un toque de malicia—. Ahora ya no tendrá nada para refutar de la herencia...

—Sólo a ti te puede parecer graciosa la idea de tu Madre sufriendo un síncope tras confirmar que has tenido sexo la noche de tu boda —se burló Remus, escogiendo un lado de la cama y metiéndose bajo las mantas.

—No me juzgues. Si hubieras crecido con ella...

—No sería ni la mitad de cuerdo que tú ahora —dijo Remus, y al instante en que Sirius se acostó a su lado rodó hasta tocarlo—. ¿Padfoot?

—Gracias —dijo éste, y luego murmuró un hechizo para apagar las luces. La habitación quedó en penumbras, y ningún ruido era más prominente que el de sus respiraciones. Remus habría de creer que su corazón latiendo como caballo desbocado podría ser sonoro para los dos, pero no era el caso—. Por ayudarme con toda esta patraña del matrimonio.

—Tú también me has hecho un enorme favor a mí, ¿recuerdas?

—Creerás que lo que yo hago por ti es más grande, Moony. Pero la verdad es que es a la inversa —dijo Sirius, con su mano buscando el rostro de Remus y dedicándole una caricia—. Me has salvado la vida.

—Exageras.

—Puede que sí, puede que no... Pero lo importante es cómo lo siento, y en estos momentos... Eres mi salvador.

El corazón en el pecho de Remus amenazó con doblar su tamaño y explotarle, y Sirius no ayudó en nada al acercarse todavía más a Remus y besarlo en la boca. Un simple y casto beso, diferente a lo que se esperaría de una pareja casada la noche de su boda, pero no por ello exento de amor.

No por parte de Remus al menos. Y sin que éste lo supiera todavía, tampoco por parte de Sirius.

Entre quienes estaban al tanto de los planes de boda para la feliz pareja pero no de la licantropía de Remus, la elección de pasar una semana en Francia era esperada y a la vez catalogada de sosa. Después de todo, con dinero y magia a su disposición, bien podrían haber elegido cualquier destino turístico exótico en la que su mente hubiera puesto su atención, pero claro, sus opiniones estaban sesgadas y no tenían el panorama completo ni toda la información pertinente.

Sirius había sido quien eligiera Francia porque ahí tenía el tío Alphard una propiedad nada desdeñable que incluía un castillo y amplios terrenos circundantes que les aseguraban la privacidad que tanto necesitaban.

Gracias a la poción Matalobos que Remus había consumido sin falta desde una semana antes de la fecha de la boda, la transformación del día siguiente se llevó a cabo sin apenas contratiempos, y después él y Padfoot habían salido al exterior a disfrutar de una soledad que sólo les pertenecía a ellos dos.

Incluso si se encontraba atrapado dentro del cuerpo de aquella bestia, Remus apreció el cambio entre esa transformación y las otras acaecidas durante el periodo de los últimos seis meses en las salas experimentales de San Mungo y con la única compañía de Severus Snape. Volver a tener a Padfoot a su lado y respirar de nueva cuenta el aire del exterior le hizo aullar a la luna, y su acompañante canino no tardó en unírsele a esa y otras aventuras más.

Haciendo lo más del espacio con el que contaban, se internaron en el bosque que rodeaba la propiedad, e hicieron un amplio reconocimiento de su área hasta que la luna alcanzó su punto más alto, y todavía después de que comenzó su descenso por el cielo.

Cerca de las horas de la madrugada, Remus se desplomó a mitad del camino que conducía al castillo, y fue tarea de Padfoot recuperar su forma humana y después llevarlo cargando en brazos.

—Mmm, esto me recuerda... —Dijo Sirius al cruzar el dintel de entrada de su habitación, y sorpresivamente besó a Remus a pesar de tener éste marcas de lodo y briznas de hierba por corretear en el exterior—. Anoche lo olvidamos.

—¿Uh?

—Uno de los dos tenía que cargar al otro para entrar por primera vez a nuestra habitación. Ayer lo pasamos por alto, y hoy las condiciones no son las idóneas, pero...

—Eres un hombre de tradiciones, Sirius Black —murmuró Remus, agotado después de la larga noche que habían vivido y deseoso de simplemente mantenerse en posición supina, cerrar los ojos, y dormir por las siguientes veinticuatro horas de su vida.

—Sólo de aquellas que juegan a mi favor —confesó Sirius, colocando a Remus en su cama bajo las mantas y permitiéndole su bien merecido descanso sin postergarlo con nimiedades como la higiene.

Sirius amagó retirarse y darle a Remus espacio, pero éste le sujetó por la muñeca. —No —balbuceó—. Quédate.

Y quedarse hizo Sirius, pues no en balde había prometido ‘en la salud y en la enfermedad’, de tal modo en que se despojó de sus prendas superfluas, y en bóxers, se pegó a Remus y no tardó también en quedarse dormido.

—Compré una casa en Kensington —dijo Sirius a la tarde siguiente durante el desayuno.

En las últimas horas del sol, porque sólo entonces se había sentido con fuerza Remus para salir de la cama; desayuno, porque había roto el ayuno gracias al pan tostado con mermelada y té que Sirius le había insistido en comer.

Remus se había limitado a mordisquear un poco más de su tostada y asentir. Tenía sentido. Los Potter también vivían en Kensington, y así podían ser vecinos... Todos ellos. Y sólo entonces caviló Remus que lo lógico sería entender que Sirius le estaba hablando de su nuevo domicilio, no como charla casual, sino como información crucial que les competía ahora como matrimonio.

—Perdona si no te llevé conmigo a ver la propiedad —dijo Sirius, que sentado frente a él en la diminuta mesita del invernadero, también bebía té—. De hecho fue Reg quien hizo todos los arreglos. Se ha tomado muy en serio su papel de abogado en la familia, y fue él quien realizó todos los trámites de compra y transferencia de la propiedad.

—¿Transferencia?

—Es tuya, obviamente —aclaró Sirius, y le dedicó una mirada por encima de las volutas de vapor de su té—. Un regalo de mi parte para después del divorcio, aunque como puedes imaginar, esa última parte todavía debe permanecer en secreto.

—Tengo una casa en Kensington —dijo Remus, no como pregunta pero tampoco como afirmación, sino en un tono intermedio que Sirius encontró gracioso compaginado con su expresión confundida.

—Toda tuya, Remus. Sólo espero que por los próximos doce meses me dejes vivir ahí contigo.

—Siempre es un placer tenerte como invitado, Sirius. Eso si recuerdas recoger tu ropa sucia del suelo sin que tenga que recordártelo tres veces cada vez.

Pasado el bache más grande, Sirius se explayó enumerando las habitaciones de su próxima residencia de casados, las comodidades con las que contaban, la cercanía a toda clase de establecimientos y...

—Lo mejor es que los Potter están a menos de cinco minutos de distancia a pie. Harry podrá venir de visita y viceversa todas las veces que le plazca.

—Realmente lo pensaste en todo...

—Tan sólo los planes. La ejecución puedes agradecérsela a Reg —dijo Sirius con modestia—. Y mis indicaciones fueron simples: Busca un hogar para Remus, un sitio donde pueda ser feliz.

«Ah, pero si para eso sólo basta con que te incluya...», pensó Remus, que con anterioridad había vivido en toda clase de sitios miserables, algunos con ventanas rotas que había parchado con cartón, otras sin un servicio básico como agua o gas en las temporadas en las que más lo necesitaba, y en una vergonzosa ocasión incluso se había visto entre pisos al ser desalojado antes de uno y ver retrasada su residencia en otro. Habían sido tres días de dormir en el parque antes de claudicar y pedir asilo con Peter tras hacerle jurar que no le contaría nada a sus amigos de sus penosas circunstancias.

Así que no, Remus no necesitaba de ningún lujo superfluo ni habitaciones extras. Le bastaba con tener un techo sobre su cabeza, comida en la alacena, dinero para pagar los servicios, y dejar que su único capricho real fuera la compañía perpetua de Sirius hasta que su acuerdo matrimonial llegara a su fin.

—Realmente pensaste en todo, ¿eh? —Dijo Remus en su lugar, y Sirius sonrió con amplitud.

—Hago lo que puedo, _querido_...

Su luna de miel en Francia estaba prospectada a durar una semana, pero para el sexto día Remus y Sirius ya se estaban lamentando el no haber anunciado que estarían fuera por un mes y que no esperaran su regreso pronto.

La casa de campo que el tío Alphard les había prestado para su estancia contaba con todo lo que ellos dos pudieran imaginarse y desear, por lo que sus horas estaban llenas de lectura en la surtida biblioteca, música en el salón, grandes banquetes por cortesía de la elfina que atendía el lugar, largos paseos por el bosque, y en las noches... Sesiones de astronomía amateur, donde Sirius una vez más demostró que la manía familiar Black de nombrar a sus miembros con nombres estelares no era simple casualidad.

—Recuerdo pensar desde primer año que podrías haber sustituido a la profesora Sinistra sin problemas —comentó Remus en una de esas veladas, él y Sirius recostados sobre una manta en el jardín y bebiendo sorbos de una botella de vino que habían encontrado en la cava. Según Sirius, esa botella estaba valuada en cien galeones, pero para Remus era como cualquier otra, y mientras cumpliera con su cometido de emborracharlo, el resto no le importaba gran cosa.

—Ah, eso puedes agradecérselo al abuelo Pollux —dijo Sirius con rencor patente en su voz, y pasó el mal trago con un buen sorbo de vino—. Nos machacaba a mí y a mis primas con horas de astronomía en el salón. Y ay del que osara equivocarse, porque le daba con la varita en el dorso de las manos.

—Sirius...

—Pasemos de él. Es nuestra luna de miel después de todo —bromeó Sirius, y Remus experimentó una agradable oleada de calor en el vientre bajo.

Al fin y al cabo, el suyo era un matrimonio por conveniencia y tan falso como un galeón de los que podían encontrarse en los bolsillos de Mundungus Fletcher, y lo mismo podía decirse de aquella luna de miel que más bien eran vacaciones mal disimuladas, pero... Desde la primera noche que habían dormido juntos, ninguno de los dos había hecho intento por buscar otra habitación.

La casa del tío Alphard contaba con espacio suficiente para alojarlos a ellos y a otra docena más de invitados, pero invariablemente noche tras noche bastaba una mirada del uno para que el otro contestara con un gesto, y rozando brazo con brazo se dirigieran a su habitación compartida. Que además el sexo no hubiera sido evento de una ocasión (por lo estipulado en el contrato, bastaba con que ocurriera una vez por mes durante la duración de ese matrimonio) sólo contribuía a que Remus encontrara más placentero el tiempo que pasaba en esa cama que sobre sus pies.

Y Sirius parecía ser de la misma opinión, pues siendo unas veces Remus y otras veces él quien iniciara esos encuentros, parecía de lo más satisfecho con la manera implícita a la que habían llegado a ese acuerdo. Después de todo, estaban obligados por contrato matrimonial a serse fieles hasta la terminación del mismo, por lo cual ¿qué había de malo en sacar el máximo provecho? Remus lo entendía así, y no le importaba si a eso se resumía con Sirius, porque iba a tomar lo que estaba a su disposición sin quejarse, sólo agradecido por la oportunidad que se le presentaba.

—¿Puedo besarte? —Preguntó Sirius de improviso, y Remus rió entre dientes como una virginal colegiala. El vino le estaba haciendo estragos, y lo lamentaría a la mañana siguiente cuando la resaca lo golpeara en las sienes.

—No tienes que preguntar cada vez —respondió Remus, y al acercarse Sirius a él en la quietud de la noche, contuvo la respiración.

—¿No?

—Claro que no. Puedes, uhm, besarme todo lo que quieras —murmuró Remus, extendiendo una mano y peinando un largo mechón de cabello de Sirius atrás de su oreja—. Estamos casados y es nuestra luna de miel después de todo.

—Madre se retorcería en su tumba de escucharte... Eso si tuviera la bondad de estar muerta, la muy arpía —dijo Sirius, seguido de una risotada, pero después besó de lleno a Remus en la boca, y éste no dudó en echarle los brazos sobre los hombros y atraerlo más de cerca.

Costaba y a la vez no asumir la naturalidad con la que habían pasado de mejores amigos a amantes. O mejor dicho, a esposos en toda regla. La legalidad del término confundía a Remus más de lo que éste estaba dispuesto a asumir, y más veces que no posponía la definición de aquella relación para un improbable después que quizá nunca llegaría, o que se vería postergado hasta el día que firmaran los documentos del divorcio...

—¿Es tu fantasía hacer el amor al aire libre? —Preguntó Sirius, besando el mentón de Remus y con una mano por debajo de su camiseta.

La temperatura de esa noche de junio era idónea, y Remus gimió su afirmación.

—Sí...

Y justo eso hicieron.

La mañana anterior a su regreso a Inglaterra, se presentó Hedwig, la pequeña lechuza blanca de Harry en su ventana y picoteó el vidrio hasta que le abrieron. Fue Sirius el que salió del abrazo de Remus, y sin importarle su estado de desnudez, recogió el correo de su ahijado y procedió a leerlo a su muy adormilado esposo.

Para el tío Padfoot y ~~la tía~~ el tío Moony:

Mamá me prohibió escribirles hasta que regresen porque dice que arruino su luna de miel. No es cierto, ¿verdad? Papá en cambio me pidió que les recordara que el vino y el queso son excelentes ~~survenirs~~ souvenirs de Francia.

Ayer fui con Ron y sus hermanos a la tienda de sus tíos Prewett, y ~~Gideon~~ ~~Fabian~~ uno de los dos me contó que después de la luna de miel lo siguiente es un bebé. ¿Significa eso que tuvieron sexo? ¿Cuándo nacerá el bebé? ¿Puedo ayudar a elegir su nombre?

Los extraño mucho.

Con cariño, Harry James Potter.

P.D. No me gusta mucho el vino y el queso, por si quieren traerme un souvenir de esos…

—Debemos reconocérselo —dijo Sirius al terminar de leer la carta y volver a doblarla—. Harry escribe bastante bien para su edad.

—Tiene casi seis años y padres brillantes —le recordó Remus, recostado sobre su estómago y extenuado luego de una sesión de sexo matutino.

—Por no olvidar mencionar al mejor tutor —le chanceó Sirius, acariciando su costado—. Tal vez yo también debería pedirte clases privadas...

—Mmm... —Remus cerró los ojos, dispuesto a dormir unas horas más antes de levantarse, pero al cabo de unos segundos volvió a abrirlos alarmado—. Espera... ¿Por qué Harry habló de un bebé? No sabía que Lily y James ya le habían dado la plática.

—Tuvieron que hacerlo luego de que Harry le preguntara a Molly Weasley por qué no habían tenido más hijos después de la pequeña Ginny y cómo era que nacían. Eso y que, uhm, unos días antes de la boda visité a los Potter y James me preguntó si estaba en nuestros planes una poción de concepción.

Remus se incorporó en sus codos, y preguntó: —¿Y qué le respondiste?

—Lo usual para esos casos.

—¿Que se metiera en sus propios asuntos?

—Uhm, no. Que lo pensaríamos, que todavía era demasiado pronto...

—Oh, Sirius.

—No iría a contarle la verdad, ¿o sí?

—Pues... no. Supongo que no.

Porque ‘la verdad’ era, y había que enfatizarlo así, un término que variaba entre ellos dos incluso si la conclusión era la misma. Para Remus era escudarse detrás de la necesidad que tenía para permitirse monetariamente la poción Matalobos cuando en realidad había sido su corazón doliente por Sirius el que le había hecho dar ese último paso. Para Sirius era la generosidad, el poder ofrecerle una salida a sus problemas de dinero y facilitarle la salud que tanto necesitaba, cuando lo que en verdad quería era fastidiar una vez más a su Madre y ganar una batalla más de la cruenta guerra que mantenían desde su nacimiento.

Así que hablar con la verdad era imposible, más cuando entre sus amigos pendía ese secreto. Para los que estaban enterados de que el matrimonio era una farsa, Remus y Sirius se casaban como amigos que se daban una mano en tiempos de necesidad, y así cada uno obtenía lo que buscaba: Remus la medicina que le había sido negada, y Sirius la herencia que por derecho le correspondía.

Que James preguntara por hijos... Simplemente no encajaba.

—¿Pero te gustaría? —Preguntó Sirius de pronto, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Remus.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Ya sabes, tener hijos. Herederos de tu apellido y buenos genes —siguió Sirius la conversación que mantenían antes—. No es como si estuviéramos atados de manos como los muggles en ese aspecto. Para _nosotros_ , una familia es una posibilidad dentro de nuestros alcances.

Con _nosotros_ , Sirius hacía referencia a las parejas del mismo sexo, y resultaba casi gracioso como dentro del mundo mágico había reglas y estatutos que rayaban en lo arcaico, pero no en materia de multiplicar la magia, porque los magos y brujas habían estado tan obsesionados en el pasado con la idea de engendrar hijos dentro de la pureza de sangre, que existían infinidad de pociones para concebir. Sin importar la edad. Sin importar las dificultades. Sin importar el sexo de los dos progenitores...

Remus había leído de ello por casualidad en sus primeros años de Hogwarts, y como parte de su curriculum de pociones de séptimo año, el profesor Slughorn había abordado el tema con insistencia de que vendría en sus EXTASIS. Y vaya que había tenido la razón, y qué bueno que habían estudiado esos apuntes a consciencia, pero ahora años después Remus no conseguía quitarse de la cabeza la idea de que era mejor no estar enterado de lo que la magia podía y no podía ser capaz de cumplir...

—¿Hijos? —Repitió Remus, y Sirius lo malinterpretó.

—Bueno, no en plural. Lo ideal sería empezar con uno, y después ampliar la familia. No al grado en que lo han hecho los Weasley, pero...

—No me imagino siquiera con uno —dijo Remus, y la expresión de Sirius decayó—. ¿Querrías tú tenerlos?

Sirius asintió. —Tú me has visto con Harry.

—También con los críos de Molly Weasley y no es lo mismo...

Y no lo era. Sirius se divertía siendo el adulto irresponsable cuando Ron y sus hermanos estaban por casualidad de visita con los Potter. Con Harry era más bien un papel de hermano mayor y cuidadoso de su bienestar el que asumía. Dos papeles diferentes a fin de cuentas, y Remus no consideraba ninguno de los dos una figura paterna que hablara de las intenciones de Sirius por empezar una familia.

—Ya, pero... Sé que sería diferente con los _nuestros_ —enfatizó Sirius, y a Remus el rostro le ardió—. Bah, olvídalo. Era sólo una idea que Reg puso en mi cabeza y-...

—¿Reg? ¿Por qué Regulus te-...? —Quiso preguntar Remus, pero al instante tuvo la respuesta: Porque un bebé, incluso nacido con él como el otro padre, sería considerado un Black. Y los Black siempre estaban buscando un heredero. Si Regulus ya no era un candidato porque Sirius había heredado la fortuna familiar, entonces recaía sobre los hombros de Sirius proveerse de uno.

—No se trata de eso —se apresuró a aclarar Sirius, y el ímpetu de su respuesta hizo que Remus buscara sentarse y cubrir su regazo con la sábana—. Para nada.

—¿Entonces...?

Sirius se tomó un largo tiempo en responder. Con deliberada lentitud jugueteó con la sábana, y en varias ocasiones abrió la boca para hablar sin que ningún sonido cruzara sus labios. Remus ya casi se había rendido de obtener una contestación, pero luego...

—Ya tenemos un matrimonio entre amigos, y discúlpame si me adelanto porque apenas vamos a cumplir nuestra primera semana de aniversario pero creo que nos va bien. Tenemos lo necesario para hacer que esta unión funcione.

—Porque hemos vivido juntos antes y nos conocemos mejor que nadie en el mundo —dijo Remus como si fuera lo más obvio—. Claro que no íbamos a tener problemas en esa área.

—Ya, y que el sexo fuera tan fenomenal es una grata sorpresa —agregó Sirius, pero fue la falta de su tono burlón el que mantuvo a Remus tenso—. ¿Qué de malo habría en agregar un hijo a este matrimonio?

—¿A un matrimonio sin amor? Porque se me ocurren al menos media docena de ideas para disuadirte de por qué no es lo mejor para un crío crecer en esa clase de entorno...

—Esto no es un matrimonio sin amor, Remus —dijo Sirius, y sus ojos buscaron a los de él—. Puedes apostar a que lo daría todo por ti si tan sólo lo pidieras. ¿Quieres un verdadero ejemplo de un matrimonio sin amor? Ve la relación que tenían mis padres, y quiero creer que ni Regulus o yo resultamos tan malos individuos...

—No sé... Hace falta más que ser buenos amigos para decidir si un bebé es una opción.

—Por supuesto —dijo Sirius, y se apresuró a tomar una de las manos de Remus—. Nunca quise implicar algo diferente... Sólo quería saber si lo era o no.

«¿Pero lo es?», se cuestionó Remus a sí mismo. «¿Podría serlo?»

Que incluso si su cerebro gritaba un rotundo no, la simple posibilidad de un bebé en sus vidas le obligaba a reconsiderarlo.

—Hablemos después de esto, ¿ok? —Pidió Remus, y siempre listo para complacerlo, Sirius accedió.

—Ok. Después...

/*/*/*/*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les voy a confesar que cuando empecé a escribir este fic contemplaba cinco, quizá seis capítulos. Nada muy elaborado, porque la trama era 'matrimonio por conveniencia' y nada más, pero escribí esa carta de Harry y "Mmm, ¿mpreg? ¿Y por qué no?" que desencadenó en mpreg. Pero como les digo, hasta este punto no era siquiera una posibilidad. Sólo una semilla lanzada a la tierra que por casualidad germinó. Pero no les arruino la sorpresa, y cumplidora les traigo este capítulo en lunes. Si quieren el siguiente, ya saben que con comentarios me pueden recordar que es bueno actualizar el miércoles y no en una semana ;D   
> Graxie por leer~!


	3. 3.- En Kensington.

**3.- En Kensington.**

Las ventajas de la magia eran, que después de un largo viaje bastaba con tocar el traslador que los había llevado ahí en primer lugar y sin más estar de vuelta en Londres. Concretamente, en el cuarto de invitados de los Potter porque desde ahí habían partido una semana atrás.

Las desventajas obvias eran, y Remus se detestó por ello, no tener tiempo para acostumbrarse de vuelta a la rutina. Un momento eran sólo él y Sirius en la soledad de la casa del tío Alphard a la que tanto se habían acostumbrado, y de pronto estaba el ruido de la ciudad que nunca dormía y era Londres, y el bullicio de la casa donde vivía un crío pequeño que seguro moría de ganas por verlos.

Lo ideal habría sido arribar directamente a su nueva casa en Kensington, pero la papelería había quedado lista después de la boda así que había sido imposible llevar a cabo esos arreglos. En su lugar, habían escrito a los Potter para acordar su hora de llegada, y estos habían respondido con la noticia de un desayuno en su honor para ponerse al tanto de sus días fuera.

Remus habría querido que sólo fueran ellos cinco, o seis si incluían a Peter en caso de encontrarse éste en el país en ese preciso momento, pero se habían sumado otros más de sus amigos, y de pronto la perspectiva de verse rodeado le abrumó en demasía.

—Si no te apetece ver a todos de pronto, podríamos decir que estás indispuesto —sugirió Sirius, que sin problemas había adivinado la razón para su cara larga, pero Remus denegó con la cabeza.

—No tiene caso. Es sólo un desayuno, ¿correcto?, y sé que la pasaré bien. Es sólo que...—«No estoy listo a renunciar a mi tiempo a solas contigo»—. Es raro pasar de la soledad a las multitudes, ¿no?

Para bien que Harry corrió a recibirlos cuando ellos dos salieron de la habitación de invitados, y tras colgarse de Sirius por un abrazo hizo lo mismo con Remus y le recordó a éste que después de todo sí los había echado de menos y quería verlos.

—Oh, ¿ya llegaron? —Preguntó James escaleras abajo, y Lily se le sumó con un aviso.

—El desayuno está casi listo.

En la chimenea, continuos chispazos verdes anunciaron la llegada del resto de los invitados, y parado frente a la escalera Remus inhaló hondo.

—Tú puedes, Moony —le recordó Sirius, que cargando a Harry con uno de sus brazos, utilizó su mano libre para tomar la de Remus y entrelazar sus dedos con la misma naturalidad con la que respiraba—. Un paso a la vez.

Que si se refería a las escaleras o a algo más, quedó a interpretación de Remus.

El desayuno marchó de maravilla, y Remus no tardó en arrepentirse de sus pensamientos de antes. Como siempre, era una alegría reunirse con su grupo de amistades y charlar con ellos de las últimas novedades. Marlene y Dorcas recién habían tenido una cita en el acuario y estaban más enamoradas que nunca. Benjy les compartió de un encuentro sexual que había tenido con un muggle y que matizó por la presencia de Harry en la mesa incluso si no se enteraba de nada en la charla de los adultos. Regulus habló poco de sí, pero al menos compartió las intenciones que tenía de postularse para un puesto de mayor rango en el ministerio. Todos traían consigo noticias nuevas, y Remus se distrajo escuchando y comiendo, al punto en que cuando fue su turno y el de Sirius se quedó con la mente en blanco y sin saber qué decir.

—Remus y yo la pasamos genial en nuestra luna de miel —suplió Sirius la información que todos esperaban de ellos—. Hicimos lo que se esperaba de una pareja de recién casados.

—Puedo apostar que sí —les chanceó Benjy alzando las cejas en un gesto insinuante, y Remus se ahogó con su bocado de huevos y tocino.

Sirius le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda. —Tú siempre pensando en sexo, Benjy.

—Sexo —repitió Harry, sentado a la mesa—. ¿Tú y el tío Moony tuvieron mucho sexo, Padfoot?

—¡Harry! —Le reprendieron al unísono sus padres.

—Sí —respondió Sirius con sencillez, puesto que no veía sentido en ocultar lo obvio.

Harry lo meditó unos segundos, y después hizo otra pregunta. —¿Y quién de los dos lleva el bebé en la panza?

—Harry, cariño —llamó Lily la atención de su hijo—. ¿Recuerdas de lo que hablamos antes, de las preguntas indiscretas que no debemos hacer sin importar cuánto curiosidad sintamos?

—Ach, mamá —rezongó Harry, pero al menos facilitó a que Sirius no tuviera que responder esa cuestión.

O al menos eso pensó Remus, pero entonces...

—Muy cierto, ¿cuándo empiezan a tener críos? —Preguntó Marlene, siempre dispuesta a abordar la cuestión que le importaba sin tomar en cuenta nada más.

—Apenas la semana pasada fue la boda —dijo Remus, limpiándose la boca con la servilleta—. Es un poco pronto todavía, ¿no creen?

—Eso no fue lo que pensaron James y Lily —bromeó Benjy a costillas de sus amigos, porque el chiste compartido era que Lily se había embarazado justo en la noche de bodas. Al fin y al cabo, Harry había nacido justo nueve meses después y hasta en el mismo día en que la celebraron.

—Ya, pero Remus y yo queremos disfrutar un poco de nuestro tiempo a solas antes de empezar a tener hijos —suplió Sirius una respuesta que dejó a todos satisfechos y que facilitó el cambio de tema.

Remus le estuvo muy agradecido y se lo demostró con un apretón de su pierna bajo la mesa, que Sirius correspondió poniendo su mano sobre la suya y acariciándole el dorso.

A fin de cuentas, podían tener opiniones diferidas al respecto, pero seguían siendo amigos, y como tales se cuidaban el uno al otro la espalda.

Incluso del resto de sus amigos.

Remus se había temido tanto de encontrar una mansión en lugar de un hogar en Kensington que casi había pasado por alto los arreglos platónicos a los que él y Sirius se sometieron apenas entrar a su nuevo domicilio.

La casa era de cuatro pisos, siendo el último un desván, con un sótano pedido específicamente para contenerlo durante sus transformaciones de luna llena, y el resto estaba acondicionado para sólo llegar e instalarse, por cortesía de Regulus, que había contratado personas especializadas en eso con el fin de ahorrarles quebraderos de cabeza innecesarios.

A diferencia de Grimmauld Place con su abundancia de tonos oscuros y gruesos cortinajes, Sirius había pedido blancura y áreas iluminadas, y Remus coincidió con él que era lo mejor.

Haciendo levitar su equipaje al tercer piso, Remus siguió a Lork, el elfo doméstico que estaría a su cargo, y mantuvo una expresión neutral al encontrar su habitación a la izquierda del ala norte, siendo la de Sirius la que se encontraba a la derecha.

Ese había sido el acuerdo previo antes de la luna de miel. Sirius una habitación, Remus otra, y ya está. Los padres de Sirius habían hecho lo mismo desde que éste tenía uso de la memoria, y el mismo caso aplicaba para muchos otros magos de sangre limpia que habían contraído matrimonios concertados, así que no sólo era lo esperado sino que nadie alzaría una ceja si esos eran sus arreglos a la hora de dormir. Para Remus, que había crecido en un hogar donde sus propios padres parecían felices de ir noche tras noche a un lecho compartido, de pronto la perspectiva de dormir a solas ya no le resultó tan placentera como antes.

No ahora que se había acostumbrado a dormir con Sirius a su lado, y despertar con él todavía en brazos...

—Permítame ayudarle a desempacar, amo —pidió Lork, y antes de que Remus pudiera protestar, el elfo hizo abrir sus maletas con magia y se encargó de que su contenido llegara al cajón o armario correcto.

Ciertamente tenía su ventaja, Remus se había evitado horas de desempacar, pero sin nada por hacer a corto plazo, le pareció más un toque de mala suerte que otra cosa.

—El amo Sirius mencionó que requeriría de mi ayuda para mudar el resto de sus pertenencias —dijo el elfo, agachándose al frente en una profunda reverencia que casi hizo su nariz colindar con sus rodillas.

—Ah, sí. Supongo que...

Remus no había hecho planes definitivos con el resto de sus pertenencias. Para él, el arreglo de su nuevo matrimonio entrañaba ciertos deberes y obligaciones, como el sexo y un cambio de residencia, pero había pasado por alto detalles prácticos, como los cambios de su rutina, por no mencionar que no podría vivir sólo de lo que había empacado para la luna de miel. El resto de sus objetos seguía en su pisito, y era de esperarse que fuera por ellos.

—Yo puedo hacerme cargo de todo, amo —dijo Lork, y la tentación existía... Pero Remus desistió.

—No —dijo Remus con una mueca—. Lo haré yo.

Sería lo mejor.

Con Sirius fuera y atendiendo unos negocios que llevaba esperando desde su partida a la luna de miel, Remus se pasó el resto del día empacando sus pertenencias. Y bien por la magia, que de otra manera aquella labor le habría llevado días de arduo trabajo.

A sabiendas de que seguir rentando aquella habitación sería una pérdida de dinero, Remus ya había hablado con su casera y la despedida era final, asumida también, pero no por ello menos dolorosa. Después de una serie de departamentos cada vez más pequeños y miserables, el haber dado con un sitio como ese (sin lujos, pero limpio y dentro de sus posibilidades) había hecho que Remus otra vez pudiera confiar en sus propios medios para valerse por sí mismo. De ahí que abandonarlo le estuviera resultando una tarea de lo más deprimente...

—Ah, sólo yo puedo encontrar melancolía en dejar un sitio como éste y mudarme a Kensington —masculló Remus en voz baja para sí mientras con un movimiento de su varita hacía que hileras y más hileras de sus libros pasaran de los anaqueles a la maleta hechizada con el único fin de contener toda clase de objetos sin llenarse. Remus tenía aquel maletín desde que se marchara a vivir solo, y había demostrado ser una de sus más preciadas posesiones cuando se trataba de poner los pies en polvorosa y emprender la huida.

Salvo que en esta situación no aplicaba, y no era mucho más lo que pudiera decirse al respecto.

—Supongo que es hora de decir adiós —dijo Remus en voz alta cuando la habitación que había sido su hogar en esa última temporada de su vida quedó libre de cualquier rastro de su presencia, y ya que la casera no se encontraba y sólo le había dejado como indicación devolver la llave, Remus la depositó en el ganchillo de la entrada, y con su equipaje en una mano y la varita en otra, se apareció fuera de ahí y en su nueva casa.

Que todavía debía demostrar si se convertiría en un hogar...

Sirius regresó ya tarde en la noche a su nuevo domicilio en Kensington, y socarronamente anunció su llegada con un grito de:

—¡Moony querido, estoy en casa! ¿Qué has hecho de cenar, cachorro mío?

Al que siguió el silencio.

Con un nuevo acercamiento, Sirius depositó su capa de viaje en el perchero de la entrada, y volvió a intentarlo con un tono diferente de voz, más tentativo: —¿Moony?

—El amo Remus se encuentra en su habitación, amo Sirius —le informó el elfo Lork al materializarse a su lado y hacer una de sus acostumbradas reverencias—. La cena está servida para ambos, mi señor. ¿Debo servirla?

—Espera a nuestra señal —pidió Sirius, que con paso enérgico se dirigió a las escaleras y de ahí al tercer piso, subiendo los peldaños de dos en dos porque había echado de menos a Remus y nada le apetecía más que verlo y disfrutar de su compañía.

Pero, como suele suceder ante situaciones que de pronto resultan anómalas, parado frente a la puerta de la habitación de Remus, Sirius hesitó al tocar a la puerta en lugar de sólo entrar como era su costumbre, y esos segundos en que la persona al otro lado de la puerta tardó en contestar e invitarle a pasar le resultaron agónicos.

—Oh, wow... —Se admiró Sirius al descubrir que Remus le estaba dando sus toques a la habitación, y que a sus pies tenía un mar de objetos todavía sin clasificar.

—Bienvenido a casa —le recibió Remus, que de cuclillas en el piso, inspeccionaba una pila de papeles que era casi tan alta como él—. ¿Qué tal tu día?

—Aburrido a más no poder; los negocios son siempre materia de inútil especulación. Mejor hablemos del tuyo —dijo Sirius al bordear unas cuantas torres de libros y tomar uno a su alcance con un título de lo más intrigante: “Usos y costumbres de la belladona en el folklor Europeo contemporáneo.”

—No sé si esperabas algo diferente —bromeó Remus con sequedad—. Volví a mi piso por mis pertenencias y... Todavía no termino de encontrarles orden.

—Parece trabajo de al menos una semana.

—No tengo otra semana libre para eso —replicó Remus—. Debo volver al trabajo cuanto antes.

Cierto era que antes de partir a su luna de miel, Remus se había encargado de todos los textos de investigación que le habían sido encargados hasta ese punto. Había sido una tarea ardua, pero había valido la pena, y ahora era su necesidad colocar anuncios en El Profeta y conseguir nuevos encargos.

Sirius dejó en su lugar el libro de antes y luego comentó con falsa ligereza: —¿Pero estás consciente de que ya no tienes que trabajar, correcto?

—Sirius...

—Sólo digo que tienes a tu disposición un estipendio mensual como nuevo miembro del clan Black, y es tuyo para gastar en lo que te plazca. No pongo en duda que el dinero ganado con el sudor de tu frente tenga un significado diferente para ti, pero... —Sirius hizo una pausa—. Ya no es como antes.

«Ya no estás en peligro inminente del desahucio y morir de hambre», interpretó Remus aquellas palabras, e irritado hizo un mal movimiento y derrumbó la torre de libros que tenía a su izquierda.

—Mira —prosiguió Sirius, ignorando las señales—, ¿por qué no aprovechar un poco las circunstancias en las que ahora te encuentras?

—Sirius...

—No estoy diciendo nada excepto que ahora tienes dinero, es tuyo, te lo has ganado con este enorme favor que me haces de mantener un matrimonio conmigo, y ahora puedes bajar un poco la guardia.

—Yo no estoy a la defensiva —refutó Remus al instante, y de la punta de sus dedos saltaron chispas doradas que negaron esa afirmación.

—Por supuesto que no —le dio Sirius por el lado, sentándose de cuclillas a su lado—. Pero quizá... ¿Por qué no adaptarte primero a tu entorno? Si mañana vuelves al trabajo, ¿cuándo podrás organizar todo esto?

—Me daré el tiempo.

—¿Ya visitaste el resto de la casa?

La pregunta, que a simple vista parecía surgida de la nada, desconcertó a Remus unos segundos.

—Uhm, no.

—Pues deberías. Deberíamos —enfatizó Sirius, poniéndose en pie y después extendiéndole a Remus una mano—. Ven. Hay algo que quería mostrarte en un par de días cuando estuviera terminado del todo, pero supongo que tu impaciencia se ha llevado lo mejor de esta sorpresa.

Aturdido por el cambio de atmósfera que se vivía, donde de pronto estaban por discutir y ahora Sirius tenía la mano ganadora, Remus aceptó su ayuda para ponerse en pie y después lo siguió al segundo piso.

Remus no había puesto un pie en ese piso porque apenas llegar a la casa Sirius se había tenido que marchar a atender unos negocios y su petición al elfo doméstico había sido que la mostrara su nuevo dormitorio. Remus había dado por sentado que las habitaciones en esa planta tendrían los típicos usos ridículos de los ricos, algo como infinitas habitaciones de huéspedes, un solario, una tercera sala de té o algo similar.

Para nada el estudio que Sirius le mostró a medio construir, y que con alegría contenida declaró como suyo.

—¿Mío? —El asombro le imposibilitó a Remus una reacción más articulada que esa—. ¿Lo dices en serio? —La sonrisa burlona de Sirius lo hizo enmendarse—. No empieces con la bromita de tu nombre, Sirius Black.

—Sabía que te gustaría —dijo Sirius en su lugar, tirando de Remus hasta tenerlo a su lado y poder sujetarlo con la mano en torno a la cintura—. Y sí, es todo tuyo. Pensé que necesitabas de un verdadero lugar de trabajo, y nada mejor para eso que tu propio estudio privado.

Abriendo la boca repetidas veces y después cerrándola porque ninguna palabra acudía a su mente para sacarlo de aquel embrollo, al final Remus sólo atinó una risa nerviosa que Sirius supo interpretar a la perfección.

—¿Entonces deduzco que te gusta?

—Pues... ¡Me encanta, caray! —Exclamó Remus, presa de una risotada todavía más histérica—. ¿Quieres decir que puedo instalarme aquí?

—Aquí o en cualquier otra de la habitación de la casa si es que decides que prefieres una ventana que mire hacia el este o yo qué sé. Es tu elección por hacer, Moony. Tú mandas como debe de ser en tu propia casa.

Remus se apresuró a denegar con la cabeza. —No, este sitio es perfecto.

—Me alegra escuchar eso —dijo Sirius, y le plantó a Remus un beso en la mejilla—. ¿Necesitas ayuda con la mudanza? Sé que nulifica la función de contar con un elfo doméstico, pero...

—No —Remus se pegó a Sirius—. De hecho, apreciaría la ayuda.

—Entonces en marcha.

A diferencia de empacar con magia, desempacar implicaba para Remus poner en orden sus libros, papeles y documentos, por lo que se demoró muchas más horas. Y Sirius que le acompañaba, no se quejó.

De hecho fue idea de Sirius el ya tarde pedirle a Lork que subiera la cena para ambos (el asado pasó a convertirse en sándwiches) y entre bocados continuar con su tarea.

Sirius resultó ser de poco ayuda práctica para Remus porque sólo él sabía el orden que sus libros iban a necesitar, pero su compañía resultó grata, y también sirvió como la voz de la razón cuando a eso de las dos de la madrugada y con apenas una quinta parte del trabajo realizado, le recordó que al estudio todavía le faltaban algunos toques finales y que habría que esperar unos días para ello.

—Es hora de dormir, Moony —dijo Sirius, colocándose detrás de Remus, que en cuclillas repasaba una pila de papeles repletos de bocetos con grindylows, y con sus manos masajeando sus tensos hombros.

Remus gimió. —Ah, eso se siente bien.

—Y puede sentirse mejor si me lo permites... —Ofreció Sirius, y la cadencia de su voz provocó en Remus un estremecimiento.

—¿S-Sí?

—Una ducha caliente y un masaje harán maravillas por tu cansancio, ven —dijo Sirius, que antes de ponerse en pie y ayudar a Remus a hacer lo mismo, le besó levemente la nuca.

Apenas un roce, y por un breve instante Remus tuvo un acceso de pánico pensando que lo había alucinado porque su mente quería creer que Sirius estaba declarando un interés propio por él que iba más allá del reglamentario ‘sexo una vez al mes’ que aparecía en su contrato de matrimonio, pero el miedo pasó fugaz cuando la mano de Sirius se mantuvo en su espalda baja, y éste agregó:

—No te molesta que nuestro baño sea compartido, ¿verdad?

—¿Lo es? —Remus giró el rostro y se repitió—. Espera, ¿lo es? Por las barbas de Merlín, ni siquiera estaba al tanto que compartíamos baño...

—Era parte de la casa original. Pensé que si te molestaba podíamos hacer unas modificaciones, pero si pudimos compartir baño entre cuatro durante nuestros años en Hogwarts, pensé que hacer lo mismo entre tú y yo ahora no sería ningún problema, considerando lo diferentes que son nuestros horarios.

—¿Y es... grande?

—Tenemos una tina doble, Moony. ¿Quieres comprobarlo?

Con un aleteo que empezó en el pecho y migró hasta sus genitales, Remus dictaminó que sí, quería cerciorarse.

Remus tuvo un acceso de risa nerviosa cuando descubrió que su baño compartido con Sirius contaba con dos retretes. ¿En qué mundo él y Sirius querrían estar sentados en la misma habitación haciendo _eso_? Y Sirius pareció ser de la misma idea, pero supo contener mejor su risa y hablar de los otros beneficios con los que contaba su baño, como el enorme lavabo y espejo que ocupaba casi una pared completa, por no mencionar la amplia área de ducha y la tina que coronaba el resto.

Habiéndose hecho a la idea de encontrar una de esas tinas modernas con toda clase de botones muggles, Remus suspiró de contento al descubrir una pieza de porcelana que tenía decoraciones en las patas asemejando a las de un dragón, así que por lo menos era obra de magos.

—¿Qué opinas? —Preguntó Sirius, y Remus estaba a punto de comentar que alguien en verdad había tenido especial cuidado en detallar cada escama de esas patas, cuando Sirius le dio un giro de tuerca a la situación—. ¿Cabremos los dos en la tina? Es doble y todo eso, pero también somos dos hombres adultos...

— _Oh_...

«Sí, pero si no... no habría sido ningún problema», pensó Remus, que por respuesta asintió una vez.

—En ese caso...

Sirius dio un paso atrás, y sin muchas contemplaciones aflojó los botones de la camisa que llevaba puesta y la dejó caer en el piso sin ninguna preocupación.

No era nuevo entre ellos desvestirse uno frente al otro. Ya lo habían hecho en Hogwarts con toda normalidad, y después de vuelta en su luna de miel, pero por alguna extraña razón que se alejaba de su entendimiento, Remus encontró escandaloso que Sirius no tuviera reparo alguno en mostrarse a la luz de la bombilla como si nada. Porque una cosa era hacerlo en Francia, recluidos del mundo, y otra muy diferente en su hogar en Londres...

—¿Pasa algo? —Inquirió de pronto Sirius, el pecho descubierto y las manos en la pretina de su pantalón, abriendo el botón y bajando la cremallera.

Remus desvió la mirada y tragó saliva. —N-No.

Imitando los movimientos y la naturalidad de Sirius, Remus le dio la espalda y procedió a desnudarse, pero quiso su suerte que una imagen completa del cuadro quedó en plano directo de su visión gracias al enorme espejo que dominaba la pared del amplio lavamanos doble. Ahí sin problemas apareció reflejada la figura de Sirius, que de espaldas le mostró el trasero y cómo su dueño estiraba los brazos por encima de su cabeza y hacía crujir los huesos de su espalda cansada.

—Nunca fui consciente de la cantidad de libros que tenías —dijo Sirius, y Remus salió del trance al que se había sometido con la visión de su cuerpo.

—Ya, yo tampoco. Nada como mudarme para darme cuenta —murmuró Remus de vuelta, bajando la mirada y despojándose de las prendas que le restaban.

Con suerte, él y Sirius podrían turnarse para pasar por debajo del chorro de agua caliente y después tomar caminos separados, cada uno a su habitación, pero el mismo Sirius se encargó de borrar esa noción al abrir la llave de la regadera, y puesto bajo el chorro, llamar a Remus a unírsele.

—Ah, Morgana... —Musitó Remus cuando el agua tocó su cuerpo y comenzó a borrar las huellas de su agotamiento.

Sirius también contribuyó al posicionarse frente a él, y con las manos jabonosas recorrer su pecho.

—¿Cansado?

—No te imaginas.

—Entonces déjame el resto a mí.

Remus así lo hizo, y Sirius se encargó de lavar cada porción, pliegue y recoveco de la piel de Remus, para luego dedicarse a su cabello y con paciencia lavar sus rizos y asegurarse de que no les quedara ningún rastro de producto después.

Suponiendo que lo único que restaba era secarse, dar las gracias y retirarse, Remus se llevó una grata sorpresa cuando Sirius le pidió esperarlo en la tina, y Remus la descubrió llena a tres cuartos de su capacidad.

—Si el agua no está lo suficientemente caliente, un hechizo hará el resto —dijo Sirius, las manos en su cabello y haciendo un trabajo más veloz y descuidado del que había hecho antes por su esposo.

Remus metió un pie al agua y siseó de contento al descubrir que estaba a la temperatura idónea. Tan caliente como para dejar su piel ardiente por horas, pero hacía tanto que Remus no tenía ese lujo...

Perezoso, Remus se dedicó a contemplar a Sirius a través de la puerta acristalada que separaba el área de la regadera del resto del baño, y aunque el vapor que llenaba la habitación dificultaba la visibilidad, no por ello pasó por alto la creciente erección de éste. Así como tampoco la suya, que discretamente pegó a la porcelana de la tina y procuró mantener oculta.

Había algo altamente erótico en disfrutar la visión de un Sirius desnudo bajo el chorro del agua que Remus no podía ni quería explicar. Su mera contemplación era ya milagro suficiente, y Remus se creyó al borde de sus capacidades cuando Sirius cerró la llave, y sin molestarse con una toalla caminó directo a la tina y pidió cabida.

—No tienes que pedir permiso, Padfoot —dijo Remus al recoger las piernas y dejar que Sirius se sentara frente a él—. Ya está dado.

—Nunca está de más —murmuró Sirius, que extendió sus piernas de tal modo que quedaron pegadas a la porcelana e instó a Remus a hacer lo mismo, formando líneas paralelas—. Esto es agradable, ¿no?

—Bastante.

—Tal vez deberíamos hacerlo una tradición.

—¿Qué, tomar baños de tina juntos? —Remus rió—. Ni siquiera es algo que hago seguido.

—Pero... ¿Al menos una vez por semana? Sería un enorme desperdicio tener esta tina y no darle uso. Además —agregó Sirius—, parte del encanto es hacerlo juntos.

—¿Sí?

—Puedes apostarlo.

—Mmm...

Sumergiéndose más en el agua, Remus quedó cubierto hasta los hombros y cuidó bien de mantener sus pies fuera del alcance de Sirius, pero éste no tardó en acariciarle los tobillos, y con delicadeza proceder a un buen merecido masaje.

—Ah —gimió Remus, y la superficie del agua se llenó de ondas—. Eso se siente increíble.

—Y espera a ver qué otras cosas puedo hacer con mis manos —dijo Sirius en un tono de voz ligeramente enronquecido por el deseo. Remus no necesitó de muchas pruebas para deducir que de eso se trataba. Bastaba el reflejo de la erección de Sirius bajo el agua, así como sus pupilas dilatadas y mirada intensa que no se apartaba de él y que lo hacía sentir cosquillas en la base del estómago, y más...

Al final, fue Remus el que redujo la distancia entre ambos y presionó a Sirius contra la porcelana de la tina en un beso que empezó tentativo y que pronto se transformó en una urgencia para dominar. Remus ganó, si acaso porque Sirius encontró más placer en doblegarse a él, y no tardaron en estar uno encima del otro y a punto de provocar un ahogamiento.

Sirius se apartó de Remus tosiendo. —Por más interesante que encuentre esto, ¡cof!, creo que deberíamos movernos al dormitorio...

Compartiendo con él esa misma idea, Remus salió de la tina e hizo a Sirius imitarle entre movimientos torpes, un par de resbalones, y un abrazo que unió sus partes frontales casi de pies a cabeza. Para un espectador externo, eran la misma imagen de lo ridículo, pero para ellos dos el otro no era sino la materialización de sus mejores sueños húmedos, y sin molestarse con toallas o no dejar un rastro de agua a su paso, emprendieron rumbo hacia la habitación más cercana, que resultó ser la de Remus.

Remus mismo empujó a Sirius sobre su amplia cama de dosel, y no tardó en unírsele, poniendo las piernas de Sirius sobre sus hombros y enterrando el rostro en su estómago.

Plantando un camino de besos a lo largo del ombligo de Sirius y descendiendo hasta su entrepierna, Remus no dudó en abrir la boca y succionar el glande apenas de topó con él. Sirius onduló las caderas, y Remus le sujetó clavando los pulgares a cada lado de su pelvis.

—Toda la mañana... pensé en... algo como esto... —Confesó Sirius a través de su respiración elaborada.

Remus abrió más la boca y se introdujo un par de centímetros más del pene de Sirius. El sabor en un inicio salado se volvió abrumador, y comenzó a salivar más que antes. Las piernas de Sirius en torno a su cuello se ciñeron con más fuerza, y Remus le correspondió aumentando la fuerza de su succión y ganándose una retahíla de palabrotas que Sirius dejó escapar entre dientes y que habrían escandalizado a Walburga por ser de lo más vulgar entre los muggles.

—M-Moony... —Exhaló Sirius, y Remus utilizó una de sus manos para sujetar la base de su pene unos segundos antes de bajar hacia los testículos y darles unos cuantos apretones. Pero esa no era su meta, y continuó descendiendo a lo largo de su perineo hasta llegar a la tensa abertura entre sus nalgas. Remus utilizó su pulgar para rozar aquel círculo de músculos, y Sirius se contrajo completo bajo su toque.

Remus lo dejó ir de su boca, y sin perder ritmo trazó con su lengua un camino serpenteante hasta la base de su miembro antes de seguir el mismo camino que su mano, succionando primero un testículo y después otro antes de llegar a la base de sus nalgas. Sirius volvió a arquear la espalda, y Remus de valió de ello para empujar sus piernas hacia arriba y abrirse camino.

—¡Woah! —Exclamó Sirius por lo inesperado de la maniobra, y no tuvo tiempo de recuperarse cuando Remus se lanzó de lleno y con la lengua recorrió el área de ida y de vuelta.

Aquella era la primera vez que Remus hacía eso. Antes, con otras parejas, el sexo oral había sido un paso antes del evento principal, pero con Sirius no sentía esa urgencia por abandonar su placer y centrarse en el propio. No cuando Sirius gemía sin parar, y se mostraba a su merced como nunca antes.

Usando sus manos para abrir más las nalgas de Sirius, Remus centró su lengua en la abertura de éste, e insistió hasta que el músculo se relajó. Para entonces Sirius estaba temblando, y una fina capa de transpiración cubría su cuerpo.

Tras asegurarse de haber utilizado saliva suficiente, Remus tanteó la abertura de Sirius con un dedo y presionó hasta llegar al segundo nudillo. Sirius gimió más alto que antes, y Remus lo vio como una señal para moverse. Despacio, siempre atento a las reacciones de su esposo, que murmuraba palabras de aliento y pedía más...

Remus probó con un segundo dedo, y no cejó hasta encontrar aquel punto en su interior que hizo a Sirius balbucear incoherencias y correrse de golpe, sin previo aviso, sobre su estómago y pecho. Remus lo sintió tensarse bajo su cuerpo igual que la cuerda de un violín, y después Sirius se desplomó sobre el colchón en un amasijo laxo de brazos y piernas.

—Merlín... —Siseó Sirius, la piel enrojecida y algunos mechones de cabello pegados al rostro.

Remus bajó sus piernas con cuidado, y con el dorso de la mano se limpió la boca. —¿Estuvo bien?

—¿Y lo preguntas? —Sirius resopló—. Tengo la prueba aquí —dijo Sirius, y se señaló el estómago manchado de semen—. Quizá sólo deba tomar otra ducha.

Remus estaba a punto de coincidir con él, pero entonces Sirius se incorporó y tiró de él por los hombros, haciendo que Remus cayera sobre él antes de dar media vuelta y cambiar posiciones. Con una mirada cargada de endorfinas y que no daba pie a una segunda interpretación de sus intenciones, Sirius besó a Remus, y montándose a ahorcajadas sobre su regazo le hizo saber que su esfuerzo y preparación no había sido en vano.

Conjurando un simple hechizo lubricante, Sirius no tardó en deslizarse sobre el miembro de Remus, y éste en ahogar sus gemidos con una mano sobre la boca.

—Quiero oírte, Moony —pidió Sirius, descendiendo todavía más hasta que su trasero tocó los muslos de Remus—. Todo de ti...

Y porque era una petición para la cual él mismo no tenía pegas, Remus lo complació.

/*/*/*/*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y claro, se acabó la luna de miel pero no los avances que ocurrieron durante esos días~ Además, ahora tienen una casa para jugar a los esposos y familiarizarse el uno con el otro en un entorno romántico. *Guiño* ¿Todo se ve perfecto, no? Demasiado perfecto, diría yo... Así que esperen en el próximo capítulo un estrellón con la realidad.  
> Nos veremos el sábado (con comentarios) o el próximo miércoles (sin), graxie por leer~


	4. 4.- "Gryffindor hasta el final, incluso si eso te mata en el proceso."

**4.- "Gryffindor hasta el final, incluso si eso te mata en el proceso."**

Si Remus creyó que adaptarse a su nueva vida como un Black honorario por matrimonio sería difícil, estaba en lo correcto y a la vez equivocado. El término apropiado para la peculiar situación en la que se había visto envuelto podía definirse sólo como complicado, y no había día en que la vida no se lo reiterara. Por las buenas, con todos sus beneficios, tanto como por las malas, que casi siempre provenían de Walburga.

Remus suponía, y claramente no estaba equivocado, que la Madre de Sirius lo detestaba por haberse casado con su hijo y arruinar así cuanto plan diabólico tuviera con el testamento y la herencia, pero dado que ella también odiaba a sus propios hijos y al resto de su familia de manera poco mal disimulada, no era mucho lo que ofendía a Remus. Ni a Sirius, ya que estaban en eso.

Después de la boda y subsecuente luna de miel, los dos habían regresado a Londres dispuestos a enfrentarse a lo que se les pusiera enfrente, sólo para descubrir que los obstáculos imaginarios para los cuales estaban preparados nunca llegaron ni del modo, forma o tiempo que esperaban.

Claro que habían tenido conflictos, pero en su mayoría se limitaron a estupideces, como volver a habituarse a vivir juntos y lo que ello conllevaba, lidiar con Walburga y su insidia, además de los aspectos políticos en los que su nuevo estatus los colocaba.

Más allá del gran esquema de las cosas, Remus se descubrió racionalizando que los contratiempos más significativos entre él y Sirius eran ahora esos en los que no había pensado, como establecer reglas de convivencia y habituarse de nueva cuenta a la presencia del otro.

Esas primeras semanas de vivir juntos resultaron cruciales al momento de reencontrarse como personas, porque hacía tanto de la última vez que compartieron el mismo techo... Remus ya había olvidado lo puntilloso que Sirius podía ser con la limpieza, y lo desastrosa que podía ponerse su área de trabajo con infinidad de tazas de té a medias aquí y allá.

Con todo, consiguieron salir adelantes de la única manera que conocían, y que se resumía a discutirlo. A veces tarde en la cama y sin conflicto, y otras a voz de grito y peleando como alguna vez lo habían hecho en Hogwarts cuando la convivencia era forzada y tenían que hacer lo mejor con lo que tenían a su disposición.

Un aspecto importante a tomar en cuenta es que con Lork en casa los problemas en torno al hogar, la limpieza y el orden no eran moneda común entre ellos, pero también contribuyó a que pudieran centrar su atención en otros hábitos que podían desencadenar problemas entre ellos dos, como la necedad de Sirius por interrumpir a Remus en horas de oficina que éste pasaba en su estudio atendiendo sus labores de investigación, y que éste correspondía de la misma manera al negarse a participar en cenas y salidas a las que Sirius debía presentarse con su esposo para cubrir apariencias.

Los acuerdos no tardaron a salir a flote, y las negociaciones quedaron expuestas sobre la mesa, saliendo ellos indemnes de la que podría considerarse su primera gran pelea de casados. Y apenas tenían un mes...

—Un mes no es nada —desdeñó Lily la noción de que el matrimonio de Remus y Sirius estuviera a punto de caer por la imaginaria borda—. La primera pelea que James y yo tuvimos en donde gritamos y hasta amenazamos con divorcio fue precisamente en la noche de la luna de miel, y eso porque descubrí que James era incapaz de ponerle el tapón a la pasta de dientes.

—Qué monstruo —ironizó Remus.

—Búrlate si quieres —dijo Lily, que sujetando entre sus manos una taza de té, tenía consigo años de experiencia como persona casada y por lo tanto sabía de lo que hablaba—. Ningún matrimonio es sencillo. Incluso uno que es entre amigos...

—Mmm...

Porque necesitaba con quién liberar su alma, Remus había invitado a Lily a beber té y comer panecillos de los que había horneado justo esa mañana con honor de su visita, y aunque con el delantal puesto y deseoso de que el servicio de té estuviera en su punto se había sentido de lo más ridículo cumpliendo el papel de mujercita de su hogar, no por ello se había acobardado.

Remus no estaba seguro qué tanto estaba al tanto James de su matrimonio por conveniencia con Sirius. Obviamente al dar la noticia entre sus amigos de que ellos dos se casaban lo habían hecho con un anuncio alegre y ligero, que no dejara a dudas que lo hacían por voluntad propia, pero a la vez sin dar oportunidad a indagar más, porque incluso en el mundo mágico había leyes por cumplir, y Walburga podría armar un alboroto levantando sospechas respecto a su unión.

Por seguridad para ambos, Remus y Sirius habían acordado mantener al mínimo las fugas de información respecto a su acuerdo matrimonial, pero eso no implicaba que Remus no pudiera pedirle un consejo (o varios) a la única persona con la que sentía él que podía bajar la guardia.

Dispuesto a ser él quien sacara el tema a colación, Remus colocó en la mesa un plato con panecillos y se sentó frente a Lily con su propia taza de té y listo para sincerarse.

Sin embargo, Lily se le adelantó. —No luces demasiado feliz —dijo ella con naturalidad, como si sólo estuvieran discutiendo del clima, y en vista de que Remus no abrió la boca, prosiguió—: ¿Qué te preocupa, Remus? Desde que llegué parece que caminas sobre cristales rotos. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, ¿correcto?

—Sí, lo sé.

—Y sin embargo —continuó ella sin perder su gesto amable—, te guardas para ti todo lo que te hace sufrir. ¿La familia de Sirius te está causando problemas?

—No. No más de los esperados, o habituales.

—¿Es Sirius entonces? ¿Prefieres que sea James el que hable con él y lo ponga en cintura?

—No, no —se apresuró Remus a desmentir aquello—. No es culpa de Sirius. Él no ha sido más que... un esposo maravilloso.

Lily bebió un sorbo de té y lanzó la pregunta que Remus más temía: —¿Tal como habías imaginado que sería?

—Lily...

—Porque no intentarás hacerme creer que nunca habías fantaseado con esta posibilidad.

El silencio de Remus fue la confirmación que Lily necesitaba.

—¿Está Sirius al tanto que tú...?

—No. Y es mejor así. Si nos casamos fue por, uhm, conveniencia de intereses.

—Severus me contó que has continuado con la poción Matalobos...

—Como miembro del clan Black, ahora tengo los fondos —murmuró Remus, y bajó un poco el mentón—. No puedo quejarme. Tengo todo lo que alguna vez quise de Sirius y más. —«Excepto amor, _esa_ clase de amor», pensó Remus, porque no dudaba del afecto de su esposo, pero no era tan torpe como para confundir el cariño de más de media vida de amistad con romance.

Con un resoplido, Lily colocó la taza sobre la mesa con un sonoro golpe y chasqueó la lengua. —Ustedes dos no son tan listos o discretos como creen, tú y Sirius.

—¿No?

—¡Claro que no! James y yo lo hemos discutido antes, que ustedes dos par de idiotas deberían de ser más honestos con sus sentimientos. ¿O en verdad crees que este matrimonio tuyo se sustenta de amistad y buenos deseos? Sé realista, Remus.

—Trato de serlo —masculló éste—. Intento no hacerme ideas equivocadas o... falsas ilusiones.

«Porque Merlín sabe cuántas oportunidades tengo para eso», pensó Remus, pues sin problemas podría acabarse los dedos de ambas manos contando circunstancias en las que Sirius le había hecho dudar de la naturaleza de sus sentimientos por él, ya fuera por palabra o acción.

—Mira, no es asunto mío entrometerme porque soy firme creyente de que las cosas llegan a su tiempo y apresurarlas las arruina, pero... —Lily se mordisqueó el labio inferior y al final se decidió—. Ustedes dos son el uno para el otro. Tienen por delante un matrimonio, que da igual cómo empezó o las razones que los orillaron a llevarlo a cabo, pero el resto corre por su cuenta.

—No sabía que además de medimaga también eras terapeuta —le chanceó Remus, pero Lily no le permitió irse por la tangente.

—Prométeme al menos que cuidarás tu corazón. Sirius puede ser su propia clase de idiota, y... A estas alturas ya no sé si con mi intromisión sirvo de ayuda o lo estropeo todo.

Remus extendió una mano por encima de la mesa y apretó los dedos de Lily. —Lo creas o no, el simple hecho de tenerte para hablar ha sido lo mejor.

Lily suspiró. —Ojalá.

Y luego de un largo silencio, fue Remus quien cambió el tema.

A dos meses de pertenecer a la familia Black, Remus recibió su primera invitación a tomar el té con las primas de Sirius. Las dos arpías y un cuarto, como las llamaba Sirius a sus espaldas. Porque detestaba a Bellatrix, no tanto a Narcissa y con Andrómeda mantenía un vínculo estrecho, eran las tres hermanas Black con las que Remus estaba más familiarizado, y no todas las historias a su alrededor eran buenas, pero al menos no todas eran tan terribles.

De Bellatrix sabía Remus lo suficiente como para mantenerse al margen y evitarla, pues eran legendarias las historias que ella protagonizaba y donde ninguna de las dos partes salía bien parada; por el contrario, con Andrómeda mantenía una relación cordial, si acaso porque ella al igual que Sirius y Regulus se había alejado del estereotipo tradicional Black y vivía bajo sus propias reglas; y por último Narcissa, que daba la casualidad de estar casada con Lucius Malfoy y ser la madre del pequeño Draco, quien era uno de los mejores amigos de Harry y por lo tanto había estrechado el vínculo entre esas dos familias mágicas. Tal cual, Remus sólo la había tratado de pasada, y por cuchicheos con Lily era que tenía claro que Narcissa podía ser tan repelente como el resto de su familia, pero era una buena madre, y esa cortesía la tenía extendida con Harry, así que de momento no había conflictos que los tuvieran enemistados.

La invitación llegó temprano una mañana en que Remus y Sirius desayunaban antes de emprender cada uno con su propio trabajo, y fue Sirius quien reconoció primero a Phobos, el águila macho de Bellatrix tocando a su ventana.

Lork se encargó de recibir el correo, y Sirius se quedó con la mano extendida y las cejas alzadas cuando el elfo doméstico le entregó a Remus el diminuto pero rígido sobre con su nombre escrito en afilada caligrafía al frente.

—Espera —dijo Sirius antes de que Remus pudiera abrir el sobre, y con su varita efectuó un par de movimientos para cerciorarse de que no traía consigo ninguna sorpresa desagradable, pero pasó las pruebas.

—¿Qué, esperarías un hechizo? —Intentó bromear Remus, pero él mismo había experimentado ese miedo, y de no haber sido Sirius, él mismo habría revisado el sobre por maleficios. Sin embargo, la carta no traía consigo peso extra, ni tampoco transmitía ninguna sensación particular, así que seguro su contenido maléfico era suficiente como para no requerir magia alguna.

—Con Bella de por medio es sabio esperar cualquier cosa —gruñó Sirius, que empujó al frente su plato con el resto del desayuno y esperó expectante a que Remus rompiera el sello y le compartiera el contenido.

Pese a que todo indicaba que aquella carta procedía de Bellatrix Lestrange, quien firmaba era Narcissa Malfoy, y el contenido pertenecía a Andrómeda, quien invitaba a Remus a visitarla en su casa esa tarde a tomar el té y conocer formalmente a sus hermanas como familia.

Remus leyó la nota y se la pasó a Sirius, que hizo lo mismo y refunfuñó con cada línea antes de doblarla y alejarla de sí con desdén.

—Qué tontería —dijo con malhumor—. ¿Pero qué pretenderán? ¿Y por qué Andrómeda aceptó participar en esto?

—Tal vez es como dice la nota, una simple invitación a tomar té —dijo Remus, pero incluso a sus propios oídos aquellas palabras sonaban de lo más huecas. Nadie en su sano juicio que conociera a los Black bajaría tanto la guardia como para introducirse en la misma guarida de las serpientes por voluntad propia.

—¿Y sabes cuándo llegaron las invitaciones de Rodolphus, Ted y Lucius a tomar el té con ellas? ¡Nunca! Su mesa de té es un evento exclusivo, y creo que salvo por Regulus y yo que asistimos de críos y forzados, nadie más se les ha unido en décadas.

—Puede que sea su manera de llamarme la esposa de este matrimonio —dijo Remus, y la idea le pareció graciosa, porque hasta ese momento él y Sirius habían mantenido el mismo rol en la cama, siendo éste último quien realmente podría ganarse ese título.

—¿Sí? En ese caso tal vez yo debería ser el que asista para explicarles lo bien que la paso de manos y rodillas contigo...

—¡Sirius! —Se escandalizó Remus, porque no dudaba de las intenciones de Sirius y el ruido que una nota así provocaría entre los Black.

—Tranquilo, no lo haré —prometió Sirius, que tamborileó sus dedos sobre la mesa y suspiró—. Pero de ser tú, tampoco iría a esa fiesta de té.

—¿Porque podría terminar envenenado?

—También. Pero principalmente porque es de lo más tedioso. Se visten de gala y lo único que hacen es beber té, comer bocadillos, y como verdaderas arpías comerse el hígado de cuanto nombre entre a la conversación.

—No suena demasiado diferente a cualquier otra reunión familiar Black.

—Ya, pero no hay nada de divertido en estar ahí. Salvo que consideres la posibilidad de ingerir un veneno en la comida como un riesgo tentador.

—Erm... —Remus lo consideró unos segundos—. Supongo que podría fingirme enfermo, quedarme en casa y-...

Pero entonces una segunda ave apareció en la ventana, esta vez una lechuza, y Lork nuevamente se apresuró a recoger el mensaje y entregárselo a su destinatario. Esta vez Sirius no extendió la mano ni intentó cerciorarse de que la nota trajera consigo vestigios de magia negra, pero aguardó impaciente a que Remus terminara de leerla para saber él mismo el contenido.

—Es de Andrómeda —dijo Remus, y le extendió la nota—. Me invita personalmente a ir. Y jura solemnemente que como invitado suyo no permitirá que nadie me trate con descortesía, en especial sus hermanas.

—Pero aquí no menciona nada de envenenamientos, maleficios ni-... ¡Ough! —Se quejó Sirius cuando Remus le pateó por debajo de la mesa—. Ok. Ya entendí. Así que... ¿Irás?

Remus lo consideró. En una encrucijada donde sus opciones eran pasar una tarde impredecible o morirse de curiosidad, eligió la primera opción.

—Creo que... iré.

—Irás, mmm... —Sirius chasqueó la lengua—. ¿Sabes qué pienso?

—¿Qué soy un idiota de marca? —Aventuró Remus, pero Sirius denegó con la cabeza.

—Nah. Que asistir requiere de valor, y ni yo mismo aceptaría una invitación de esa clase, pero tú Moony... Gryffindor hasta el final, incluso si eso te mata en el proceso.

—Hasta la hora del té —le corrigió Remus, que incluso si después rió de su ocurrencia, no por ello consiguió sacudirse de encima el nerviosismo que esa cita le calaba hasta los huesos.

Remus se presentó en casa de los Tonks vestido con normalidad y llevando consigo una caja de pastelillos de una tienda muggle que Sirius le recomendó, justo a las cinco en punto como marcaba la tradición. Con las palmas de las manos ligeramente sudadas de los nervios, Remus tocó la campanilla de la entrada implorando en vano haberse equivocado de fecha, de lugar, y que la puerta no se abriera, pero sus súplicas cayeron en saco roto cuando casi al instante se le franqueó la entrada y no fue otra más que Nymphadora.

—¡Remus! —Exclamó la chica, que con el cabello de un intenso color rojo que hacía juego con el color sonrosado de su rostro, después se forzó a las formalidades—. Erm, es decir... ¿Tío Remus?

Remus contuvo la respiración. Apenas ese año había cumplido veintisiete, y de pronto verse enfrentado a la inevitabilidad de la vejez le sentó igual que una patada en el estómago. Más considerando que la cría frente a él era apenas de la mitad de su edad y él había estado presente en la vida de Sirius cuando ocurrió su nacimiento. Incluso con Harry que todavía era un crío se mostraba reticente Remus a ser llamado tío. Él prefería ‘Remus’ a secas, sin agregados extras, salvo que se tratara de Sirius, porque con él su nombre iba acompañado de apelativos cariñosos como ‘querido’ y ‘amor’, pero eso no se lo iba a pedir a Nymphadora. No sólo porque resultara inapropiado, sino porque la cría a todas luces lo aceptaría encantada...

—Llámame Remus, igual que siempre. Nada ha cambiado —pidió éste con cortesía, y después se sintió terriblemente incómodo por estar ahí. Quizá la nota era una broma, y él como idiota había caído en una trampa que-...

—Pasa —le instó Nymphadora abriendo más la puerta—. Mamá y las tías te esperan.

—¿Me... esperan de verdad?

Nymphadora puso los ojos en blanco como los críos a esa edad son tan buenos. —Claro que sí. La tía Bella insistía en que no serías puntual, pero mamá estará encantada de callarle la boca. La tía Cissy igual —agregó la cría en tono bajo y conspiratorio, y Remus liberó un poco de tensión sobre sus hombros al entrar a la casa.

Los Tonks, pese a lo que el apellido podía indicar, mantenían todavía tradiciones de los Black, como era tener una casa espaciosa y decorada con el buen gusto que sólo los galeones podían proveer. Remus se fijó en ello mientras seguía a Nymphadora por la casa, primero del recibidor a un pasillo y de ahí a un solárium repleto de verdor con plantas mágicas y no mágicas regadas por doquier.

En su contemplación se perdió Remus unos segundos antes de que Nymphadora le diera unos tironcitos en la manga de su saco y le señalara un rincón, donde ya las tres hermanas otrora Black esperaban por él.

«Tú puedes, Lupin», se dio ánimos Remus al colocar la caja con los pastelillos al frente como escudo (pero con la otra mano lista para tomar su varita en caso de ser necesario) y avanzar al grupo de mujeres, que de pronto guardó silencio esperando su llegada. «Un paso a la vez. Uno, dos. Uno, dos. Uno, dos...»

—Buenas tardes —saludó Remus al llegar a la mesa donde las tres hermanas más disímiles para pertenecer a la misma familia aguardaban por él.

Una vez, a modo de broma, Peter le había cuestionado a Sirius si solamente era Bellatrix la que ostentaba sangre Black o las tres eran adoptadas, porque sólo así podía uno explicarse cómo la genética tan fuerte de una familia que se había consagrado al incesto fallara de manera tan estrepitosa con tres hermanas que compartían sangre y los mismos padre y madre.

En eso reparó Remus al observar a las mujeres frente a él, que fieles a su individualidad, le recibieron cada una a su manera.

Bellatrix, la mayor, no ocultó su desdén al verlo. De cabello negro y rasgos crueles, tenía en el rostro una mueca permanente que imposibilitaba una buena relación con ella apenas conocerla. Además, haciendo honor a su amargura interna, saludó de vuelta con sequedad, recalcando bien en claro quién era Remus para ella.

—Lupin.

Andrómeda era la segunda, muy similar a Bellatrix en los rasgos, pero con el cabello castaño y una expresión totalmente opuesta a la de su hermana mayor. Con ella era más que evidente que esos ojos almendrados y nariz respingada también tenían bondad intrínseca. Esbozando una sonrisa que llegó hasta sus ojos, Andrómeda hizo saber a Remus cuán bien recibido era en su casa.

—Ah, Remus, buenas tardes. Qué alegría tenerte aquí.

Narcissa era la hermana Black más pequeña y la más diferente, pues no sólo tenía el cabello rubio platinado, sino también una delicadeza inefable que la convertía en una belleza etérea. Remus no tuvo problemas de reconocer al pequeño Draco en ella, y quizá por esa conexión entre Harry y su hijo se mostró menos altiva de lo que había escuchado hablar de ella.

—Mucho gusto, señor Lupin. He oído bastante de ustedes, y quería conocerlo.

—Podemos tutearnos —dijo Remus, y Narcissa asintió una vez.

Andrómeda no perdió tiempo en indicarle a Remus un sitio en la mesa, que con cuatro asientos demostró estar hecha para ellos. Nymphadora se retiró no sin un mohín y un último vistazo a Remus (también un suspiro de colegiala enamorada que éste prefirió ignorar), y entonces llegó el momento de la verdad.

—Iré directo al grano —dijo Bellatrix en voz alta y desagradable—. No eres de la familia y jamás lo serás. Lupin-Black y una bosta de Thestral.

—Ese lenguaje, Bella —dijo Andrómeda, que con toda calma estaba preparando el té en una enorme tetera con el emblema Black.

Narcissa actuó igual que ella abriendo la caja que trajera Remus consigo con los pastelillos, y se dedicó a poner platos y tazas para la ocasión.

La manera en que Andrómeda y Narcissa mantenían la compostura mientras que Bellatrix se dedicaba a injuriarlo hizo que Remus se mantuviera rígido en la silla y con las manos fuertemente cruzadas sobre su regazo. Más allá de sentirse ofendido por la manera en que se le trataba al ser invitado para recibir aquel mal trato, la resultaba casi graciosa la manera en que Bellatrix se desgañitaba utilizando un vocabulario que seguro no estaba establecido dentro de los anales Black como apropiado, y a la par, sus hermanas actuaban como si sólo se tratara del viento.

—... ni un dedo en la fortuna Black —rezongaba Bellatrix sin control—. Un abogado verá el caso y lo refutará, ¡esto no se va a quedar así!

—¿Té Earl Grey o Lady Grey? —Preguntó Andrómeda, y Narcissa se tomó unos segundos antes de decantarse por el segundo, como si la discusión a su alrededor fuera inexistente.

—... ¡una total vergüenza! —Seguía Bellatrix protestando acaloradamente—. ¡Sirius no conoce la decencia, y por lo que puedo apreciar, tampoco tú, tú...!

—Cuidado, Bella —le advirtió Andrómeda con una cuchara de plata pura en la mano y expresión admonitoria—. Recuerda que estás en mi casa, y aquí mis reglas son tratar bien a los invitados. Sin excepción. Eso te incluye, y también a Remus, pero haré una excepción contigo como no te calles de una vez...

Bellatrix se giró a su hermana, y con una mueca que quería asemejar a una sonrisa pero que era más dientes que labios, espetó:

—¿Y yo qué se supone que sea, hermana querida? La familia va primero, ¿o es que tú también lo has olvidado?

—Entonces bajo esa regla... —Intervino Narcissa en una voz mucho más mesurada y casi tímida—. Remus ahora es familia, y merece nuestro respeto.

Con una rabia que casi podía palparse, Bellatrix inhaló profundo y sus fosas nasales se ensancharon. Un segundo estaba sentada, y al siguiente en pie y enarbolando su varita. Remus no tuvo tiempo de pensar una defensa, pero no fue necesario cuando Andrómeda se le adelantó, y con su varita extendida y casi puesta en la nariz de su hermana la amenazó.

—Bella, querida —dijo con voz falsamente dulce—. ¿Recuerdas lo que te pedí? Que si no podías comportarte al menos una vez era mejor que no vinieras.

Bellatrix pareció lista para refutar, pero Andrómeda no pareció cejar en su empeño de ponerla en cintura bajo su mejor comportamiento, y fue ella la que desvió la mirada. Buscando apoyo en Narcissa, Bellatrix se llevó un palmo de narices cuando su hermana menor mordisqueó uno de los bocadillos que Remus había traído consigo y declaro que estaban “deliciosos” y se llenó la boca con el resto.

—¡Bien! —Bufó Bellatrix, que con dramatismo empujó su silla y la hizo caer con estrépito—. ¡Muy bien! —Repitió, y tras dedicarle una última mirada de odio reconcentrado a Remus, dio media vuelta y se apareció fuera de la residencia Tonks.

Andrómeda suspiró y bajó su varita. —Disculpa esa escena —le dijo a Remus, que a duras penas consiguió una sombra de sonrisa—. Así es Bella, demasiado dramática para su propio bien.

—Y que te odie por acceder a la fortuna de los Black no ayuda —apuntó Narcissa, aunque su tono se mantuvo neutral—. Ya debería haberse hecho a la idea...

—Pero no pierde la esperanza...

Remus escuchó aquel intercambio sin comprender. Al menos no del todo, porque hasta donde él entendía, la herencia de Sirius ahora era suya en su totalidad y no había nada que pudiera impedirlo en tanto su matrimonio tuviera como mínimo un año de duración.

—La idea del bebé la pone nerviosa —explicó Andrómeda a Remus, y el gesto de éste lo traicionó en el acto.

—¿B-Bebé? ¿Qué b-b-bebé?

El pánico de Remus no le impidió a éste apreciar la mirada que intercambiaron Andrómeda y Narcissa, y eso sólo contribuyó a aumentar su nerviosismo.

—¿De verdad no estás enterado de lo del bebé? —Preguntó Narcissa, escudriñándolo con esos pálidos ojos suyos, que eran tan grises como los de Sirius y cualquier otro Black.

—Lo juro —aseveró Remus viéndolas a ambas directo a los ojos por turnos—. Sirius jamás mencionó nada de... un...

Excepto que sí, Sirius lo había hecho. De pronto Remus recordó aquella conversación que habían mantenido en la luna de miel. Sirius había mencionado la posibilidad de tener un bebé, y Remus había asumido que era una tontería y postergado esa charla para un improbable después. Al fin y al cabo, el suyo era un matrimonio con fecha de caducidad, ¿para qué involucrar a un tercero en ese desastre esperando por ocurrir? Remus había asumido que Sirius estaba con él en eso, pero de pronto ya no se sentía tan seguro al respecto...

—Puedes tomarlo como el consejo de una vieja amiga, pero harías bien en revisar el contrato matrimonial que firmaste —dijo Andrómeda mientras servía el té en las tazas y le entregaba a Remus la suya—. Puede que encuentres cláusulas de lo más interesantes.

—Oh, ¿más que las de requerir sexo una vez al mes mínimo? No lo creo... —Farfulló Remus, y Narcissa se atragantó con el tercer bocadillo—. Además, yo leí el contrato de inicio a fin. Regulus me visitó en varias ocasiones antes de la fecha de la boda. Con él ultimé detalles, y estoy seguro que no había ninguna sección detallando el nacimiento de un bebé.

Andrómeda se llevó la mano al mentón y se dio un par de golpecitos mientras analizaba esa información, pero fue Narcissa quien desenmarañó aquella confusión.

—¿Pero era ese mismo contrate que elaboraste el que se llevó a firma durante la boda?

La pregunta, en apariencia inocua, abría una brecha entre lo que se había dicho y lo que se podría haber hecho. El contrato estaba a la vista de todo mundo como era tradición en el mundo mágico, un registro público al que cualquiera podía acceder, y Remus estaba al tanto que el suyo y el de Sirius se encontraba en Grimmauld Place junto con el resto de los de la familia Black. Sirius le había explicado a Remus que era así por tradición, porque sus registros databan de más allá de la Edad Media, así que éste no le había dedicado un segundo pensamiento.

La cuestión importante ahora era que Narcissa había tocado un nervio. Remus había ido punto por punto repasando con Regulus las especificaciones del contrato matrimonial para asegurarse que entre él y Sirius la unión no tuviera fisuras que pudieran afectarlos _a posteriori_ , y teniendo en mente protegerse de otros Black tomado en consideración nada más después de que el pergamino estuviera listo, Remus había asumido que esa versión final era la que Regulus había pasado en limpio y la que después se firmaría frente al altar, pero... ¿Y si no era el caso y su contenido era otro?

Bellatrix se había mostrado antes demasiado alterada, lista para la pelea. De antemano le había consolado Sirius a Remus al explicarle que el contrato de matrimonio los protegía incluso de intentos de muerte, porque automáticamente la herencia pasaba a sus manos por causas de fuerza mayor, de tal modo que la única posibilidad para que no ocurriera era el divorcio. Simple y llano como eso. Bellatrix ya debería haberse hecho a la idea de no tener ni la más mínima oportunidad de poner sus manos en una porción de la fortuna Black, y sin embargo, ahí había estado presente, lista para reclamar como si todavía estuviera en su poder hacerlo.

Remus se mordió el labio inferior, y con una creciente sensación de confusión, denegó con la cabeza.

—No lo sé... ¿Podría ser que...?

—Bella insiste que existe esa cláusula —dijo Andrómeda como si nada—. Que la tía Walburga se la mostró, y que pone como fecha límite el cumpleaños número treinta de Sirius para que exista un nuevo heredero Black. De otra manera, una parte de la herencia pasaría a manos del siguiente sucesor. En este caso...

—Draco —dijo Narcissa sin inflexión alguna—. Las reglas estipulan preferencias por los varones, así que eliminados Sirius y Regulus de la sucesión por falta de hijos, continuamos nosotras, y de nueva cuenta se contabilizan primero los varones.

—Qué injusto —masculló Remus, pues en su opinión Nymphadora tenía tanto derecho como el que más de contender por aquella nada desdeñable fortuna.

—Ninguna de nosotras dos cree que eso realmente llegue a pasar —prosiguió Andrómeda, la taza en alto y sujeta por dos manos firmes—. ¿Para qué si no se habría encargado Sirius de hacer que Regulus redactara el contrato matrimonial donde claramente estipula que habrá herederos? No lo mencionaría si no estuviera en sus planes cumplirlo...

Remus contempló la taza frente a él, y la impoluta superficie ambarina del té le resultó inapetente. De pronto ya no quería estar ahí, sino en casa, analizando a fondo todo aquello antes de tener que mostrar una reacción.

—Pero... ¿Estás abierto a la posibilidad? —Preguntó Narcissa, y Remus se sorprendió cuando sus dedos blancos como el marfil rozaron los suyos por encima de la mesa—. ¿Es algo que quieres?

Querer. Poder. Dos sinónimos incompletos. La mayoría los confundía, y él iba a aprovecharse de ello.

—Es algo que no sé si pueda... Yo...

—Lucius y yo pasamos por lo mismo —dijo Narcissa con suavidad, y el toque de sus dedos se volvió el de una garra antes de aflojarse—. Pero existen pociones, y... Lucius jamás lo admitirá, pero ser la madre de Draco lo cambió para siempre...

—Oh.

—No lo abrumes, Cissy —intervino Andrómeda, y Narcissa dejó ir a Remus del todo—. No era nuestra intención molestarte, Remus. Sólo queríamos que estuvieras al tanto de lo que se murmura en esta familia. Sirius tiene la errónea creencia de que puede protegerte de todo y de todos, pero está equivocado. Bella puede ser peligrosa, y lo mismo la tía Walburga cuando se lo proponen. Harán lo que sea hundirte.

—O deshacerse de ti —agregó Narcissa con sequedad.

—Exacto. No tienen escrúpulos y no debes esperar compasión de ellas, ¿entiendes? Por tu propia seguridad, harías bien en conseguir una copia de ese contrato y darle una segunda hojeada. En el mejor de los casos, es tal cual lo viste lo última vez con Regulus. Y si no...

—Si no, empiezas trámites de divorcio por haber entrado al mismo con engaños —dijo Narcissa con un toque de burla—. Ah, qué ironía, ¿no?

—¡Cissy!

Remus sacudió la cabeza. —Narcissa tiene razón. Sería ingenuo de mi parte ver el humo y no preocuparme por el fuego, ¿verdad?

Andrómeda abrió la boca para hablar pero volvió a cerrarla. En su lugar dejó escapar un gran suspiro, y murmuró: —Lo siento, cariño. No era así como quería que te enteraras.

—Ya. —«Puede que no, pero así fue», pensó Remus, que inseguro de dónde tenía los pies apoyados en ese momento de su vida, de pronto se vio temeroso de su futuro.

Y también de Sirius.

/*/*/*/*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh sí, y empieza a ver engaños y mentiras que salen a la luz. Hay menciones del mpreg, que como dije, en este punto de la trama y mientras escribía me rasqué la coronilla y dije "bueno, ¿y por qué no?" y tomé ese rumbo. Sirius va a tener que dar explicaciones, y veremos si Remus las acepta, que para ir apenas a un par de meses de la boda, este matrimonio va que pisa con pie izquierdo.  
> Nos vemos el lunes (con comentarios) o el próximo sábado (sin), y como siempre, graxie por leer~


	5. 5.- "¿Es real? ¿Esto es real?"

**5.- "¿Es real? ¿Esto es real?"**

Remus todavía se demoró un par de días antes de tomar cartas en el asunto en el que se había visto envuelto y que ahora le atañaba como Black honorario.

Después de su cita de té con Andrómeda y Narcissa (donde una vez librados del tema espinoso habían conversado sin problemas y descubriendo puntos en común que favorecieron la idea de una segunda reunión), Remus había vuelto a casa para encontrar a Sirius esperando por él y fingiendo que no era presa del nerviosismo.

Apreciando a su esposo bajo una nueva luz, una que proyectaba su posible envolvimiento en fraude y traición hacia su persona, Remus había tenido que tragar saliva y forzarse a mentir respecto a los pormenores de la reunión. “Sí, Bella hizo una escena; no, Andrómeda y Narcissa no me trataron mal; de hecho, hicimos planes para reunirnos después” y finalizar con un beso y un “tranquilo, todo salió mejor de lo esperado” cuando eso último todavía estaba en veremos...

Porque su amistad con Sirius era fuerte y se extendía a lo largo de varias décadas, Remus decidió esa misma noche que iba a darle a su mejor amigo el beneficio de la duda y no sacar conclusiones precipitadas cualquiera que fuera la verdad. Mientras se acurrucaba contra su costado, y en sueños su esposo hacía lo mismo y lo aferraba contra su pecho, Remus concluyó haría falta mucho más de lo que nadie (incluido él) podía suponer para romper el lazo que le unía con Sirius.

Mucho, mucho, muchísimo más...

Oficialmente, los negocios Black eran los negocios de Sirius, y por lo tanto iba a requerir de un abogado que supiera llevarlos. De ahí que Regulus eligiera esa como su carrera una vez que sus años de educación en Hogwarts hubieran terminado. Al menos esa era la versión que todo mundo conocía, y Remus nunca había desconfiado de Regulus para llevar algunos de sus asuntos porque éste lo hacía como un favor a Sirius y su trabajo era siempre impecable.

Remus jamás había desconfiado de Regulus pese a ser un Slytherin por el simple hecho de que era una versión más retraída y con menos chispa de Sirius. Cierto que en sus años de colegio no había peleas más legendarias que las que se vivían entre los hermanos Black, pero su relación había cobrado otro cariz con los años, separándose Regulus un poco de los Black (aunque nunca tanto como su hermano) y Sirius dando a torcer su brazo cuando se hizo evidente que estaban a punto de separarse o enmendar lo que quedaba de su relación. Ambos habían elegido conscientemente esa segunda opción, y desde entonces eran muy unidos y confidentes el uno del otro.

Por sentado había dado Remus que esa segunda oportunidad entre Sirius y Regulus no podía tener inconvenientes. Después de todo, él había estado presente cuando ellos dos tuvieron sus famosas trifulcas a lo largo de los años, y atesoraba tanto como cualquiera los tiempos de paz que se respiraban cuando entre los Black reinaba la armonía y el conflicto, pero ahora ya no estaba tan seguro. Si Sirius se había valido de la ayuda de Regulus para engañar a Remus haciendo que firmara un contrato matrimonial que de antemano era fraudulento... La sangre correría, y no sería sólo la de Sirius.

En un estado que podría haberse llegado a definir de catatonia, Remus se pasó un par de días consultando sus opciones y ensayando diálogos en su cabeza, sólo para acobardarse en último momento porque no quería enfrentar a Sirius. Tenía él la sensación, y temía no estar en lo equivocado, que una pelea de ese calibre sacudiría los pilares de su amistad, y no quería llegar hasta esas consecuencias sin tener claro todavía por qué en su corazón abrigaba toda clase de sentimientos impropios para el momento que vivía.

Después de la sorpresa a la que lo habían sometido Andrómeda y Narcissa, Remus había experimentado vergüenza por la fe ciega que había demostrado tener en Sirius y que quizá no era bien correspondida. También rabia, por verse colocado en una situación desventajosa frente a terceros. Eso sin olvidar el dolor de la traición, que unido a la humillación hacían una combinación peligrosa en su interior. Sin embargo, ni siquiera esa bomba molotov que bullía en su pecho le hacía decidirse. En parte porque romper la fachada de perfección tras la cual se escudaban como matrimonio implicaba un camino de retorno, y también porque... Remus no conseguía que todos esos sentimientos embotellados llegaran a su punto de ebullición. Su dolor era real, su furia con Sirius también, pero no cruzaba ninguna línea, y Remus no conseguía dilucidar si eso era bueno o malo para los dos.

Como amigos, y como esposos.

Al final, Remus esperó a que pasara la siguiente luna llena antes de tomar una decisión, y entonces encontrar una resolución apropiada se volvió casi imposible porque Sirius continuó mostrándose tan atento y entregado como siempre.

En cama, porque pese a la poción Matalobos que había hecho posible aquella transformación sin más consecuencias que dolor de huesos y cansancio mortal, Remus le pidió a Sirius que mandara llamar a Regulus.

—¿Qué, tan mal te sientes que quieres redactar un testamento? —Le chanceó Sirius, sentado al borde de la cama y masajeando los dedos agarrotados de Remus.

—No, pero hay algo que como abogado me gustaría consultar con él.

Sirius frunció levemente el ceño. —¿Me dirás de qué se trata?

—No. Todavía no.

—¿Y Regulus podrá contármelo después?

—Le haré jurar como abogado mantener el secreto profesional, así que no —dijo Remus, demasiado cansado para mentir, pero también para contar la verdad en su totalidad—. Te molesta no estar al tanto de todo, ¿no?

—Me conoces bien, Moony.

—A mí igual. Lo detesto. Odio... los secretos... —Murmuró, y después le acometió un profundo bostezo—. ¿Le llamarás por mí, sí? No tiene que ser hoy, pero preferiría que fuera lo antes posible.

Sirius se mantuvo en silencio consigo mismo. A simple vista, era el de siempre, pero Remus leyó en sus ojos grises la tormenta que rugía en su interior.

—No, lo llamaré hoy mismo. ¿Hay algo más que pueda hacer por ti?

Remus estuvo a punto de decir que no, que el descanso y una siesta harían el resto, pero se lo pensó mejor y formuló su petición.

—Un beso.

—Ah, los que quieras, Moony...

Y la despedida se prolongó por largos y afiebrados minutos...

Remus se presentó en las horas de la tarde, ya después de que Remus hubiera comido un almuerzo tardío que Lork subió para él en bandeja y le instó comer hasta el último bocado para reponer fuerzas, y traía consigo un ramo de flores que dejó en un florero conjurado especialmente con ese fin.

—No estoy enfermo, Reg —se quejó Remus de su cortesía, pues detestaba que trataran el día posterior a la luna llena como si él estuviera en su lecho de muerta y necesitara de los rituales propios de un momento tan solemne como ese.

No que detestara las flores, pero el chocolate era lo único bien recibido, y Regulus le sorprendió con una barra de cacao amargo que sacó del bolsillo apenas sentarse en una silla frente al costado de la cama.

—Sirius me pidió pasar a hablar contigo y mencionó que sería una charla entre abogado y cliente. —Regulus cruzó una pierna y alisó las arrugas de su túnica—. Como comprenderás, estaba alterado y me pidió que inventara estar ocupado por un par de días para excusarme de atenderte, pero eso no habría funcionado, ¿no?

—En lo absoluto. Habría ido a buscarte a tu oficina apenas pudiera levantarme de la cama. —Remus rasgó el envoltorio de la barra de chocolate y cortó un cuadrado pequeño que se introdujo a la boca. El sabor amargo y el aroma a chocolate le inundaron los sentidos—. Regulus... ¿Sabes la razón por la que te hice venir?

—Tengo mis sospechas —respondió éste en voz baja—. Andrómeda me escribió la semana pasada para ponerme sobre aviso...

—Entonces... ¿Es cierto?

La expresión de Regulus se oscureció cuando éste bajó el rostro y un mechón de su cabello le cubrió los ojos. A diferencia de Sirius, Regulus no era partidario del cabello largo a los extremos de su hermano, pero desde su reconciliación tenía una longitud apreciable, y como nunca apreció Remus las similitudes entre ellos. No sólo porque la genética había hecho su trabajo con todos los Black, sino también porque ellos dos eran muy similares en sus expresiones. Tanto de felicidad como de tristeza, o como en ese instante, de vergüenza y culpa.

Ya había visto Remus aquella máscara en el rostro de Sirius, y había sido bien merecida en su quinto años cuando una broma que le jugó a Severus Snape por poco le costó la vida a los involucrados, él incluido sin siquiera estar al tanto. Mucho había tenido que pasar desde entonces para que las cosas volvieran a ser igual y asemejarse de vuelta a la normalidad, y por ello es que Remus detestó ver esos mismos sentimientos plasmados en el rostro de Regulus.

Como presagio, eran lo peor a lo que todos podían aspirar.

Regulus se humedeció los labios. —No es tan terrible como crees...

Aquella declaración de algún modo lo hizo peor para Remus, que apretó la mandíbula y movió la cabeza de lado a lado en clara negativa.

—No.

—Remus...

—Quiero leer una copia del contrato. Del contrato que firmé —agregó casi escupiendo las palabras, y tal cual si hubiese estado esperando esa petición, Regulus extrajo de la manga de su túnica un fino rollo de pergamino que le extendió con mano firme pero cierta reticencia. Al parecer ya lo esperaba venir, y se había preparado acorde a ello.

—Es una cláusula... Sólo una —masculló Regulus, observando a Remus estirar el pergamino—. Y no puedes culpar sólo a Sirius. Yo como su abogado lo alenté.

—Gran hermano resultaste ser, Reg —gruñó Remus, repasando la letra minúscula que decoraba el pergamino en su totalidad y buscando desesperado lo que le interesaba.

—En verdad no es-...

—Cállate —le cortó Remus sus excusas, y con un dedo recorriendo el pergamino, no tardó en dar justo con lo que buscaba.

Tal como se temía, Andrómeda no había estado equivocada, y el idiota era él por ser el último en enterarse.

La cláusula era simple y clara al respecto: Se esperaba un heredero Black entre la unión ocurrida con Sirius y Remus, y el tiempo límite estaba dispuesto como el cumpleaños número treinta del primero. En caso de no verse cumplido este requisito, la mitad de la herencia se entregaría al siguiente heredero en línea de sucesión, que sería Regulus en todo caso.

Remus frunció el ceño. —Antes... Narcissa mencionó que Draco sería el indicado para heredar. ¿Por qué...?

—¿Por qué no soy yo? —Adivinó Regulus sin problemas, y después suspiró—. Por la misma razón que fue Lucius y no Narcissa quien llevara a Draco en su interior: La esterilidad corre por las venas Black. Por fin el incesto y la endogamia están cobrando su factura, y lo hacen de la única manera infalible para ponerle fin a este árbol familiar repleto de nudos.

—¿Entonces Sirius...?

—Obviamente no. O esa cláusula no existiría. Pero debido a tu, ¿cómo era?, ¿’pequeño problema peludo’?, mmm... Sería él quien tendría que fungir de madre.

—Oh. —Remus dejó caer el pergamino en su regazo, y el papel se enrolló sobre sí mismo por medio de magia—. Así que ya lo tenían todo planeado.

Regulus tragó saliva. —Mira, no digo que lo que Sirius... lo que _hemos_ hecho esté bien, pero es menos horrible de lo que piensas.

—¿Sí? ¿Cómo? Deléitame con esa explicación —refutó Remus, dispuesto a buscar su varita y comenzar un duelo a la menor provocación.

—A Sirius no le importa la fortuna.

—Claro que no. Lo más importante para él es joderle la vida a tu queridísima Madre —gruñó Remus, sorprendiendo a Regulus y a sí mismo por aquel uso del lenguaje—. Todo para ser el que diga la última palabra en su eterno conflicto familiar.

—Sí, y... no. _Joder_ a Madre, como tan elocuentemente lo explicas, es un extra derivado de su verdadera motivación. Para Sirius la meta no es hacer que Madre se revuelque de rabia en su bilis, sino, de ser posible, tener un bebé. Contigo —murmuró la última palabra, y Remus frunció el ceño.

—¿Conmigo?

—Contigo, exacto.

—¿Para qué querría Sirius tener un bebé conmigo? —Preguntó Remus, cada vez más confundido—. Eso no tiene ningún sentido...

—Eso es algo que deberías hablar con él, y que te aconsejo no como abogado, sino como amigo —dijo Regulus, debatiendo unos segundos más consigo mismo antes de hacer una última confesión—. Mi hermano... Él te ama. Y tiene una manera muy burda de decirlo. O no. ‘Cásate conmigo’ es usualmente la frase adecuada para situaciones como esa, pero no bajo la falsa pretensa de un matrimonio entre amigos para cubrir gastos médicos y recibir herencias.

Remus absorbió todas y cada una de las palabras que Regulus compartió con él conteniendo el aliento, y después con una honda exhalación vació sus pulmones con una media risa histérica.

—¿Q-Qué?

—Habla con él —pidió Regulus con expresión resignada—. Algo me dice que lo mejor para este caso es una política de honestidad cero. Te lo digo a ti ahora y se lo diré a él cuando lo vea. El resto queda en sus manos.

—Regulus, espera...

Pero Regulus ya se había puesto en pie, y con prisa había salido de la habitación.

Y desde la cama, Remus sólo se cubrió el rostro con la almohada y ahogó un grito.

Esa misma tarde recibió Remus la visita de Lily, quien en confidencia le contó que Sirius había le pedido expresamente que pasara a ver cómo estaba y de paso preguntó si todo estaba bien entre ellos.

—No lo sé, Lils. En serio que no lo sé —fue la respuesta honesta de Remus.

Lork también fue un visitante asiduo esa tarde, acudiendo a su lado cada media hora para preguntar si el amo Remus necesitaba algo, y tras preguntar descubrió éste que esa insistencia suya para cerciorarse si se encontraba bien era una instrucción explícita de Sirius para velar por su salud.

—¿Sirius está en casa? —Preguntó Remus con ansiedad, nervioso de por qué Sirius enviaba al elfo doméstico pero no se dignaba él a aparecer en persona.

—El amo Sirius está en su estudio. Pidió no ser molestado —contestó Lork con servilismo, y Remus lo despachó por el resto de la tarde, asegurándole que en caso de necesitarlo él mismo lo llamaría.

En soledad, contemplando la luz desaparecer a través de su ventana, Remus se cuestionó cuán ciego había podido ser en los últimos meses como para verse envuelto en todo aquel embrollo y al final no tener claro nada.

Si lo que Regulus había dicho era cierto —Sirius lo amaba, y por alguna razón todavía incomprensible para él, quería un hijo suyo— entonces sus sentimientos eran correspondidos y la vida matrimonial idílica que llevaban podría prolongarse todo el tiempo que quisieran. Las señales estaban ahí, también pruebas en forma de palabras y acciones, pero Remus se resistía a creer que todo eso pudiera ser real.

Ese era el verdadero estigma de la licantropía: El miedo a creer que su suerte estaba por llegar a su fin de la manera más horrible posible.

Porque... ¿Cómo si no se habían visto envueltos en un atolladero de ese calibre? Si Sirius lo amaba tal como había dicho Regulus, ¿por qué tomar esa ruta tan escarpada para conseguir su meta?

Sirius no era la clase de persona que resistía sus impulsos. Más acostumbrado a lanzarse de cabeza al agua antes que cerciorarse de si sus corrientes eran seguras para no perecer ahogado, el que se hubiera mostrado acobardado por un rechazo no encajaba para nada en su comportamiento habitual.

En un estado apático que lo mantuvo en duermevela por horas, Remus no se percató del momento en que la tarde se volvió noche y cayó rendido por el sueño, pero si el instante preciso en que el borde de la cama se hundió bajo un peso desconocido, y una mano cálida le rozó con ternura la mejilla.

—S-...

—Lo siento... —La voz de Sirius rompió el ominoso silencio que había reinado entre ellos dos—. Después de todo, soy tan Slytherin como el resto de mi familia... No soy mejor que ellos.

En respuesta, porque no había ninguna otra que se ajustara a sus circunstancias, Remus giró el rostro y sus labios besaron la palma de la mano de Sirius.

—Tengo frío —murmuró Remus—. Quédate.

Y porque ya habría tiempo de hablar y no era ese, Sirius se metió bajo las mantas con él y lo abrazó negándose a dejarlo ir.

Remus no encontró a Sirius en su cama a la mañana siguiente, pero eso no le impidió salir por su cuenta a buscarlo.

Todavía con el cuerpo adolorido pero al menos capaz de llevar a cabo movimientos cotidianos como vestirse o lavarse los dientes sin una mueca, Remus comprobó que por la hora Sirius no estaría en casa, pero daba lo mismo, podía esperarlo.

Sin una prisa real para trabajar por cada centavo que ganaba, Remus había reducido la clientela de su trabajo y expandido sus horizontes hacia áreas más académicas, aceptando ya no sólo llevar a cabo traducciones y redacciones, sino que fungía como profesor por correspondencia para unos cuantos chicos de Hogwarts que estaban por empezar su séptimo año y pedían lecturas, así como ejercicios que Remus después corregía y enviaba con sus observaciones.

Era un trabajo mucho más divertido que sólo pasar sus tardes repasando libros polvorientos con un diccionario sobre el regazo, pero también más rápido, y después de un par de horas se sorprendió Remus de no tener mucho más por hacer que esperar.

—¿Puedo ofrecerle al amo una taza de té? —Se materializó Lork a su lado, siempre dispuesto a servir a cualquiera de sus amos, pero Remus asintió con la cabeza y después se congeló en su sitio.

De hecho, una taza de té le vendría de maravilla, pero no a solas ahora que sus pensamientos eran una madeja y él no conseguía desenredarlos. Para casos así, lo mejor era hablar con un amigo, y ya que a esas horas Lily estaría en San Mungo, Peter probablemente al otro lado del Canal de la Mancha y con Sirius no podía hacerlo porque era el causante de su angustia en primer lugar, entonces quedaba James.

—Pensándolo mejor... —Dijo Remus, y al elfo se cuadró cuando Remus abandonó su silla, presa de un nuevo ímpetu—. Cancela el té. Saldré.

—¿Necesita el amo su capa para salir?

Apenas había dado Remus la orden cuando ya estaba la capa cayendo sobre sus hombros y Lork deseándole un buen viaje.

—Ah, amo Remus —llamó Lork su atención antes de que Remus se apareciera en casa de los Potter—. ¿Algún mensaje para el amo Sirius?

Remus se lo pensó. —Sí. Que estoy con los Potter, pero puede ir a buscarme si es valiente.

Y con eso, Remus se apareció fuera de casa.

Remus en realidad necesitaba salir y despejarse la cabeza, así que se apareció a una calle de distancia de los Potter y caminó ese tramo haciendo contar cada metro bajo sus pies. Con las manos en los bolsillos y disfrutando de lo que ya era el otoño a la vuelta de la esquina y listo para cernirse sobre Londres, casi costaba creer que sus problemas personales tuvieran más peso en su vida que esa deliciosa tarde de finales de agosto.

Al fin y al cabo, él y Sirius habían pasado por altos y bajos en su amistad. Habían peleado y habían hecho las paces incontables de veces antes. ¿Y qué si ahora estaban casados? Aquel engaño por omisión no era tan diferente a aquella vez en sexto curso cuando Remus había obligado a Sirius a hacer un juramento inquebrantable con él para que acudiera a ver a Regulus. Remus se lo había jugado al todo por nada en aquel movimiento y sólo por una corazonada que le dijera que ambos hermanos Black tenían que zanjar sus diferencias ahora o nunca. Sirius por supuesto había estado furioso. Él para nada quería tener que ver con su familia, lo había dejado más que claro al fugarse de casa ese verano, pero Regulus había acudido a Remus, y éste había visto lo que Sirius se había negado a reconocer siempre en él: Que su hermano lo quería, y necesitaba de su ayuda para escapar del yugo de sus padres.

Por último Sirius había acudido a esa cita con Regulus, si acaso porque dejar morir a Remus no era una opción, y lo lógico es que después se lo hubiera reprochado hasta el cansancio, de no ser porque él y Regulus habían acabado haciendo las paces y con ello el juramento inquebrantable había cumplido su función principal. Sirius todavía se lo recordaba a Remus de tanto en tanto, sólo para enfatizar que él también tenía una vena Slytherin de la que no debería estar orgulloso, y que ahora en tiempo presente sería la jugada maestra de la que se podría valer Sirius si así quisiera cuando el asunto del contrato matrimonial saliera a flote entre ellos dos.

Fuera o no el camino que tomaran, Remus ya lo sabría más tarde. O mejor dicho, antes de lo esperado...

Al llegar a casa de los Potter, Remus se apareció al otro lado de la verja y cruzó el jardincito de la entrada para tocar el timbre. Casi al instante el ruido de pisadas se dejó escuchar al otro lado, y luego un muy despeinado James Potter abrió la puerta de golpe.

—¡Hasta que llegas, Padfoo-...! ¿Remus? —Una pausa—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Remus frunció el ceño. —Venía de visita buscando un amigo, pero creo que Sirius se me adelantó.

—Uhm... Envió un búho diciendo que vendría a estas horas, aunque ya tiene quince minutos de retraso.

—Quizá debería irme antes de que-...

Pero justo en ese momento se apareció Sirius al lado de Remus, y éste se demoró un segundo antes de reconocer la situación y por lo bajo mascullar una palabrota muggle de la que su Madre no estaría nada orgullosa. No más de lo habitual al menos.

Puesto en una situación por demás incómodo e imposible de escapar, James soltó una risita nerviosa.

—Vale... Ya estamos todos aquí, y es obvio que ustedes dos deberían de hablar, ¿así que por qué no entramos y bebemos algo? Té, whisky, veritaserum... Tengo de todo en cantidades suficientes en la alacena.

De brazos cruzados, Remus le dio un rápido vistazo a Sirius, y éste igual que un cachorro que se ha orinado en la alfombra y espera un golpe de su dueño con el periódico en los cuartos traseros aguardaba para que fuera él quien decidiera por ambos.

Remus puso los ojos en blanco y accedió. —Ya qué.

—Genial —exclamó James con más entusiasmo del que la situación ameritaba—. Yo prepararé las bebidas y los bocadillos. Ustedes pueden irse adelantando al solárium, ¿ok? Y chicos, uhm... Por favor nada de varitas. Mantengamos la situación tranquila como magos civilizados.

—¿Pero supongo que los puñetazos están bien, no? —Confirmó Remus, medio en broma medio en serio, y al instante se arrepintió cuando Sirius bajó el mentón y James volvió a reír con más nervios que antes.

—Sólo si es estrictamente necesario...

—Déjalo, Prongs —murmuró Sirius—. Sé que me lo he ganado a pulso esta vez.

Remus analizó esas palabras mientras juntos caminaban al solárium en casa de los Potter. Sirius, aunque le pesara, era como cualquier otro mago de sangre pura, y eso implicaba no retroceder cuando tenía la razón. Corrección: Cuando _creía_ tener la razón.

Merlín sabía cuán difícil era para Sirius admitir sus errores, y que en esos momentos lo hiciera no le daba a Remus la sensación de victoria que cabría esperar, sino más bien de insatisfacción. No quería estar en lo correcto, si con ello uno de los dos sufría.

Entrar de antemano miserable a aquella conversación parecía ser la única opción que Remus tenía a su alcance, y éste musitó apenas un quedo ‘gracias’ cuando Sirius abrió para él la puerta del solárium y juntos entraron a aquel cuarto de recogimiento que no podía faltar en un hogar mágico.

Diferente al solárium que Remus había conocido en casa de Andrómeda, los Potter preferían el suyo lo más reducido posible, apenas con espacio suficiente para una mesa redonda que se ajustaba a las necesidades de sus dueños y que podía ir de tres a diez invitados. El resto de la habitación contaba con abundancia de aromas naturales, en su mayoría madera, si acaso porque James tenía fascinación por esos materiales debido a su trabajo, y además de escobas era hábil para fabricar otros artilugios. Por el resto, la habitación tenía un par de adornos superfluos aquí y allá, en su mayoría elementos que delataban la presencia de una familia feliz, como era ver un portarretratos con la feliz foto de ellos tres y unos cuantos cojines hechos a mano y con bordados de una ficticia cresta familiar, restos de cuando Harry conoció a Draco y se obsesionó con la idea de él también tener un escudo familiar.

Todos esos detalles hicieron sentir a Remus un poco más en casa, y por ello no se tensó cuando Sirius le tocó la espalda baja y le instó a sentarse.

En sus respectivos asientos, enfrentados cara a cara y sólo con la mesa de por medio, Sirius fue el primero en hablar.

—Antes que nada —dijo con voz ronca—, no culpes a Reg. Fui yo el que lo obligó a engañarte. Si vas a estar furioso con alguien, que sea conmigo.

—Regulus es un hombre adulto, y a menos que lo amenazaras con tu varita clavada en la yugular...

—Bueno... no. Así no.

—En ese caso lo hizo porque quiso —gruñó Remus, que se cruzó de brazos y le dedicó una mirada cargada de dolor a Sirius—. ¿Por qué?

—Remus...

—¿No podías sólo preguntar? O, no sé, ¿hablar conmigo? Nunca hemos sabido mantener secretos entre nosotros, y empezar un matrimonio con uno de ese calibre. Incluso si es un matrimonio por conveniencia... ¿Cuál era tu plan? ¿Beber pociones conceptivas y esperar a que antes de que transcurriera el plazo de un año ya tuvieras un legítimo heredero a tu disposición?

—¡No, nunca! —Aseveró Sirius, y la desesperación en su tono de voz hizo saber a Remus que al menos esa terrible traición no había cruzado jamás su cabeza—. Creí que antes tendría tiempo para, uhm, hacer las cosas como es debido...

—¿A qué te refieres? —Exigió Remus saber, y frente a él, Sirius apretó los labios.

—Regulus me advirtió que sería mala idea, y James me hizo reconsiderar y ser más honesto con mis sentimientos. Debí haberles prestado más atención, ¿eh? —Con ambas manos sobre la mesa, Sirius hizo crujir sus nudillos, empezando de la mano derecha y avanzando metódico uno a uno hasta continuar con la izquierda—. Era un plan en apariencia ideal, ¿ves? Un sinnúmero de matrimonios mágicos comenzaron así: Dos personas, que decidieron estar juntas basándose en intereses comunes, y... Acabaron enamorados. Al menos de mi parte eso último ya era un hecho, y no podía imaginarme desposando a nadie que no fueras tú. Fue casi un milagro caído del cielo cuando Lily mencionó que el estudio de la poción Matalobos se había ido por el drenaje por falta de fondos y legislación que lo apoyara. Todos los astros en el cielo parecían alinearse a mi favor...

—Nunca fue una decisión complicada de tomar, porque ya tenía claro lo que quería incluso si no era lo mejor para mí —admitió Remus por su cuenta, la vista en la madera de la mesa, en una pequeña imperfección de la esquina, pero de paso robándole miradas a Sirius, que cada vez daba la impresión de estar llegando a su tope de palabras diarias—. Pensé: “¿Y qué si termino con el corazón roto? Al menos puedo tener un año de recuerdos y sanar a partir de ahí”, y...

—No me habría atrevido a lastimarte, Remus.

—No habría sido intencional —murmuró Remus—. Todavía no llegamos ni a nuestro aniversario de dos meses, pero ya tengo claro que ha sido el mejor matrimonio al que habría podido aspirar. Y no hablo sólo por los lujos, la comodidad, el dinero o la poción Matalobos. Eres tú el que ha hecho la diferencia.

—Esas deberían ser mis palabras —dijo Sirius, y entrelazó sus dedos con fuerza—. Lo diré por si acaso no he sido claro... Te amo, Remus. Desde hace ya muchos años. Y este matrimonio ha sido tan real para mí que la idea de dejarte ir al cabo de un año me aniquila.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

Sirius sonrió a medias, y lo que en otro momento habría sido una de sus bromas favoritas, entonces resultó ser una confirmación absoluta.

—Por completo en serio.

—Yo igual. Es decir... Yo también te amo, Sirius —dijo Remus, el corazón latiéndole más cerca de la garganta que del pecho—. Por lo menos desde Hogwarts.

—¿Cuándo exactamente?

—No lo recuerdo. Quizá cuarto, o quinto curso.

—Yo desde tercero —dijo Sirius, y en sus ojos brilló esa chispa competitiva que a veces lo convertía en una persona insufrible, pero no en ese instante. No cuando liberó una de sus manos, y con dedos anhelantes buscó tocar a Remus, sólo para detenerse a unos centímetros de su meta—. ¿Es real? ¿Esto es real?

Fue Remus quien redujo esos últimos centímetros entre ellos dos, y asintió. —Eso espero...

Y así los encontró James cuando la falta de gritos o ruido lo hizo abrir la puerta temiendo lo peor; sus dos mejores amigos tomados de la mano, pero todavía reluctantes a mirarse a la cara.

Para ese último paso, les costaría un poco más.

/*/*/*/*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y hay amor, pero no significa que estén libres de drama o que los Black se puedan inmiscuir más en sus vidas~ *risa diabólica* Pero en serio, Sirius sólo quería tener a Remus e ideó un plan descabellado para conseguirlo a él y a la gerencia Black. ¿Pueden culparlo? Porque moi no puede. Como dije, el drama apenas acaba de empezar y nos quedan varias actualizaciones más antes del desenlace.   
> Como siempre, nos vemos el miércoles (con comentarios) o el próximo lunes (sin), graxie por leer~!


	6. 6.- "¿Hijos? Primero empecemos con uno."

**6.- "¿Hijos? Primero empecemos con uno."**

Remus y Sirius se quedaron para el té y los bocadillos con James, que nervioso se sentó con ellos a la mesa e intentó bromear sin que ninguno de sus chistes hiciera mella en sus amigos. Con todo, James no entró en pánico al comprender que su intervención (por mínima que fuera) había contribuido a que aquel par hablara, y podía enviarlos a casa sin temor de que se apuntaran con las varitas en la sien.

—¿Se quedarán a cenar? —Ofreció luego de una tarde bastante silenciosa en la que los tres apenas verbalizaron, pero bastó una mirada de Sirius hacia Remus para tomar una decisión.

—No.

—Gracias, pero...

—Volveremos a casa.

James examinó sus manos todavía sujetas y los dedos fuertemente entrelazados y dejó escapar un quedo suspiro.

—Bien. Les daré a Lily y a Harry saludos de su parte.

Remus estaba por sugerir que sería mejor caminar a casa que aparecerse en ella cuando Sirius se le adelantó.

—¿Darías un paseo conmigo, Moony?

Sus manos continuaban entrelazadas, y a ese punto era casi ridículo después de las dificultades que habían tenido al colocarse de vuelta sus capas de viaje, pero volvía a tener significado mientras iban de lado a lado en la estrecha acera disfrutando de la quietud que se vivía en esas últimas tardes de verano.

—Tengo que preguntar —dijo Sirius luego de la primera calle—. ¿Cómo será todo una vez que volvamos a casa? Uhm... ¿Empezarás los trámites del divorcio o...?

—¿Es esa mi única opción?

—No. Pero es la que más me asusta.

—A mí también, así que... no. Todavía podemos trabajar en este matrimonio, ¿no crees?

Sirius le apretó los dedos y Remus correspondió el gesto.

En casa, Lork les dio la bienvenida y Sirius desestimó su oferta de prepararles la cena. En su lugar pidió que no los molestaran, y tiró de Remus escaleras arriba hasta llevarlo a su dormitorio.

Remus entró en la habitación con cautela, inseguro de si era apropiado para él estar ahí aunque técnicamente era una habitación más de la propiedad y no la primera vez que ponía un pie ahí dentro. Pasaba que Sirius era quien acudía a él en su propia recámara, y Remus se había habituado a tenerlo en su espacio, en su cama, tanto como en su corazón. Sirius nunca le había prohibido entrar a su propio dormitorio ni nada similar, pero Remus apreció que en realidad tampoco lo había invitado, y la razón de ello no tardó en quedar clara.

—¿En verdad este es tu cuarto? —Preguntó Remus al descubrir una pieza similar a la suya. Misma cama, mismos edredones y cortinas. Mismos muebles incluso, pero... Carecía de vida. Igual que la fotografía de un catálogo, ese espacio delataba cuán inhabitado se encontraba.

—No lo he hecho mío en todo el sentido de la palabra —confesó Sirius, llevando a Remus a los pies de la cama y tomando asiento ahí—. Desde un inicio pensé en darte tu espacio, y tu propia recámara parecía la mejor de las ideas, pero no quería dejar de dormir contigo... Y no lo hice.

Una sonrisa tímida curvó los labios de Remus. Cierto. Después de volver de la luna de miel, eran contados los días que Sirius no había dormido con Remus en su cama. Por lo general, sólo días en que se interponía la luna llena o Remus estaba convaleciente de la misma. Él lo había atribuido a simple conveniencia. El sexo seguía siendo tan fantástico y frecuente como desde un inicio, y le había parecido lo más lógico que Sirius acudiera a él pidiendo cumplir sus obligaciones maritales y que después cayera rendido de sueño sobre la almohada.

Excepto quizá por ese no tan minúsculo detalle que hacía sus encuentros mensuales una obligación, y ellos en cambio habían adoptado por costumbre hacerlo casi a diario, y cuando las circunstancias se prestaban, más de una vez.

—¿Sospechabas algo? —Inquirió Sirius, y Remus encogió un hombro.

Me negaba a hacerme ilusiones. Pensaba que sería mejor así cuando los doce meses de nuestro matrimonio llegaran a su fin. ¿Qué tal tú?

—Quería creer... Siempre quise creer... —Dijo Sirius, abriendo un poco las piernas y haciendo que sus muslos colindaran—. Tenía la esperanza de conquistarte. Si podía demostrar que este matrimonio podía funcionar, que juntos teníamos una oportunidad, quizá...

—No era necesario.

—No. Pero eso no lo sabía. Mi plan sólo tenía una fecha de expiración que no me podía permitir dejar pasar por alto, ¿eh?

—Bueno, podríamos acusar a la mala comunicación, pero... —Remus suspiró, y al girar la cabeza para ver a Sirius, descubrió que éste le miraba fijo—. Fuimos en extremo precavidos para no rompernos el corazón.

—Pudimos haber estado juntos desde hace años —confirmó Sirius, pero Remus desdeñó esa idea.

—Prefiero creer que necesitábamos de algo como esto para asumir que era verdad.

—¿Es que acaso disfrutaste la espera, Moony?

Remus hizo un ruidito desdeñoso. —Para nada. _Sufrí_ cada minuto de esa espera.

—¿Y ahora?

—¿Me harás decirlo?

Sirius sonrió, y poco a poco acercó su rostro al de Remus. Sus narices se rozaron, y Remus se estremeció cuando Sirius ladeó la cara y sus labios por fin hicieron contacto.

—Hice muy mal al actuar a tus espaldas...

—Sirius...

—Nunca hubiera pretendido engatusarte con un bebé...

—No, Sirius...

—Tienes que saberlo —pidió Sirius, retirándose un poco y mirando a Remus directo a los ojos—. La razón por la que le pedí a Regulus que incluyera esa cláusula en el contrato, y-...

—Te he visto con Harry —le interrumpió Remus—. Y hasta un ciego puede ver que siempre quisiste una familia a la que llamar propia. Nos hiciste a todos tus hermanos honorarios, Lily incluida...

—Oh, pero ascendiste a esposo, Moony —murmuró Sirius, pegándose a él y enterrando el rostro en su cuello.

—Ya, pero hay puestos que te gustaría ver ocupados, ¿no? Y cualquiera pensaría que los críos no son realmente lo tuyo, no a tiempo completo al menos, pero ellos no te conocen como yo y están equivocados.

—Muy... equivocados... —Confirmó Sirius, plantando un beso en el cuello e Remus y luego otro—. Porque... no... saben... de... qué... hablan...

—Mmm... —Presa de un ramalazo de excitación conforme Sirius avanzaba centímetro a centímetro con sus besos sobre su cuello, Remus no quería detenerlo, pero debían hablar. Tenían que hacerlo...

—Hablemos más tarde —pidió Sirius, abriendo los primeros botones de la camisa que Remus vestía y depositando una cadena de besos a lo largo de su huesuda clavícula—. Después...

Y después sería.

Llegó la mañana, y con ello descubrió Remus que dormir en la recámara de Sirius (con el propio Sirius acurrucado a su lado) tenía sus ventajas. La principal, que la ventana daba hacia el oeste, y no había ningún rayo de luz lacerando su pupila a esas primeras horas del día cuando todo era todavía tan incierto e irreal.

Después del sexo, Sirius había convocado a Lork para que hiciera aparecer afuera de la habitación una bandeja de té con el servicio puesto a punto, y se habían pasado las primeras horas después de medianoche conversando de todo aquello que antes habían mantenido en secreto innecesariamente.

Mientras Remus le retiraba a Sirius un mechón de su largo cabello del rostro y apreciaba su expresión relajada, rememoraba a la vez las infinitas palabras de amor con las que horas atrás le había confirmado sin parar que no estaban viviendo un sueño, y que después de aquel profundo bache, un futuro esperanzador los aguardaba.

En sueños, Sirius se removió, e inconscientemente se pegó más a Remus, que gustoso lo recibió en brazos.

—Ah, Moony —exhaló Sirius con los ojos cerrados.

—Buenos días —dijo Remus, y Sirius murmuró un saludo similar.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Faltan diez para las seis. Todavía hay tiempo.

Remus se refería a que sus días no comenzaban sino hasta las siete y que bien podían tomárselo con calma, pero Sirius lo interpretó a su manera pegando su erección matutina contra el muslo de Remus, y éste gimió entre dientes.

—¿No estás adolorido? —Preguntó con interés. La noche anterior Sirius había hecho que Remus se tendiera de espaldas y se había montado en él. El sexo había sido increíble así, pero al terminar se quejó Sirius de dolor en los músculos, y Remus no había pasado por alto el cuidado que había puesto al dejarlo salir de su interior con un siseo.

—Un poco —admitió Sirius, pero eso no le impidió ondular sus caderas e incitar a Remus—. Hagámoslo igual.

Empujando a Sirius hasta tenerlo de espaldas, Remus se acomodó entre sus piernas, y haciendo colindar su erección contra la de su esposo, procedió a marcar el paso de un rítmico bamboleo entre sus cuerpos. Sirius ayudó levantando la cadera y facilitando el ángulo, además de entrelazar sus piernas alrededor de la cadera de Remus y con sus manos en la espalda marcar cada chispazo de placer.

Se besaron, y el ruido de sus gemidos quedó amortiguado a medias. Sirius se las ingenió para llamar el nombre de Remus entre besos, y con un último jadeo gutural se corrió entre sus cuerpos. Remus no tardó en seguirle, y sin fuerzas se desplomó sobre Sirius.

—Ugh, pesas —murmuró Sirius, pero al intentar Remus retirarse éste se lo impidió haciendo uso de sus extremidades—. No. Todavía no.

Remus consultó la hora en el reflejo del reloj de pared que se veía en el espejo. —No podemos quedarnos así por siempre, Sirius.

A pesar de que el rato vivido en esa cama daba la impresión de haber sido muy breve y efímero, ya eran las siete quince, y debían comenzar su día si es que querían ser productivos.

Para Remus en especial era importante, porque había perdido dos días por causa de la luna llena, y el anterior apenas si había revisado su pila de trabajo. Hoy sin falta tenía que ponerse a ello, y no dudaba que Sirius se encontraría en una situación similar a la suya.

—Podría quedarme así para siempre —dijo Sirius, y Remus besó su punto débil, justo su manzana de adán para hacer que bajara la guardia y soltarse de su abrazo posesivo.

—Podrías, querrías, pero no deberías —replicó Remus con un tarareo que reveló su buen humor esa mañana, y sólo por eso Sirius no lo obligó a volver a su lado por un segundo round.

—¿Vas a tomar una ducha?

—Sí, puedes quedarte en cama mientras esperas. Yo te avisaré cuando esté libre.

—Nah, iré contigo —declaró Sirius, que haciendo las mantas a un lado, le ganó a Remus al salir de la cama y mostrarse en su gloria desnuda al nuevo día que se colaba por su ventana—. Ven —le indicó a Remus cuando éste le observó con una ceja arqueada que ponía en duda sus intenciones—. Prometo lavarte la espalda.

Remus chasqueó la lengua. —¿Sólo la espalda?

—Ya veremos...

Y la casi media hora que duraron bajo el chorro de agua caliente habló por sí misma de sus actividades en la ducha.

—Entonces... ¿Tendrán un bebé?

Autoinvitándose a cenar porque en parte se sentía responsable a medias del desastre que había sido el matrimonio de Sirius y Remus en las últimas veinticuatro horas, Regulus se presentó en su casa sin avisar y con la varita en alto por si tenía que repeler un par de hechizos en su dirección, pero en su lugar se encontró a la feliz pareja en la mesa del comedor e igual de felices que siempre.

Sirius había sugerido a Regulus tomar asiento, y éste lo hizo con cautela a la espera de que la fachada se disolviera y empezara el conflicto, pero no fue el caso. Remus le estaba contando a Sirius de la oferta que había recibido esa mañana para ir a una mansión ahí mismo en Londres y eliminar media docena de boggarts repartidos en los armarios del segundo piso, y éste lo alentaba porque se encontraba dentro de su área de especialización.

Ni una mención de la pelea, su matrimonio, el contrato o el próximo heredero, y Regulus no se cortó al dejar sus cubiertos en la mesa y preguntar en voz alta.

Un tanto asombrados por su falta de cortesía, Remus y Sirius le dirigieron miradas de reproche.

—Eres peor que Andrómeda, ¿sabías? —Le riñó Sirius—. Y para supuestamente estar de mi lado, me pones en apuros, querido hermano menor.

—No lo culpes, tiene curiosidad. Como el resto —dijo Remus en un tono más sosegado. Tras limpiarse las esquinas de la boca con una servilleta, le dio la primicia—. No, Reg. No tendremos un bebé. _Aún_.

—¿Aún?

—Significa todavía —dijo Sirius burlón.

—Ya sé lo que significa —gruñó Regulus—. Mi duda era porque... Quizá no hoy ni mañana, pero... ¿Cuándo?

—Oh, Sirius tiene que conseguir su nacimiento antes de que cumpla treinta años, así que antes de esa fecha —dijo Remus con simpleza—. Bastará con agregar un mes o dos para estar seguros de cumplir esa cláusula.

Regulus frunció el ceño. —Entonces deberían de empezar desde ahora si es que quieren conseguirlo. —Chasqueó la lengua—. Las pociones conceptivas son, pues eso, pociones. No magia. Y los resultados pueden tardar en llegar.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Preguntó Remus, pues de pronto no se sentía seguro en el piso donde ponía los pies, metafóricamente hablando.

Luego de la ducha de esa mañana con Sirius, ellos dos habían desayunado y con naturalidad acordado que tendrían hijos. En plural, porque aunque Sirius se había quejado más de una vez de tener a Regulus como hermano, lo suyo eran bromas, y Remus no la había pasado tan bien como hijo único, así que dos parecía el número ideal.

Sin embargo, esa charla no había sido llevada con la profundidad adecuada. Entre pan tostado, mermelada y té porque se les había hecho tarde para empezar su día, se habían limitado a hablar del tema, pero no a trazar un plan. Su único elemento a tomar en cuenta había sido el tiempo límite para conseguirlo, y el cumpleaños treinta de Sirius todavía se encontraba demasiado lejos en el horizonte como para que les preocupara.

Remus había asumido, y seguro Sirius también, que bastaría con beber una poción y después disfrutar de un romántico fin de semana del que regresarían sonrientes como futuros padres.

—¿Es que no recuerdas cuántos años se tardaron Narcissa y Lucius en concebir? —Se dirigió Regulus a su hermano, y una repentina luz de claridad cruzó los ojos de éste—. Ya estaban a punto de rendirse cuando por fin los medimagos consiguieron que el milagro de la vida ocurriera.

—Lo... Lo había olvidado —masculló Sirius.

La mayor parte de esos cinco años los había pasado en Hogwarts, y luego después de graduarse se había mantenido alejado una temporada de su familia. Sólo hasta que James y Lily anunciaron que estaban esperando un bebé (y que la boda que tenían prospectada para un par de años después tendría que adelantarse) había escuchado Sirius por parte de Andrómeda que los Malfoy tendrían por igual un bebé y que nacería poco antes que el de los Potter.

—Pensé que... —Remus se unió a la conversación—. Di por sentado que bastaba con tomar la poción y ya está. El resto sería coser y cantar.

—Vamos, Remus —expresó Regulus su exasperación con un profundo suspiro—. Incluso la magia debe tener sus limitaciones. Y ya es bastante increíble que un hombre consiga embarazarse y llevar una criatura a término. No hay nada de simple en un embarazo de ese tipo, y puede tardar años sino es que décadas para funcionar. Los rumores cuentan que eso es lo que hicieron los Potter para tener a James...

—No hay nada comprobado en ese asunto, Reg. ¡Chist! No te inmiscuyas en eso —reprendió Sirius a su hermano, pero sirvió para que Remus tuviera más en qué pensar.

Después de todo, él conocía a Euphemia y Fleamont Potter, los padres de James. Ya desde la primera vez que James los había invitado a pasar una semana en su casa durante el verano de tercer año en Hogwarts, Remus había pensado que sus padres eran mayores. Viejos, de hecho, al punto de confundirlos con sus abuelos, y menos mal que Euphemia había reído por su ocurrencia y no lo había mandado a dormir en el cuarto de los sirvientes en su lugar por causa de su impertinencia.

Sólo entonces les había revelado James con una pizca de bochorno que era hijo único porque sus padres nunca habían conseguido concebir antes o después de él. “Soy su bebé milagroso”, había declarado con el pecho henchido de orgullo por una frase que seguro seguido sus padres le repetían, y nadie en su grupo de amigos se había atrevido a hacerle burla.

Remus podía imaginarse lo difícil que habría sido para Fleamont y Euphemia anhelar un bebé, y seguro hacer hasta lo indecible para conseguirlo. Bastaba ver la manera que trataban a James, cómo habían acogido a Lily como una segunda hija, y el afecto profundo que le profesaban a Harry ara darse cuenta que tenían mucho amor para dar y pocas oportunidades para expresarlo.

—Yo sólo digo que harían bien en empezar a intentarlo desde ya —declaró Regulus abiertamente. Creo recordar que las pociones conceptivas sólo son eficaces en un porcentaje ridículamente bajo. Más en casos de embarazo masculino. Serán afortunados si lo consiguen antes de que llegue el cumpleaños treinta de Sirius, y eso si empiezan desde ahora mismo.

—Uhm... —Remus enderezó la espalda y la pegó la silla.

Sirius se percató de su tensión y buscó una salida. —Da igual. Ya pensaremos en algo, Reg. Exageras. No puede ser tan difícil...

—Por algo Madre estaba tan satisfecha cuando vio esa cláusula en el contrato —dijo Regulus con apatía—. Seguro contaba con que tiene las probabilidades de su lado, y quizá hasta la suerte.

—Bah —desdeñó Sirius—. Todavía queda tiempo hasta entonces. Muchas cosas pueden pasar hasta entonces, ¿verdad, Moony?

Remus salió de su estupor. —Erm, uh, sí...

Pero ninguno de los ahí presentes era idiota, y con una vaga sombra negra permeando sus expectativas, de pronto ya no se sentían tan confiados de ganar.

En especial, Remus.

Remus no había mentido, quería ser papá. Y daba la casualidad que si el otro padre («la _madre_ », se forzó a reconocer) era Sirius, él no podría ser más feliz. Incluso con los papeles volteados, a él no le habría importado ser la madre en su unión, pero su licantropía y cambios fisiológicos mensuales eran un impedimento que garantizaba la pérdida del bebé casi en el mismo instante de su concepción. De ahí que en charla de sobremesa Sirius hubiera declarado ser quien llevara a ese bebé Black en el vientre y no se dijera más. Fin de la discusión.

Excepto que después de la partida de Regulus y buscando una manera de sobrellevar semejante chasco, Sirius había servido para ambos dos vasos con unos dedos de whisky y sugerido que salieran al balcón a tomar aire fresco.

En Londres la temperatura ya volvía a disminuir, y Remus agradeció la brisa fresca que agitó sus rizos y lo devolvió a la vida.

En peor estado que él, Sirius le confesó lo que Regulus le había dicho al oído cuando al despedirlo en la puerta le abrazó de improviso.

—Reg piensa que debería obtener tu permiso y asegurarme de tener descendencia de manera más... tradicional.

—¿Uh?

—Una amante.

—Oh.

—No se lo recrimines. Somos hijos de la pureza de sangre y de su crianza. No será el primero en darme ese consejo, y eso considerando que me desean lo mejor...

Remus resopló. —¿Tanto está en juego con esa tonta herencia que preferirías tener una amante a...? No sé. Todo esto es demasiado confuso y cansino para mí.

—Lo siento, Moony —murmuró Sirius, colocándose a su lado y con su mano libre rodeándolo por la cintura. Apoyando su cabeza en su hombro, Sirius al menos lo tranquilizó—. En todo caso, no podría jamás tener una amante.

—Lo sé, hay una cláusula en el contrato de matrimonio que lo impide. Regulus me explicó que al cabo de un año podría llevarse a cabo una revisión en ese apartado y-... ¡Ouch!

Sirius le pellizcó el costado, y con esos mismos dedos alivió el área. —Eso que has dicho es horrible —masculló—, pero no por ello mentira. Y no, la razón por la que jamás tendría una amante es porque te amo demasiado para serte infiel incluso con tu permiso. Lastimarte de esa manera es impensable para mí...

—Entonces...

Remus lo había pensado durante la cena como un chispazo que cae en terreno inflamable. Mientras Sirius y Regulus dominaban la conversación, Remus se había recluido a su interior y había trazado un camino a seguir, desesperado y todo, falible a morir, pero no por ello no valía la pena intentarlo al menos...

—¿Qué es, Moony? —Preguntó Sirius al cabo de varios segundos de silencio, y Remus tragó saliva para darse tiempo y articular sus palabras.

El plan era nuevo, incluso para él, y estaba repleto de áreas oscuras. Sólo tenía en mente una idea, y sobre esa idea pretendía sostener el resto.

—Podemos empezar a intentarlo desde ya.

—¿A qué te-...?

—El bebé —dijo Remus, y giró la cabeza a tiempo para ver a Sirius imitarle con ojos sorprendidos—. Si es como Regulus ha dicho, es una pérdida de tiempo no empezar a intentarlo desde ya. Con una tasa tan baja de éxito, puede que ahora mismo no estemos listos para ser padres, pero que sea diferente para cuando el milagro ocurra, ¿no te parece?

Sirius le contempló con una expresión anonadada, que luego se transformó en reconocimiento. En sus ojos leyó Remus toda clase de emociones, que iban de la inseguridad más pura a la dicha total, y pasando por una amplia gama más que dejaba claro cuál sería su respuesta final. Y sin embargo, Sirius siempre había sido tan considerado por él, y eso jamás cambiaría.

—¿Estás seguro?

—No. Es decir, ¿sí? Ya me había resignado jamás a ser padre, y es una decisión que no deberíamos tomar a la ligera considerando todo lo que ha pasado en tan poco tiempo, pero... Ya no importa. El resultado es el mismo: Quiero tener un hijo contigo, Sirius Orion Black.

—Oh, mi nombre completo —murmuró Sirius al voltearse y de lleno abrazar a Remus por la cintura y enterrar su rostro contra su pecho—. ¿Significa entonces que vamos muy en serio, correcto?

—Muy, _muy_ en serio...

—Ah. —Sirius exhaló, y el calor de su aliento golpeó a Remus de lleno en el cuello—. Siento mucho que te hayas tenido que ver envuelto en mi drama familiar, Moony. Tú me conoces, estás al tanto de todo el oro que tengo a mi nombre en las bóvedas de Gringotts y lo poco que me importa en realidad esa herencia, pero... Es una cuestión de principios. Porque no se trata de perder, sino impedir que Madre gane, ¿entiendes?

—Desgraciadamente sí —replicó Remus, rodeando a Sirius con fuerza en un abrazo—. Y debe ser que ahora que soy parte de los Black me ha influido de manera negativa o yo qué sé, pero... Hagámoslo, Padfoot. Esta guerra no está perdida mientras continuemos de pie en la batalla. ¿Correcto?

—Correcto —dijo Sirius, que después habló de sus planes para el día siguiente—. Mañana sin falta iré con Severus Snape y le pediré su ayuda.

—¿Severus? —La sorpresa del nombre era a medias. Al fin y al cabo, Severus era reconocido como uno de los mejores maestros de pociones en Inglaterra, y su fama era bien merecida.

Pese a las diferencias que todos ellos habían experimentado durante sus años en Hogwarts, al final habían conseguido salir casi indemnes de toda aquella tontería adolescentes que los había colocado como enemigos naturales al pertenecer a casas enfrentadas. Después de la graduación y porque quería demostrarle a Lily de manera definitiva que había cambiado, había sido James quien primero se acercara a Severus a ofrecer la rama de olivo, y Severus a su vez había aceptado porque los años de colegio estaban atrás y al igual que el resto quería superarlos.

Severus y Lily habían terminado trabajando para San Mungo, y su amistad había vuelto a florecer tras un traspié de sus años de colegio, así que aunque nunca se había vuelto una parte tangible de su grupo de amistades, todos ellos estaban vinculados de algún modo. En el caso de Remus, por la poción Matalobos y al estudio que por propia voluntad Severus le había invitado pensando en su bienestar, y de Sirius porque extrañamente Harry desde muy pequeño había sentido predilección por ‘su tío Sev’ y juntos tenían una relación que competía con la de padrino y ahijado que ellos mantenían.

Claro que de cordialidad a pedir un favor de ese calibre Sirius tendría que tragarse una buena parte de su orgullo para acudir a Severus, pero Para Remus esa era sólo una prueba más de cuánto quería él ver realizada su ilusión de convertirlos a ambos en padres.

—Sé de buena fuente que Severus es uno de los mejores en el área de pociones —dijo Sirius, confirmando las sospechas que Remus tenía al respecto—. No significa que mejore nuestras posibilidades, o quizá sí. En todo caso, no perdemos nada con intentarlo, ¿no?

—Supongo que no... ¿Preferirías que yo se lo preguntara?

Sirius se lo pensó unos segundos y después denegó con la cabeza. —Nah. Llevaré a Harry y prepararé el terreno mencionando que pronto tendrá una especie de primo menor con el que podrá jugar.

—Eso es jugar sucio, Padfoot.

—Todo sea para convencer a Snape.

—Bien, pero si tu plan falla, no vuelvas después lamentándote.

—No fallará —aseveró Sirius—. Con Harry a mi lado, es un plan infalible.

—Mmm...

—Más importante que eso —Sirius levantó el rostro y le sonrió a Remus—. Debería aprovechar mi último día con cero posibilidades de embarazo y beber mi whisky.

—Todavía no estás embarazado, Sirius. —«Y probablemente no lo estés en mucho tiempo», pensó Remus, tomando en consideración esas bajísimas altas de éxito, pero no lo dijo en voz alta para no arruinar la atmósfera—. No es necesario que dejes de tomar alcohol a partir de mañana.

—Uno nunca sabe —dijo Sirius, soltando a Remus, y recogiendo sus dos vasos del antepecho le entregó a Remus el suyo—. ¿Un brindis por un embarazo exitoso?

—Porque Severus acepte verte mañana, ese será mi brindis —dijo Remus, haciendo entrechocar su vaso con el de Sirius—. Después ya veremos.

—¿Un paso a la vez? Me gusta.

Y mirándose a los ojos se llevaron los vasos a la boca y bebieron hasta vaciarlos.

De la cita que tuvo Sirius con Severus y valiéndose de Harry como aliado, Remus no supo más que detalles sueltos que le contaron James y Lily, pues ellos tampoco estaban muy enterados si al final habían llegado a un acuerdo por medio del dinero, amenazas, chantajes, ruegos o cualquier otra técnica que escapara de su comprensión.

Al final, resultó que daba lo mismo, porque Sirius había hecho un generoso pago para mantenerse abastecido de poción conceptiva que cubría los siguientes meses hasta su cumpleaños número treinta. La nada desdeñable suma no estaba sujeta a condiciones de ningún tipo, pues si el embarazo no ocurría, el oro seguía siendo de Severus, y en cambio, en el muy remoto caso de que la concepción se llevara a cabo, los honorarios le continuaban perteneciendo como un plus por servicios prestados.

En cualquier caso, Sirius volvió a casa a la hora de siempre, trayendo consigo una caja con viales para las siguientes cuatro semanas.

—No preguntes —dijo Sirius cuando Remus comenzó a indagar—. Para que esto funcione, ahora tendré una especie de menstruación mágica y deberemos seguir el calendario para buscar mis días más fértiles.

A Remus la mandíbula amenazó con desencajársela. —¿Estás de broma, no?

—No. Lo digo muy en serio —enfatizó Sirius, que para no volverlo una broma con su nombre, en verdad debería estarlo.

Y sin más, en eso se convirtió su vida: Una carrera desesperada y a la vez reluctante por conseguir satisfactoriamente un embarazo.

Porque a su consideración un evento de tal calibre no podía pasar desapercibido entre su grupo de amigos, Sirius sugirió organizar una velada en casa a la que invitaran a sus personas más allegadas e informarles así que él y Remus estaban contemplando ser padres. Por supuesto, la invitación también incluyó algunos miembros de su familia, como fue el caso de sus primas, y aunque Walburga envió formal la nota de su ausencia tal como marcaba la tradición para esos casos, apenas dar la noticia fue Bellatrix quien se encargó de informarle y en tiempo récord ya tenía Sirius uno de los búhos Black picoteando furioso su ventana con una nota para él ‘y ese sangre mestiza con el que te has casado’ que apenas leerla la incineró en sus dedos.

—¿Era de Walburga? —Preguntó Remus de pasada, más ocupado en atender a sus invitados que en prestar atención al correo, y Sirius suspiró.

—Se ha enterado.

—Bien. Así puede irse haciendo a la idea.

Los Lestrange no se quedaron mucho más, y los Malfoy les habrían seguido de no ser porque Draco y Harry jugaban con los Weasley a algo que hacía bastante ruido en el último piso de la casa.

Remus no pasó por alto que a pesar de las obvias diferencias entre ambos grupos de padres, los Potter y los Malfoy habían conseguido conectar gracias a sus hijos, y eso era siempre motivo de tranquilidad.

—Remus, hola —dijo una voz mientras Remus estaba en la cocina buscando más copas, y al girarse descubrió a la chica de los Tonks sonriéndole con amplitud. Técnicamente era su sobrina política, pero a Remus le resultaba imposible pensar en ella de esa manera porque le conocía casi desde nacer y ahora ella tenía un enamoriscamiento obvio con él que no hacía nada por disimular.

—Hola, Dora —la saludó de vuelta. La chica detestaba ser llamada por su nombre al considerarlo el exceso de la extravagancia, y sólo Remus tenía el dudoso honor de utilizar una versión acortada de su nombre en lugar del apellido como el resto—. ¿Te estás divirtiendo en la fiesta?

—Ah, algo... —Fue la vaga respuesta de la chica—. Charlie está aquí, pero no somos realmente amigos. Diferentes casas y todo eso.

—Ya veo. —Después de todo, los Weasley eran Gryffindors hasta la médula, en tanto que Nymphadora había desafiado la tradición familiar al unirse a Hufflepuff—. ¿Podrías ayudarme con una bandeja? Están en ese armario...

Siempre presta a pasar más tiempo con Remus, Nymphadora no hesitó en seguir sus instrucciones y ayudarle a descorchar una botella más de vino. Mientras tanto, se mantuvo callada, pero cuando Remus alzó la bandeja con las copas, Nymphadora le sujetó por la orilla del suéter que vestía y...

—Estoy muy feliz por ti y Sirius, en serio —murmuró Nymphadora, la vista baja y un tenue rubor en sus mejillas—. Van a ser excelentes padres.

—Eso esperamos —respondió Remus con afabilidad, pero Nymphadora continuó sujetando su ropa.

—¿Puedo... contarte un secreto?

—Dora...

—No es lo que crees. —La chica jugueteó con la tela entre sus dedos—. O quizá sí... Siempre me gustaste, Remus. En mi cabeza hasta tenía esta elaborada fantasía de cuando fuera mayor acercarme a ti y convencerte de salir conmigo. Mamá me riñó cuando se lo conté, y seguro que ella hizo lo mismo con papá, porque él vino a recordarme la diferencia de edad entre los dos y todo eso, pero... Nunca me importó, ¿sabes? Hubiera esperado mil años por una oportunidad contigo.

Remus exhaló con lentitud, y sin soltar la bandeja, hizo saber a Dora que apreciaba su honestidad, pero...

—Aprecio tus palabras. Sin embargo, Sirius siempre lo ha sido todo para mí.

—Ya. —Dora dejó ir su suéter, y con el dorso de la mano se limpió los ojos repetidas veces—. Siempre lo tuve claro, pero... Tenía que confesarme. Para sacarlo de mi sistema y todo eso. Es lo que siempre me dice Emily, que necesitaba el rechazo para seguir adelante.

—Y lo harás, ¿ok? —Remus contuvo el impulso de abrazarla y consolarla como a una niña pequeña, en parte por la bandeja con copas tras la cual se escudaba, pero también porque de pronto la veía como una versión más madura de sí misma, y quería respetar su dolor sin provocarle falsas esperanzas—. Esto pasará.

—Ugh, eso espero. Tener el corazón roto no es nada divertido —farfulló Dora, que se sonó la nariz y se forzó a sonreír—. Y con todo, ha sido menos terrible de lo que esperaba. Gracias por escucharme.

—No hay de q-... —Alcanzó Remus a articular antes de que Dora se posicionara a su lado, y parada de puntas, consiguiera plantarle un beso en el mentón. Seguro había apuntado a los labios, pero todavía era pequeña, en más de un sentido, y con eso debería de conformarse.

Luego salió apresurada de la cocina, y Remus tuvo unos segundos para sí, donde sacudió la cabeza y volvió a exhalar con pesadez.

—¿Interrumpo?

Por segunda vez en menos de cinco minutos, Remus se llevó una sorpresa cuando otro miembro Black decidió acompañarle, en este caso Sirius, que desde el dintel de la puerta, tenía una sonrisa enigmática en labios.

—Decidí venir a buscarte porque faltaban copas y... —Con fingida indiferencia, Sirius se pasó un mechón de su largo cabello detrás de la oreja y su expresión de tornó burlona—. ¿Era eso de antes lo que creo que era?

—Si ya lo sabes no tiene caso que preguntes.

Sirius silbó con admiración. —Maldita mocosa. Apenas va a cumplir catorce y ya es toda una rompehogares.

—No exageres. Y que Andrómeda no te escuche decir eso o te hechizará con un hipo de una década por hablar así de ella.

—La verdad le está bien merecida. Mira que confesársele a un hombre casado...

—Ella sólo quería darle un cierre apropiado a sus sentimientos. No se lo reproches, seguro que tú habrías hecho lo mismo de estar en su lugar —le riñó Remus poniendo los ojos en blanco, y al tratar de pasar por su lado con la bandeja, Sirius lo retuvo.

—Sí, tienes razón —dijo Sirius—, pero eso no cambia que _ella_ intentó besar a _mi_ esposo y que ahora ardo en celos.

—No lo dirás en serio —replicó Remus con sorna—. Tú mismo lo has dicho. Apenas tiene trece años.

—Y más valor que muchos que le duplican la edad, Moony. Es peligrosa, pero... —Sirius se pegó a Remus—. Yo lo soy más cuando se trata de defender lo mío.

—¿Lo tuyo, uh? —Le chanceó Remus—. Qué posesivo.

—Sí. Mi esposo, mi Moony, mi mejor amigo y el próximo padre de mis hijos —declaró Sirius, los ojos fijos en los de Remus y de pronto retirándole la bandeja de las manos para colocarla en la primera superficie que encontró a su alcance.

—No te adelantes —le plantó cara Remus, que no retrocedió ni un ápice incluso cuando Sirius redujo la distancia entre ambos hasta hacerla mínima—. ¿Hijos? Primero empecemos con uno.

—Con gusto —dijo Sirius, y después lo besó.

Por ello, las copas llegaron a la concurrencia con un retraso mucho mayor.

/*/*/*/*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una disculpa por la tardanza en subir el capítulo. Ayer sufrí un accidente un tanto aparatoso y se me complicó todo, pero heme aquí dispuesta cumplir.  
> Ahora así con el fic, ¿qué lindo que Remus accedió, verdad? Pero no termina de parecer seguro... La idea de un embarazo en el futuro lejano suena tan bonita, ¿y qué se apuestan a que no es así? *Risa malvada* Por otro lado, solté pistas en capítulos pasados acerca de Dora y su crush con Remus, pero tenía que bajarla de la nube, porque esto no es canon y aquí el que tiene su corazón es Sirius.  
> Como siempre, nos vemos el sábado (con comentarios) o el próximo miércoles (sin), graxie por leer~!


	7. 7.- Cortesía de Harry James Potter.

**7.- Cortesía de Harry James Potter.**

En perspectiva y analizando minuciosamente todos los elementos a la vuelta de los años, aquel que tuvo una mayor interferencia, y por tanto, aumentó el porcentaje de concepción para el futuro heredero Black, no fue otro más que Harry Potter.

El pequeño Harry, que sin comprender muy bien el efecto que sus palabras tendrían en su queridísimo tío Sev, le hizo saber que moría de ganas y no podía esperar más porque el hijo de su padrino Padfoot y el tío Moony naciera para tener con quien jugar e ir juntos a Hogwarts.

Después de todo, salvo por Harry, los Malfoy y los Weasley, nadie más tenía niños de su edad, y Harry a veces se adolecía de la falta de compañía a la que se veía cometido porque en el grupo de amistades de sus padres él no tenía más compañía que la propia. Así que haciendo uso de los galeones que Sirius le había entregado como pago adelantado de las pociones conceptivas que ahora tomaba como régimen, Severus compró lo necesario para una poción complementaria que adicionaría a la mezcla, y que dicho sea de paso, prometía ser un éxito.

Y lo fue.

Remus no había mentido al a afirmar que quería ser padre.

En un nebuloso y distante futuro, se veía a sí mismo con una pequeña copia de Sirius en brazos y feliz su pequeña familia de tres estaba completa, pero... Marcaba ese momento como uno en el futuro. Si era antes o no del cumpleaños número treinta de Sirius, eso no le importaba gran cosa, aunque en secreto, tenía la fantasía de que ocurriera después.

Al fin y al cabo, él y Sirius mantenían una relación romántica cuya fecha de inicio era menor a la de su fecha de matrimonio, y todavía eran muchos los obstáculos que tenían que superar antes de sentirse del todo cómodos en su nuevo estatus. A ojos de terceros, ellos eran una pareja perfecta que había encontrado el amor porque desde un inicio estaba destinada a conocerse, pero la vida nunca era tan simple ni el amor un camino en línea recta para seguir.

Pese a amarse y a emplear una política de honestidad para solucionar cualquier malentendido, Remus y Sirius se habían ido con pies de plomo ahora que oficialmente habían decidido estar _juntos_. Y era un lío porque juntos ya estaban. Legalmente eran esposo y esposo, pero el vínculo romántico que ahora los unía era diferente, y costaba definirlo en medio de aquella maraña.

Con todo, creía Remus que estaban haciendo un buen trabajo. Desde el día en que sus sentimientos mutuos salieron a la luz, Remus y Sirius no habían perdido oportunidad de charlar y hacer toda clase de confesiones, desde los celos que habían experimentado en Hogwarts cuando el otro comenzó a salir en citas, hasta las más sucias fantasías de su edad adulta y que se prometieron llevar a cabo a su ritmo y sin presiones.

Sin importar a qué clase de contratiempos se enfrentaran, Remus creía que podían salir victoriosos. No en balde había sobrevivido ya a un par de cenas en Grimmauld Place con Walburga acribillándole con ese veneno frío que era su conversación, así que Remus creía que nada podía ser peor que su temible suegra, pero...

Ya tendría oportunidad de comprobar que no era así.

—¿Soy yo o ese vial tiene un brillo dorado? —Preguntó Remus una noche en que él y Sirius se preparaban para dormir y éste último tomaba su poción conceptiva de la noche antes de retirarse a la cama.

Luego de varios meses de intentar concebir un bebé, los resultados seguían siendo nulos, aunque no por ello desistía Sirius de su rutina nocturna, donde se lavaba los dientes y después bebía el vial con poción que le tocaba para esa velada haciendo una mueca de disgusto, porque en sus palabras, “es un remedio amargo como besar el trasero de un troll”, pero ni por eso le fallaba a una dosis.

—Snape mencionó que había encontrado una nueva fórmula y que quería probarla conmigo —dijo Sirius con el vial en alto y dándole vueltas en los dedos para examinar su color a contraluz de la bombilla de su baño—. Pero sí que tiene un color dorado... Se parece un poco al tono de tus ojos.

—¿Será seguro?

—Tú confías en Snape para preparar tu poción Matalobos y nada grave te ha ocurrido hasta este momento. No veo por qué yo no podría hacer lo mismo después de todo el oro que le he pagado.

—Mmm... —Remus observó a Sirius levantar el vial y beberlo de golpe, sin su habitual gesto de desagrado—. ¿El sabor es diferente?

Sirius se lamió el labio inferior. —Me atrevería a decir que sí. Más... ¿Cómo explicarlo? Tiene un toque de... ¿Es posible probar colores?

—Salvo que sea un efecto secundario...

—Da igual —dijo Sirius, devolviendo el vial vacío a la caja en la que todavía quedaban veintisiete más, idénticos en apariencia y emitiendo un leve resplandor dorado—. No es eso en lo que pienso ahora mismo.

Remus iba a preguntar qué ocupaba la mente de Sirius cuando éste le plantó cara, y sujetando su rostro con ambas manos, lo besó. Sin hesitaciones de ninguna clase, Sirius abrió la boca de Remus utilizando su lengua, y éste por poco se vino abajo cuando las piernas se le volvieron regaliz. La intensidad con la que Sirius recorría el interior de su boca y le transmitía su repentino deseo hizo que Remus no tardara en poseer una erección capaz de rasgar la tela de sus pijamas, y sin embargo, sus primeras palabras al separarse no fueron una invitación a moverse a su dormitorio sino...

—Tienes razón —articuló con la boca turgente.

—¿Uh? —Con ojos turbios de deseo, Sirius no comprendió.

—El sabor —murmuró Remus, rodeando el cuello de Sirius con una mano y hundiendo los dedos en su cabello—. Si tuviera que definir ese sabor...

—Se llamaría dorado, ¿correcto? —Completó Sirius la idea, y Remus alcanzó sólo a recibirlo de vuelta contra su cuerpo mientras sus labios se unían una vez más.

Al final no consiguieron llegar a la cama, al menos no en ese primer orgasmo, pero no les importó. Usando un muro como apoyo, Remus se limitó a bajarle los pantalones a Sirius hasta la rodilla, murmurar un elogio por su nula elección de ropa interior, y tras una corta nalgada que le arrancó un gemido gutural, refregarse contra él igual que un animal en celo.

Entre jadeos, Sirius lo instó a prepararlo, y Remus apenas tuvo cordura suficiente para lubricar sus dedos con un hechizo y después seguir sus órdenes. Sirius arqueó la espalda mientras Remus mantenía uno de sus glúteos en su mano para abrir acceso, y con los dedos de su otra mano lo dilataba. Primero con uno para cerciorarse que Sirius pudiera tolerarlo, pero éste rápido le aseguró que podía con más, así que Remus introdujo los siguientes dos dedos apenas estuvo seguro que los gemidos de su esposo eran de placer y no de dolor.

Sirius pegó la frente al azulejo del baño, y entre dientes masculló lo bien que se sentía.

—Eres genial, Remus —gimió Sirius, luchando por abrir más las piernas, y el pantalón de su pijama cayó a sus pies en un amasijo de tela—. Hazlo.

Remus se acarició unos segundos sin apartar la vista del cuerpo de Sirius. La visión de aquella figura alta y doblegada a su deseo resultaba más excitante de lo que alguna vez estuviera dispuesto a admitir. No en balde Sirius continuaba manteniendo un cuerpo atlético gracias a los ocasionales encuentros de Quidditch uno a uno que él y James sentían predilección por jugar algunos fines de semana. Y Remus apreció esos esfuerzos al colocar la punta de su pene sobre su abertura y empujar.

—¡Ah! —Sirius arqueó más la espalda, pero no movió el trasero de su lugar, y Remus se valió de sus dos manos para sujetarlo en su sitio, mientras centímetro a centímetro se acomodaba en su interior.

Al tocar Remus con su pelvis el trasero de Remus, los dos compartieron una exhalación, y en el caso de Sirius, una risita entre dientes.

—Cada vez... —Murmuró con la espalda sudorosa—. Cada vez olvido lo mucho que me gusta esto...

—Y siempre es un placer recordártelo —replicó Remus, que se retiró un poco de su cuerpo y volvió a entrar—. ¿Cómo se siente?

—Maravilloso...

—¿Te duele?

—Ni una pizca.

—Ok. —Y sin más, Remus volvió a plantarla otra nalgada que hizo a Sirius tensar los músculos—. Uh...

—Yo también tengo mis trucos —dijo Sirius, y plantando ambas manos en la pared, le indicó a Remus que estaba listo para recibirlo con todo lo que tuviera a su disposición.

Remus lo complació trazando círculos sobre su piel con los pulgares y marcando un ritmo de embestidas largas y sensuales que pretendían prolongar el placer y no precipitarse hacia el orgasmo.

Sus gemidos reverberaron en el baño, igual que la cadencia de sus cuerpos al encontrarse a medio camino. Sirius se estabilizó mejor abriendo un poco más las piernas, y Remus deslizó su mano dominante de la cadera de Sirius a su cintura y después más abajo, donde se ciñó alrededor de su miembro con firmeza. El glande tenía abundante líquido preseminal, y Remus se valió de eso para masturbar a Sirius, primero despacio y después al ritmo cada vez más desenfrenado de sus embestidas.

Sirius tenso sus dedos sobre el muro en el que se sostenía, y masculló que estaba a punto de correrse.

—Espera... Espera... —Le indicó Remus, que cada vez más se acercaba a ese punto él también. Sólo un poco más, y estarían juntos.

Liberando un hondo gemido que provenía desde lo más profundo de sus entrañas, Sirius resistió hasta que Remus apoyó su frente en la parte media de su espalda, y sin perder ritmo con su cadera o su mano, le dio señal esperada.

—Hazlo, Sirius.

En un orgasmo que por poco acabó con su verticalidad, Sirius se corrió en la mano de Remus y por poco se vino abajo cuando su mundo se volvió una colección de luces, ruidos y sensaciones inconexas. Después lo comentaría con Remus, que aquel instante había estado al borde de una especie de éxtasis espiritual y nunca había pasado por algo similar, pero en el momento no tuvo palabras para expresarlo.

El mismo caso aconteció para Remus, que pegó la mejilla a la espalda sudorosa de Sirius y lamió el sudor que le corría en gotas por la línea de su espina. Era salado, sí, pero también tenía ese regusto que habían catalogado como _dorado_ , y que sólo le hacía desear una continuación.

—Eso fue... —Murmuró Remus, todavía en un lento bamboleo en el interior de Sirius a pesar de que los restos de su orgasmo palidecían en comparación a segundos antes.

Su miembro se sentía en extremo sensible, y a juzgar por la manera en que Sirius respiraba entrecortado, era el mismo caso para él. Y sin embargo, Remus no quería detenerse, y Sirius tampoco daba muestras de que fuera su caso.

—Creo que... —Sirius inhaló hondo y después exhaló—. Ough...

—¿Estás...? —Remus se retiró despacio de su cuerpo, y con preocupación se percató que Sirius tenía las pestañas húmedas—. ¿Te lastimé?

—Oh no, no es eso —articuló Sirius, consiguiendo darse media vuelta y apoyar la espalda en el muro. En su vientre bajo y muslos, tenía rastros de su propio semen todavía fresco—. Merlín... Fue intenso. Creí que iba a desmayarme. Qué ridículo, ¿no?

Remus bufó a través de la nariz. —No estés tan seguro. Me pasó algo similar.

—Entonces está bien —dijo Sirius, extendiendo su mano derecha, y a pesar de los dedos trémulos, los apoyó en la mejilla ardiente de Remus—. No es que otras veces contigo lo desmerezcan, pero este es el mejor sexo que hemos tenido jamás, Moony.

A medias, Remus sonrió, y ladeó el rostro para besar la palma de la mano de Sirius. —Si tú lo dices...

—No actúes como si no pensaras lo mismo.

—Vale, no lo negaré...

—Eso está mejor. —Sirius movió su mano, y con el pulgar acarició el labio inferior de Remus—. ¿Otro round?

Quizá en otro momento, tras un orgasmo tan demoledor como el de antes, Remus habría bromeado con el uso de una poción reconstituyente o al menos una corta siesta y un vaso de agua, pero... Un fuego chisporroteo en su interior a la altura del ombligo, y se descubrió pensando que nunca como en esos instantes le habría resultado imposible separarse de Sirius.

—Sí —respondió Remus, y Sirius le echó los brazos al cuello.

Esa noche, y las restantes de las próximas cuatro semanas, serían muy similares.

Aquel fue un octubre como el que nunca se vivió antes, empezando porque la comercialización de Halloween en la televisión propició que en un buen número de hogares mágicos de Gran Bretaña se decidiera celebrar la fecha al estilo muggle.

En casa de los Potter no fue diferente, y tras mucha insistencia de su parte consiguió Harry que sus padres le permitieran disfrazarse como el resto de sus compañeros de curso y salir a pedir dulces. De poco sirvió insistirle que era diferente a lo que había visto en películas y caricaturas a lo largo del mes, porque Harry perseveró hasta salirse con la suya gracias a la ayuda de su padrino.

—Oh, yo lo llevaré a pedir dulces en las casas muggles —se ofreció Sirius, y sin pensar bien en las consecuencias, descubrió después que Harry también había invitado a algunos hermanos de Ron (los gemelos, más la pequeña Ginny), además de a Draco, de tal manera que lo que empezó como un corto paseo alrededor de la manzana con su ahijado, de pronto se convirtió en un servicio de guardería para el que necesitó la asistencia de Remus o se volvería loco con cinco críos a su cargo.

—Es tu culpa por en primer lugar ofrecerte sin restricciones —le riñó Remus aunque sin verdadera molestia la mañana de Halloween cuando Sirius le preparó su desayuno favorito y con una sonrisa le pidió el enorme favor de no dejarlo solo en su desventura—. Deberías hacerte cargo de las consecuencias de tus actos por una vez.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Ni yo mismo tengo claro qué estaba pensando cuando accedí a llevar a tantos críos a pedir dulces, pero Moony... No me dejarás a cargo de cinco niños, ¿o sí? Sólo Morgana sabe de lo que seríamos capaces...

Remus resopló. —Eso me temo, así que... Iré con ustedes.

—¡Genial!

—Pero —interrumpió Remus se precoz celebración—, no llevaré ningún disfraz ridículo.

—Es la tradición, Moony. Es Halloween. El disfraz no es opcional.

—E iré disfrazado —dijo Remus—, pero nada de disfraces ridículos.

—¿Y de pareja?

Remus puso los ojos en blanco. —¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que me estás tendiendo una trampa?

—Oh, relájate un poco y vive —le chanceó Sirius con una sonrisa encantadora—. Tú deja el tema de los disfraces en mis manos y divirtámonos. Además, cuidar de los críos será como una especie de preparación cuando el bebé nazca.

«Siempre tan optimista», pensó Remus, pero ya que él era lo opuesto, no dijo nada para no reventar la burbuja de optimismo tras la cual Sirius se escudaba.

En su lugar, comenzó a hacer planes para la noche que le esperaba.

A Harry (un dragón de vistosas escamas rojas), Draco (Henry VIII con la cabeza de Anna Bolena colgando de un brazo), Ron (un jugador de los Chudley Cannons), Fred (Peter Pan), George (la sombra de Peter Pan) y Ginny (un unicornio con el cuerno desproporcionadamente grande) se les unieron dos críos más: Neville Longbottom (con un realista traje de sapo) y Luna Lovegood (nadie pudo descifrarlo, porque aunque insistía en ser una remolacha, iba completamente vestida de azul turquesa y llevaba un extraño sombrero).

Remus por poco se retractó de llevar de llevar todo aquel séquito por las calles muggles y pidiendo dulces, pero Sirius le susurró al oído que recompusiera su sonrisa y no los defraudara.

—Eres bueno con los niños, Moony —dijo Sirius, y Remus se distrajo por la calidez de su aliento contra su lóbulo—. No lo olvides.

—Mmm, ok.

Así que Remus hizo de tripas corazón y llamó la atención de los críos a su cargo para indicarles que visitarían el barrio muggle alrededor de la calle de los Potter y que debían de ser cuidadosos del lenguaje y los temas de los que conversaban. En especial porque sería una molestia tener que practicar hechizos desmemoriantes cuando había tanto bullicio en las calles y el número de testigos aumentaba más que en otros días.

—¿Alguna duda antes de que salgamos a la calle? —Preguntó Remus, y George levantó la mano.

—Señor, ¿de qué es su disfraz exactamente?

Remus apretó los dientes mientras forzaba una sonrisa aparecer en sus labios. —Soy un... lobo.

—Y yo un perro —se sumó Sirius al echarle el brazo a los hombros de su esposo—. Pensamos que iría de maravilla con nuestros nombres, so...

—No, eso lo pensaste por tu cuenta. A mí me pareció una tontería —gruñó Remus por lo bajo, apenas audible para Sirius, o eso creía él, pero Draco estaba frente a él y lo escuchó.

—¿Y esto se supone que es el pelaje de un lobo? —Preguntó Draco al tocar el grueso abrigo que Remus llevaba encima y que Sirius le había entregado como parte de su disfraz.

De hecho, la única razón por la cual Remus había aceptado esos disfraces de pareja era porque ambos eran abrigadores y no asemejaban demasiado a un disfraz. Lo que los delataba como lobo y perro respectivamente, eran los antifaces que llevaban colgando al cuello y que se pondrían una vez que estuvieran en la calle.

—Para ser un Malfoy no pareces demasiado versado en artículos de lujo —se burló Sirius del niño, y a pesar de su corta edad y el parentesco, Draco le dedicó una mueca altiva.

—Sirius... —Reprendió Remus a su esposo, y éste chasqueó la lengua. Luego Remus se dirigió a Draco—. No le hagas caso. Está molesto porque alguien lo llamó el Grim.

—¿E-El G-G-Grim? —Tartamudeó Neville de miedo, y Remus comprendió que sus palabras no habían sido las correctas para un niño tan asustadizo como ese.

—Es sólo un disfraz, Neville... —Pero de poco sirvió y tuvo que darle la mano para que se sintiera tranquilo.

Con aquella comitiva de críos a su alrededor, Sirius masculló que se sentía como mamá pata y sus polluelos (“aunque en este caso ninguno es biológicamente tuyo, Moony, así que digamos que son adoptados”), y fue así como salieron a la calle a pedir dulces.

Kensington tenía la ventaja de ser un barrio que veía con buenos ojos la celebración de Halloween cuando los niños que tocaban a la puerta del vecindario eran educados y portaban disfraces decentes, así que su paseo alrededor de la calle resultó fructífero cuando antes de llegar al final de la esquina ya llevaban sus bolsas de dulces llenas a la mitad.

—Qué buen botín —comentó Fred.

—Si tan sólo conociéramos estos dulces muggles... —Agregó George, y Ron les riñó porque una de las reglas para esa salida era no pronunciar la palabra con M que tanto riesgo entrañaba de delatarlos.

—No pasa nada. Los dulces siguen siendo dulces —dijo Remus, y como cada vez que alguien expresaba su opinión y él no estaba de acuerdo, Draco intervino.

—¿Estás completamente seguro, tío Remus?

Remus se tragó el enorme suspiro que pugnaba por salir de su boca, y unos pasos delante de él, Sirius se burló a sus costillas.

—Sí, tío Remus —arremedó ligeramente el tono altivo y afrancesado de Draco—. ¿Lo estás?

Remus no terminaba de tener claro si el que Narcissa le hubiera ordenado llamarlo ‘tío’ era por respeto, porque habían conseguido hacer migas en las reuniones de té que ahora ella, Andrómeda y él celebraban cada quincena, o porque quería fastidiarlo, pero era eso último lo que conseguía Draco cada vez que Remus escuchaba la maldita palabra. No en sí por ser su tío, que el parentesco le daba lo mismo, sino porque Draco tenía una cierta entonación que lo hacía detestable para la mayoría a su alrededor.

Para todos menos Harry, que iba tomado de su mano y charlando animadamente con el heredero de los Malfoy como si nada.

—Lo estoy. ¿Qué niño que conocen ha muerto por comer caramelos?

—Tal vez un niño muggle no, pero un niño con magia... —Presionó Draco el asunto, y Neville apretó tan fuerte la mano de Remus que éste se quejó por lo bajo.

—No, Neville. Tranquilízate —le pidió Remus que aflojara un poco su agarre antes de dirigirse a Draco—. Esos son rumores tontos que los magos de sangre pura les cuentan a sus hijos para temer a los m-... A las personas sin magia. Ningún dulce de los que hemos recolectado esta noche puede hacernos daño, ¿ok?

Un coro de ‘sí’ y ‘ok’ le respondió de vuelta, incluido Draco, pero Remus se mostró menos paciente por el resto de casas que visitaron y fue Sirius el que tuvo que tomar el mando.

Al final, de vuelta en casa de los Potter donde cada grupo de padres esperaba por sus retoños para volver a casa, Remus esperó a sólo estar a solas con Sirius y los Potter para pedir un trago.

—No me vendría mal un té —resopló con cansancio—. De preferencia, con un par de dedos de whisky.

—¿Tan mal fue? —Inquirió Lily, todos ellos en la cocina mientras James ponía la tetera al fuego.

—Draco lo sacó de sus casillas —explicó Sirius, dejándose caer sobre una silla—. Y mi némesis fue esa niña rubia, Luna. En verdad le hace honor a su apellido. Ella sí que es _lunática_ como pocas.

—Es hija de Xenophilius —dijo James, que había abierto una de las alacenas y rebuscaba entre las cajas de té por la combinación ideal para beber—, y él ya era igual o más extraño que su hija a esa edad.

—Luna estaba convencida de que por educación tenía que saludar a cada familia deseándole felices fiestas de todas aquellas celebraciones del año en las que no se habían visto. Ahora imaginen la cara de sorpresa de la anciana que vive en la esquina cuando Luna pasó del clásico ‘dulce o truco’ y la felicitó por las pascuas.

Lily se rió de su desdicha, y Remus se vio tentado a poner la cabeza en la mesa y dormir ahí.

—Nos repondremos —dijo Remus en su lugar, apoyando el codo en la mesa y su mentón en la mano—. Por cierto, ¿Draco tiene alguna especie de fijación con Harry o-...?

—¡Lo sabía! —Exclamó James, dándose la vuelta con tanta brusquedad que por poco tiró la caja con té verde y moras de la que estaba sacando sobres—. Lily insiste en que son ideas mías, pero ese crío tiene una obsesión con Harry y hasta alguien con mis anteojos puede apreciarlo.

Lily se masajeó las sienes. —Por tercera vez en esta semana, James, es normal en niños de su edad ser tan cercanos. Son mejores amigos, y no hay nada más que decir.

—James y yo somos mejores amigos, pero nunca me verás ir por la calle tomando su mano y tomando cada palabra suya con adoración —dijo Sirius, aportando de sus propias observaciones—. Draco venera a Harry, y es celoso con el resto de sus amigos.

—No olvides que detesta a Ginny —agregó Remus con desgana—. Es casi como si la considerara competencia, y no pierde ni una ocasión para demostrarle que él es el indiscutible ganador del afecto de Harry.

—Oh, ustedes exageran —les reprendió Lily, pero Remus, Sirius y James intercambiaron miradas que lo decían todo.

No en balde ellos tenían ojos y la conducta de Draco era... Posesiva sobre Harry. Hasta cierto punto enternecedora porque podía incluso hasta llorar cuando Harry le prestaba atención al resto de sus amigos, y sólo con él dejaba esa fachada de crío altanero y pretencioso para volver a ser el niño de siete años que era en realidad. Sirius había acusado a la educación Malfoy-Black como causante de aquel comportamiento, y Remus había estado de acuerdo, pero además intuía que Draco era inseguro, y que sólo en la compañía de Harry se sentía a sus anchas como para bajar la guardia y dejar de lado esa actitud repelente que le venía desde la cuna.

Fuera o no el caso, tendrían que esperar a ver qué resultado ocurría a la vuelta de los meses o los años.

—Bien, dejando de lado que ser niñeros no salió tal como planeaban... —Cambió James de tema de conversación mientras con su varita encantaba a las tazas y cucharillas fuera de sus alacenas y hacía que se formaran frente a él para vaciarles la bolsa de té y el agua caliente antes de acudir volando a sus respectivos dueños—. ¿Qué tal va la práctica para el próximo bebé?

—No los presiones —dijo Lily, que convocó la botella de whisky y se sirvió para ella misma un pequeño chorro antes de pasársela a Sirius.

Sirius olisqueó la botella, y arrugando la nariz pasó de un piquete para su té y se la entregó a Remus. —Salvo que de pronto Remus y yo tuviéramos septillizos, estamos bien.

—Exacto —confirmó Remus, por su cuenta haciendo que al menos una cuarta de su taza fuera whisky. Al diablo con la resaca que seguro tendría a la mañana siguiente, porque en esos momentos necesitaba del alcohol para borrar la frustración de la noche—. Además, no fue tan terrible. Volvimos en una pieza, sin perder ningún niño, y hasta lo repetiríamos el próximo año.

—Con menos críos —clarificó Sirius—. Porque francamente dos adultos y siete críos... Era una receta perfecta para terminar en uno de los pabellones de San Mungo.

—Esos gemelos Weasley son en verdad traviesos...

—Seh... —Sirius levantó su taza de té y suspiró sobre la superficie, lanzando vapor—. Ha sido toda una experiencia, y no sabría decir si ha sido buena o mala.

—Bienvenidos a esa probadita de lo que se trata ser padres —dijo James de buen humor—. A veces es gratificante, a veces te preguntas en qué pensabas, pero al final del día...

—Vale la pena, ¿no? —Adivinó Remus, y Lily le dio unas palmaditas en el brazo.

—Eso también. Pero quedas tan cansado que apenas si tienes tiempo para pensarlo en esos términos.

—Nadie dijo que fuera sencillo —murmuró Remus a modo de disculpa.

—Nada que valga la pena lo es —dictaminó Sirius, y porque era justo esa la enseñanza que los Potter tenían para compartir con ellos, después se hizo un agradable silencio.

Después de todo, se amistad hacía ya mucho que había llegado a esos niveles.

Luego de una noche que había excedido su reserva de fuerzas, Remus y Sirius se aparecieron en su propia casa y tuvieron un acceso de risas cuando en lugar de hacerlo en el recibidor, se equivocaron de destino por un par de pasos y Remus tiró el perchero.

—¡Ops! —Expresó Remus su torpeza. Siendo que había tomado casi media taza de whisky tras repetidos extras en su té, no era de sorprenderse que estuviera ligeramente achispado.

Sirius en cambio no había bebido ni una gota de alcohol. El aroma del whisky le había revuelto el estómago, así que se había tomado como propia la responsabilidad de hacer que él y Remus volvieran en una pieza a su hogar. Hasta cierto punto lo estaba consiguiendo, pero llevar a Remus escaleras arriba se volvió una tarea titánica cuando éste continuó tropezando con sus pies.

—Ayúdame a ayudarte, Moony —le riñó Sirius de buen humor, y Remus se abrazó más a él poniendo su cabeza en el hombro de su esposo.

—Eso... Intento... Es difícil, Padfoot.

—Eso deberías haber pensado cuando entre tú y James vaciaron la botella de whisky.

—Lily también ayudó.

—Ah, Lily tendrá sus propios problemas en la mañana —dictaminó Sirius, pues la señora Potter había bebido hasta quedarse dormida. Literalmente, ya que en medio de su conversación de pronto había echado la cabeza hacia atrás en su asiento y así se quedó dormida, roncando con la misma fuerza que un marinero veterano en altamar.

Aquella había sido la señal que ellos utilizaron para retirarse por la velada, y mientras que un ebrio James consideraba simplemente dormir en uno de los sofás de la sala con Lily al lado, Sirius se había dado el lujo de volver a casa arrastrando a Remus consigo casi como peso muerto.

—Esto me recuerda aquella fiesta en... ¿Quinto año? No lo recuerdo bien... —Balbuceó Remus, por poco perdiendo piso en uno de los peldaños, pero Sirius lo solucionó tirando de él con una mano en su cintura para halarlo fuera del peligro.

—Cuidado... En quinto, sí. Wormtail llevó el cabello verde la siguiente semana por una apuesta, y desde entonces James jamás volvió a beber tequila.

—Yo pasé la mitad de la fiesta odiando a tu novio en turno, y la otra mitad bebiendo para olvidarlos —confesó Remus, y al agarre de Sirius en su costado de volvió posesivo—. Qué patético.

—No lo sabía... ¿Quién era?

—Gregory Baum. El de-...

—Ravenclaw, ah —recordó de pronto Sirius—. Ahora trabaja para el ministerio.

—¿Lo sigues viendo?

—Sólo para cuestiones políticas. Vamos, que me casé contigo, Moony —dijo Sirius, un tanto burlón por esos celos irracionales que Remus estaba demostrando durante su ebriedad—. Además, hace mucho tiempo que rompimos, y él nunca significó nada para mí. Yo también estaba teniendo mis propias crisis existenciales, porque te quería, pero creía que nunca de los nunca sería posible tener una oportunidad contigo...

—Mmm... —Tarareó Remus, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Sirius—. Me gusta el desenlace que han tenido las cosas...

—¿Sabes qué? A mí también.

Gozando de un excelente humor, Sirius y Remus entraron al dormitorio de éste último y se dirigieron con pisadas inseguras a la cama.

Remus cayó sobre su suave colchón con un gemido de satisfacción, y se dejó maniobrar mientras Sirius le despojaba de los zapatos y después de cualquier otra prenda superflua de vestir. En bóxers, Remus esperó a que Sirius se le uniera en igual estado, y éste no lo decepcionó al abrazarse a su costado.

—Ugh... —Remus arrugó la nariz—. Olvidé lavarme los dientes.

—¿Te crees capaz de ir al baño?

—... no. La cabeza me da vueltas. Podría vomitar si me llevo algo a la boca.

—Oh, ¿entonces cancelamos el sexo oral o...?

—No bromees —murmuró Remus, y contra su hombro Sirius rió a sus costillas.

—No te preocupes. Después de la noche que hemos tenido, lo último en mi lista es el sexo.

—¿Sirius Black pasa de su orgasmo de buenas noches? Ahora es mi turno de preguntar si el que se siente mal eres tú. Ni siquiera bebiste...

—No me apetecía. Hoy sólo quiero dormir —dijo Sirius, y lo confirmó con un poderoso bostezo—. Pero si quieres compensármelo en la mañana...

—Tendré resaca.

—En el botiquín hay una poción para eso.

—Bendito sea Merlín...

—Shhh —murmuró Sirius, moviéndose un poco hasta poder plantarle a Remus un beso en los labios—. Descansa. Aquí estaré. Buenas noches, Moony.

—Buenas noches, Padfoot...

Y porque era una necesidad que sólo después alcanzaría a comprender, Remus se giró hacia Sirius, y con un brazo posesivo sobre su torso, lo atrajo contra sí lo más cerca posible.

Incluso en sueños, no le apetecía dejarlo ir.

/*/*/*/*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sirius rechazando alcohol es la manera en que tiene su cuerpo de intuir que no es buena idea porque está... Empieza con E- y termina con -mbarazado. Ay, qué mala pista. Y Harry tiene que ver en ese asunto, pero esperen un poco más a saber cómo, y a enterarse de la crisis de medio pelo que va a tener Remus porque será padre hoy y no en algunos años.   
> Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo del lunes (con comentarios) o el próximo sábado (sin), graxie por leer~!  
> p.d. No pude resistirme a mostrar un poquitín de Drarry, porque Draco siempre está chocho por Harry en mis fics, ¿no? Aunque sea de pasada. Algún día escribiré de ellos, algún día...


	8. 8.- El milagro; el shock.

**8.- El milagro; el shock.**

Sirius llegó al final de sus viales conceptivos a punto de acabar noviembre y empezar diciembre, y sin esperar mucho a cambio, sopló en el vial número veintinueve (separado del resto, vacío, y en su propio compartimento), que como le había explicado Snape desde el primer mes, era el equivalente a una prueba de embarazado.

Del mecanismo no entendía Sirius gran cosa, pero al menos era más simple que con los muggles. Para él bastaba con una corta brisa de su aliento y esperar a que su magia reaccionara con los componentes del vial. En caso de una prueba negativa, el cristal se empañaría y sería todo. Sirius entonces pediría por correo la siguiente caja de viales y podía confiar que Snape se la enviara a primera hora de la mañana siguiente porque así había sido su rutina de los últimos meses.

Lo que Sirius no había esperado ese año, ni en el siguiente, y probablemente ni siquiera en esa vida era que el vial se llenara de humo blanco, que como le había explicado Severus de pasada la primera vez que le detalló el funcionamiento de su nuevo régimen de pociones, sólo podía significar una cosa.

—... y no es que la paga sea nada del otro mundo, pero significa que he hecho bien mi trabajo y que podría ser una fuente de ingresos extra en mis finanzas del mes. ¿Tú qué opinas? —Ajeno a su predicamento, Remus había terminado de lavarse los dientes para la noche, y charlaba de Sirius sobre su día, absorto en su reflejo en el espejo—. ¿Debería aceptar ese trabajo o no?

—¿Uh? —Sirius salió de su ensimismamiento y encontró a Remus viéndolo con el ceño fruncido y clara preocupación en sus ojos.

—¿Pasa algo? —Preguntó Remus, que rápido olvidó de la historia que le contaba a Sirius para centrarse en él—. Te has puesto pálido...

—Creo que... Sí. —Sirius avanzó un par de pasos, y aprovechando el borde de la tina, se apoyó ahí—. Necesito sentarme.

—¿Te sientes mal? ¿Crees estar a punto de desmayarte?

Sirius denegó con la cabeza, y Remus no perdió tiempo en posicionarse de rodillas frente a él y tratar de tomarle las manos, pero al hacerlo descubrió el vial.

—¿Qué es...?

Sirius hizo girar el vial entre sus dedos. —¿En verdad no lo sospechas, Moony? Esto es grande...

El surco entre las cejas de Remus se hizo más profundo, y como si de pronto hubiera pasado en la mente de éste un ave fénix que barriera con su plumaje cualquier duda de su interior, los músculos de su rostro se relajaron y lo supo. Remus _supo_ inequívocamente de qué se trataba.

—Oh...

—Sí —asintió Sirius una vez—. _Oh_...

El milagro por el que esperaban había ocurrido por fin.

Lily fue la medimaga a la que acudió Sirius a primera hora de la mañana para confirmar su estado, y Remus se le unió porque... Iba a ser padre. Era lo que se esperaba de él, ¿o no?

Luego del estupor de la noche anterior, Sirius había sido el primero en salir de su estado de catatonia para sonreír como maniaco y entre murmullos cada vez más audibles declarar que iban a tener un bebé. Un bebé de carne hueso, hecho por ellos dos, y que sería la consagración de su amor.

A Remus le costó más.

Ahí donde Sirius había guardado el vial con la prueba positiva en su casa e ido al dormitorio mientras hacía planes para los siguientes meses en voz alta, Remus había requerido que su esposo tirara de él para ponerse en movimiento.

Con pies que apenas se despegaban del suelo, Remus había terminado sentado muy a la orilla de su cama y con Sirius cuestionándole si se encontraba bien.

—No pareces muy contento con la noticia... —Había dicho Sirius la noche anterior, y Remus se había tenido que forzar a utilizar la misma máscara que ponía en práctica luego de una pésima luna llena para afirmar que no, se encontraba en perfecto estado.

—Claro que lo estoy, ¿cómo lo dudas siquiera? —Había respondido Remus, y a base de fuerza de voluntad había conseguido mantener esa misma expresión alegre hasta que convenció a Sirius de acostarse con él en la cama y apagar la luz. Después su rostro se había descompuesto de vuelta, y había dado lo mismo que a su lado Sirius hablara con excitación de los preparativos que llevarían a cabo si la noticia se confirmaba, porque Remus no podía sacarse de ese estado de pánico autoinducido.

Al final se habían quedado dormidos, Sirius a mitad de una oración, mientras que Remus lo había hecho mucho más tarde, con el cuerpo extrañamente tenso y una sensación de inquietud en el estómago.

A la mañana siguiente no habían cumplido por completo su rutina.

Sirius había saltado de la cama casi media hora antes de lo habitual para preguntarle a Lily si esa mañana tenía guardia en San Mungo porque requería de una consulta, y ella había respondido que no hasta mediodía, así que podían pasar por su casa hasta media hora de las doce. Con la prisa por salir lo antes posible, habían prescindido del desayuno, y seguro Lily ya lo intuía, porque apenas aparecerse en la entrada de su jardín trasero, ella les abrió la puerta de la cocina y el delicioso aroma a pancakes inundó sus fosas nasales.

Tras intercambiar saludos y entrar a la casa, Lily le dedicó una mirada inquisitiva a Remus y rápido dio en el clavo aunque con un error clave.

—Y bien, ¿qué tienes? Por tu aspecto pensaría que estás a punto de sufrir un episodio severo de viruela de dragón.

—Yo no... Es Sirius el que... Uhm... —Torpe de reacciones, Remus no había sido tan rápido como para eludir la mano de Lily sujetando su mentón y haciendo girar su rostro.

—¿Seguro? No te veo bien...

—Lily —interrumpió Sirius aquel examen para volver a centrar la atención en su persona, que cómo no, al más puro estilo Black acabó por ser de lo más dramático—. Estoy embarazado.

La mano con la que Lily sujetaba a Remus perdió fuerza y cayó sin más. —No lo dirás en serio...

—Muy en serio —enfatizó Sirius, que para no hacer uso de la boba broma con su nombre era mucho decir.

—Pero... —Lily entrecerró los ojos—. ¿Lo dices por algo en particular o...? Porque muchos síntomas del embarazo de las mujeres no se presentan en los embarazos masculinos. Eso ya lo debes de saber.

—Ya, pero hice la prueba del vial. Justo anoche terminé una caja, y al soplar en el vial reaccionó. Mira —insistió, y del bolsillo de su túnica extrajo el frasco todavía con humo blanco que se arremolinaba en su interior.

La magia, a diferencia de la ciencia de los muggles, nunca se equivocaba, y Lily recibió el vial en la palma de su mano y lo examinó para cerciorarse de que fuera cierto.

—Entonces... Pero si apenas tienes, ¿qué, dos meses tomando la poción conceptiva?

—Sí, dos meses —confirmó Remus por Sirius—. Sólo dos meses...

—¡Es un milagro! —Declaró Sirius con alegría.

—Primero cerciorémonos de que no sea un falso positivo y después, no sé, enviaré una nota a James para que vuelva temprano a casa. Esto es...

—Lily, el desayuno —murmuró Remus, pues de la estufa ya empezaba a brotar un cierto aroma a quemado que hizo a Lily acudir de vuelta a los fogones y apagar el fuego.

Mientras Remus prometía encargarse del desayuno, Lily y Sirius se retiraron a otra habitación para realizar las pruebas pertinentes que confirmaran su estado, y sólo entonces se permitió éste dar rienda suelta a sus emociones con una risa nerviosa que tuvo que ahogar contra la cara interna de su brazo. Pero, la risa se volvió una especie de llanto, y Remus tuvo que cubrirse la boca para no delatarse.

—Contrólate, Lupin —se reprochó a sí mismo, y con saña se mordió el nudillo del dedo índice hasta casi sacarse sangre, pues sólo así consiguió recobrar la calma.

Pese a haber estado con Sirius en cada paso y preparativo para que ese embarazo se llevara a cabo, Remus ya no estaba tan seguro de que eso fuera lo que quisiera. O sí, pero no en esos momentos. El bebé era deseado, por supuesto, pero su llegada se había adelantado por años, muchos, _muchísimos_ años, y ahora Remus tenía dificultades para procesar lo que sería el cambio más radical en ese último medio año en que su vida se había trastocado sin remedio.

Costaba creerlo, pero sólo habían sido necesarios seis meses para que su existencia diera un giro de 180º hacia rutas desconocidas, pues no sólo había entrado Remus a un matrimonio entre amigos con el hombre que más amaba en el mundo, sino que en el proceso juntos habían confesado esconder sentimientos que databan desde por lo menos una década atrás y habían decidido darse una oportunidad dentro de aquella maraña que era legal y a la vez emocional. Con una facilidad que no había sido la que ninguno de ellos pronosticara meses atrás, habían conseguido salir adelante un día a la vez, pero la tercera prueba a la que ahora se enfrentaban era buscar un bebé para un matrimonio que todavía estaba demasiado incipiente para la respectiva realidad y la ficción de su relación, y Remus había depositado su esperanza en que para cuando por fin se llevara a cabo el milagro de la concepción, él y Sirius tendrían varios años de experiencia como pareja a sus espaldas y podrían darle a la criatura justo lo que necesitaba.

En cambio ahora...

—Es un hecho —afirmó Lily al volver a la cocina con Sirius detrás de ella—. Sirius está embarazado.

—Seremos padres —repitió Sirius la frase que no había parado de pronunciar en las últimas doce horas, y Remus, apretó la espátula que todavía sostenía entre sus dedos.

—Deberíamos de informar a James, ¿no creen? Él se pondrá tan contento de saber que pronto será padrino —dijo Lily en un artificial tono alegre de voz que sólo Remus consiguió captar y porque lo conocía de antemano. Era el mismo que Lily utilizaba en Hogwarts cuando en sexto curso ya tenía sentimientos por James pero se negaba a admitirlo, y sospechaba él que esta vez utilizaba ese tono por él—. Sirius, ¿por qué no le escribes pidiendo que vuelva a casa? Esta mañana deberíamos celebrar como es debido.

—¿Bajo a la cava por un vino?

—¿En tu estado? Mejor no. Brindemos con jugo de naranja, que por cierto harías bien en traer de la tienda.

—Vale, yo me encargo —dijo Sirius, sin dejar claro si era de uno de los dos encargos o de los dos.

Daba lo mismo. El cometido de Lily era estar a solas con Remus, y apenas salió Sirius de la casa con su espejo doble vista en la mano (entonces primero hablaría con James para hacerle volver a la casa), se dirigió a éste con cautela.

—Porque es mi deber como medimaga, lo preguntaré una vez más... ¿Estás bien?

—D-De maravilla, Lily. Cómo no estarlo ahora que seré p-p-padre y... —El temblor incontrolable en la mandíbula de Remus hizo a éste trastabillar con las palabras de manera evidente, por lo que mejor calló antes que echarse tierra a sí mismo—. Lo siento, yo...

—Respira, cariño —le tocó Lily el hombro, y a pesar de la diferencia de alturas (Remus le sacaba a Lily más de una cabeza de estatura), él se sintió como un niño pequeño buscando la comprensión y el cariño de un padre—. Pareces estar a punto de ahogarte.

—¿Qué? ¡No! —Replicó Remus, y su argumento habría tenido mayor peso de no temblarle el labio inferior. E igual que veía a través de las tonterías de James y los berrinches de Harry, Lily hizo lo mismo con él y dedujo la causa de su malestar.

—Esta noticia no te ha caído del todo bien, ¿verdad?

Remus quiso decir “no sé de qué hablas”, y en su lugar salió un amasijo de sílabas que nada se parecía y que lo delataron peor que antes.

—No tienes que forzarte a estar bien si no lo estás...

—¡P-P-Pero lo estoy, carajo! Lo estoy —consiguió por fin Remus articular, y Lily lo guió a la mesa y a una de sus sillas, donde cayó como saco de patatas por efecto de la gravedad.

—He visto tu misma reacción en aurores que vuelven de trabajar en misiones peligrosas, así que no —dictaminó Lily poniendo sus manos en los hombros de Remus y presionándolo para permanecer sentado—. No estás bien. Estás en shock.

—¿En shock por un bebé?

—No sé, dímelo tú —le desafió Lily a demostrar que la opción más obvia no era la correcta, y Remus tuvo que guardar silencio—. ¿Y bien?

—¿Y bien _qué_?

—¿No estaban en esto juntos? Porque Sirius tiene ya dos meses tomando pociones conceptivas y tú parecías estar con él en esa decisión.

—¡Lo estaba! Es decir, lo estoy, sólo que... —Remus exhaló, y al hacerlo su espalda se curvó. En sus ojos apareció una sombra de incertidumbre—. No pensaba que ocurriría tan pronto, ¿ok? De haber sido uno de esos milagros que ocurre al año o dos habría estado genial, pero no al segundo mes de intentarlo, Lils... Es demasiado pronto y... Ni siquiera he podido hacerme a la idea de que seré padre.

—Ya, igual que James y yo con Harry, ¿recuerdas?

—Oh...

Claro que Remus lo recordaba. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Había sido en un periodo demasiado caótico para todos ellos, recién egresados de Hogwarts y buscando abrirse un camino para sí mismos. Todos y cada uno de ellos lidiaba con sus propios conflictos.

Por aquel entonces, Sirius, Regulus y su tío Alphard se habían unido en un frente unido contra el resto de los Black, y las tenían todas para perder contra ellos, y sin embargo habían conseguido lo contrario e incluso vuelto al seno de la familia como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

Remus también había pasado por sus propios años oscuros, en esa época buscando un alojamiento, galeones para comer, y un sitio seguro para pasar la siguiente luna llena. Más veces que no sólo podía tener eso último, y a veces ni eso... Pero aquí estaba, en una pieza y más capaz que nunca de valerse con sus propias manos y su varita al lado.

El resto en su grupo de amigos podían contar historias similares. Todos ellos se habían buscado labrar un camino en su área respectiva y se mantenían en una contienda constante por demostrar quiénes eran y qué querían, pero ninguno de ellos lo habían tenido tan difícil como los Potter, cuando con diecinueve años y todavía bastante inseguridades respecto a la ruta que planeaban seguir, habían descubierto que un tercero estaba por unírseles a la aventura.

En el caso de Lily, no era de gran ayuda la familia con la que contaba a su lado. Lily había perdido a su papá años atrás, a su mamá apenas ese verano, y su hermana Petunia la consideraba persona _non grata_ igual que el bruto de su esposo, pues eran del tipo para quien la menor mención de magia hacía estallar un conflicto de proporciones épicas. Para James esa situación había sido diferente, ya que sus padres habían estado más que maravillados por la noticia y dispuestos a ayudar en cuanto pudieran, pero su propio hijo y Lily los habían mantenido a distancia mientras ellos por su cuenta decidían cuál de sus opciones tomar.

Había sido una semana de profundas reflexiones para ambas partes, en conjunto y en solitario, porque Lily tenía un sitio como estudiante de medimagia y no quería renunciar a él, y James por su cuenta no tenía claro qué quería hacer con su vida salvo que tuviera relación con el Quidditch. En privado se habían reunido a hablarlo, y aunque un bebé no estaba en sus planes a corto ni mediano plazo, al menos pudieron coincidir con que era algo que podían y querían hacer juntos, y que por lo tanto, harían concesiones.

Así que Lily asistió a sus cursos de medimagia hasta la llegada del verano, que por buena suerte coincidió con el nacimiento de Harry, y después la batuta corrió a cargo de James, que cuidó de Harry casi de manera exclusiva ese primer año mientras Lily terminaba sus estudios y se sumaba tras muchos esfuerzos a la plantilla de San Mungo.

No había sido fácil, y las peleas que habían sostenido durante aquel periodo habían sido cruentas, pero de algún modo consiguieron salir adelante, y para octubre del siguiente año, cuando Harry ya podía caminar, tomó las manos de sus padres mientras estos recorrían el camino al altar y celebraban su boda, convencidos de que el orden de los factores no alteraba el producto, y que en su caso, daba lo mismo si primero habían tenido a Harry y después la convicción de ser el uno para el otro, porque a la vuelta de los años, había sido el tiempo el que les demostrara lo correcto de su decisión.

—Un bebé nunca es la respuesta equivocada cuando estás con la persona correcta, Remus —dijo Lily, resumiendo para Remus la perla de sabiduría más valiosa de su haber, y con la boca seca, éste asintió una vez—. Sirius lo es para ti, y puede que el momento no parezca el adecuado, pero por delante quedan nueve meses y después una vida.

—Estoy asustado... —Confesó Remus—. Todo se reduce a eso... ¿Podré ser un buen padre? ¿Lo será Sirius? ¿Y qué hay de su familia? Todo esto era una especie de plan para mantenerlos en jaque y tratar de arruinarle la vida a Walburga, pero es como si las tablas se hubieran volteado en nuestra contra.

—¿Te ha arruinado la vida este bebé? —Presionó Lily por una respuesta, y haciendo uso de su conocimiento médico, le clavó los dedos en los tendones que corrían paralelos a sus clavículas y lo hizo hablar—. ¿Se trata de eso?

—¡No! Pero sigue sin ser una razón válida para traer hijos al mundo.

—Puede que no. Que en verdad haya razones buenas y malas para decidir ser padres, pero eso es sólo el comienzo. Una vez que el bebé está aquí, tienes que preguntarte a ti mismo qué clase de padre quieres ser para él o ella. ¿Has pensado en eso?

—Lily...

—No seas cobarde, Remus —dijo Lily antes de soltarle—. Quítate la mano de los ojos y observa lo que tienes a tu disposición. Un esposo al que amas y te ama por igual, recursos para llevar una buena vida, un círculo de amistades que es casi como una familia, y vale, una familia política que la que deberías temer por si piensan envenenarte en tu próxima taza de té, pero con la que no estás forzado a convivir. Próximamente también tendrás un bebé... Y harías bien en contar mejor tus ganancias que tus pérdidas.

—Ugh...

—Tómate tu tiempo —le aconsejó Lily cuando el ruido de dos chasquidos consecutivos en el jardín les alertaron del regreso de Sirius y con él de compañía, que sin duda era James—. Pero no demasiado.

—Yo... Vale, ok —accedió Remus, que tras una honda exhalación, consiguió volver a ceñirse su máscara de normalidad.

A tiempo para que James lo envolviera en un abrazo, y como si la victoria también fuera suya, le palmeara la espalda y lo felicitara.

—¡Enhorabuena, Moony! —Exclamó James y le sacudió los rizos en su cabeza—. Tendremos que investigarlo, pero seguro que has roto un récord de eficacia con esa poción conceptiva. Sirius me lo contó, ¿apenas dos meses intentándolo y ya lo consiguieron? ¡Bien hecho, colega! —Y remató con un silbido de admiración antes de dirigirse a Lily y bromear que él también quería volver a ser padre.

Mientras Lily desbarataba sus sueños de paternidad con ligereza porque sabía que sólo eran contagio de los de Sirius, Remus recibió después a su propio esposo en brazos, cuando luego de poner la botella de ginger ale (“si es imposible brindar con vino, al menos que tenga espuma”, rezongó Sirius) le rodeó con ambos brazos alrededor del cuello y le plantó un beso.

—¿Feliz? —Preguntó Sirius, él apenas conteniendo el sentimiento en el pecho.

—Sí —respondió Remus. Y no mentía, pero otras emociones opacaban esa en su interior.

—Ya verás que seremos los mejores padres —dijo Sirius, malinterpretando la sombra de temor que podía ver en los ojos de Remus—. Los mejores.

—Eso espero... —Masculló Remus, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de Sirius. Sobre todo, esperaba ese deseo para sí mismo.

—¡Bebamos! —Interrumpió James su abrazo, con su varita haciendo salir a las copas de la alacena y a la botella de ginger ale servir una porción para cada uno.

En el aire pescaron las copas, y tras un brindis jocoso de James por “los nuevos padres que seguro harán un mejor trabajo del que hicimos Lily y yo al tener a Harry”, los cuatro hicieron entrechocar sus copas y bebieron a fondo.

Y pese a no tener ni una gota de alcohol en su sistema, Remus experimentó un vahído que no podía ser presagio de nada bueno...

Pese a su reticencia inicial de que contraer matrimonio con el mejor amigo del que además estaba enamorado, Remus se había ido convenciendo en los últimos meses que la vida no era tan mala. Al fin y al cabo, sus sentimientos habían acabado correspondidos, ahora vivía en Kensington sin que el dinero fuera un problema, y cada mañana despertaba sin el constante temor sentado en su hombro que presagiaba tragedia en su vida porque la próxima luna llena estaba cercana en el firmamento.

En efecto, su existencia era privilegiada y estaba al tanto de ello, y por lo mismo, enfrentarse al primer contratiempo con el que se veía cara a cara en meses le agrió el carácter cuando en otro momento de su vida habría sido sólo una mota de polvo que se sacudiera del hombro.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Sirius con él al comprender la causa de su enfado, puesto que no era nada difícil de deducirlo cuando días después de confirmar el embarazo se presentara durante el desayuno el cóndor que Walburga mantenía como emisario de noticias y depositara en la avena de Remus un sobre con su nombre.

—No es tu culpa —masculló Remus, sus ojos paseándose por el fino papel y la letra que asemejaba arañas aplastadas. Al terminar, suspiró y dobló la nota, dejándola a un lado para que Sirius pudiera examinarla.

Sirius la cogió con presteza, y tras leerla, masculló un juramento. —Esa vieja arpía...

—No puedes negar que guarda algo de razón —dijo Remus con creciente malhumor—. Todavía es su fortuna la que está en juego después de todo...

En realidad, Remus habría preferido no tener que compartir con nadie entre los Black el nuevo estado de Sirius. Por superstición, al menos durante esos primeros meses en los que cualquier infortunio podía ocurrir, y por comodidad, al menos hasta el nacimiento del bebé y ahorrarse así la incomodidad de la que todavía no podía deshacerse. Pero la suerte nunca parecía estar de su lado gracias a las viejas reliquias Black que en todo estaban inmiscuidas, como era el caso con El Libro de Registro Genealógico Black que resultaba estar en la biblioteca de Grimmauld Place y contenía magia muy poderosa que se aseguraba de registrar cada nacimiento, unión y defunción en la familia de manera automática.

—De esa manera fue como se enteró la-tres-veces-tatarabuela Quilla que su esposo había engendrado un bebé fuera del matrimonio. Por supuesto —había agregado Sirius con tono lúgubre junto con la explicación—, la fecha de nacimiento y de defunción de cada uno de esos bebés era la misma...

Remus había encontrado la existencia de un libro como ese de lo más aterradora, pues interrumpía en la privacidad de sus miembros y con su magia oscura atraía víctimas inocentes, como era su caso. Como Lupin, el nombre de Remus jamás habría aparecido en ese registro de no ser porque se había unido en matrimonio con Sirius, y ahora en cambio aparecía en el libro por medio de una línea horizontal doble trazada al lado de Sirius, y cualquier descendencia que tuvieran tendría el dudoso honor de sumarse verticalmente a la lista.

De la existencia de ese libro se había enterado Remus hasta después de la boda. Al fin y al cabo, suponía él que los registros Black se mantenían actualizados por medio del árbol genealógico que tapizaba el estudio, pero Sirius le había desengañado de esa inocente idea al hacerle notar que el tapiz era sólo la versión pulida de los nombres que aparecían en el libro, y no todos ellos llegaban al corte final.

Para mal que la cabeza de familia actual era quien por derecho tenía acceso ilimitado a ese libro, y en la actualidad, ese dudoso honor no le pertenecía a otra más que a Walburga Black, quien utilizando gélidas expresiones y un odio velado en su escritura, había inquirido en su carta si Remus y Sirius tenían alguna noticia que le atañara para darle.

—Ah, a estas alturas todo mundo debe de estar al tanto de mi embarazo —dijo Sirius al terminar de leer la carta, y con más desprecio del que Remus había mostrado antes, sostenerla entre dos dedos y hacer que se quemara hasta que sólo las cenizas quedaran—. En fin, es inevitable...

—¿Tu madre...? —Remus reformuló su pregunta en la cabeza—. ¿Qué es exactamente lo que ella ve en ese libro?

—Tu nombre y el mío dentro de un corchete horizontal y debajo de éste una línea vertical hacia un espacio en blanco con una fecha marcada en runas.

—¿Runas?

—Es como la X de los muggles. Denota misterio, porque ni siquiera ese libro sabe con certeza la fecha de nacimiento del bebé, su sexo o su nombre —explicó Sirius con monotonía, como si se tratara de un tema de lo más común y por lo tanto carente de su interés.

—Espera... ¿Pero tú cómo sabes todo eso? Pensé que el libro permanecía a resguardo en la biblioteca.

—Sí, ¿y? —Sólo entonces recuperó Sirius un poco el brillo travieso de sus ojos—. El verano en que Andrómeda se casó con Ted rompí el sello que protege el estante donde Madre guarda ese libro y comprobé con mis propios ojos lo que se cuenta: Que el libro viene con una pluma mágica que se encarga de llevar el registro. Y volví a hacerlo cuando Andrómeda y Ted anunciaron que tendrían a Nymphadora; antes y después de su nacimiento. Por eso sé que el poder del libro es limitado a los hechos y no se arriesga a las especulaciones.

—Vaya...

En silencio sobre su desayuno, que de pronto ya no tenía ningún atractivo para ninguno de ellos dos, fue Sirius el que habló primero.

—Podemos pasar de esa reunión —dijo con cautela, haciendo referencia a la petición (más bien era una orden) de Walburga en su carta, donde se le informaba a Remus que su presencia y la de Sirius era requerida en Grimmauld Place en la brevedad posible para una comprobación.

Remus sólo había asistido a comprobaciones de varitas, y dudaba que la Madre de Sirius los estuviera invitando a una de esas exactamente.

—Mira, lo que ella pretende es ofensivo como mínimo —gruñó Sirius—. Y su único cometido es incordiarnos lo más posible. ¿Por qué si no pediría que asistiéramos a una comprobación de paternidad? No es como si el contrato de matrimonio no revelara por su cuenta si se hubiera llevado a cabo una infidelidad.

—Hay maneras de eludir eso y lo sabes —le recordó Remus, pues algo había leído de casos en los que un matrimonio entre magos había recurrido a la simiente de un tercero para asegurarse descendencia. De ese modo, no se incurría en infidelidad, pero la línea de sangre que las familias de magos como los Black tanta importancia daban se veía afectada.

Sirius empujó su plato con el desayuno casi intacto al frente y al instante desapareció. Remus le imitó, y la mesa quedó limpia. Ventajas de tener un elfo doméstico a su servicio, pero terrible si el correo continuaba arruinándoles el apetito.

—Ya... Entonces vamos y Madre se sale con la suya; no vamos, y ella tiene derecho a vilipendiar tu paternidad. Qué conveniente para ella —dijo Sirius, entrecerrando los ojos y pasándose el dedo medio por el tabique nasal en búsqueda de un alivio a la jaqueca que se le estaba formando entre ceja y ceja.

—En ese caso vayamos —dijo Remus con más valentía de la que sentía en realidad—. ¿Walburga quiere hacer de esto un circo? Excelente, pero dentro de nuestros términos. Haz que sea ella quien venga a nuestro hogar e invita a todos en tu familia para que presencien el gran momento.

Sirius se quedó paralizado con la mano cubriéndole medio rostro. Remus no habría podido asegurarlo con absoluta certeza, pero en sus labios había una sombra de sonrisa burlona.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—Estoy casado contigo, ¿te parezco lo suficientemente _serio_?

Sirius soltó una de sus características risas que sonaban caninas. —Jamás pensé escucharte bromear con _mi_ nombre.

—Ya, yo igual. Pero situaciones desesperadas requieren de medidas desesperadas, ¿o no?

—Ciertamente.

—Y Walburga no sabrá qué la golpeó. Metafóricamente hablando, claro —agregó Remus lo último, pues a pesar del odio recalcitrante que Sirius sentía por su progenitora, y él le iba a la zaga, tampoco quería rebajarse al nivel de golpear físicamente a la maldita arpía—. ¿Quiere cerciorarse que ese que llevas en el vientre es su legítimo primer nieto? Que así sea entonces.

—Me encanta cuando te pones así —dijo Sirius, arrobado mientras se inclinaba hacia Remus, y en el aire sus bocas se unían.

Igual que si todavía estuvieran en el colegio y ellos fueran Moony y Padfoot, harían de aquella reunión una que Walburga Black jamás pudiera olvidar en el resto de años que le quedaran de vida.

Su orgullo de Merodeadores pendía de ello.

/*/*/*/*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remus está en shock, pero las sorpresas no terminan todavía... Y a Walburga la van a golpear justo donde más le duele~ Prometo que el drama Black va a volver a florecer.  
> Disculpen el retraso por la actualización. Casi siempre me quedo esperando la medianoche para que no ocurra, pero anoche me quedé dormida sin más. (Mismo caso con los comentarios; mañana es mi día libre y planeo responderlos todos sin falta.)  
> Como siempre, nos vemos de vuelta el miércoles (con comentarios) o el próximo lunes (sin); graxie por leer~!


	9. 9.- Adición: Felix Felicis.

**9.- Adición: Felix Felicis.**

—Señor Lupin —dijo Walburga Black con frialdad al arribar primero a la reunión que se celebraba por su causa, y a la que a juzgar por su mueca de desagrado, habría pagado con tal de no asistir.

Remus con gusto habría pagado por lo mismo, pero ya que aquella mujer era su suegra y parte de sus planes incluían demostrarle que no podría contra él o Sirius, en su lugar le sonrió y le dio la bienvenida a su hogar.

—Puedes llamarme Remus, Walburga —dijo él con falsa afabilidad—. Después de todo somos familia.

—No me gusta que me llamen así como si nada por mi nombre —replicó ella con sequedad.

—¿Entonces deduzco que debo llamarte ‘Madre’ igual que lo hace Sirius? Bien, me acostumbraré —dijo Remus sin ceder un ápice, y la de por sí tensa boca de Walburga se volvió una línea torcida—. Pasa. Eres la primera en llegar. ¿La invitación que recibiste estaba mal redactada? El almuerzo no empieza sino hasta las dos, y apenas son las doce.

—Vine antes para... —Walburga se estremeció, y su gesto nada tuvo que ver con que se quitara de encima una anticuada capa con pelaje de alguna criatura mágica que seguro había pagado con su vida el honor de adornar la prenda—. No podré quedarme.

—¿Tienes otro compromiso, Madre? —Le desafió Remus, y Walburga le dedicó una mirada de odio recalcitrante, que de poder tener ese poder, lo habría fulminado de muerte ahí mismo en el vestíbulo.

—No quiero estar aquí cuando esos sangre s-... Cuando los otros invitados lleguen —dijo Walburga sin disimular su desagrado al círculo de amistades que Sirius y Remus habían construido a su alrededor—. Además, una comprobación de paternidad no necesita más que un par de minutos para llevarse a cabo...

—Innecesario, pero si insistes.

—Y lo hago. _Insisto_ —declaró Walburga, que a pesar de sobrepasarle Remus por una cabeza, se mantuvo erguida e insolente.

—Muy bien. Entonces por aquí —guió Remus el camino, y la llevó a la sala, donde Lork ya había dispuesto el servicio del té para tres.

En uno de los sofás dobles, Sirius aguardaba.

—Inoportunamente temprano como siempre, Madre. De no ser porque somos familia te tacharía de grosera —saludó Sirius a su progenitora, y ésta pasó de él.

—No era necesario hacerme venir hasta aquí —refunfuñó Walburga al tomar asiento en un sillón simple, justo frente a Sirius, que la imitó manteniendo el mentón en lo alto y actitud desafiante.

De no ser porque Sirius se enojaría y con merecida razón lo tomaría como una ofensa, Remus le habría señalado lo mucho que se parecían él y su madre, no sólo en apariencia física como la mayoría de los Black entre sí (genes bellos; ventajas inusitadas del incesto) sino también en el carácter, y esa terquedad suya en tener siempre la última palabra de cualquier disputa. En su lugar ofreció servir el té, pero ni Sirius ni Walburga querían beber una taza; antes preferían ir directo al asunto que los tenía ahí.

—Sabes tan bien como yo, Madre, que la medimaga que hará la comprobación de paternidad no llega sino hasta después de las dos. Y para hacerlo oficial, necesitamos también a Reg, ¡que sorpresa, sorpresa!, llega también a esa hora.

Walburga ignoró el sarcasmo con el que se hijo mayor la trató, y altanera se cruzó de brazos. —Lo sé. Antes de venir hablé con mi medimago de confianza y llegará en cualquier momento. En cuanto a Regulus, le avisé esta mañana del cambio de hora, así que debe estar por llegar en cualquier momento.

En efecto, la chimenea de la planta baja se volvió de pronto un sitio concurrido cuando en sucesión arribaron un hombre desconocido que se presentó como Jean Talkalot, y después Regulus. Lork los acompañó a la salita, y magnánima les indicó Walburga que podían proceder con la comprobación de paternidad.

—Madre... —Gruñó Sirius por las irregularidades del proceso, pues él y Remus habían hecho del evento una reunión en casa al que habían invitado a más familia y amigos para evitar así llevarlo a cabo en Grimmauld Place como había ordenado Walburga, pero al parecer, ella se les había vuelto a adelantar y no había manera de ganarle esa jugada.

—No puedes culparme a mí —se defendió Walburga con presteza—. Las irregularidades de tu embarazo me orillan a tomar medidas drásticas, porque nadie, y escúchalo bien, Sirius, _nadie_ ha reportado con tanta rapidez un embarazo masculino en el mundo mágico, y me resisto a creer que seas una especie de milagro para la ciencia médica.

—¿Irregularidad, Madre? —Rebatió Sirius de vuelta, enseñando los dientes igual que un perro que como advertencia estuviera a punto de atacar—. Obtienes justo lo que quieres, un honorable descendiente para la antiquísima casa Black, ¿y lo llamas así?

—Nada me asegura que tú y éste sangre m-...

—Cuida bien lo que dices, Madre. No estás en tu casa y Sirius no dudaría en lanzarte un hechizo —le interrumpió Regulus, que con mucha más flema de la que exhibían ella o Sirius, le puso la mano al hombro y un alto a su conducta reprochable.

—... y este hombre con el que te has casado —corrigió Walburga con presteza sus palabras, pero la mirada de desprecio absoluto que le dirigió a Remus le provocó a éste un escalofrío— no han conspirado en mi contra para fingir un embarazo y después apropiarse de lo que no les corresponde.

—¿Qué, la herencia que ya es prácticamente mía? —Se burló Sirius, y al instante tenía Walburga su varita en la mano y Remus también.

—Basta, basta ya —intervino Regulus como la única fuente veraz de cordura en esa habitación.

El doctor Talkalot, sin hacerle para nada honor a su apellido, simplemente se limitó a aguardar a que los ánimos se hubieran tranquilizado antes de presentarse como era debido, y después con el permiso de Sirius proceder a la inspección.

Remus tenía nociones vagas de lo que se hacía en el mundo muggle para casos como ese, minus la parte de ‘masculino’ en embarazo, y que consistían en visitas a un médico especializado, que con sus propias herramientas escuchaba el latido del bebé, corroboraba su estado de salud y el de la próxima madre, y daba algunas indicaciones a cumplir hasta el siguiente mes. Y así hasta la fecha del parto.

Con los medimagos el proceso era diferente. Sirius ni siquiera requirió descubrirse el vientre, y a Talkalot le bastó con unos cuantos movimientos de su varita alrededor del estómago de su paciente para después producir un humo que no tardó en cobrar la forma de un pequeño guisante flotando en el aire.

—Ese, señores Black y Lupin, es su bebé —dictaminó Talkalot casi con tono aburrido, como si el milagro de la vida ya no le sorprendiera en lo absoluto. Y probablemente así era—. A juzgar por el tamaño, pueden esperar su nacimiento en agosto. La fecha la podremos determinar con mayor facilidad después de ver los días de ingesta de la última poción conceptiva que haya tomado.

—¿Y la paternidad? —Preguntó Walburga, obviando la existencia misma del bebé para obtener la única información que a ella le interesaba—. ¿Puede decirme algo de la paternidad del bebé?

—Simple —dijo Talkalot, que entonces le pidió a Remus tocar la figura de humo con sus manos.

Remus accedió reluctante a hacerlo. Pese a que sólo era un hechizo de visualización, de pronto sintió ansiedad al tocar aquella masa de humo, pero sus temores eran infundados al poder colocarla en la palma de su mano y con un dedo acariciarla.

—Pruebe usted, señor Black —indicó Talkalot a continuación, y con su dedo índice imitó a Remus al tocar aquel pequeño bulto en su palma.

Intrigado, Regulus se acercó a ver, y con una sonrisa conocedora del resultado, Talkalot lo invitó a imitarlos. A diferencia de lo que había ocurrido con Remus y Sirius, la diminuta figura de humo se deshizo en el aire apenas Regulus intentó tocarla, y al instante todos comprendieron de qué se trataba, Walburga incluida.

—La prueba de paternidad ha concluido —dictaminó Talkalot con una expresión tranquila en su rostro—. Felicidades, señor Black y señor Lupin. Ustedes dos van a ser padres.

Y desde su asiento, Walburga Black tuvo un acceso de rabia como ningún otro que se le hubiera conocido hasta la fecha.

Sirius y Regulus consiguieron que Walburga volviera a Grimmauld Place antes de que el resto de los invitados llegaran justo como estaba previsto a las dos, y fue entonces el turno de Remus en explicar los acontecimientos de aquella mañana y tratar de buscar en ellos una risa. Decirlo fue más fácil que hacerlo, claro está, pero lo consiguió, lo mismo que Sirius, y el resto del día transcurrió de la mejor manera posible: Rodeado de amigos y familia que estaban felices por su pequeña familia de tres.

La reunión se extendió hasta pasadas las seis, y sólo entonces comenzaron a retirarse algunos de los invitados. Para las ocho, el éxodo era casi total, y para las nueve sólo quedaban los más cercanos, que eran los Potter y Regulus reunidos con Remus y Sirius en el solárium y hablando de lo ocurrido esa mañana.

—No sé de qué se queja Madre —expresó Sirius su informidad, sentado frente a Remus en su propio asiento pero con sus pies descalzos en el regazo de su esposo—. Me he casado tal cual era su deseo y he conseguido proveerle del heredero Black que tanto se temía jamás obtener. El apellido de la familia está a salvo gracias a mí, ¿qué más puede pedir esa mujer?

—No negarás que las circunstancias son las que no la tienen tan contenta... —Expresó Lily su opinión, todavía con media copa de vino en sus manos—. Apuesto a que esperaba verte casado con un miembro de los Sagrados Veintiocho.

—Ah, pero es que ya estamos demasiado emparentados con los miembros de esas veintiocho familias —recalcó Regulus lo obvio, el más ebrio de todos y casi recostado en su silla; por lo tanto, a un punto en que casi era libre de sus inhibiciones habituales—. Un matrimonio más, y Siri corría el riesgo de casarse con alguna prima hermana o una tía en segundo grado, o yo qué sé...

—Era necesario traer sangre fresca a la carnicería Black —bromeó James, pero nadie más que él celebró su ocurrencia.

—En cualquier caso —dijo Remus, sus dedos masajeando los pies cansados de Sirius—, es un hecho que Sirius está esperando un bebé y que es mío. Regulus se encargó de la parte legal que ratifica ese asunto, y se han enviado los documentos pertinentes a Gringotts para que se haga el traspaso del oro a la cuenta de Sirius.

—Lo deduje por la manera en que Bellatrix se mantuvo la mayor parte de la comida cuchicheando con tu Madre y con aspecto de estar a punto de lanzar una maldición imperdonable a la primera persona que se atreviera a dirigirle la palabra —agregó James sin perder su tono alegre e impropio para las circunstancias—. Seguro ya se hacía con ese oro extra en su cuenta...

—Madre y Bella no peleaban por el oro en sí —masculló Regulus, tan caído en su silla que le faltaban unos cuantos centímetros para terminar en el suelo—. Lo que ellas querían era ganar.

—¿Ganar? —Repitió Lily.

—Ganar por encima de mí, el hijo pródigo —explicó Sirius casi con aburrimiento—. Detestan todo de mí, y no las juzgo. El sentimiento es mutuo. Pero, qué se le puede hacer. Jugué dentro de sus reglas, hice mi matrimonio, ahora estoy embarazado, lo justo es que el oro sea mío. Además tengo a Remus a mi lado. Pedir más sería... codicioso de mi parte ahora que lo tengo todo.

—No es necesario que me halagues así —le chanceó Remus, trabajando en el arco del pie de Sirius y aliviando así el dolor de todo un día de ir y venir atendiendo invitados—. Ya te estoy masajeando los pies.

—Incluso aunque dejaras de hacerlo... Junto con el bebé, eres lo mejor que he conseguido de todos estos arreglos.

La declaración, que además iba cargada con una mirada repleta de amor, estableció un lazo entre Remus y Sirius, y el silencio que siguió era sólo de ellos y los apartaba de cualquier otra distracción.

Leyendo a la perfección la atmósfera en la habitación, Lily así lo expresó:

—Vale, esa es nuestra pauta para marcharnos y dejarlos a ustedes par de tortolitos disfrutar de su tiempo a solas. Vamos, James.

—Sí, querida.

—No creo que Regulus en este en condiciones de aparecerse en su piso —comentó Remus al voltear a ver a su cuñado, que milagrosamente había conseguido mantenerse en una precaria posición en su silla, donde parecía que estaba a punto de caerse, y sin embargo ahí seguía y por la manera en que dormía no daba la impresión de estar incómodo en lo absoluto.

—Probablemente llegaría a su piso sin una oreja o tres dedos —murmuró Sirius, que con un hondo suspiro y altas dosis de generosidad, declaró que esa noche su hermano podía quedarse en uno de los tantos cuartos de invitados con los que contaba la casa.

Con ayuda de James, quien además de Sirius era de los que menos había bebido, consiguieron hacer levitar a Regulus hasta una de las habitaciones libres, y tras despedirse de sus amigos y encargarle a Lork la limpieza restante, Remus y Sirius se retiraron a su habitación para obtener su bien merecido descanso.

—Por fin —exhaló Remus el quedar recostado de espaldas sobre la cama, en ropa interior y sin ánimos de ir por un pijama.

A su lado, Sirius parecía compartir su opinión, pues en igual estado daba la impresión de no tener intenciones de moverse ni aunque ahí mismo se declarara la emergencia de un incendio.

—¿Sabes? —Dijo Sirius de pronto, y Remus apenas si tuvo fuerzas para girar la cabeza en su dirección y murmurar un “¿Mmm?” que le dejara claro que le estaba prestando atención—. El día de hoy no salió tan mal como esperaba.

—¿Lo dices por el berrinche donde Walburga casi decidía que un cruciatus era pago suficiente para el medimago Talkalot o el drama que protagonizó Bellatrix cuando acusó a Regulus de favoritismo por actuar como tu abogado personal?

—Ah, realmente hubo momentos dramáticos hoy, ¿eh?

—Es una manera de llamarlos, sí...

—Oh, no seas tan negativo, Moony —le riñó Sirius, girándose por completo hacia su costado y abrazándose a él con un brazo por encima de su pecho y una pierna alrededor de su cadera—. Ya no hay nada que Madre, o Bella, o cualquiera que piense como ellas pueda hacer. Es un hecho que el próximo heredero Black está en camino y la vida no podría ir mejor. ¿Es que acaso no piensas igual?

«No lo sé...»

—Sí —afirmó Remus a pesar de sus inseguridades. Para él, era esa rapidez en sus vidas la que no le daba cabida suficiente al asombro para sobreponerse de los embates a los que se enfrentaban, y a ratos sentía que sólo se dejaba llevar por la corriente de Sirius en lugar de tomar sus decisiones. Ese matrimonio y ese hijo que venía en camino eran pruebas fehacientes de ello, y a la vez que le aterrorizaban, Remus se descubría pensando más y más que no debía ser tan grave si conseguía mantener la pantalla de normalidad día a día sin que Sirius sospechara nada.

O casi.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Uh?

Sirius jugueteó con un dedo en su pecho, trazando una línea sobre su huesuda clavícula antes de revelar lo que discurría por su mente.

—Tengo la impresión de que no estás del todo aquí.

—Estás encima de mí.

—No así. Me refiero a... Mentalmente, es como si estuvieran un poco ausente. También un poco... distante —agregó Sirius, bajando su mano hacia el pectoral izquierdo de Remus, donde su contrariado corazón latía acelerado como si se estuviera preparando al inminente peligro de una discusión para la cual no estaba listo de enfrentarse.

Ciertamente, Remus no quería arruinar la felicidad de Sirius con sus tontos miedos e inseguridades, y con ello en mente se forzó a tranquilizarlo. Posando su mano sobre la de Sirius, se acercó sus dedos a la boca y le besó las yemas de los dedos en un acto íntimo que puso una pequeña sonrisa en labios de su esposo.

—Lo siento si me he mostrado así. Han sido demasiados cambios en muy poco tiempo, y al parecer tú los sobrellevas mejor que yo.

—No te creas —admitió Sirius en voz baja, moviendo la mano para entrelazar sus dedos con los de Remus—. Todo este proceso ha sido... No hay día en que no sienta miedo por el futuro.

—¿En serio?

—Puedes apostar que sí.

—Nunca lo habría sospechado.

—Ya. Lidiar con mi familia durante toda la vida me ha dado ese superpoder que jamás pedí tener en primer lugar —dijo Sirius, seguido de una exhalación cansada—. Me alegro de que todo esto haya terminado. Lo de la herencia y... lo que sea. No hay más que decir al respecto porque es definitivo y Madre lo sabe. Quizá ahora de una vez por todos me deje vivir mi vida en paz.

—¿Y no querrá conocer a su nieto o nieta cuando nazca?

Sirius resopló, y arrebujándose más contra el costado de Remus, expresó su opinión sobre el tema. —Ni idea. Pero si es el caso, habrá reglas, y esta vez las impondré yo. Madre quería que madurara y tomara el control, ¡bien!, porque justo eso haré.

Pese a toda la clase de emociones que bullían en su pecho en ese momento, la que sobresalió de pronto para Remus fue la del orgullo, y abrazando a Sirius por su cuenta y escondiendo el rostro en su coronilla así se lo hizo saber.

—Me alegro tanto por ti.

—Y yo me alegro tanto por nosotros.

Que en la penumbra de su habitación, fueron las últimas palabras que se pronunciaron esa noche.

Poco cambió esos primeros meses en que se hacían a la idea de que un bebé está en camino.

Lo más notorio de sus contados cambios fue que Sirius dejó de beber alcohol. Cero. Ni una gota. Y se lo hizo saber a todo mundo a modo de falsa lamentación cuando en reuniones llegaba con una exquisita botella de vino o de firewhisky y en voz alta se quejaba de estar incapacitado para su consumo.

En privado, Sirius le confesó a Remus que esa había sido su primera señal de que algo iba diferente con su cuerpo. Incluso antes de terminarse su régimen de pociones conceptivas, Sirius había tenido dificultades para tolerar el alcohol. De pronto había perdido su encanto, y su mera presencia en una bebida le provocaba rechazo, así que lo había dejado pasar como un asunto temporal.

—Al parecer es un mecanismo de reacción que tiene el feto para protegerse —había dicho Sirius, luego de pasarse la tarde entera leyendo un libro titulado “Embarazados mágicos: Qué esperar y qué no en los próximos nueve meses”, y por lo tanto, sintiéndose un experto en el tema.

Remus le había pedido prestado el libro para leerlo después y Sirius se lo había dejado en su mesita de noche, pero de eso hacía semanas, y éste todavía no lo había ni tocado, ya no se diga leído una de sus páginas.

A su manera, Remus procesaba su próxima paternidad tomando un día a la vez, y... ¿Disfrutándolo tal cual era? Costaba descifrar si ese era el verbo correcto cuando la mitad del tiempo se sentía al borde del pánico y la otra aturdido por los cambios que le esperaban el próximo agosto. A Remus se le daba terrible tolerar la salida de rutina, si acaso porque mantener el orden y no salirse de las líneas preestablecidas había sido su _modus operandi_ a lo largo de todos sus años de vida. Los cuasi niveles de indigencia a los que se había visto sometido en su vida adulta por culpa de su licantropía lo habían hecho cauteloso a los cambios, porque implicaban roturas, callejones sin salida y desgracias.

Un próximo bebé era diferente, se decía Remus. _Tenía_ que ser diferente...

En todo caso, fue Sirius quien se encargó de retirarle una a una sus capas de miedo. Igual que si pelara una cebolla, se deshizo de cada una de sus excusas.

—Serás un buen padre, Moony. Firme pero cariñoso. Justo lo que el bebé necesita. ¿Y qué si no sabes nada de paternidad? Eso no te impidió ayudar a Lily y a James con Harry cuando más lo necesitaron. Además, un bebé con unos padres como nosotros las tiene todas de ganar. Relájate y disfruta estos meses que tenemos por delante.

Así que Remus se relajó (o al menos lo hizo dentro de sus límites) y lo disfrutó (su versión particular) para de algún modo empezar a hacerse a la idea y empezar el arduo proceso de asimilación.

Quiso la suerte que a principios de diciembre y para celebrar anticipadamente esas fechas decembrinas Lily y James organizaran en su casa un pequeño convite en su honor, y que entre los invitados se contara Severus Snape por el simple hecho de que Harry así lo había querido y no se había dicho más al respecto.

Después de todo, las viejas rencillas del colegio eran asunto pasado, y si James y Severus habían podido enterrar el hacha de la guerra después de todos aquellos años, el mismo caso aplicaba para su círculo cercano de amistades, que lo recibió de buena gana cuando arribó a la hora citada.

Remus de hecho tenía sin verlo de semanas atrás, y volverían a verse la semana entrante en San Mungo cuando comenzara el ciclo de luna creciente y él su consumo de poción Matalobos. Él no podía decir que estaba contento con aquel recordatorio, porque ni siquiera la poción multijugos que habían preparado en su cuarto año de Hogwarts para suplantar a Filch en una broma había tenido un sabor y consistencia tan desagradables como los mejunjes que tenía que tomarse siete días antes de la luna llena, e inconscientemente Remus esbozó una mueca de asco y bebió de su poncho para borrar el sabor fantasma de su boca.

Si bien aquella era una reunión para adultos, los Weasley habían traído a sus hijos más pequeños que todavía no asistían a Hogwarts, y al nutrido grupo se habían sumado otros niños que pertenecían a familias mágicas amigas de los Potter, incluido por supuesto el pequeño Draco.

Sirius de hecho se había acercado a charlar con su prima Narcissa y el esposo de ésta, ya juzgar por el modo tan animado en que los tres se habían congregado y se tocaban el estómago, Remus dedujo sin problemas que hablaban del embrazo de Sirius y compartían de sus experiencias. Remus no recordaba a Lucius embarazado de Draco, e incluso hasta habría podido pasar por alto las peculiaridades en el nacimiento de ese niño de no ser éste y Harry amigos inseparables, pero ahora que lo sabía no podía olvidarlo, y casi se vio tentado a sumarse al grupo.

La persona que lo detuvo fue Harry, que separándose de su propio grupo de amigos fue a unírsele en el sofá al que había ido a sentarse solo porque se había engentado con el barullo de la reunión.

Con una familiaridad de trato que Harry sólo le otorgaba a unos cuantos, fue éste a sentarse en el regazo de Remus y a pedir mimos. Harry ya había cumplido seis años ese verano, y más veces que no refunfuñaba de actuar como un bebé grande en compañía de sus amigos, por lo que Lily tenía prohibido tratar de peinar su cabello o recordarle llevar un suéter, pero esas reglas no aplicaban cuando era él el que quería afecto, y a juzgar por el modo en que recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Remus, en esos instantes los pedía a gritos.

—Moony... —Dijo Harry, pero no dio muestras de proseguir.

En la planta alta, el resto de los niños se divertían con juegos propios de su edad, y que a juzgar por el ruido de sus pisadas y la ocasional explosión, eran de lo más divertidos. El que Harry hubiera bajado y en específico quisiera estar con Remus despertó en éste alertas de todo tipo.

—¿Has peleado con alguien allá arriba? —Preguntó Remus, y Harry denegó con la cabeza—. ¿Rompieron algo? —Otra negativa—. ¿De qué se trata?

—Draco dijo que... —Y el resto se perdió en un murmullo que Remus no consiguió descifrar—. ¿Estás molesto conmigo, Moony? —Una pausa en la que su labio inferior comenzó a temblar—. ¿Lo está Padfoot?

—Espera... —Más dispuesto a consolar a Harry que en averiguar qué podía haber hecho el niño para creer que se había ganado su enojo, Remus le acarició la cabeza y volvió a preguntar—. ¿Por qué crees que Sirius y yo estaríamos molestos contigo?

—El bebé.

—¿El bebé? —Repitió Remus sin comprender.

Harry se sorbió la nariz. —Draco dice que mi ayuda sólo empeoró las cosas...

—Harry...

—Escuché a mamá contarle a papá que no estabas seguro de querer tener un bebé todavía... Pero yo pensé que sí... Y por eso le pedí al tío Severus que... que... —Pero el resto de su oración se perdió cuando Harry rompió en llanto y enterró su rostro en el cuello de Remus.

A Remus le costó bastante rato tranquilizar a Harry y obtener de él otra palabra, pero lo consiguió a base de paciencia e interminable reiteraciones de que había ocurrido un malentendido. Claro que quería ser padre, y estaba muy feliz porque él y Sirius lo serían próximamente. Harry no tenía nada de qué sentirse culpable, y en cuanto a Draco...

—Puedes decirle a Draco que este bebé será tu primo y que todos estamos felices por su nacimiento, ¿ok? —Dijo Remus, limpiándole a Harry una última vez el rostro antes de que éste pudiera volver a sonreír con normalidad y lo mandara de vuelta al piso de arriba con el resto de los niños.

Apenas vio a Harry desaparecer escaleras arriba, Remus se levantó del sofá y fue en búsqueda de Severus, que en esos momentos mantenía una conversación con Kingsley Shacklebolt respecto a un nuevo cargamento de ingredientes para pociones que había sido confiscado por el departamento de Aurores al dictaminar que su procedencia era ilegal.

—Uhm, Severus... —Un tanto brusco, Remus consiguió mantener la calma al abordarlo—. ¿Podríamos hablar un momento? En privado —agregó por si acaso, y éste achicó los ojos unos segundos antes de asentir.

—Discúlpame un momento, Kingsley —se excusó Severus, que después siguió a Remus a la habitación contigua (un pequeño cuarto de costura que pertenecía a James y no a Lily como podía suponerse a primera vista hasta que uno se percataba de los diferentes uniformes de Quidditch en varios estados de confección) y esperó paciente a que éste fuera el primero en hablar.

A Remus las palabras se le agolparon en la boca y ninguna salió. Si lo que Harry le había contado apenas minutos atrás era cierto...

Severus Snape no era la clase de hombre que uno pudiera llegar a clasificar de charlatán. La principal razón por la que se dedicaba al arte de las pociones era su talento natural en esa área, seguida muy de cerca por la soledad de un trabajo como ese. A las mazmorras de San Mungo no bajaba nadie que no tuviera asuntos que atender ahí, y eso le iba bien a Severus, siempre taciturno y la mayor parte del tiempo indispuesto a ser él quien rompiera el silencio. Pero en casos especiales...

—Te vi hablar con Harry —dijo Severus, adivinando a medias la causa del repentino interés de Remus por su persona—. Y ahora quieres hablar conmigo.

—¿Entonces es cierto?

Severus se limitó a parpadear. —¿No era eso lo que tú y Sirius querían?

«¡No!»

—S-Sí... Supongo que no con tanta rapidez y eficiencia, pero sí... ¿Pero qué-...?

—Felix Felicis —explicó Severus, guardándose las manos en las mangas de su túnica—. Tenía un poco en uno de los estantes y dosifiqué una gota en cada vial de poción conceptiva. Pensé que haría un excelente artículo de estudio si los resultados eran positivos, y... Lo fueron. Ya estoy escribiendo la disertación que publicaré el mes entrante.

Remus rechinó los dientes. —¿A eso nos redujiste a Sirius y a mí? ¿Personajes de un estudio?

—No bromees, Remus —dijo Severus sin perder la compostura—. Ya eres el sujeto número 3 en mi otro estudio de poción Matalobos. Tu anonimato está siempre garantiz-...

—¡Es que no se trata de eso! —Estalló Remus, y su exabrupto le hizo sentir enfermo.

Frente a él, Severus ni se inmutó. —¿No?

—No, claro que no.

El asunto era que Harry, inocente Harry, había tenido una charla con Severus donde animado le notificó que sus padrinos estaban intentando tener un bebé. A sus seis años, Harry tenía nociones de lo que involucraba ser padres, pero sobre todo había escuchado que eran necesarias importantes pociones para conseguirlo, y con esa misma facilidad que tienen los críos para pedir el cielo y esperar que caiga en sus manos, le había comentado a Severus lo mucho que le gustaría que ese bebé naciera cuanto antes para tener así un compañero de juegos. “Quizá, incluso hasta podamos ir a Hogwarts juntos”, había dicho Harry, y Severus, que sentía una predilección casi insana por el niño, le había prometido hacer lo que estuviera en sus manos para conseguirlo.

Que de haber estado al tanto de la historia con anterioridad, Remus habría pensado en pociones reconstituyentes, o en un potenciador de virilidad para él o un afrodisiaco para Sirius, no Felix Felicis, que como suerte líquida había incrementado sus posibilidades de embarazo hasta hacerlas realidad.

De si era o no buena suerte que así hubiera ocurrido... Remus todavía tenía sus reservas.

—Pensé que tú, Sirius y el resto de los Black estarían satisfechos con el resultado —dijo Severus, su voz grave reverberando en los oídos de Remus como una campana—. El próximo heredero viene en camino y todo eso. Justo lo que pedían, y en bandeja de plata.

—¿Sabes qué, Severus? —Replicó Remus con sequedad—. No puedes entenderlo y no me molestaré en explicarlo porque-...

—Ah —asintió una vez para sí Severus—. Entonces los rumores son ciertos...

—¿Qué rumores? —Una pausa—. ¿Con quién has estado hablando?

Severus extrajo una de sus manos e hizo un movimiento vago con su mano. —¿Importa en realidad el mensajero y no el mensaje?

—¿Entones qué-...?

—Basta con tener ojos y leer las señales. ¿Por qué si no estarías conmigo en esta habitación tratando de descifrar el mecanismo de un milagro en lugar de celebrándolo?

—Yo... —Remus no tenía palabras, y a sabiendas de que había ganado, Severus se sonrió satisfecho.

—Exacto.

De la tensión que antes le había puesto rígido, no quedó nada. Remus había perdido contra sí mismo, y el sinsabor de su derrota era asumir la verdad: Que no había querido ser padre, no todavía al menos, y ahora que estaba por serlo no conseguía sentirse feliz por ello. En su lugar, buscaba culpables y responsabilizarlos. Porque si era Severus, entonces estaba bien, pero si reconocía que Harry también había tenido que ver, entonces no.

«Ah, ¿pero quién dijo “sí, acepto” para formar parte de los Black? ¿Quién accedió a engendrar el próximo heredero? Porque nadie te ató de manos y pies a la cama y llevó el acto de la concepción sin tu ayuda...», le recordó una insidiosa voz dentro de su cabeza a Remus, y éste torció el rostro en una mueca de dolor.

—No te tenía por cobarde, Lupin —dijo Severus, que dando por terminada aquella conversación, pasó a su lado con dirección a la puerta—. ¿Es esa la famosa valentía Gryffindor de la que tanto se enorgullecían tú y tus amigos en el colegio? Pf, tonterías.

Y al marcharse, dejó atrás a Remus con sus oscuros pensamientos.

/*/*/*/*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo típico de los fics de HP es que los Black parecen la familia del infierno y Severus Snape el villano más malvado del universo. Para este fic decidí que quería versiones más leves de eso, de tal manera que así como los Black son pretenciosos pero inofensivos, Severus había conseguido superar su antipatía por los Merodeadores y tenía debilidad por Harry. Pero ya ven, esa pata de palo que es Harry James Potter desencadenó toda una cadena en reacción con su inocente intervención~   
> A Remus le está costando aceptar las circunstancias en las que la vida (y los Black) lo colocan, pero sale airoso cada vez. Sigan teniendo fe en él, a pesar de sus crisis de nervios, y paciencia. Ya sobrepasamos la mitad del fic, y lo que sigue se va a acelerar.  
> Como siempre, nos vemos el sábado (con comentarios) o el próximo miércoles (sin), graxie por leer~!


	10. 10.- Sabiduría squib.

**10.- Sabiduría squib.**

Remus consiguió sobreponerse de su conversación con Severus a tiempo para no crear una situación durante la fiesta de los Potter, pero una vez en casa fue Sirius el que preguntó si todo estaba bien.

—Te noto tenso —explicó Sirius mientras se desnudaban, listos para caer de cara en la cama y dormir hasta tarde—. ¿Estás seguro que no pasa nada?

—Totalmente —murmuró Remus, que acostándose de espaldas a él, sólo quería cerrar los ojos y dormir.

—¿Es algo que yo hice?

—¿Uh? —Mirando por encima de su hombro encontró Remus a Sirius recostado con las manos entrelazadas sobre su estómago y un leve puchero—. Sirius...

—Tenía qué preguntar. Llevas semanas así, y si crees que nadie puede notarlo es porque además de terrible para actuar con normalidad también lo eres para percatarte de que a tu alrededor todo mundo está enterado de tu mal humor. No eres tan discreto como piensas, Remus.

La ferocidad de sus palabras, que incluso murmuradas cargaban su dosis de irritación, hicieron a Remus salir de su estado de víctima y preocuparse más por Sirius.

—Lo siento.

—Ya.

—En serio, lo siento. Perdona si no he sido yo estas semanas. He tenido... Hay pensamientos en mi cabeza que no me dejan en paz.

—Si es por lo del bebé... —Una pausa, y Sirius suspiró, mascullando después para sí en voz baja—. Claro que es por el bebé, qué tontería pensar que no...

—Sirius...

—Da igual —gruñó Sirius, apartando las mantas con brusquedad, y sin importarle que el piso estaba helado o que ya era tarde, salió de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta del baño—. Duerme solo y disfrútalo.

Y con un portazo doble que indicó su huida a su propio dormitorio a través del baño que compartían, Remus comprendió que la había cagado en grande con Sirius.

Luego de una larga noche de dormir mal y despertar con un tirón en el cuello, Remus bajó a su hora habitual a la cocina sólo para descubrir que Sirius se le había adelantado al desayuno. Lo que era peor, ya se había marchado de casa.

—El amo Sirius salió a cumplir unos compromisos —explicó Lork cuando Remus le pidió noticias del paradero de su esposo, y éste maldijo por lo bajo. Cualquier intención que hubiera tenido de reconciliarse esa mañana se había desvanecido como humo en el aire sin más.

El resto de su día no fue mejor.

Remus había accedido a ayudar a Samuel Calder, un squib nacido dentro de una familia mágica de abolengo que lo había desechado apenas no demostró tener talento mágico, y que ahora vivía en el Londres muggle trabajando como contador. Remus jamás había hablado con él ni lo conocía, pero el mismo señor Calder lo había contactado a través de un anuncio en El Profeta en que se había anunciado muchos meses atrás como auxiliar para labores mágicas en hogares que no lo eran.

La idea había venido de uno de sus tutorados. Un chico cuyos padres muggle habían tenido dificultades con una infestación de doxies para la cual ninguna compañía de fumigación había conseguido hacer mella hasta que su hijo asistió a Hogwarts, identificó el problema, y por su cuenta hizo llamar a miembros del Departamento de Control de Pestes Mágicas para solucionarlo.

En palabras de Brian (porque ese era su nombre), había un buen número de personas en Londres que tenían que lidiar con problemas mágicos para los que no estaban preparados por falta de una varita, y dispuestos a pagar por una solución a un mago competente que quisiera hacerse cargo.

Remus no había puesto muchas esperanzas en ese anunció en El Profeta que le costó siete sickles y dos knuts, pero ya había rendido sus frutos, y el trabajo obtenido gracias a aquel espacio en el diario ya hacía tiempo que se había pagado por sí solo. El señor Calder era sólo un cliente más que acudía a él con referencia de otro squib y al que Remus visitó en su domicilio.

Samuel (pues así insistió en ser llamado) era un hombre ya mayor y con una reluciente calva que le reveló a Remus haber pertenecido a los Crabbe, pero al no tener talento mágico y jamás poder asistir a Hogwarts había sido enviado con unos parientes lejanos que cuidaron de él. Su vida no había sido muy diferente a la de cualquier otro muggle. Samuel se había casado después de la primera guerra y adoptado el apellido de su esposa, y casi había olvidado su procedencia mágica, pero ahora él estaba viudo, y tenía problemas con una criatura que había tomado como residencia permanente (y sin pagar renta, ¡el descaro!) el espacio debajo de su cama.

—Es casi una tontería, ¿no le parece? —Expresó Samuel su opinión—. De pequeño le tenía miedo a los monstruos que podían aparecer debajo de mi cama, pero casi siempre eran hombres lobo o acromántulas con exceso de patas. Ahora en cambio tengo un verdadero monstruo habitando ahí y no me asusta, sólo me molesta.

Remus se guardó bien de revelar cualquier reacción a las palabras de su interlocutor. —¿Es por eso que me ha llamado? ¿Piensa que puede tratarse de un boggart?

—Oh no —denegó Samuel—. Estoy seguro que lo es. Verá, ya estoy mayor para creer en criaturas mágicas. Todo eso quedó atrás hace tanto tiempo... Lo que aparece bajo mi cama es mi esposa muerta. Una versión poco favorecedora de ella. Gladys no lo entendería, por supuesto, pero si estuviera viva y si pudiera hacerlo se sentiría terriblemente ofendida de la imagen tan pobre que ese boggart ofrece de ella.

Remus asintió. —¿Podría subir a echarle un vistazo?

—Claro, claro. El anciano le señaló una escalera. Primera puerta a la derecha.

Con la varita lista para actuar en caso de necesidad, Remus subió la escalera y en ningún momento encontró nada fuera de lugar. Aquel era un hogar muggle en toda la extensión, y por ello tuvo un súbito sobresalto cuando al encontrar la puerta que Samuel le había indicado y poner su mano alrededor del pomo un ruido que reconoció fácilmente le aceleró el corazón.

Llanto.

El llanto de un bebé para ser precisos...

Remus abrió la puerta de golpe, y lo que encontró le resultó igual que un puño invisible cerrándose alrededor de su garganta con fuerza.

En el piso, rodeado de un charco de sangre, estaban Sirius y un bebé muertos.

—Merlín... —Masculló Remus, que blandiendo la varita lanzó el hechizo apropiado—. Riddikulus.

Las figuras en el piso dieron paso a una cuna en el piso, ladeada, con sólo una manita extendida y con marcas de sangre.

«Cómo no lo previne antes...», pensó Remus, que tras una honda inhalación, volvió a probar suerte.

—¡Riddikulus!

Esta vez el hechizo funcionó, y el boggart se retrajo de vuelta al espacio que había entre la cama y el piso.

A Remus le costó un par de minutos más de atacarlo antes de que el boggart se esfumara de una vez por todas, y él todavía se tomó un momento para recordar que las visiones vistas no eran verdad, y que tanto los recuerdos como las ideas graciosas que había utilizado para exterminarlo podrían ser reales si conseguía hacer las paces con Sirius.

A su vuelta a la salita, Samuel ya tenía para él té, bocadillos y su pago en libras, porque como él mismo se excusó, hacía tanto que no manejaba dinero mágico que ya no sabía a cuánto estaba el cambio.

Remus se negó a aceptar el dinero. —No ha sido nada —se excusó cuando Samuel insistió—. Me ha servido de algo enfrentarme a ese boggart y darme cuenta de algo, y eso por sí mismo ya es pago suficiente.

Samuel analizó su oración y después asintió una vez. —Te enfrentaste a tus miedos, ¿correcto?

—Así ha sido.

—Criaturas curiosas esos boggarts... Mi Gladys era mi sol. Daría lo que fuera por volver a estar con ella, y cuento los días para reunirnos apreciando cada uno en esta tierra. No sé en qué pensaba ese boggart al creer que mostrándome su figura fantasmal conseguiría asustarme. Ella era mi anhelo, y su visión me causa más sufrimiento que miedo...

—Puede que... —Remus se humedeció el labio inferior—. Puede que los sentimientos humanos sean más complejos de lo que un boggart puede descifrar. A veces, lo que nos da miedo también puede provocarnos otros sentimientos. No limitarse a uno nada más.

—Puede ser, puede ser... —Concedió Samuel, que luego procedió a hablarle de su querida Gladys. Viejos recuerdos de muchos años atrás que Remus escuchó primero por cortesía y después con interés.

Aquel era un hombre solitario, que además de deshacerse de un boggart también requería de compañía, y con gusto Remus le brindó la suya por aquella tarde.

Después de todo, al final había sido sin siquiera saberlo Samuel con su boggart el que ayudó a Remus a lidiar con sus problemas.

Apenas volver a casa, Lork le informó a Remus que el amo Sirius había vuelto a casa y se encontraba en la biblioteca.

—Gracias, Lork —dijo Remus, que sin molestarse mucho en alisar su abrigo o dejar alineados los zapatos en la entrada, subió rápido a aquella habitación.

En realidad, llamarla biblioteca era un chiste entre él y Sirius, pues cada uno por su cuenta tenía un estudio atestado de sus libros personales, y aquellos para los que no habían tenido espacio se les almacenó en esa habitación que ahora llevaba ese nombre. A Remus le daba lo mismo, pero Sirius quería hacer de ese espacio un área agradable, y sólo cuando se sentía frustrado era que acudía a esas cuatro paredes y se abstraía desempacando libros y acomodándolos en los anaqueles llenos a la mitad.

Pese a ya tener viviendo juntos casi medio año, había áreas de la casa en las que todavía no habían terminado de imponer su toque, y la biblioteca era una de esas.

Al abrir la puerta, encontró Remus a Sirius sentado en el piso y hojeando un libro que reconoció de sus años de colegio y habían leído para puntos extras.

Sirius lo vio entrar al cuarto y cerrar la puerta pero lo ignoró. Ni siquiera le dio el saludo o preguntó por su paradero. En su lugar, volvió al libro, y el desprecio hizo saber a Remus cuán disgustado estaba con él.

Aquello era nuevo. Lo usual era que Sirius, siguiendo alguno de sus impulsos, provocara la ira de Remus y después tuviera que buscar la manera de pedirle perdón y obtenerlo. Estar en esa posición inversa desconcertó a Remus por un segundo, y con un hondo suspiro, se sentó de rodillas y sobre sus talones frente a Sirius en el piso.

—Atendí un trabajo en la casa de un squib —dijo Remus, dispuesto a ser honesto.

Su relato, que de inicio parecía no tener pies ni cabeza, atrajo la atención de Sirius, que cerró su libro y alzó la vista en su dirección.

—Tenía un boggart bajo la cama. Tomaba la forma de su esposa difunta, y por lo que me contó, se tardó seis meses en buscar ayuda porque le gustaba su compañía...

—No sé a dónde quieras llegar con esto, Remus, pero-...

—Era el bebé —le interrumpió Remus, que tragó saliva con dificultad—. _Nuestro_ bebé el que me mostró ese boggart. De una manera tan horrible que por un segundo no me creí capaz de lanzar el hechizo, y... Por fin puedo ser honesto: Estoy asustado.

—Es normal.

—No, no —denegó Remus con vehemencia—. Es más que sólo temer por el bebé. Soy también yo porque... ¿Qué tal si no soy un buen padre?

Sirius suspiró. —Esa debería ser mi línea, ¿no crees? Después de la crianza que me dieron mis padres, lo más lógico sería pensar...

—Pero basta verte con Harry para saber que no será así. En cambio yo... Conmigo no es natural.

—Harry te adora.

—Ya, pero... Harry también tiene predilección por Severus —masculló Remus, perdiendo un poco de su seriedad con aquel comentario—. Harry quiere a cualquiera que lo quiera a él. Así de grande es su corazón.

—Ok, tienes tu punto ahí —dijo Sirius, apartando el libro de su regazo y extendiendo una mano para sujetar la de Remus—. ¿Pero sabes? Es normal tener miedo. Yo también lo tengo.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—Tanto como un nombre como el mío me lo permite —afirmó Sirius, con su pulgar acariciando los nudillos de la mano de Remus—. Tengo claro que nos esperan por delante casi dos décadas de paternidad constante y no me importa si es a tu lado. Pero eso es lo importante, Moony... No puedo hacerlo sin ti. O mejor dicho, _puedo_ hacerlo sin ti, pero necesito saber si cuento contigo o...

«O si huyes y escurres el bulto porque no eres capaz de enfrentar la realidad», rellenó Remus mentalmente, y su otrora mano laxa se tensó. Girando la muñeca, Remus entrelazó sus dedos con los de Sirius y le dio el apretón que éste necesitaba.

—Todavía necesito tiempo para digerirlo todo... —Masculló Remus de lo más apenado, pero que Sirius siguiera a su lado y no lo hubiera mandado al demonio le dio fuerzas para proseguir—. Pero estoy contigo en esto. Estamos juntos.

—Juntos —repitió Sirius, y después agregó—: Era todo lo que podía pedir.

El resto, sabían ellos dos, llegaría a su tiempo y por su propia cuenta.

En medio de aquel proceso de adaptación en el que Remus se esforzaba por hacerse a la idea de su próxima paternidad y Sirius lo daba todo de sí para no presionarlo, Navidad y Año Nuevo llegaron y se fueron sin grandes contratiempos, salvo tener que hacer paradas obligatorias y de rigor en Grimmauld Place para que ‘la familia estuviera reunida’ y en donde por primera vez en su vida Remus hizo migas con Lucius Malfoy y Ted Tonks como parte del grupo de miembros políticos que habían cometido el ¿error? de emparentarse con un Black por propia voluntad.

De antemano era que Remus conocía a los esposos de las famosas tres hermanas Black, pero su primer acercamiento había sido Rodolphus Lestrange desde sus años de colegio, y no guardaba de él ninguna opinión favorable. De hecho, tampoco lo había hecho de Lucius Malfoy porque era la clase de individuo pomposo y afectado que le irritaba más, pero durante la velada y con unas copas de firewhisky en el cuerpo, éste demostró no ser tan insoportable como Remus se había temido.

Ted Tonks era por completo harina de otro costal. No en balde él y Andrómeda conformaban una feliz pareja que se mantenía lo más alejada posible de las intrigas y conflictos que tanto afectaban a los Black desde su círculo más interno. Al ser un sangre mestiza como él, Remus tenía suficientes puntos en común con Ted como para sentirse a sus anchas en su compañía, y juntos constituyeron un frente unido cuando durante la cena de Navidad a Walburga le dio por sacar los viejos álbumes familiares y torturar a los ahí presentes con esas fotografías dignas del museo del horror.

Por ser Blacks a medias, sólo por unión matrimonial, Walburga comentó con desdén que podían aguardar en la cocina, y Remus y Ted le tomaron la palabra con gusto.

Siempre buscando cómo quedar bien, Rodolphus insistió quedarse y Bellatrix se empecinó en ello hasta que Walburga cedió, pero Lucius prefirió unírseles alrededor de la enorme mesa que coronaba la cocina Black y que en esos momentos estaba al tope de toda clase de platillos y preparaciones para la velada.

—En momentos así siento envidia de lo más pequeños —comentó Lucius al sentarse con Remus y Ted en un rincón de la mesa—. Al menos ellos no tienen que estar presentes a cada momento y son desechados cuando no se les requiere su presencia.

Remus tuvo que coincidir con Lucius en aquella opinión, pues nada más llegar a la casa, a Draco y Nymphadora se les había ordenado mantenerse lejos de la vista de los adultos y exhibir un comportamiento ejemplar mientras estuvieran en Grimmauld Place. Pese a ser sus nietos, Walburga no sentía predilección particular por ninguno de ellos. A Nymphadora la despreciaba abiertamente por ‘la impureza de su sangre’ según sus palabras textuales, y aunque Draco sí cumplía ese requisito, tenía para él siempre una mueca similar al asco cuando sus ojos se posaban en su rubio cabello, tan disímil del negro azabache que iba a juego con el apellido Black, y que a sus ojos lo convertía en un Malfoy antes que en alguien de su propia familia.

Si bien lo había pensado antes con anterioridad, nunca como en esos instantes se preguntó Remus cuál sería el aspecto de su bebé. Al fin y al cabo su cabello era de un simple tono castaño, heredado de su padre a pesar de su madre ser rubia. Sirius en cambio provenía de una estirpe completa de cabellos negros y sedosos, así que con toda probabilidad heredarían su melena lacia en lugar de sus rizos. Quizá... De los ojos grises no podía asegurar gran cosa. Y del resto... Bueno, Remus no podía conjurar gran cosa con su imaginación porque ese no era su fuerte.

Los bebés, los pocos a los que había tenido acceso hasta ese punto en su vida, le parecían todos iguales.

Harry había sido la excepción, porque al nacer ya tenía una abundante mata de cabello negro igual de rebelde que el de James, y su aspecto se había vuelto identificable apenas sus ojos perdieron esa película azulina que es característica de los recién nacidos y se volvieron del mismo tono intenso que el de Lily. Pero incluso así, Remus no se hacía demasiadas ilusiones con su propio bebé.

Ni del sexo ni de la apariencia, a pesar de que durante su estancia en Grimmauld Place era el tópico favorito de Walburga para sacar a colación.

—¿Y qué tal está sobrellevando Sirius el embarazo? —Preguntó Lucius a Remus, y éste salió de su mutismo para responder con un “bien” no muy convencido.

—Cuando Andrómeda estaba embarazada de Nymphadora —acudió Ted a su auxilio para ayudar con la conversación—, todo fluyó como la seda hasta el último trimestre. Ese último mes... Un par de veces consideré el divorcio.

—Creo que Cissy habría hecho lo mismo conmigo a partir de que mi estómago creció tanto que me fue imposible verme los dedos de los pies —dijo Lucius, y su rostro perdió todo rastro de altanería. De pronto, descubrió Remus, frente a él se encontraba una persona de carne y hueso que rememoraba con afecto su embarazo—. Menos mal que teníamos años esperando por Draco. Su búsqueda nos había distanciado al punto en que Cissy estaba lista para hacer sus maletas y marcharse, y entonces el vial se llenó de humo blanco. Todavía lo tenemos guardado, justo en medio entre la Orden de Merlín que uno de mis antepasados obtuvo del mismísimo Ministro de Magia y un trofeo por Servicios Prestados a la Comunidad Mágica que gané hace un par de años.

—Andrómeda también guarda su vial con celo —respondió Ted—. Es su tesoro más preciado.

Con nerviosismo, Remus se llevó una mano a la nuca y se acarició ahí. En lo que a él respectaba, el vial que le había confirmado su embarazo a Sirius tenía un paradero desconocido. Pero sin falta, al volver a casa esa noche le preguntaría por él.

—¿Ya han empezado a acondicionar el cuarto del bebé? —Preguntó Ted a Remus, y éste denegó con la cabeza—. Creo que Andrómeda todavía tiene por ahí la vieja cuna de Nymphadora, por si te interesa.

—Gracias.

—El dinero para comprarse una cuna nueva debe ser el menor de los problemas de Sirius ahora mismo —intervino Lucius, y Remus entrecerró los ojos mientras le dedicaba una mirada de reconocimiento. ¿Aquel comentario era inocuo o venía a cuento porque Draco era el heredero más probable de ese dinero que ahora su bebé tenía a su nombre incluso antes de nacer?—. Puedes apostar que será el crío más consentido de todo Reino Unido.

—Justo como Draco —dijo Remus, que no pudo evitar mostrarse malicioso—. Aunque también en este caso quedará en segundo puesto ante nuestro bebé.

Dos manchas rojas aparecieron en las pálidas mejillas de Lucius, y Ted se apresuró a poner alto.

—En cualquier caso, siempre es una dicha tener más niños en la familia —dijo Ted—. Sin lugar a dudas, son buenas noticias.

—Exacto —confirmó Remus.

Después, la conversación se desvió hacia otros derroteros, y a pesar del traspié inicial, los tres entablaron una charla animada respecto a un tema en común que encontraron en Hogwarts y la excelente administración que estaba haciendo Dumbledore con el colegio.

Así los encontró Sirius, que entró a la cocina con aspecto de estar a punto de venirse abajo y masculló que habría vendido su alma inmortal por una copa de alcohol.

—Madre está insufrible como nunca —dijo con dramatismo al posicionarse detrás de Remus y con los brazos rodearle alrededor de los hombros—. Incluso ha sacado el álbum de unas vacaciones que hicimos a Egipto y en donde todos lo pasamos terrible excepto ella, por supuesto. Esa mujer es... malévola.

—¿No es ese viaje donde Cissy olvidó ponerse a resguardo del sol y se quemó el rostro? —Preguntó Lucius con interés, y ante la respuesta afirmativa de Sirius, se puso en pie y salió de la cocina murmurando que él tenía que ver eso con sus propios ojos.

—Al menos alguien aquí la pasará mejor que el resto —dijo Ted, que entonces bostezó—. Ah, increíble. No son ni las diez y ya quiero irme a casa a dormir.

—Seh, estas Navidades apestan —gruñó Sirius, que con el mentón apoyado en la coronilla de Remus, de pronto pasó de aburrido a excitado cuando una idea cruzó su cabeza—. ¡Oh! ¿Pero cómo no lo pensé antes?

Antes de darle oportunidad a Remus de averiguar de qué se trataba, Sirius volvió con éste y Ted pisándole los talones a la salita donde todos estaban reunidos para anunciar que se sentía indispuesto y que él y su esposo volverían a casa a descansar.

Lista para detenerlo, Walburga se quedó sin argumentos cuando Sirius se llevó una mano al vientre todavía plano y declaró que por el bien de _su_ nieto era que él se retiraba.

—Madre, la velada ha sido tal como esperaba, pero nos marchamos. Lo siento tanto —exageró Sirius la última palabra, y haciendo una rápida sesión de despedida con la mano de Remus entre la suya, consiguió estar fuera de Grimmauld Place antes de la marca de los cinco minutos.

—Eres terrible —le elogió Remus cuando luego de utilizar la red floo se encontraron de vuelta en su hogar.

—¿No querrás decir grandioso? —Murmuró Sirius, que parado frente a Remus sujetó su rostro con ambas manos y unió sus bocas en un beso—. Admítelo. La velada había ido a sur desde que llegamos, y Madre no hizo nada para remediarlo. Mira que sacar esos horripilantes álbumes de fotos que nadie quería ver salvo ella...

—No me habría importado ver fotografías de ti en la infancia. Incluso con esas túnicas repletas de holanes y encaje que estaban tan de moda hace años... Es casi una pena que para tu Madre no pueda ser considerado familia suficiente como para estar presente cuando los saca al público.

—Agradécelo —fue el comentario de Sirius al respecto—. Yo soy Black por nacimiento, y a diario me lamento de ese hecho en particular. Si quieres ver fotografías mías de la infancia, le pediré a Regulus que se encargue de ello.

—¿Lo prometes?

Sirius pegó su pelvis a Remus y le arrancó un gemido de sorpresa. —Lo juro si en este instante me llevas a la cama...

Y ya que el prospecto resultaba positivo para él en cada aspecto, Remus accedió de buena gana.

La mañana de Navidad sorprendió Sirius a Remus descubrir que su esposo había preparado un regalo para su futuro bebé, que consistía en un león de peluche que probablemente sería del doble de su tamaño al nacer y que éste declaró con petulancia que era su primera garantía para asegurarse de que el apellido Black no se cobrara más víctimas.

—Haré lo que esté en mis manos para conseguir que sea un Gryffindor, justo como sus padres —dijo Sirius, todavía en pijamas y arrodillado frente al árbol de Navidad repleto con abundantes regalos.

—No sé por qué me sorprende... —Dijo Remus de lo más divertido, y después de localizar el obsequio que buscaba, se lo entregó a Sirius—. Uhm, no has sido el único que pensó en hacer un regalo antes de tiempo.

Escrito en su irregular caligrafía, el regalo, que pesaba lo suyo y tenía forma de caja, ostentaba una parca nota que simplemente decía: ‘De parte de tu papá Remus’, y tuvo el inconveniente de provocar en Sirius una reacción visceral cuando se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

—Oh...

—Padfoot...

—Lo siento —balbuceó éste limpiándose el borde de los ojos con la orilla de su bata—. Es que me has tomado por sorpresa, es todo.

—¿Pero se trata de una buena sorpresa o...?

—La mejor, Moony. ¿Puedo?

—Adelante.

Rasgando el papel de regalo que tenía por decoración esferas y luces navideñas que se encendían y apagaban por efecto de la magia, Sirius descubrió que Remus también le había hecho a su futuro bebé un regalo que revelaba un interés que esperaba fuera compartido, pues se trataba de un libro de cuentos infantiles. Una versión muggle de la que Sirius jamás había escuchado jamás y que despertó su curiosidad.

—¿Los hermanos Grimm? —Leyó la autoría en la portada—. ¿Son famosos?

—Puedes apostar que sí —dijo Remus—. Mamá solía leerme sus historias cuando estaba pequeño. Era el momento del día que más me gustaba, y bueno, me gustaría repetir eso con mi propio hijo o hija.

Sirius abrió una página al azar y leyó un par de líneas. —Se ve interesante. ¿Me leerías un poco?

—¿Aquí? —Remus parpadeó—. ¿Ahora mismo? —Y señaló la pila de regalos todavía pendiente bajo el árbol—. ¿No preferirías-...?

—Nah —le interrumpió Sirius, que moviéndose a gatas encima de la alfombra, le entregó a Remus el libro y recostó su cabeza en su regazo—. Prefiero escucharte leer. Ambos lo preferimos así —enfatizó con una sonrisita ladina, pues se sabía ganador de aquella discusión y Remus no se lo refutó.

—Vale. En ese caso... —Y eligiendo un cuento al azar de entre los títulos que recordaba, Remus empezó—. Érase una mujer que tenía tres hijas...

Acomodándose a sus anchas en las piernas de Remus, Sirius cerró los ojos y escuchó con atención.

Así transcurrió su primera mañana de Navidad como esposos y futuros padres.

Para Año Nuevo, Sirius se mostró firme e intransigible con Walburga cuando ésta dictaminó que volverían a reunirse en Grimmauld Place para celebrar el cambio de año, y a cambio le anunció que pasarían esa fecha con los Potter en la casita que estos tenían al norte de Inglaterra. Walburga escupió maldiciones y amenazó con tomar cartas en el asunto con su desobediencia, pero Sirius se mostró inamovible al respecto, y con cierto toque burlón se llevó las manos al estómago y le pidió contenerse porque lo estresaba a él y al bebé, poniendo así punto final a sus amargas quejas.

Remus casi se ahogó de la risa cuando Sirius le contó aquello, y en su rostro permaneció la amplia sonrisa que era producto de la certeza de que no tendrían que pasar Año Nuevo en aquella lúgubre casa, sino en compañía de sus amigos más cercanos y la familia de estos, a esas alturas ya contaba como la suya propia.

Así que se habían sumado a los Potter desde el día treinta y sus planes eran permanecer unos días más de enero ahí, porque en palabras de Sirius, “echaba tanto de menos a papá Fleamont y mamá Euphemia que ni siquiera James se le comparaba.” Remus por su parte tenía la teoría de que lo que en realidad echaba Sirius de menos eran los mimos.

Apenas enterarse de que Sirius estaba embarazado, Euphemia le había escrito una larga carta de felicitación, y apenas llegar a su casa se había dedicado a consentirlo igual que había hecho con Lily tantos años atrás cuando fue ésta la que le dio la noticia de que iba a ser abuela. Decir que Sirius estaba extasiado por la atención extra era quedarse corto, pero Remus no se lo señaló porque tenía tiempo sin verlo tan feliz.

En su lugar, tomó nota de las atenciones que Euphemia tenía con su esposo y se prometió emularlas apenas tuviera oportunidad de ello.

El mismo día de Año Viejo, Sirius se sumó a Lily y a Euphemia a la cocina para ayudar con el banquete que esa noche decoraría su mesa, en tanto que Remus se convirtió en el ayudante de Fleamont, quien como todos los años preparó un pastel a la usanza muggle y requirió de sus manos para agilizar el proceso.

El único que estuvo libre de cooperar en la cocina fue Harry, pero Lily le encargó poner la mesa, de tal modo que casi en sincronía todos terminaron al mismo tiempo con los preparativos y la celebración pudo dar comienzo como era debido.

Dándose una hora para su arreglo personal antes de bajar a la fiesta, Remus estuvo listo mucho antes que Sirius, quien mirándose al espejo de su habitación de pronto ya no parecía tan animado como antes.

—¿Pasa algo, Padfoot? —Preguntó Remus, y éste suspiró.

—Es una tontería, pero... ¿Viste el vino que papá Fleamont subió de la cava? Es una cosecha del año en que nací. Obviamente lo ha hecho para celebrar la nueva vida que viene en camino, y lo agradezco, pero resulta casi tan injusto que sea justo yo el que no pueda beberlo.

—Quizá una copa no sea tan terrible —sugirió Remus con malestar, pero él preferiría si Sirius no bebía ni una gota de alcohol durante su embarazo, y a juzgar por el aspecto contrariado de éste, no era el único.

—No, qué tontería. Lily me lo explicó en la última consulta: Ni una gota de alcohol es buena para el bebé. Sería imprudente de mi parte beber hoy o cualquier otro día mientras no haya nacido.

—¿Prefieres que yo tampoco beba para hacerte compañía? —El ofrecimiento solidario de Remus era honesto, pero tras unos segundos de deliberación, Sirius denegó con la cabeza.

—No. Qué idiotez. Bebe. Alguien aquí debe ser capaz de beber por los dos.

—Pero no beberé _por_ los dos —bromeó Remus—. Esa no sería buena idea.

—Ciertamente no...

A pesar de que Sirius consiguió cambiar su estado anímico malhumorado por otro más alegre para cuando bajaron a reunirse con el resto durante la cena, a Remus no le pasó por alto la ligera contracción con las comisuras de la boca cuando Fleamont colocó la botella de vino con la que iban a brindar esa noche en el centro de la mesa, casi frente al asiento de Sirius.

La cena transcurrió sin grandes contratiempos. Todos ahí eran familia por sangre o por elección, con vínculos inquebrantables, y llegado el momento, Fleamont sugirió llevar a cabo un brindis por el excelente año que habían dejado atrás y ese otro que esperaba fuera todavía mejor. Mientras pronunciaba aquellas palabras, con su varita descorchó Fleamont la botella y la hechizó para que depositara su contenido en cada una de las copas en torno a la mesa.

La de Sirius incluida, pero éste levantó su copa con agua llegado el momento, y sonrió como si nada cuando a coro todos llamaron por “¡Salud!” y bebieron hasta el fondo.

Remus lo admiró por su determinación, pero no tuvo oportunidad de expresarlo con palabras cuando luego de la cena y una larga sobremesa, Sirius se excusó al sanitario.

La labor de limpieza corrió a cargo de todos por igual. Desde el pequeño Harry que ayudó a llevar los platos sucios al fregadero, a Fleamont lavando, James secando, Euphemia guardando, y Lily y Remus encargándose de los restos de comida. El único que estuvo fue ausente fue Sirius, que al volver se disculpó por su demora.

—Tú deberías descansar, querido —le aconsejó Euphemia—. Además, ya hemos terminado aquí.

Incluso con esa generosa oferta, Sirius se sumó a Fleamont y Harry cuando hecha un poco la digestión partieron rebanadas de pastel y se sentaron en torno al fuego a beber té y compartir historias.

La calidez de aquel hogar siempre hacía a Remus sentirse en familia, y con Sirius recostado a su lado en el sofá y listo para recibir el nuevo año con todo lo que trajera para ellos, se descubrió pensando que casi estaba listo para cualquiera que fuera el destino que les deparaba.

Que no lo estaba todavía, pero lo estaría...

/*/*/*/*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Actualizo antes de medianoche en mi ciudad -y menos mal de vivir en las últimas franjas horarias del viernes del mundo- porque me levanto muy temprano y no me veo actualizando a las 6am.)   
> Por una parte, quería explotar los miedos que son miedo y algo más... Como en el caso de Remus, que el boggart le reveló más que una simple luna llena. Por otro lado, al menos es cada vez más consciente de que está asustado, pero en cada ocasión se repone más rápido de los reveses que como autora le hago pasar. *risa malévola* ¿Y qué tal la parentela política reunida en la cocina y hablando de maternidad? Prueba de que los Black son como cualquier otra familia llena de intrigas y dramas, pero para nada maligna como en el canon. Ah, y faltan 2 sorpresas más para Remus que llegarán en los siguientes capítulos. ¿Apuestas de qué puede ser? ;D  
> Como siempre, nos vemos el lunes (con comentarios) o el próximo sábado (sin); graxie por leer~!


	11. 11.- El whisky de la (doble) celebración.

**11.- El whisky de la (doble) celebración.**

Enero y febrero no constituyeron meses de gran cambio en la vida de Remus y Sirius. Sus rutinas se mantuvieron casi estáticas a lo que ya eran, cada uno atendiendo sus asuntos de día, reconectando durante sus tiempos libres, durmiendo en la misma cama cada noche, y a su ritmo y sin presiones, sobrellevando el peso de su matrimonio y de que iban a ser padres dentro de una relación romántica que todavía era del todo novedosa para ellos dos. Les iba bien, valga la aclaración; de maravilla, de hecho. No eran la pareja perfecta, y seguido discutían por las tonterías más banales (como la manía de Remus por dejar tazas de té a medio consumir por toda la casa, o la terquedad de Sirius en no limpiar tras de sí porque tenían un elfo doméstico para ese fin), pero día a día conseguían salir adelante porque así lo querían. Era su deseo consciente estar juntos, y por ello mismo daban todo de sí para hacer que funcionara.

Pero marzo... Oh, marzo fue el comienzo de algo grande en verdad.

Sirius recién había cumplido cuatro meses de embarazo y estaba en su segundo trimestre cuando los pantalones dejaron de servirle. No es que se tratara de una tragedia en toda regla. Era un mago, y tenía a su disposición una varita mágica que podía solucionar ese problema, así como también la posibilidad de vestir túnicas hasta agosto y no preocuparse más, pero algo en todo ello le inquietó de sobremanera.

En una cena que mantuvieron con los Potter en casa de estos, Sirius le preguntó de pasada a Lily cuándo había prescindido ella de sus prendas habituales cuando esperaba a Harry, y con una risotada le reveló Lily que alrededor de los seis meses sus jeans le habían dejado feas marcas alrededor de la cintura, pero que a la entrada del tercer trimestre se había rendido, y que nada había resultado más cómodo que las prendas que Molly Weasley le brindó de su propio embarazo para vestirse.

—James también tuvo que cooperar —dijo Lily todavía de buen humor y rememorando ese verano—. Porque tomé varias de sus camisas más viejas y me fabriqué camisones. Quizá podrías hacer lo mismo cuando llegue el momento.

—Mmm... —Taciturno, Sirius no le clarificó que ese momento se había adelantado para él, pero Remus sí lo hizo.

—Sirius está molesto porque sus pantalones apretados ya no le van bien.

—No sólo son esos pantalones —gruñó Sirius su malestar—, sino cualquier par. Nada me queda como debería. Y la semana pasada ese no era un problema que me concerniera.

En un segundo, Lily se transformó de su amiga a la medimaga que era. —¿Hay algo más que te moleste? ¿Pies hinchados? ¿Retención de líquidos? ¿Zumbidos en los oídos? Porque me gustaría revisar tu presión sanguínea si cualquiera de esas preguntas es un sí.

Sirius denegó con la cabeza. —No. Sólo he subido de peso más de lo que mi medimago encargado dijo que ocurriría. Y tengo un hambre voraz que...

—Anoche lo sorprendí por tercera vez esta semana bajando a medianoche por un bocadillo —dijo Remus, que para apenas estar en jueves, daba de qué pensar.

—Vamos —dijo James con ligereza, hasta ese punto callado pero listo para tranquilizar los ánimos—. Sirius está creando vida en su interior. Y con el metabolismo que tiene es obvio que necesita esas calorías extras para asegurarse de que el próximo heredero Black nazca sano y fuerte. No es nada de qué preocuparse.

—Ya, pero incluso así... —Murmuró Lily, acariciándose el mentón en gesto meditabundo—. No descartaría una visita a tu medimago, ¿ok? Sólo para estar seguros. Después de todo, tú sabes mejor que nadie lo que ocurre en tu cuerpo, Sirius.

Y con un asentimiento, éste así lo prometió: Sin falta haría esa cita para cerciorarse de que todo marchara justo como debía ser.

Remus no se había preocupado gran cosa por la cita que tenía Sirius en San Mungo con su medimago de confianza. De hecho, hasta podía decirse que estaba tranquilo, porque después de las pruebas de rigor y cerciorarse de que nada malo le ocurría a él o al bebé, Sirius volvería a ser el de mismo y sus pensamientos volverían al cauce de siempre.

Tan convencido estaba Remus de que no era nada grave o de importancia que pasó por alto la hora habitual de llegada de Sirius a casa, y continuó así un rato más antes de que su vista se posara en el reloj de su estudio y se cuestionara cuánto más podía durar la revisión. Remus había asistido con Sirius a un par de chequeos de rutina, y por regla general consistían en pruebas simples, una larga ristra de preguntas, y una igualmente larga lista de recomendaciones. A él no le resultaba muy estimulante asistir a esas citas, por lo que Sirius le había dado luz verde para quedarse en casa y recibir de su cuenta una versión resumida, pero por una vez Remus se sentía inquieto y lamentaba no haber insistido en sumarse a aquella cita médica.

Al final Sirius volvió a casa casi dos horas después de lo que lo hacía normalmente, y bastó un vistazo a su rostro para que Remus comprendiera que había noticias nuevas para él.

Despojándose de su capa de viaje, Sirius se esmeró mucho más de lo que era su costumbre al colgarla en el perchero de la entrada, y masculló:

—Creo que deberíamos sentarnos y hablar.

—Sirius... —Remus terminó de bajar los peldaños y se sumó a él en el recibidor—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Lo está el bebé?

Con las cejas enarcadas en lo alto de su frente y expresión confusa, como si no pudiera procesar las preguntas que recién le había hecho, Sirius encogió un hombro.

—Sentémonos primero.

—¿Quieres una taza de té?

—Sí. Y saca el whisky —agregó Sirius en voz baja. Remus lo asía del brazo mientras lo guiaba a la cocina, y ante su traspiés por aquella orden, se explicó—: No es para mí, pero a ti te vendrán bien unos cuantos dedos del whisky añejo que tenemos para ocasiones especiales.

—Oh...

El whisky al que hacía referencia era una botella que el tío Alphard le había regalado a Sirius por su graduación en Hogwarts, y que por su calidad y precio sólo había salido de su aparador en contadas veces. Cinco dedos en la graduación de Hogwarts para celebrar ellos y el resto de los Merodeadores más Lily, otra vez en la boda de James, una más cuando Harry nació, y el resto habían sido ocasiones especiales y dispersas. La última vez había sido cuando luego de hablarlo Sirius y Remus hubieran decidido seguir adelante con su matrimonio de ficción pero muy en serio, y antes de eso en su boda... El plan había sido reservar la siguiente ocasión para cuando el bebé naciera, porque aquella botella podía considerarse como el whisky de las celebraciones especiales, pero Remus recordaba con pesar que al morir Orion Black Sirius había compartido con Regulus un trago, y ya no estaba tan seguro que lo fuera del todo.

Claro que para Sirius el fallecimiento de uno de sus progenitores había sido casi motivo de festejo, pero _casi_... Porque incluso así le habían llorado, y se habían presentado a su funeral con los ojos irritados y la nariz congestionada luego de dar rienda suelta a sus sentimientos más profundos. La suya había sido una relación de lo más complicada, sólo superada por la que tenían Sirius y Walburga y que prometía tener un final épico cuando una de las dos partes por fin la palmara, por lo que Remus había considerado apropiada la salida de esa botella de Whisky en el funeral del patriarca Black.

Pero... Ver esa misma botella en la mesa de la cocina mientras Sirius les servía té y le indicaba a Remus servirse tanto whisky como le viniera en gana hizo que éste sintiera el estómago hecho un enorme nudo.

—Así que... ¿Sólo el alcohol puede hacer más digerible la noticia que me vas a dar? —Intentó bromear Remus, y Sirius contrajo los labios en una fina línea—. Eres tan dramático, Padfoot. Eso nunca ha cambiado de ti. Sólo dilo y ya está.

—No sé cómo podrías tomarlo. O mejor dicho, lo que imagino es... —Sirius se llevó una mano a la frente y se masajeó las cejas hasta hacer que los músculos volvieran a su sitio—. Mira, yo también estoy sorprendido aquí y para nada es algo que hubiera imaginado siquiera posible.

—¿Tiene que ver con el bebé?

Una pausa. —Sí.

Con Sirius actuando como si estuviera en un aprieto mayúsculo en el que él no fuera el padre o algo igual de inverosímil, Remus intentó aligerar la atmósfera con una broma.

—¿Qué, el medimago descubrió que en lugar de un bebé tendremos un cachorro de perro?

—Uhm... No un cachorro —farfulló Sirius, mirando a la superficie de su té y no al rostro de Remus—, pero sí una camada.

—¿Uh?

—Sorpresa —arrastró Sirius las palabras—, tendremos gemelos.

Remus parpadeó una, dos, tres veces, y paladeó la palabra antes de repetirla. —Gemelos. —Sin inflexiones de ningún tipo. Sin asombro, sin enojo, sin nada.

—Gemelos, ajá. Dos bebés en lugar de uno, como si fuera el remate de una tienda de saldos —confirmó Sirius, y suspiró a través de la nariz, lanzando el vapor de su taza hacia Remus—. Mi medimago hizo la misma prueba que aquel día Talkalot realizó para Madre en la comprobación de paternidad y había dos... eran dos...

—Pero antes...

—Antes eran demasiado pequeños para verse a detalle. Tenía apenas unas pocas semanas de embarazo, así que la confusión es comprensible. —Sirius volvió a suspirar, y esta vez su desaliento fue notorio—. Ahora no hay lugar a dudas. Son dos... Cuesta verlos como bebés porque su aspecto no es tan definido en el humo, pero... Tienen dedos, Moony, y se tocan entre sí...

—¿Q-Qué?

—Diez dedos en las manos y diez en los pies —murmuró Sirius, extendiendo sus brazos al frente y observándose las palmas—. Pude verlos acoplados, pero...

Remus contuvo el aliento, temeroso de que sus siguientes palabras trajeran consigo la desgracia, y en cambio...

—El medimago me dijo que no son gemelos idénticos.

—¿No lo son?

—No. Pero eso no importa. Son _nuestros_ bebés, ¿entiendes? Hay dos de ellos, y si vas a tener una crisis por ello mejor que sea ahora y no el día de su nacimiento.

Remus asintió una vez. —Ok.

Sirius entrecerró los ojos y le dedicó una mirada que pretendía escudriñarle el alma. —¿Ok?

—Sí, ok.

—¿Me escuchaste siquiera?

Remus volvió a asentir, y Sirius manifestó su desconfianza de que así fuera murmurando entre dientes: —Ahora sí que te has vuelto lunático de verdad...

Quizá sí, quizá no. Remus sólo tenía claro que iba a ser padre por partida doble, y que por un segundo se había sentido más aterrado con la idea de que algo malo pudiera ocurrirle a su bebé como para considerar el hecho de que hubiera dos como algo negativo. Era una sorpresa, sí, y de las mayúsculas, ajá, pero nada de lo que no pudiera sobreponerse.

Al fin y al cabo, luego de los últimos meses se había hecho con una piel más gruesa y capaz de resistir las acometidas que recibía por doquier y que al parecer venían con haber agregado un guión y Black a su nombre.

—Es... —Remus elevó una comisura de su boca—. Está bien.

—Remus... —Expresó Sirius su escepticismo—. No tienes que forzarte a estar bien con esto si no lo estás.

—Nah, de verdad que lo estoy. Pero... —Y la otra esquina de su boca se elevó—. Me harán falta no un dedo sino dos de ese whisky. Ya sabes, porque son gemelos, y hay que celebrarlo como es debido.

Sirius se atrevió a liberar un poco la tensión en su pecho. —¿Lo dices en serio?

En respuesta, Remus abandonó su silla y se arrodilló al lado de Sirius, rodeando su estómago apenas protuberante con un brazo.

—Sí a todo. No es lo que esperaba, pero... No estoy molesto con el resultado. Me tomará un poco más hacerme a la idea de que serán dos bebés los que vienen en camino, y menos mal que todavía quedan algunos meses por delante para el resto de los preparativos, pero tengo la certeza de que estaremos bien.

Sirius suspiró por tercera vez, y en esta ocasión, la tensión del día abandonó su cuerpo. Con su mano sobre la que Remus tenía puesta en el pequeño bulto de su vientre en crecimiento, decidió que Remus merecía su recompensa.

—Que sean tres dedos de whisky. Toma uno por mí, Moony.

—Encantado, Padfoot.

Y así lo zanjaron.

Remus se sorprendió a sí mismo cuando apenas un par de días después se dedicó a recorrer la casa que él y Sirius ahora compartían y que ellos habían transformado en un hogar con ojos críticos. Porque, ¿no eran esas escaleras un peligro? O al menos lo serían una vez que el bebé, lo _s_ bebé _s_ empezaran a caminar. Y lo mismo podía decir de la ausencia de alfombra en el descansillo, pues haría bien tener algo ahí en caso de tropezones inesperados. De la estatua que decoraba el corredor del segundo piso y que tenía una esquina puntiaguda tendrían que deshacerse a la menor oportunidad porque alguien podría sacarse un ojo y...

«Ah, me estoy convirtiendo en Molly Weasley con sus eternas advertencias de cuidado», pensó Remus con sorna. La matriarca Weasley era, a la vez que increíble como madre, también un incordio para su más de media docena de hijos. Siempre preocupada, siempre alerta. Si se descuidaba, Remus podía acabar peor que ella en un santiamén.

Decidido a no atormentarse con planes para los que todavía faltaba bastante (los críos aún no nacían, ¿por qué se preocupaba tanto de su seguridad cuando empezaran a caminar?), Remus se acercó a la habitación contigua a la de Sirius, y que éste había designado como la del bebé cuando se enteraron de la noticia meses atrás.

Por aquel entonces, era un bebé el que tenían en consideración y por lo tanto el espacio era adecuado dentro de esa idea, con un área suficiente para su armario, la cuna, una mecedora y la mesa para cambiarle los pañales, pero ahora que el número de criaturas se había multiplicado, entonces tendrían que pensar también en duplicar el espacio del cuarto.

Por su cuenta ya había Remus hecho cálculos mentales del cuarto que era contiguo al suyo, y encaminó sus pisadas a esa habitación, donde con un asentimiento de satisfacción corroboró que sí, aquel podría ser una mejor opción para fungir como cuarto de los bebés. Lo que era más, la amplia ventana que coronaba el cuarto tenía acceso a una buena porción de luz y aire fresco, y de pronto se imaginó Remus a sí mismo con un bebé en brazos, a Sirius con otro, y ellos dos disfrutando de lo que sin dudas sería su felicidad.

—Ah, soy tan patético... —Masculló Remus para sí, pero con ánimo de ponerse manos en acción en lugar de sólo construir castillos en el aire, se pasó las siguientes horas trazando planos del cuarto y dibujando bocetos de lo que tenía intenciones de hacer con la distribución para convertirlo en un cuarto para los bebés.

Sin lugar a dudas era una buena fortuna contar con una casa amplia y espacio de sobra para hacer lo que le viniera en gana en ese aspecto, por no olvidar su varita mágica para llevar a cabo todos los planes que bullían en su cabeza y que Remus anotó diligente para presentárselos a Sirius.

El mismo Sirius que se presentó a la hora del almuerzo con intenciones de llevar a Remus a comer fuera y que lo encontró sentado en el suelo y dibujando frenético en un cuaderno pequeño sobre su regazo.

—¿Moony? —Remus casi saltó fuera de su piel al verse interrumpido. Parado bajo el dintel, se encontraba Sirius con expresión curiosa—. ¿Qué haces ahí?

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? No son ni las tres —replicó Remus de vuelta.

—Ah, eso. Terminé unos negocios y pensé en pasar a invitarte a almorzar. James me recomendó un nuevo lugar de comida muggle que está cerca y pensé que te interesaría ir. —Sirius entró al cuarto y examinó las paredes vacías en búsqueda de cualquier señal que le explicara la presencia de su esposo ahí. Al fin y al cabo que cuartos como ese (limpios en todo el sentido de la palabra, pues Lork hacía el aseo sin dejarse ninguna estancia sucia) había de sobra en la casa y era una novedad que estuviera justo en ese, al lado del suyo—. ¿Estás pensando en cambiar tu estudio para este piso?

—¿Qué? No —refutó Remus, terminando los trazos veloces de su lápiz sobre el papel y cerrando el cuadernillo antes de ponerse en pie con rapidez y agilidad. Sacudiéndose el trasero de polvo inexistente, se explicó—: Estaba, uhm, considerando darle otro uso a este cuarto.

—¿Un... gimnasio? —Aventuró Sirius.

—No. —Remus desvió la mirada—. Más bien... el cuarto del bebé. De los bebés. Lo siento. Todavía me cuesta hacerme a la idea de que son dos —murmuró lo último.

Por la expresión de Sirius, esa última afirmación era de lo más inverosímil de creer. En especial si tomaba en cuenta que Remus estaba haciendo un esfuerzo consciente por planear a futuro por sus gemelos, y con temor por romper aquella burbuja de armonía en la que estaban protegidos, sólo atinó a pronunciar una palabra.

—¿Sí?

—Claro. No es que el cuarto que eligieras antes sea inadecuado —se apresuró Remus a clarificar, malinterpretando la reacción casi apática de Sirius de manera errónea—, pero ahora son dos bebés, y necesitaremos el doble del espacio, si no es que más, ¿no te parece?

—Sí.

Remus frunció ligeramente el ceño. —No te ha gustado, ¿es eso?

—¡No se trata de eso! —Replicó Sirius con más apasionamiento que antes, mucho más, y las cejas de Remus pasaron a estar elevadas en lo alto de su frente—. Oh, vamos. Dame un respiro. Estoy feliz por esto, ¿ok?, pero me has tomado por sorpresa.

—Lo siento.

—Pues no lo estés. Es genial verte interesado, es sólo que...

—No lo había hecho antes y la sorpresa es mucho —adivinó Remus sin problemas. Con un resoplido y cambiando el peso de su cuerpo de un pie a otro, reveló cuánto lo era para él también—. A mí también me ha cogido desprevenido este sentimiento de, no sé, ¿urgencia? Debe serlo, porque sólo así puedo explicarlo. Esta mañana bajé a mi estudio a trabajar en una traducción de runas que me pidieron para la semana entrante y en lo único que podía pensar era en cunas, ropa diminuta y toda clase de preparativos que hemos pasado por alto por culpa mía y mi indecisión.

—No digas eso, Remus.

—¿Por qué no? Es cierto —manifestó éste su frustración consigo mismo al lanzar sus manos al aire en un gesto exasperado. Estás ya en tu cuarto mes y no hemos hecho nada. Estás a punto de llegar a la mitad del embarazo y no tenemos siquiera un pañal, ya ni hablar de que deben ser al menos mínimo dos de todo.

A Remus no le pasó por alto la sonrisa que pugnaba por salir a flote en labios de Sirius, o cómo los ojos grises de éste centelleaban como estrellas.

—¿Qué?

—Nada.

—Dilo de una vez, Padfoot.

Abiertamente, Sirius sonrió. —Me gusta verte así.

—¿Qué, mortificado de mi propia estupidez?

—Más bien... Consciente de tus faltas, pero dispuesto a enmendarlas —dijo Sirius, avanzando hacia él y tocándolo con una mano en el brazo—. Significa que te importa, y por lo tanto, que eres confiable. Estaba dispuesto a darte tiempo suficiente para asimilar todo esto, y me alegra que lo hayas conseguido antes de la fecha límite.

—¿Y cuándo era eso?

—Setenta y dos horas después de nacidos los bebés.

—Tsk, Padfoot... —Inclinándose sobre él, Remus apoyó su frente en el hombro de Sirius—. Eres demasiado bueno conmigo.

—Tú siempre lo has sido conmigo —murmuró Sirius contra su cabeza—. Es mi turno de pagarte el favor.

—Mmm, gracias.

Al final, no salieron a almorzar afuera sino que pidieron comida a domicilio, y sentados en el piso de aquella habitación y repasando los planos que Remus dibujara, comenzaron a planear la próxima habitación del bebé.

De sus bebés.

Febrero fue la primera luna llena en la que Sirius requirió de ayuda para tratar las contadas heridas que Remus se había hecho durante su transformación. A pesar de que la poción Matalobos facilitaba en gran medida su tiempo de recuperación gracias a que mantenía su mente humana en todo momento, Remus todavía tenía meses en que el cambio lo dejaba agotado y con fiebre, por lo que Sirius no hesitó en enviarle a Lily un búho pidiendo su presencia como medimaga.

Con Lily llegaron James y Harry para tranquilizar a Sirius, en tanto que ella subió al dormitorio para cerciorarse de que Remus no estaba tan grave como Sirius lo había hecho parecer.

—Estoy bien —masculló Remus desde debajo de la pila de mantas que Sirius había puesto sobre él a pesar de la fiebre—. He tenido peores transformaciones que ésta. Sirius seguro que ya lo olvidó, pero así es.

—Ya, pero Sirius no estará tranquilo hasta que te haga un reconocimiento completo, así que no quiero escuchar ninguna protesta de tu parte —dijo Lily, que asumiendo por completo el papel de medimaga, se dedicó a palpar las articulaciones de Remus y a examinar el único rasguño que tenía (en la espalda) y que era más bien accidental que intencional por el lobo.

Remus habría preferido ahorrarse la revisión y dormir a sus anchas por lo menos hasta la mañana siguiente, pero Lily tenía razón: Sirius no estaría en paz hasta que ella terminara con su examen físico, y cuanto antes lo hicieran, más rápido podría volver a descansar.

Como era de esperarse, Remus estaba en buena condición a pesar de que en palabras de Lily seguro tenía una ligera luxación en el tobillo izquierdo de cuando sus huesos y músculos se extendieron para darle cabida a la transformación del lobo, y tras aplicarle un hechizo que hizo a Remus sisear y después murmurar un quedo “ah, gracias”, dio por finalizada su revisión con un buen pronóstico.

—Vivirás —dijo dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.

—¿No lo hago siempre? —Fue la respuesta sarcástica de Remus, pero su efecto se perdió cuando un simple acceso de tos le hizo quejarse de dolor—. Ough.

—¿Todo bien? ¿Hay algo más que te duela?

—De maravilla, Lils. Lo juro —dijo Remus, que tras esponjar su almohada, volvió a su posición supina de antes con un leve quejido por sus costillas magulladas—. He tenido peores lunas llenas que la de ayer.

—Tus ojeras cuentan una historia diferente.

—Ah, eso. —Remus ahogó un bostezó con el dorso de su mano—. Sirius y yo nos hemos desvelado la última semana planeando el cuarto de los bebés.

Lily pareció gratamente sorprendida. —Oh.

—Quita esa cara. No es nada.

—Yo no diría eso —le chanceó Lily—. James incluso había apostado conmigo que tendrías una especie de ataque de pánico al enterarte de que serías padre por partida doble, y en su lugar...

—Ya. —Remus se talló un ojo—. He tenido que madurar.

—Me alegro por ti, pero sobre todo por Sirius.

—¿No debería ser ‘me alegro por ambos’ y ya está?

—No, porque estoy feliz de que hayas asumido tu papel de próximo padre y todo eso, pero sobre todo por Sirius. Él era el que más sufría esperando por ti. Englobarlos en un ‘ustedes’ habría anulado esas razones.

Remus se hundió un poco en la cama. —Uhm...

—Mejor cuéntame que han decidido hacer con el cuarto de los bebés —dijo Lily, que ofreciéndole a Remus la oportunidad de aligerar su conversación, lo distrajo con el cambio—. ¿Ya han pensado en una paleta de colores?

Agradecido por su amistad con Lily, que por encima de todo sabía cuándo ejercer presión y cuándo dejarlo en paz, Remus accedió a hacerla partícipe de sus planes.

—Blanco. Sirius lo eligió y no es complicado deducir el por qué...

El resto, fue una charla como cualquier otra.

San Valentín ese año se convirtió en una celebración extraña, pues era la primera vez que Remus tenía una relación seria (con Sirius, valga el chiste) y deseos de hacer algo especial por el día, pero ni él ni Sirius consiguieron sacudirse de encima la extrañeza que era por primera vez regalarse flores y chocolates de esa manera estando ya casados y con gemelos en puerta.

De salir a cenar y una noche de sexo apasionado ni hablar. Sirius estaba teniendo episodios de gases y reflujo constantes ahora que su estómago estaba creciendo a ritmo acelerado, así que se enfrascaron en una cómoda sesión de caricias por encima de la ropa en el sofá, igual que si fueran adolescentes, excepto que ellos podían llegar tan lejos como les viniera en gana porque no había padres que los interrumpieran bajo su mismo techo. Para prueba, los dos pequeños bebés que crecían en el interior de Sirius y que no habían llegado ahí por arte de magia (o no _sólo_ de magia) sino por cortesía de Remus.

Con una mano en el cuello de Remus y devorando su boca con besos profundos, Remus había estado a punto de proseguir con su otra mano por el costado de su esposo cuando éste se apartó y se tomó unos segundos de respiración agitada antes de hablar.

—Uhm, Moony... —Sirius se mordisqueó el labio inferior, y en la penumbra de la habitación sólo iluminada por el fuego de la chimenea, Remus apreció el color escarlata intenso de sus mejillas—. Antes de que continuemos...

Remus esperó expectante a que Sirius hablara, pero éste parecía haberse quedado sin la capacidad de hacerlo. Repetidas veces abrió y cerró Sirius la boca hasta que al final farfulló algo entre dientes y calló por completo.

—¿Uh? —Remus subió la mano que tenía en el cuello de Sirius y acarició su mejilla—. ¿Qué sucede? Puedes decírmelo sin problemas.

—Es... ¡Es esto! —Resopló Sirius, que tomando la mano libre de Remus la llevó hasta su estómago—. Sé que no debería importarme, pero lo hace. ¿No te parece...? —Sirius bajó su voz hasta casi desaparecer, y la última palabra fue apenas un susurro que Remus leyó de sus labios—. ¿... enorme?

Remus parpadeó. —Bueno, sé que se pondrá todavía más grande, así que... ¡Ouch! —Rezongó cuando Sirius le pellizco la mano y lo dejó ir—. Vamos, Padfoot.

—Olvídalo.

Cambiando de táctica, Remus usó ambas manos alrededor del estómago de Sirius y lo acarició. —¿Y qué si tu estómago es voluminoso? Aquí adentro hay vida, Sirius. ¡Vida!

—Lo mismo podrías decir de cualquiera, todos tenemos flora intestinal en nuestros interiores —dijo Sirius, poniendo buen uso de lo que había aprendido viendo el televisor en casa de los Potter con Harry y los programas educativos que Lily insistía en sintonizar para él—. Hablo en serio, Moony. ¿Todavía te parezco atractivo?

—Siempre —afirmó Remus vehemente—. Me crees, ¿verdad?

—Tendré que hacerlo o pasaremos todos los meses hasta agosto sin sexo —masculló Sirius, dejándose besar por Remus, quien tomó cartas en el asunto, y pasó las siguientes horas demostrándole a su esposo que no mentía.

Haciendo uso de su boca, manos y lengua, Remus hizo de aquel primer San Valentín juntos una fecha especial por razones que a la vuelta de los años, sólo ellos dos comprenderían.

Para su cumpleaños, Remus tuvo una fiesta sorpresa que no lo fue en absoluto. ¿Y cómo serlo con el esposo y grupo de amigos con el que contaba, en donde ninguno sabía mantener la boca cerrada cuando había buenas noticias de por medio?

Remus no era ni por asomo un denso, así que intuyó desde semanas antes que Sirius se traía algo entre manos mientras hacía preparativos secretos que misteriosamente se convertían en uno cada vez que él estaba cerca o entraba a la habitación en la que se encontraba. Lily y James, que seguro eran sus cómplices por la manera en la que varias veces los encontró cuchicheando mientras hablaban de pastel y globos, tampoco eran tan discretos como querían creer. Pero el que vendió por completo el secreto fue Harry.

Aquel cumpleaños de Remus caía en martes, y en un hecho por completo inusitado, James le pidió a Remus de favor pasar por su hijo a la primaria porque a él y a Lily ‘se les habían presentado unos contratiempos’, según explicó en su llamada telefónica. Remus accedió de buena gana porque tenía toda la mañana trabajando en su estudio y un poco de aire fresco le sentaría bien, y con ello en mente se dirigió a la escuela de Harry.

El niño corrió a su encuentro apenas verlo en la entrada del colegio, y sin preguntar por qué estaba él ahí en lugar de cualquiera de sus otros dos padres, en su lugar se abrazó a las piernas de Remus y le deseó un feliz cumpleaños.

—Tío Moony —le rodeó Harry con sus brazos alrededor de la cintura—, ya muero de ganas por comer ese pastel de tres chocolates que mamá compró para ti... —Y con un sobresalto, Harry se separó de Remus e hizo una mueca de dolor—. Oh no... Se suponía que no debía decir eso. Era secreto...

—No te preocupes —le acarició Remus la cabeza, despeinando todavía más su cabello—. Ya lo sospechaba.

—¿En serio? —Cuestionó Harry—. ¿No fui yo el que lo arruinó?

—Para nada. Pero no dejemos a los demás saberlo, ¿ok? Si se han esforzado para hacerme una fiesta sorpresa, no les echemos a perder la diversión.

—Vale —accedió Harry con una sonrisa de alivio.

De ese modo, se presentaron en la residencia Black-Lupin fingiendo desconocimiento, y apenas abrir la puerta se vieron atacados por un globo que explotó lanzando confeti a su alrededor y el grito de “¡Sorpresa, feliz cumpleaños, Moony!” que hizo a éste y a Harry intercambiar una mirada antes de con mucha solemnidad afirmar que ni en un millón de años se habría esperado algo así.

Su actuación convenció a Harry, que corrió a unirse a sus padres, pero no a los adultos. Mucho menos a Sirius, que al abrazar a Remus le susurró al oído su pregunta.

—¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que ya sabías? —Sirius le plantó un beso en la mejilla—. ¿O Harry te lo contó?

—Las dos razones son válida, pero no culpes a Harry. Tiene siete años, y las sorpresas no son su fuerte —dijo Remus, que de igual modo sonreía, y ya que esa era la finalidad de esa fiesta, Sirius se dio por satisfecho.

La misión ‘Cumpleaños sorpresa de Remus’ había sido todo un éxito.

/*/*/*/*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No dejo de lanzarle bolas curvas a Remus, pero cada vez se recupera más rápido, ¿no? Y para la chica que comentó con la idea de gemelos *guiño* No quería arruinar la sorpresa, pero vamos, que se veía venir, y todavía queda algo más en la trama para que esperen con las uñas mordisqueadas de nervios~  
> Y los meses del embarazo están pasando rápido. No olviden que el fic tiene 13 capítulos, y el 14 es un epílogo así que... El sábado tienen el chap. final y el domingo (si hay comentarios) el epílogo. Me pone melancólica pensarlo porque ya no tengo más fics de reserva Wolfstar para publicar (tampoco planes de momento para escribir más) pero como premio para las lectoras fieles de este fic quisiera darles un regalo. O mejor dicho, a una de esas lectoras un regalo en la forma de un drabble/one-shot. ¿Alguna idea de cómo hacer un sorteo al respecto o prepararlo para que sea lo más justo posible? ¡Acepto ideas!  
> Como siempre, nos vemos el miércoles (con comentarios) o el próximo lunes (sin), graxie por leer~!  
> p.d. Pensando en lo del one-shot de regalo, ¿qué plataforma social utilizan más? Pregunto para poder hacer un post ahí y organizar mejor esta pequeña idea.


	12. 12.- "La cola y la frente del león."

**12.- "La cola y la frente del león."**

Remus perdió la completa noción del tiempo durante aquella primera mitad de 1987. La vida siguió su curso, y con ella, él y Sirius por igual.

A ojos vistas, eran como cualquier matrimonio durante su primer año de vida conyugal, con sus altas (la mayoría) y sus (ocasionales) bajas que no tardaban en solucionar porque antes que nada eran los mejores amigos en el mundo y sabían cómo resolver sus conflictos de la manera más eficiente. Entre sobrellevar la novedad de su relación y al mismo tiempo maniobrar su próxima paternidad (“Maternidad en mi caso”, bromeaba Sirius sin perder oportunidad de acariciarse el cada vez más voluminoso vientre), muchos otros eran los detalles en su vida que tenían peso pero que no ocupaban un lugar central.

La profesión de Remus entraba en esa categoría. Su obsesión de antaño porque antes el dinero era esencial para mantener un techo sobre su cabeza en Londres, era ahora casi una molestia. Remus se había hecho de un buen nombre como mago aliado entre los squibs, que demasiado cerca del mundo mágico pero no del todo dentro de él, requerían de su ayuda para lidiar con problemas cotidianos que por su cuenta no podían solucionar y pagaban de maravilla. Gracias a eso y a los ingresos regulares que mantenía como tutor por correspondencia e investigador de cualquiera que lo solicitara, Remus se estaba haciendo (con sus variaos ingresos y nulos gastos) acreedor de una pequeña fortuna que pocas alegrías le producía en la vida si las comparaba con el hecho innegable de que prefería pasar todo su tiempo al lado de Sirius y no refundido en su estudio con un libro de runas antiguas abierto frente a él.

A Sirius le pasó algo similar cuando un par de negocios en los que había invertido de pronto produjeron grandes resultados y no se vio con fuerzas ni con ánimo para llevarlos a cabo hasta el final. Con esa labia que era propia de los Black, Sirius convenció a Regulus en su papel de abogado personal encargarse a cambio de un módico porcentaje de las ganancias, pero éste le hizo saber a Remus que su consciencia (“Ajá, soy un Black y por fin he descubierto que tengo una”, afirmó Regulus de lo más malhumorado) se lo impedía una vez que realizó cuántos ceros aumentaba su cuenta de banco de esa manera.

Entre el despegue de sus carreras y que en casa también trabajaban arduamente para acondicionar los espacios libres y darle así la bienvenida a los bebés, el tiempo transcurrió de manera tan demencial que un día estaban esperando la llegada de la primavera y al siguiente era verano y el bochorno se dejaba sentir en Londres por más ventanas que se abrieran para que circulara el aire.

A ratos tenía Remus la impresión de que alguien estaba jugando con un giratiempo en su vida, pues sólo así podía explicarse aquella manera tan acelerada en que de pronto sus días parecían largos cargados de toda clase de actividades y listas de pendientes que no parecían tener fin, pero que al final de las semanas y los meses se sumaban como si nada y le revelaban el transcurrir del tiempo de maneras vertiginosas y a la vez alarmantes, porque... No estaba listo. Y a la vez lo estaba. La línea divisoria era todavía indiscernible para él, pero creía estar cada vez más cerca de una respuesta completa.

Excepto que conforme transcurría la primavera y se adentraban al verano, Sirius se encontraba también cada vez más cerca de la fecha probable de parto.

—Ah, no puedo esperar a que llegue agosto —resopló Sirius a inicios de julio, ya en su octavo mes y malhumorado porque el calor y su ropa habitual no se llevaban bien. Lo que era peor, sus prendas normales hacía rato que yacían olvidadas en el fondo del armario, porque en los últimos meses la única ropa que le servía eran túnicas y adquisiciones nuevas dentro de la categoría de ‘tres tallas más grandes de lo que compraría en condiciones normales’ y que en su opinión eran detestables por su falta de estilo y forma.

Lily había bromeado muy al inicio que todavía tenía unas cuantas prendas de su embarazo con Harry que quizá le pudieran ir bien, pero Sirius no encontró gracia en aquella pulla y casi lloró de frustración cuando luego de una abundante comida le fue imposible abotonarse sus jeans favoritos de vuelta.

—No lo entiendes, Moony —se quejó Sirius cuando más tarde éste le instó a apreciar la magia de poder crear vida en su interior a costa de algo tan simple como un poco de incomodidad porque sus ropas de siempre ya no le quedaban como antes—. Este cuerpo —y Sirius enfatizó su vientre con ambas manos— no termino de ser yo. ¡Merlín!, no puedo esperar a que sea agosto.

Aquella fue la primera vez que Sirius demostró que no todo era miel y dulzura durante su embarazo. Lo usual era que Remus fuera quien se quejara, y casi siempre (ok, _siempre_ , eso Remus podía reconocerlo) era debido a algo tan pequeño, tan nimio, que después éste se avergonzaba de su propia conducta. Que ahora fuera Sirius en su lugar quien tuviera una pequeña crisis, y que además ésta fuera justificada, hizo sentir a Remus mal por su comportamiento.

Sin embargo, la confusión imperó cuando luego de haber dejado ir el vapor acumulado, Remus y Sirius se disculparon al unísono y después cada uno por su cuenta insistió en que el otro no debía hacerlo, que _él_ era el del problema.

—Ya no peleemos —pidió Sirius cuando sin llegar a un acuerdo mejor optaron por seguir adelante.

—Ok —accedió Remus, y así consiguieron salir de ese bache.

Las tradiciones de los magos de sangre pura no diferían demasiado de las que se podían ver en los muggles.

Eso quedó patente para Remus cuando durante julio Sirius asistió a varias reuniones celebradas en su honor y los bebés para celebrar su próxima llegada con regalos que pretendían facilitar su llegada al mundo a los nuevos padres.

Lily mencionó de pasada que los muggles las llamaban ‘baby showers’, pero para Remus bien podrían haberse llamado ‘cuatro horas continuas de aburrimiento’, porque luego de asistir a la primera el resto eran idénticas en todo menos la decoración.

Lo usual era ser invitados de honor (Sirius en realidad, él era la _madre_ , pero de alguna manera las invitaciones también incluían a Remus y éste sentía que era una enorme descortesía de su parte faltar y a hacer sufrir a Sirius aquel suplicio solo, así que terminaba sirviendo de compañía) y pasarse su estancia hablando del embarazo, los malestares típicos, compartiendo con quienes habían pasado por esa misma situación, y recibiendo toda clase de tips para una vez que los bebés hubieran arribado.

Luego venían los regalos, y Remus a ratos no tenía claro qué iban a hacer con semejante cantidad de mamelucos, biberones y pañales que seguro podían servir no sólo para sus gemelos, sino para un orfanatorio de bajos recursos si es que se decidían a adoptar en años venideros.

Las buenas intenciones estaban presentes, ni cómo negarlo, y esa era la parte agradable de esos baby showers, pero había excepciones, como el que organizó Walburga en Grimmauld Place.

Por una vez, la invitación no incluía a Remus, pero Sirius le rogó ir, y éste le hizo saber que no estaba en sus planes dejarlo asistir solo, así que se presentaron como pareja y tomados de la mano al viejo hogar Black al que con toda honestidad preferían no ponerle un pie encima si no era obligatorio.

A la puerta salió a recibirlos Kreacher, que les informó con su bulbosa nariz casi tocando el piso en una exagerada reverencia que el amo Regulus también asistiría sin invitación a la reunión.

—El muy bastardo seguro quiere un par de carcajadas a mis costillas —le susurró Sirius a Remus al entrar a la casa y con ligereza despojarse de la chaqueta ligera que llevaba encima.

Remus no pasó por alto la vestimenta de Sirius para la ocasión, pues traía pantalones elásticos de deporte negros, un pullover que reconoció como suyo en color rojo, y botas de piel de dragón calzadas en sus pies y que no se retiró porque en casa de sus padres esa no era la costumbre. El conjunto en sí era... ecléctico en la mejor de sus definiciones. A Remus le parecía bien siempre y cuando Sirius estuviera cómodo (y podía apostar que sí), pero casi podía escuchar a Walburga quejarse de “esas fachas muggles”, y muy por lo bajo rió entre dientes a lo que se avecinaba.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Sirius.

—Tu ropa.

—Ah, quería fastidiar a Madre.

—Apuesto a que lo conseguirás sin falta.

—¡Sirius! ¿Eres tú? —Llegó la voz de Walburga desde otra habitación, y al aparecer en el descansillo no ocultó en su rostro la mueca de verlo acompañado de Remus—. Señor Lupin.

—Madre —dijo Remus para presionarla—, puedes llamarme Remus si prefieres, ¿sabes?

Walburga apretó la mandíbula y sus fosas nasales se contrajeron. —Llegas tarde —le dijo a Sirius, ignorando el comentario de Remus—. Vamos. No hagas esperar a la concurrencia.

—Mis primas no son una concurrencia, y por mí que esperen hasta que el averno se convierta en paraíso —gruñó Sirius por lo bajo, pero obedeciendo. Remus le siguió de cerca a través de los pasillos oscuros de la mansión.

En una parte de la casa donde sólo había estado para reuniones formales y de lo más incómodas, Remus saludó a las tres primas Black, plus Lucius, plus Nymphadora. Ésta última con un puchero, sin duda por tener que estar presente en contra de su voluntad, y que cambió apenas ver a Remus entrar a la habitación.

—¡Remus! —Exclamó con gusto, y se levantó del asiento para acudir a su lado.

—Hola, Nym-... Dora —dijo Remus. Él estaba al tanto de cuánto odiaba la chica su nombre, pero llamarla Tonks como ella pedía le resultaba casi violento.

Nymphadora pareció sorprendida por el nuevo nombre, pero la hesitación en su rostro duró menos de un segundo y después asintió.

—Me gusta. Hola, tío Sirius.

—Hey, Tonks —respondió éste sin tanta complicación—. ¿Qué, te han arrastrado a este baby shower?

—Desgraciadamente.

—Únete al club.

—Basta ustedes con su cháchara insulsa —los mandó callar Walburga, que había dispuesto en los sofás espacio para cada uno pero sin contar con Remus. Y a punto estuvo de mandarlo a otra habitación cuando arribó Regulus, y entonces Kreacher hizo aparecer dos sillas extras que quedaron a ambos lados de Sirius.

La reunión en sí (el baby-shower, se forzó Remus a llamar así aquella tortura) no fue tan terrible como cabría de esperarse. Remus había hecho buenas migas con dos de tres hermanas Black, y aunque Bellatrix no hizo nada más que actuar altiva y desdeñosa, pronto quedó en el ostracismo de un rincón porque nadie más que Walburga le hablaba.

Pese al pronóstico funesto que era siempre presentarse en Grimmauld Place por llamado de Walburga, de alguna manera el baby-shower no fue nada diferente a otros a los que ya habían asistido con anterioridad. Los regalos fueron similares, la comida decente, la compañía pasable, e incluso el ritual de “wow, qué barriga tan enorme” y “¿Puedo tocarla?” imperó como en otras ocasiones.

—Gemelos —resopló Walburga con desdén cuando todos en la habitación se reunieron por turnos a tocar el vientre de Sirius, pues los bebés estaban despiertos y pateando en direcciones opuestas. De no ser porque Remus ya se había acostumbrado a ese espectáculo, habría tenido una media crisis por el bienestar de Sirius, que siempre afirmaba que era una sensación extraña, pocas veces dolorosa—. ¿Cuándo se ha visto semejante aberración en nuestra familia?

—Con los niveles de incesto que hay en nuestra sangre, tener gemelos no es el peor de nuestros problemas... —Gruñó Sirius, manteniendo una expresión relajada en el rostro—. Además, en la última revisión con mi medimago pude verlos, y no tienen cuernos ni cola ni para por el estilo.

—Sólo diez dedos en las manos, diez en los pies —dijo Remus, y Nymphadora expresó su ternura con un prolongado “Awww”—, y un apéndice entra en-...

—¡Remus! —Exclamó Walburga para detener el comentario impropio que éste había estado a punto de hacer, y con una sonrisa maliciosa en labios, Remus se giró hacia su suegra.

—¿Ves, Madre, cómo no era tan difícil llamarme por mi nombre?

Sirius rió entre dientes y no fue el único.

—Iré por más té —fue el gélido comentario de Walburga para zafarse de la situación.

—Falta tan poco para que nazcan los bebés... —Dijo Dora, por completo absorta en la contemplación del vientre de Sirius y pasándole la mano por el área donde más fuertes se sentían las patadas—. ¿Ya han pensado en nombres para ponerles?

—Ah, eso... —Sirius intercambió una mirada con Remus, y al mismo tiempo se encogieron de hombros—. Todavía no nos hemos puesto de acuerdo.

—¿Qué hay por pensar? —Señaló Narcissa lo que seguro todos pensaban—. Esos bebés serán Blacks, y necesitan nombres que le vayan a juego.

—Ese mismo es mi argumento —dijo Remus, en tanto que Sirius esbozó una mueca.

—Ugh, los nombres de estrellas nunca fueron lo mío.

—Igual puedes seguir la tradición y darle tu toque —dijo Andrómeda, siempre la cabeza práctica del grupo—. ¿Nacen el mes entrante, correcto? Serán leo como Regulus, y podrás elegir un nombre del almanaque estelar. Deja que sea su segundo nombre el que tú prefieras.

—Creo que prefiero llamarlos Bebé #1 y Bebé no esperado #2 —bromeó Sirius, y a su lado Remus le riñó por su comentario—. Vale, vale... Me lo pensaré.

Ya que Walburga volvió con más té cuando todavía estaban hablando de posibles nombres, se volvió a excusar unos minutos para volver con un viejo compendio que por título llevaba “Las estrellas y su nomenclatura” que primero sopesó entregar a Sirius, pero ya que éste era testarudo y por no darle la satisfacción antes llamaría a sus gemelos Rob y Bob (como diminutivos de Robert y Bobert), en su lugar entregó a Remus.

En su rostro, las cejas de Remus se elevaron casi hasta la línea del nacimiento de su cabello por la sorpresa. Walburga tampoco parecía tenerla fácil, pero con tal de salirse con la suya y mantener una tradición que databa desde la Edad Media entre los Black, estaba dispuesta a dar su brazo a torcer si era necesario.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Sirius presenció aquella interacción pero no intervino. Mismo caso para Regulus, que intercambió con su hermano una mirada, pero guardó silencio.

Tras aquella tregua temporal, el baby-shower continuó de la manera que estaba programado, hasta que al final de la velada Sirius declaró ya no poder más y anunció su retirada.

—Gracias por los regalos y los consejos —dijo a su familia, y tomando la mano de Remus, hizo una salida a través de la red floo que los devolvió a casa.

A su hogar.

Remus no había pensado mucho en el tema de los nombres para los bebés. Más allá de esperar que nacieran sanos y tener en casa lo necesario para cuidarlos, era poco lo que le mortificaba de su presencia una vez que hizo las paces con su temor de ser padre. Pero ahí donde él se estaba relajando y haciendo a la idea del gran cambio que estaba por llegar a sus vidas, Sirius estaba en el extremo opuesto, pues de aceptar su embarazo como si fuera lo más normal pasó mes con mes a experimentar cada vez más ansiedad con los preparativos que en su opinión no estaban listos y por lo tanto serían una catástrofe.

En las últimas semanas, le había dado a Sirius por levantarse a la mitad de la noche e ir al futuro cuarto de los bebés a revisar una larga lista de esenciales que había escrito y que lo tenía todo, y más... A criterio de Remus, un bebé no podía necesitar un humidificador de ambiente como parte esencial de su desarrollo, pero Sirius había continuado agregando objetos a su lista, al punto en que estaba rayando en la locura.

Misma locura que lo tenía en pie a las tantas de la madrugada cuando desde horas atrás se habían ido a la cama, y Remus despertó con un quejido cuando a eso de las tres extendió su brazo para tocar a Sirius y descubrió su mitad de la cama vacía y carente de calor humano.

—Oh, Padfoot...

Dispuesto a buscar a su esposo y arrastrarlo a la cama porque los dos tenían que levantarse temprano en la mañana para cumplir con sus obligaciones de diario, Remus no perdió tiempo buscándolo en toda la casa, sino que pasó a la habitación contigua donde sospechaba que lo encontraría y casi sonrió con satisfacción al dar con Sirius en una de las dos mecedoras que habían dispuesto en el cuarto de los bebés y con el libro que Walburga le prestara semanas atrás abierto en su regazo.

—Ok, eso es nuevo —murmuró Remus, puesto que lo usual era encontrar a Sirius contando los pañales de paño en el armario o agregando figurines al móvil sobre la cuna doble.

—No podía dormir —dijo Sirius, apenas levantando la vista del libro—. Pensé que leer algo me daría sueño, pero...

—Ya, pero leer un libro aburrido, no ese compendio de astronomía —replicó Remus. Detestaba admitirlo, pero él mismo había quedado absorto luego de hojear unas cuantas páginas. Fuera o no un libro del que Walburga Black se sintiera muy orgullosa por tener en su colección, eso no le restaba que se trataba de una lectura interesante con un sinfín de posibilidades en materia de nombres.

Y al parecer Remus no había sido el único que cayera en ese hechizo, porque sus dedos recorrían la página en un punto específico.

—Nunca me molestó mi nombre en realidad... —Masculló Sirius de pronto como si la simple admisión de estar contento con la nomenclatura elegida por los Black para nombrar a los suyos lo convirtiera en un traidor a su ideología—. Tiene algo de...

—Es genial —admitió Remus, avanzando en la habitación hasta sentarse al lado de Sirius en la otra mecedora—. Puedes decirlo. Eso no te convertirá en uno de ellos.

—Supongo que no... Soy mi propia persona más allá de mi nombre, e incluso así, yo hago mi nombre, ¿no? —Sirius suspiró—. Porque dicho así hasta parece una excelente idea mantener la tradición y...

—Eso depende. ¿Qué nombres has considerado? —Preguntó Remus.

Sirius le dio unos golpecitos a la página que leía y después le pasó el libro a Remus.

El título de aquel capítulo era “Leo o el león” y se hablaba de la quinta constelación. A Remus no le sorprendió la elección. Los gemelos nacerían precisamente a principios de agosto y bajo ese signo, por lo que era de suponerse que si tenían que elegir un nombre que le fuera a juego tuviera que ver con su signo. Regulus era la prueba más patente de aquel hecho, pues también era de agosto (del quince, de hecho) y por eso su nombre pertenecía a la estrella más destacada de esa constelación.

Remus leyó Regulus en primer lugar, de cómo era una estrella múltiple y la más brillante de su conjunto. También que su significado era ‘pequeño Rey’ y vaya que si los Black eran irónicos en su manera de otorgar los nombres, porque esa descripción iba de maravilla para el segundo heredero, justo después de Sirius ‘la estrella más brillante del firmamento’.

Las siguientes dos estrellas más importantes de la constelación de leo eran los nombres que Sirius le había señalado a Remus, y éste paladeó su pronunciación en su lengua.

—Denébola... Algieba... La cola y la frente del león... Pero, ¿no te parece que suenan a...?

—¿Niñas? Sí —confirmó Sirius—, pero bastaría con unos cuantos ajustes. Deneb y Algieb. Incluso riman. Y por supuesto, tienen que llevar nuestros nombres. Me resisto a creer que sólo James se salió con la suya al ponerle su nombre a Harry.

—Mmm...

—¿No te gusta mi idea? —Presionó Sirius por una respuesta, y Remus se regaló unos segundos para pensarlo. Por una parte, si los nombres no le hubiera gustado ya los habría rechazado sin más miramientos. No, la cuestión aquí era que de hecho le gustaban. No la versión original que realmente le hacía pensar en dos niñas, sino la que Sirius había propuesto. Deneb y Algieb. Y sí que tenían sonoridad juntos... Le gustaban.

—Pienso que-...

—Bueno, menos mal que es un libro de setecientas páginas y-... —Masculló Sirius, listo para el rechazo, pero Remus le pagó la interrupción con otra de su cosecha.

—Se quedan.

—¿Uh?

—Esos nombres se quedan. Claro está, si nacen en agosto para que sea el caso. ¿Te imaginas darles ese nombre y que la fecha de parto se adelante. Nacerían en julio cuando todavía el signo es cáncer y, ¿ya revisaste esos nombres?

—Terribles, todos y cada uno de ellos —refunfuñó Sirius, que protector se llevó las manos al vientre y prometió que haría todo lo posible para conseguir que sus hijos nacieran en agosto e hicieran honor a sus nombres teniendo el signo de la constelación a la que pertenecían.

Bajo ese acuerdo, los gemelos pasaron a ser Deneb y Algieb. Al menos en presencia de Remus y Sirius.

La última semana de julio estuvo acompañada de una ola de calor inusitada para Londres.

Las temperaturas ascendieron por encima de los 30ºC y el calor se dejó sentir de muchas maneras, todas de ellas molestas e incorrectas para Sirius, que con nueve meses de embarazo y un constante letargo apenas si tenía descanso entre las largas noches de insomnio con los gemelos pateando sus costillas y órganos internos, y las sábanas pegándosele a la piel sudorosa.

Remus le había servido de gran ayuda manteniendo un hechizo constante en su habitación que permitía bajar la temperatura casi diez grados, pero apenas si conseguía hacer mella al calor interno que agobiaba a Sirius, y que más veces que no lo tenía al borde de una crisis.

—Recuérdame si tenemos más hijos no estar embarazado durante el verano —resopló Sirius la tarde de aquel último día de julio, él y Remus preparándose para salir a casa de los Potter, puesto que era el cumpleaños número siete de Harry y sus padres habían organizado una fiesta en su honor.

Sirius llevaba casi media hora tratando de estar listo a tiempo, pero se había visto retrasado porque en los últimos días sus niveles de energía habían caído de picada hasta el piso. Justo el sitio donde con su barriga e incapacidad de siquiera verse los pies (ya no se quita calzarse o descalzarse los zapatos) no podía acceder.

—Todavía podríamos cancelar —sugirió Remus, posicionándose detrás de Sirius para ayudarle con su cabello. Durante el embarazo, su melena hasta los hombros había crecido hasta casi llegarle a media espalda, y Remus estaba consciente del orgullo que Sirius le profesaba a su cabello, por lo que se lo cepilló con cuidado y lo preparó para una trenza francesa que no le estorbara con el calor—. James y Lily seguro que lo entenderían. Ellos saben por lo que estás pasando.

—Ya, James y Lily sí, pero no Harry... —Murmuró Sirius, y con toda probabilidad tenía razón.

Desde hacía una semana atrás que su ahijado no hablaba de nada más que su fiesta de cumpleaños y lo feliz que lo hacía tener a su familia y amigos en el mismo lugar. Como padrino (el oficial, porque Remus también lo era a su manera), Sirius tenía el honor y la obligación de estar presente así lloviera, tronara o relampagueara.

O como era su caso, así tuviera hambre, sueño y ganas de ir a orinar por tercera vez en la última hora.

—Aunque creo que haré acto de presencia y después tomaré una siesta, o dos, en el sofá —murmuró Sirius con los ojos cerrados mientras Remus le pasaba los dedos por el cabello y se encargaba de peinarlo.

—¿Tan cansado te sientes?

—No. Bueno... Sí —admitió Sirius—. Pero no es nada fuera de lo extraordinario. Me he sentido así por dos semanas, y el medimago dice que es normal. Que con nueve meses y gemelo no debería sorprenderme si al subir las escaleras me quedó sin aliento. Es sólo que...

—¿Mmm? —No es que Remus no lo estuviera escuchando con atención, sólo que aquellas quejas se habían vuelto parte de su cotidianeidad diaria.

—Me duele la espalda —dijo Sirius, llevándose las manos a la cadera y masajeándose con fuerza—. Ya sea de pie o acostado, es una presión incómoda.

—Pero ya casi terminamos, Padfoot —dijo Remus, dándole los últimos toques a su trenza antes de dejarla caer terminada sobre su espalda—. Listo.

—Gracias.

—Insisto, si lo prefieres...

—No —denegó Sirius con firmeza a pesar de las ojeras que adornaban sus ojos—. Por Harry. No puedo faltar.

—Allá tú y tu terquedad... —Le dejó Remus a sus anchas en un asunto que bien sabía no podía intervenir. Así estuviera Sirius enfermo, sin una extremidad o de parto, asistiría a la fiesta de cumpleaños de su ahijado.

Y precisamente eso último...

—Oh, Padfoot —saludó James a Sirius apenas éste y Remus arribaron a casa de los Potter—. Te ves espantoso.

—Gracias, Prongs. Tú también —le replicó Sirius con fingido buen humor, y al separarse frunció el ceño ante el examen visual al que lo sometió su amigo—. ¿Qué? Oh, vamos...

—Lo digo en serio —insistió James, subiéndose las gafas por la nariz y después dirigiéndose a Remus—. ¿Ha estado comiendo bien? Porque se ve igual que en cuarto año cuando pasó tres noches sin dormir preparando en uno de los invernaderos aquella poción creceverrugas para los Slytherins...

—Claro que he estado durmiendo bien, muchas gracias —respondió Sirius por sí mismo con petulancia, antes de agregar por lo bajo—: Dadas las circunstancias por supuesto...

—Sirius se queja de tener un concierto en su estómago cada noche —explicó Remus, y Sirius lo complementó.

—¡Lo juro, Prongs, los gemelos jamás duermen! Justo cuando creo que uno va a dejar de jugar Quidditch con mi riñón izquierdo, el otro decide que es el momento perfecto para sentarse en mi vejiga y enviarme a otro viaje al sanitario.

—Lily se quejó igual de Harry —dijo James dándole unas palmaditas a su amigo en el hombro—. Hace exactamente siete años que esas quejas se terminaron, y espero que ese día llegue para ti pronto.

—Si tan sólo... —Resopló Sirius—. Que Merlín te escuche Prongs.

Y así fue.

Lily requirió de la ayuda de James y Remus para coordinar la fiesta de cumpleaños que se estaba celebrando en su jardín entre música, risas, juegos y travesuras, y habría de haber reclutado a Sirius de no ser porque éste se sentó en el sofá a “descansar un momento los ojos, Moony; no es nada, no te preocupes” y estaba dormido con un plato de botanas apoyado perfectamente en horizontal sobre su barriga.

Remus no había tenido corazón para despertarlo, no ahora que sus noches transcurrían casi por completo en vela y acariciándose el estómago con la vaga esperanza de que los gemelos durmieran al mismo tiempo, así que le puso una manta ligera sobre las piernas y salió al jardín a ayudar.

Casi una hora después, cuando ya Remus estaba cansado de inventar juegos y lidiar con las dos docenas de chiquillos que pululaban por doquier en el jardín de los Potter, Sirius salió de la casa ahogando un bostezo y provocando algunas expresiones de sorpresa porque entre los invitados había muggles, entre ellos la hermana de Lily, su esposo e hijo, que al instante se cubrieron los ojos como si la visión de un hombre en avanzado estado de embarazo atentara contra todas y cada una de sus sensibilidades.

—Tsk, Padfoot —gruñó James, discretamente sacando su varita y lanzando un hechizo de distracción a su alrededor. De esa manera, el foco de atención se desvió de Sirius, que de pronto ya no era la atracción de la fiesta, sino un invitado más.

Un invitado con una enorme barriga y gases.

—Ow, Moony —se quejó Sirius al ir al lado de su esposo y quejarse mientras éste sostenía la cuerda de la piñata y se esforzaba por mantenerla fuera del alcance de los críos—. Tengo la impresión de que esos vegetales con dip de atún no me han caído bien.

—No puede ser —refutó Remus, mirándolo brevemente antes de volver a la piñata. En esos momentos el pequeño Neville Longbottom hacía lo mejor posible por golpearla con el palo, pero por más que Remus hacía intentos para dejarla a su alcance y ponerla en su camino, éste no lo conseguía—. Yo también comí de ese dip y me siento de maravilla.

—Ugh —dijo Sirius antes de eructar y darse unos golpecitos en el pecho—. En ese caso, algo no va bien en mi interior... Siento tantos gases moviéndose en mi interior, y no sé cuál ruta prefieran elegir para salir.

—Ew, Padfoot —dijo Remus, pero sosteniendo la cuerda de la piñata con una mano, le pasó la otra por la cintura. O lo que alcanzaba a rodear de la misma—. ¿Seguro que no quieres dormir otra siesta?

—Nah. Me despertó el ruido y también quiero divertirme con el resto. —Sirius suspiró y cambió su rostro apocado por uno más sonriente—. ¿Te ayudo con la cuerda?

—¿Seguro? —Remus enrolló un poco más de la cuerda alrededor de su mano. No era como si los críos, todos ellos rondando la edad de Harry y ninguno sin alcanzar los dos dígitos, pudieran colgarse de la piñata y provocar un accidente, pero Remus en verdad creía que a Sirius le sentaría mejor descansar adentro en el frescor de la casa que estar ahí afuera fungiendo de niñero en el calor sofocante de mediados del verano—. No es tan divertido como parece.

—¿No? Porque podría ser divertido pegar a Neville con la piñata en la cabeza a ver si así al menos consigue romperla de una vez por todas.

—¡Sirius, Chist! —Le reprendió Remus, pero igual se rió de su ocurrencia.

Pobre Neville, pero el crío todavía no había demostrado ser más que un poco corto de luces, y de no ser porque Harry genuinamente lo consideraba su amigo, el pobre no tendría más compañía que la propia.

—¡Tú puedes, Neville! —Le alentó Harry desde el coro de niños que se mantenían alejados del alcance del palo de la piñata, y como impulsado por aquella voz, Neville sujetó el palo con las dos manos y dio un giro sobre sus pies que por una vez coincidió con la piñata.

El ¡crac! del cartón al romperse a la mitad fue audible, y lo mismo pudo decirse del río de dulces que de pronto emanó de la piñata. Al instante todos los niños corrieron a reunirse alrededor de Neville para recolectar las golosinas, y éste se quitó la venda de los ojos, anonadado de haber sido él y no otro el que lo consiguiera.

Remus se giró hacia Sirius para comentarle que quizá aquel logro conseguiría estimular la moral del pequeño Neville, pero éste no miraba al grupo de niños peleando por los dulces del piso ni prestaba atención a nada más que sus pies. O al sitio donde sus pies deberían estar, porque en palabras suyas, hacía por lo menos tres meses que no conseguía vérselos por culpa de la barriga.

—¿R-Remus? —Con las cejas arqueadas de una manera que nunca antes le había conocido, Sirius se volteó hacia Remus—. Yo...

—¿Qué?

Sirius se tocó el vientre, y más abajo todavía, esbozando luego una mueca cuando tentativo se llevó una mano atrás y se palpó el pantalón.

—Creo que ese ruido de antes no ha sido la piñata...

—¿Uh?

—Mi fuente.

—¿Qué fuente?

— _La_ fuente, Moony. Por favor no me hagas tener que repetírtelo —dijo Sirius, apenas moviendo los labios para hablar, y en vista de que Remus mantenía la cuerda en su mano y no daba señales de salir de ese trance, optó por darle una orden directa—. Busca a Lily y dile...

—¿Qué le digo?

—Moony —gimoteó Sirius, que de pronto no pudo más—. Dile que los bebés vienen en camino.

—¡¿Los bebés?!

—¡Sí!

—¡¿Nuestros bebés?!

—¡Sí!

—Oh, mierda... —Y tras una pausa, Remus soltó la cuerda y entró a la casa gritando por su mejor amiga—. ¡Lily! ¡Lily! ¡OH LILY POR FAVOR!

Que incluso con todo el dramatismo que encerró, no se le equiparaba al que estaba por venir.

/*/*/*/*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Igualito al meme de "¡la cartulina!", así me pasó. Ya me había acostado y estaba bien a gusto leyendo fics cuando de repente al poner la alarma veo que es miércoles. Ops. Pero aquí me tienen fiel a la causa y levantada a medianoche para actualizar.  
> Soy la primera en rezongar cuando a los críos les ponen nombres rimbombantes, pero a los Black les gustan los nombres de estrellas y ahí me tienen buscando constelaciones de leo para que coincidiera con la fecha de nacimiento de los gemelos de Sirius, y yada-yada, los que escogí me gustaron. Espero no estén muy atroces. El chap. que viene ya tendrá la gran revelación y la gran sorpresa, que son dos eventos separados, aunque ya en los comentarios una chica lo adivinó. Esperen a ver~  
> Como siempre, nos vemos el sábado (con comentarios) o el domingo (sin), graxie por leer~!  
> p.d. Y estén atentas, el sábado es el último capítulo, el domingo el epílogo, y ese mismo día les digo el secreto para ganarse un fic Marbius original ;D


	13. 13.- El primogénito Black.

**13.- El primogénito Black.**

Remus habría de estar sumamente agradecido porque de entre todas las carreras que el mundo mágico tuviera para ofrecer, Lily hubiera escogido la medimagia. Excelente para situaciones en las que ninguno de los Merodeadores tenía tiempo para pasar a San Mungo para la reprimenda de su vida, pero también para situaciones que a ratos rayaban en la estupidez, como cuando ebrios luego de una noche de juerga volvieron a casa con alas de murciélago en lugar de orejas porque el hechizo que querían recordar no era como en sus memorias.

Para lo malo y _muy_ malo, Lily jamás los había juzgado, y haciendo uso de lo aprendido se había tomado siempre la molestia de ayudarlos.

Claro que no era lo mismo lidiar con quemaduras de caldero y hechizos mal ejecutados que entrar a la cocina y anunciar con el rostro pálido que Sirius estaba de parto, pero Lily no perdió en ningún momento la calma. Mientras salía de la casa, Lily lanzó un encantamiento de distracción todavía más fuerte que el de James sobre sus invitados, de tal modo que ningún otro par de padres encontrara extraño que a mitad del jardín de los Potter hubiera un hombre embarazado a la sombra de un árbol y resoplando de dolor debido a la inminencia del nacimiento de sus bebés.

—Ya estoy aquí, Sirius —dijo Lily al apartarle un mechón de cabello sobre la sudada frente—, y todo va a salir bien. Me crees, ¿correcto?

—Sin dudarlo —expresó Sirius a través de los dientes apretados su fe ciega en ella.

El resto fue... Justo como Remus había imaginado de las series de televisión que a veces veían él y Sirius en su televisor. Prisas, palabrotas y olvidos. Como cuando él, Sirius y Lily arribaron a San Mungo vía red floo y de pronto fueron conscientes que no le habían informado a James de su ausencia o las causas de la misma.

—No importa. Él sabrá arreglárselas con los invitados —desestimo ya no Lily, sino la medimaga Evans al avanzar directo a recepción y hablar unos segundos con la recepcionista—. ¿Puedes caminar, Sirius?

—Eso creo...

—Perfecto. Sólo un poco más, cariño, y el resto corre por nuestra cuenta.

Con la mano de Sirius entre las suyas y sirviéndole de muleta, Remus estuvo presente en todo momento mientras Lily repetía la información de Sirius a la recepcionista y después se daba la orden para que éste subiera a uno de los pisos.

El embarazo mágico era y no a la vez todo un acontecimiento. Cada año había un par de esos, lo suficiente como para que no fuera ninguna clase de milagro, y a la vez que se corriera la voz y la atención entre los medimagos se centrara en presenciar aquel espectáculo. Remus había leído que el nacimiento mágico en personas del sexo masculino era un proceso que conllevaba algunos riesgos, pero en general inofensivo mientras se realizara en condiciones adecuadas. Se había preparado de antemano leyendo todo lo que podía del tema, y Remus estaba seguro de que el equipo de medimagos haría lo que estuviera en sus manos para que todo saliera bien, pero... No tardó en empezar a temblar.

Y Sirius en notarlo.

—Hey, que el que está por traer al mundo a nuestros gemelos soy yo, no tú. Relájate un poco, Moony —le chanceó Sirius a pesar de tener el rostro perlado de sudor por el esfuerzo de controlar sus contracciones con tanta flema Black como le quedara disponible en el cuerpo—. ¿Estás nervioso?

—No serás el único hoy que ensucie sus pantalones —bromeó Remus en voz baja y sólo para él, y Sirius le premió con una de sus carcajadas que se asemejaban tanto a un ladrido.

—Muy bien, en marcha —interrumpió Lily su momento al indicarle a Sirius la silla de ruedas que un medimago había traído para él.

—Uh —se mostró Sirius dubitativo entre marcharse con ellos o quedarse con su esposo—. ¿Remus puede subir?

—Más tarde —le prometió Lily—. Ahora mismo sólo tú.

Sirius le dedicó una mirada a Remus en la que se podía leer el pánico en sus ojos, y a éste le costó toda su fuerza de voluntad tranquilizarlo y dejarle ir.

—Es parte del protocolo, Padfoot —le susurró al acunar su mejilla en una mano—. En cuanto tenga permiso subiré contigo y nadie me va a apartar de tu lado, ¿ok?

—Ok.

Y con eso accedió Sirius a sentarse en la silla de ruedas y dejarse llevar al elevador, con Lily y un equipo de ya cinco medimagos que charlaban animadamente entre sí por el nacimiento que estaban a punto de presenciar.

Remus todavía no lo sabía, pero el suyo era el primero del que se tenía registro de gemelos.

Regulus fue el primero de la familia Black en arribar a San Mungo, y desgraciadamente no el único. Walburga fue la siguiente, y tras ella, el resto de la familia. De algunos rostros podía sentirse Remus agradecido, como Andrómeda y Dora, que con genuina preocupación preguntaron por Sirius y los bebés. De otros... Remus habría preferido pasar, como en el caso de Bellatrix, que se sentó lo más alejada posible del grupo y los ignoró manteniendo en todo rato un rostro agrio.

La gran sorpresa fue Walburga, de quien Remus esperaba cualquier comentario inapropiado para las circunstancias y apoyó su peso contra el muro dispuesto a recibir lo peor de su embate, y que en su lugar se mostró fría pero cordial, preguntando por novedades y aceptándolas sin comentarios desagradables antes de irse a sentar con el resto de su familia.

—Oh, ¿eso? —Dijo Regulus cuando Remus le acompañó por té a la cafetería y preguntó por ese repentino cambio de actitud—. Antes de venir le recordé que ni tú ni Sirius tienen obligación alguna de permitirle estar aquí o siquiera conocer a sus nietos, y quién lo diría... Eso bastó para que se tranquilizara. Tal vez yo también debería hacerla abuela y aprovecharme de eso...

—Ugh, Reg —le riñó Remus de buena gana—. ¿Puedes no ser tan... Slytherin por cinco minutos?

—No puedo, está en mi sangre —dijo Regulus de buena gana—, y ahora también en la de tus hijos. Aprende a sobrellevarlo o estarás perdido. Lo quieras o no, ahora eres parte integral de la familia, le pese a Madre o te pese a ti por igual. Piénsalo.

Con infinitas horas para ello, Remus así lo hizo, por una vez considerándose Black como su nuevo apellido unido con un guión lo marcaba. En medio de todos aquellos Black de cabello negro (minus los Malfoy, que llegaron a lo último una vez que la fiesta en casa de los Potter se terminó) él era la única cabeza de cabello cobrizo, y también rizado ya que estaba en eso. Pero... Eran su familia. Política. Un incordio. Más veces que no prefería no tener que lidiar con ellos, y sin embargo, habían acudido a su lado durante el nacimiento de sus hijos porque la sangre los unía.

Era extrañamente reconfortante, y presa de ese sentimiento fue que Remus no se sintió violento cuando luego de recibir noticias de su medimago se las transmitió a Walburga: Sirius estaba bien, y el nacimiento estaba planeado para las primeras horas de la madrugada.

Porque a Sirius todavía le faltaban casi tres semanas para llegar a la fecha de parto, los preparativos estaban a medias. Por un lado ya habían hablado con su medimago para tener listo el quirófano y operar, pero por el otro, Sirius todavía no había empezado su régimen constituyente de pociones de sangre, y primero debía beberse unas cuantas dosis de ese caldero antes de pasar por la extracción.

Que dicho así... Extracción... Ugh, Remus detestaba la palabra, pero en realidad el proceso era de lo más simple. Un medimago se limitaría a hacer un corte, extraer a los bebés, y después cerrarlo con magia. Era similar a la llamada cesárea de los muggles, y la poción analgésica que Sirius bebería de antemano le protegería de hasta la más mínima sensación de dolor, pero había riesgos inherentes, porque aquel continuaba siendo un corte en el vientre, y la pérdida de sangre era un problema real.

A Remus a ratos le costaba discernir si la medicina mágica era superior a la muggle o no, en especial cuando había tantas soluciones al alcance de una poción o un movimiento de su varita, y a la vez métodos tan absurdos como el que Sirius estaba por pasar para tener a sus gemelos.

—Sirius estará bien —le tranquilizó una voz a su izquierda, y Remus se giró para enfrentar el rostro que menos habría esperado encontrarse ahí: El de Walburga, con aspecto aburrido y casi desdeñoso, que le había puesto una mano en el brazo—. Así es él, siempre dispuesto a fastidiar. Y si cree que con esto lo conseguirá, entonces también vivirá.

Aquel comentario le sentó mal a Remus, que la contempló con incredulidad unos segundos antes de comprender que era la mejor versión que Walburga tenía a su disposición para consolarlo. Esas eran sus palabras de aliento, y Remus podía tomarlas por lo que eran, o no.

Al final, imperó la razón.

—Sí, Madre —dijo Remus, dándole unas palmaditas a su mano todavía en su brazo—. Sirius seguro que vivirá.

Y como augurio, así fue.

Remus fue el primero al que autorizaron a subir a la habitación de Sirius.

En condiciones normales, Sirius quizá habría tenido una (más probable un) compañera de habitación, pero debido a lo particular de sus circunstancias y que no habían ocurrido otros nacimientos ese día en San Mungo, tenía para sí solo una suite privada. Y siete medimagos a su alrededor haciendo toda clase de preguntas, tomando nota de sus vitales, y en general fastidiándolo. Lily incluida.

—¡Oh cariño, felicidades! —Se lanzó Lily a los brazos de Remus apenas se percató de su presencia—. Han sido dos varoncitos de lo más sanos, pero claro, eso ya lo sabías.

Remus sonrió. —¿Y Sirius?

—¿Por qué no se lo preguntas tú mismo? —Replicó Lily, que en voz baja agregó—: Está un poco harto de tener toda la atención sobre él, pero seguro que si se trata de ti no le importa.

Avanzando los últimos pasos hasta la cama donde Sirius yacía en un montón de almohadas, Remus ignoró a la media docena de medimagos que pululaban alrededor de Sirius y éste hizo lo mismo al darle unas palmaditas al colchón e instarle a sentarse a su lado. Remus así lo hizo, y sus manos se encontraron en un apretón ligeramente débil.

—¿Cómo estás? —Preguntó Remus sin apartar la vista de Sirius, y éste le sonrió ampliamente aunque con los ojos cansados.

—De maravilla. No dolió ni una pizca... ¿Ya conociste a los bebés?

—No, esperaba que fueras tú quien me los presentaras.

—Ah, eso se puede arreglar. ¿Lily?

Sin necesidad de intercambiar más que una mirada, Lily se encargó de deshacerse del equipo médico que en esos momentos sólo estorbaba en el descanso y recuperación de Sirius, y tras asegurarse que no estaban merodeando por los pasillos, salió en búsqueda de los gemelos.

—Es tarde —murmuró Sirius, consciente de la hora. Todavía faltaba un poco para que amaneciera, pero eso implicaba que Remus se había quedado en la sala de espera aguardando por noticias—. ¿Estabas solo?

—No, tu familia me hizo compañía.

—¿Madre incluida?

—Madre también —confirmó Remus con ironía por el nombre burlón con el que ahora se refería a Walburga a sabiendas de que ésta lo detestaba.

—Merlín —exhaló Sirius, moviéndose un poco en la cama y esbozando una mueca de dolor. Si bien no tendría del parto más que un vago recuerdo, ni siquiera la cicatriz, en esos instantes sus interiores se sentían sensibles a cualquier sacudida. Hasta el mero hecho de respirar era molesto, ya no se diga intentar sentarse en la cama.

—Reg también está, y tus primas. James llegó más tarde, y Harry está con los Weasley.

Sirius suspiró. —¿Harry está molesto porque arruiné su cumpleaños?

—¿Arruinarlo? —Remus se subió un poco más a la cama, y con su otra mano acarició el brazo de Sirius—. ¿De qué hablas? Harry era el más emocionado al saber que podría tener con quién compartir su cumpleaños. Obviamente no va a ser posible ahora que los gemelos han nacido en agosto, pero hizo prometerle a James que le mantendría informado de todo.

—Menos mal —dijo Sirius. Por horas, en los espacios de tiempo en que las contracciones no le atacaban y bebía diligente sus pociones, no había parado de reprocharse el mal tino de ponerse de parto semanas antes de la fecha esperada y además en el cumpleaños de su ahijado.

—Harry no es esa clase de niño ni será esa clase de persona al crecer —le tranquilizó Remus—. Es demasiado bueno como para enojarse por algo así. Y puedes apostar que el resto de su vida la contará a cualquiera que quiera escucharlo de los eventos que ocurrieron en su séptimo cumpleaños.

—Ojalá, Moony...

A tiempo para aligerar el estado de ánimo ligeramente sombrío de Sirius, Lily hizo aparición junto con James y Regulus, y cada uno traía cargando consigo un bebé.

—Necesitaba ayuda para cargar a los bebés y pensé que si tenía que hacer una elección... —Dijo Lily, que por su cuenta traía consigo una tablilla y anotó un par de cosas en el expediente de Sirius antes de dirigirse a su otro amigo—. ¿Estás listo para conocer a tus hijos, Remus?

Con una risa nerviosa, Remus asintió. ¿Qué había por sorprenderle? La última vez que Sirius había estado en la consulta de su medimago él había estado presente y visto a los bebés por medio del hechizo que configuraba sus formas por medio de humo. Idénticos a pesar de técnicamente no serlos, Remus los había acunado en sus brazos antes de que el hechizo se terminara, y suponía él, no sería tan diferente de entonces. Si acaso, habrían ganado unos cientos de gramos más y quizá un par de centímetros, pero era todo en materia de cambios que podía esperar.

Sirius parecía ya haber tenido de antemano unos minutos con los bebés, y se mostró natural al sostener a la criatura que James le entregó y que al descubrir de la mantita tenía su mismo color de cabello. No había duda alguna que ese bebé era Black, y Remus casi podía apostar que en uno o dos meses que la nubosidad de sus ojos se aclarara, el iris sería tan gris como el del resto de la familia.

Por inercia, Remus alargó los brazos cuando Regulus se acercó a él y le entregó al bebé que antes cargaba. Remus sonrió, y por un instante su expresión se congeló y después se transformó en confusión al tener apoyado contra el pecho un bebé que... ¿Era realmente suyo?

—Esa misma cara puse yo cuando los vi —dijo Sirius, que desde la cama y con gesto burlón, se había guardado la sorpresa para el final—, pero sí, Moony. Es nuestro bebé.

—Oh... —Musitó Remus—. Uhm... ¿En serio?

—Totalmente —replicó Sirius—. Es genética.

—Pero pensé que...

—¿Que el incesto prevalecería? —Aventuró Regulus, quien parecía el más divertido de todos los presentes—. Date algo de crédito, Remus. Sirius puede considerarse la madre, pero tú sigues siendo el padre. Y la mitad de esa carga genética nueva es tuya. Aquí tienes la prueba más evidente de ello.

—Uhm, ok —aceptó Remus la explicación, pues sin importar consecuencias (que con toda certeza lloverían sobre ellos) ya sentía una clara predilección sobre el bebé que sostenía en brazos. También por aquel que Sirius acunaba contra su pecho, pero Remus tuvo que conformarse disfrutar en turnos de sus gemelos.

Uno de ellos inequívocamente Black con su cabello negro, y el otro... Con una mata de cabello castaño dorado que era idéntico al suyo y que a pesar de su longitud ya se curvaba en las puntas con los rizos que seguramente serían como los de él.

—¿Pero cómo...? —Preguntó Remus por si acaso, y fue Lily la que como medimaga hizo las explicaciones—. Es genética, Remus. Tan simple como eso. Los gemelos pudieron haberse parecido a un padre o al otro, o a ambos. Todavía es demasiado pronto para saber la nariz de quién tendrán, pero el cabello habla por sí solo...

—Ya hacía falta sangre nueva en esta familia —dijo Sirius en voz alta—. Y es todo lo que diré al respecto. Si Madre o cualquier otro miembro de entre los Black tiene algo que objetar...

—Oh, yo pagaría por ver a Madre intentarlo —dijo Regulus, demostrando esa vena Slytherin suya que le hacía desear sangre y conflicto siempre y cuando no lo incluyera como protagonista—. ¿Crees que ella ya-...? —Alcanzó a formular antes de que su suposición se viera confirmada cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió por completo y uno a uno entraron todos los miembros del clan Black con Walburga presidiendo aquella contingencia.

—¡Madre! —Se escandalizó Sirius, apretando con más fuerza al bebé que cargaba contra su pecho, y Remus hizo lo mismo por instinto.

Walburga mantuvo el mentón en alto y sangre fría. —No puedes impedirme conocer a mis nietos, Sirius.

Su primogénito la desafío manteniendo la calma. —Y no pretendo eso, Madre querida. ¿Por qué no te acercas a conocerlos?

Conjurando sillas para la mayoría, James se apartó para darle espacio a los Black, pero no se movió del lado de Sirius, y en ningún momento dejó ir su varita.

Pese a la tensión que en un inicio se había respirado en la habitación, la actitud de Walburga dio un cambio radical al sentarse frente a la cama de Sirius y con todo el cuidado del mundo sostener a su nieto en brazos.

—Es Black —declaró con satisfacción, y las tres primas de Sirius contribuyeron a esa idea señalando el parecido obvio con el resto de la familia—. Hará un excelente papel como cabeza de la familia.

Sirius no se demoró en refutar aquella afirmación. —Puede ser, pero no es el primogénito el que tienes en brazos, Madre —dijo Sirius, y desde su posición, Remus se volvió más protector del bebé que sostenía contra su pecho—. Ese es Algieb, y es Remus el que sostiene a Deneb.

Walburga no pareció muy contrariada con su error. De hecho, eso no le impidió acunar un poco más al bebé que sostenía y con una mano acariciarle la cabecita y aquella mata de cabello negro que era su orgullo.

—No importa. Es un Black, y como primogénito sabrá llevar el apellido Black con dignidad.

—Yo no estaría tan segura de eso —se inmiscuyó Bellatrix, que igual que una serpiente se movió del lado de Walburga hasta quedar a una distancia menor de Remus—. ¿Qué pasa con ese bebé? —Señaló a Deneb, y al mismo tiempo que Remus cubrió a su hijo con ambos brazos, James levantó su varita y no fue el único en la habitación.

Un silencio absoluto se hizo en la habitación, y la única persona que se atrevió a romperlo fue Draco.

—Tiene el cabello de Remus...

—¡No es un Black! —Sentenció Bellatrix.

—¡Es mi hijo y claro que es Black, pero también es Lupin! —Saltó Sirius a su defensa—. ¡Es mi primogénito!

—¡¿Con el cabello así?! ¡Ni lo pienses! —Rebatió Bellatrix—. No podemos permitir que una criatura como esa arruine nuestro linaje.

—¡Te lo advierto, Bella!

—Un primogénito sólo lo es mientras permanezca con vida —dijo Bellatrix, arrodillándose al lado de Walburga, que se había mantenido casi ausente del drama a su alrededor—. Bastaría una orden tuya, tía...

—¡Bella! —Estalló Andrómeda.

Narcissa en cambio levantó su varita, y apuntó con ella a su hermana. —Esas son palabras mayores...

Impávida, Walburga se puso en pie, y devolvió a Algieb a brazos de Sirius, que lo recibió con celo y lo abrazó igual que Remus hacía con Deneb.

El siguiente movimiento de Walburga fue girarse hacia Bellatrix, y sin emoción alguna, le plantó una cachetada, borrando de su rostro aquella expresión casi desquiciada de sus facciones.

—Largo —dijo Walburga en apenas un susurro.

—¡Pero tía-..!

—He dicho largo —repitió Walburga, y humillada, Bellatrix se puso en pie y con varias varitas apuntándole salió de la habitación con Rodolphus siguiéndole como la sombra obediente que era.

Con los niveles de tensión a tope, todos contuvieron el aliento mientras Walburga se acercaba a Remus, y con cautela lo hacía partícipe de su cambio más grande de actitud hasta el momento.

—¿Así que ese es mi nieto? ¿El primogénito Black?

—El mismo.

Walburga arqueó una ceja. —¿Se rizará igual ese cabello rubio suyo?

—Es castaño claro y... no lo sé. Es apenas un bebé.

Walburga exhaló pesadamente por la nariz. —Da igual. Es mi nieto. Sabrá sobrellevarlo.

Y con eso quedó implícita su aprobación con matriarca para que fuera Deben y no Algieb el siguiente cabeza de la familia Black.

Sirius permaneció en San Mungo por tres días, y durante ese periodo Remus no se apartó de su lado salvo para cortas excursiones a su hogar, donde se duchaba, cambiaba de ropa y hacía lo posible por estar de vuelta antes de un par de horas. Con permiso de su medimago, en las noches había colocado un catre al lado de la cama de Sirius, pero con gemelos a su cargo pronto descubrieron que horas de sueño serían las que les faltaran al menos en lo que restaba del año y todo el siguiente.

Con todo, lograron sobrellevar esos primeros días de incertidumbre con sus amigos y familia que pasaban a ver cómo se encontraban y echarles una mano (Bellatrix ni una vez, y Walburga a diario), y pronto tuvo Sirius la autorización de alta.

—¿Están seguros? —Preguntó Sirius con un dejo de pánico en la voz—. ¿Puedo llevarme a mis gemelos a casa?

—Son suyos, señor Black —respondió el medimago a cargo de su caso.

—Pero...

—Ahora son su responsabilidad.

En un estado similar de nerviosismo, Remus tampoco tenía impresión de que fuera apropiado (tenía incluso la sensación de que era ilegal) volver a casa llevando a esas dos pequeñas criaturas que dependían por completo de él y Sirius para sobrevivir, y que de pronto ya no se sentía tan capaz de cuidar sin la constante supervisión sobre su hombro que los medimagos en San Mungo les habían proveído.

James y Lily se les unieron para hacer la transición más simple para todos, y su amigo coincidió con ellos respecto a ese miedo casi irracional.

—Me pasó igual con Harry —reveló James en voz baja—. ¿Cómo podían darme un bebé y permiso de llevármelo a casa además? De pronto podía recordar todas las veces que había dejado caer la quaffle en el campo de Quidditch, y tenía tanto miedo de soltarlo por error...

—Pero entonces le dije a James que confiaba en él —se sumó Lily a la conversación—, y que estaba más preocupada de que dejara caer un pañal sucio que a Harry.

—Así que salimos adelante —finalizó James ese relato con una sonrisa—. Seguro que ustedes igual.

—Eso espero... —Fue el lúgubre comentario de Sirius.

Porque la idea de viajar por red floo o aparecerse en su casa le resultó impensable con los gemelos en brazos, Remus y Sirius aceptaron la oferta de los Potter de ir en su automóvil, y en el camino comentó éste último que no sería tan mala idea conseguir un vehículo por su cuenta. Después de todo, podían considerarlo una inversión para el futuro de sus pequeños.

—Ya, pero tú no sabes manejar un automóvil —le recordó Lily tras el volante, y tras una corta mirada a los acompañantes que traía consigo, agregó—: De hecho, ninguno de ustedes sabe hacerlo.

—Nunca tuve el dinero para comprar uno —se excusó Remus—, ¿qué sentido tenía aprender?

—Yo... Erm... —James se encogió de hombros—. Ok. Lo admito. Nunca aprendí a hacerlo y quizá ya sea demasiado tarde para mí.

Sirius fue el único que intentó defenderse. —Yo al menos sé manejar mi motocicleta.

—Vamos, Black —le chanceó Lily de buena gana—. Tu motocicleta vuela por los aires gracias a un hechizo. Así que no cuenta. Y no te creo tan irresponsable para subir a los gemelos contigo.

—Pues lo remediaré —dijo Sirius sin una onza de duda en su voz—. Porque tengo la motivación exacta en brazos...

Y precisamente desde su regazo, Deneb abrió la boquita y bostezó.

Así como Remus y Sirius aprendieron que cuidar de un recién nacido no era ninguna tarea fácil, ya no se dijera de gemelos, que por alguna razón elevaban sus problemas al cuadrado en lugar de sólo al doble, también descubrieron tras un par de semanas de prueba y error que estaban hechos para el trabajo en equipo cuando en sincronía podían adivinar de quién era el llanto por hambre y de quién por el de un pañal sucio, y con esa misma organización ponerse manos a la obra.

Ni en un millón de años se atrevería Remus a afirmar que la paternidad era un trabajo simple que cualquiera pudiera llevar a cabo, a ratos él mismo quería sentarse en un rincón de la habitación con leche en la ropa y aroma a pañal sucio en el cabello, pero también sería el primero en admitir que tenía sus recompensas, y que las suyas eran Deneb y Algieb cuando dormían contra su pecho y le recordaban cuánto valía su presencia en su vida.

En silencio, con ojos calculadores, Sirius lo espió esas primeras semanas en casa y en compañía de los gemelos con afán de descubrir en él cualquier señal de estar a punto de abandonarlos porque la presión de una nueva relación que había comenzado por conveniencia y se había tornado verdadera se volviera demasiado para tolerar, pero Remus le demostró en todo momento que quería estar ahí, con él y con sus hijos, en las buenas y las malas.

Cierto que no todo era miel y dulzura cuando por ejemplo Algieb pescó una gripe y justo cuando estaba por sanar se la contagió a Deneb, lo que les ocasionó varias noches consecutivas sin dormir y alarmados ante cualquier cambio, pero se las arreglaron para salir adelante haciendo gala de la misma paciencia y sentimientos que por casi dos décadas compartían desde conocerse.

Cuando los gemelos alcanzaron cuarenta días de nacidos, Remus y Sirius se permitieron bajar un poco la guardia y aprendieron a sobrellevar los sobresaltos de la paternidad (y maternidad) como primerizos. Ya no entraban en pánico por el más mínimo cambio, y tomaban sus propias decisiones basados en la experiencia. Remus en especial, puesto que se sentía más confiado que nunca en qué era lo mejor para sus pequeños, y actuaba en función de ello.

Sus acciones no pasaron desapercibidas para Sirius, que una noche en que los gemelos se despertaron pidiendo comida, se le unió en la habitación de los bebés tomando a uno en brazos y sentándose en la otra mecedora para acunarlo y hacer que se durmiera.

—No tenías por qué levantarte —dijo Remus en voz baja. Sirius tenía profundas ojeras, y no es que él estuviera en mejor estado, pero quería ser tanto de ayuda como le fuera posible.

—¿Qué, y dejarte toda la diversión a ti? Nah, Moony —replicó Sirius de buen humor, que después le dedicó una mirada lánguida y una sonrisa perezosa—. Soy feliz, ¿sabes?

—¿Por tener saliva de bebé en el hombro? —Bromeó Remus, pero luego asintió para sí—. Seh... Entiendo a qué te refieres.

—¿También eres feliz?

—Inmensamente.

—¿Entonces no te arrepientes de...?

—De nada, Padfoot —confesó Remus, apretando con más fuerza el bebé adormilado que tenía en brazos—. Ni el haber aceptado este matrimonio, ni las sorpresas que vinieron después. Y los dos sabemos cuántas y cuán variadas fueron...

—Si lo describes así... Sorpresas —dijo Sirius, contemplando la suya, que con ojos perezosos y el biberón casi vacío estaba a punto de dormirse—. Suena tierno.

—Más tierno que los pañales repletos de esa cosa color verde que hicieron la semana pasada —rió Remus, y Sirius se le unió.

E incluso si los gemelos no encontraron tan graciosa aquella broma y con sus risas se despertaron llorando, había valido la pena.

—¿Pero por qué no puedo ser yo su padrino? —Rezongó Harry no por primera vez aquel día, y Sirius le explicó una vez más a su ahijado que tenía una deuda con su mamá y papá, por lo que Deneb y Algieb los iban a tener de padrino y madrina respectivamente.

Harry escuchó paciente y con el ceño fruncido, pero al menos esa vez lo aceptó, aunque no son un último “ah, no es justo” que aderezó con un resoplido.

—Puede que no —coincidió Sirius con él, pues Harry se había convertido en una especie de hermano mayor para sus gemelos y merecía un honor similar si no es que superior—, pero quizá del siguiente bebé.

—El tío Moony dice que no habrá más bebés —refutó Harry, y Sirius se tuvo que morder la lengua para mascullar “ya veremos” entre dientes.

Con los gemelos todavía pequeños, ni hablar. La posibilidad de otro embarazo podía considerarse una misión suicida, pero Sirius no terminaba de descartar el sueño de complementar su familia con un tercer bebé. Quizá una niña. Y quizá como los Weasley, engendrando media docena de críos antes de conseguirla... En todo caso, Sirius no estaba en contra de un vástago más a la vuelta de los años, esta vez sin felix felicis para lograr su meta sin llevarse sobresaltos, y no dudaba que una vez los gemelos fueran mayores Remus se le uniera en aquel plan.

—Ya, pero el tío Moony no sabe de qué habla, ¿eh? —Hizo Sirius a Harry partícipe de sus esperanzas, y éste por fin esbozó una sombra de sonrisa.

—Ojalá no.

—Ojalá, Harry...

Con un ahijado más contento que minutos atrás, Sirius tuvo oportunidad de buscar a Remus y a sus amigos, que ese día se habían reunido en una de las tantas iglesias de Londres para llevar a cabo el bautizo.

Como mago, a Sirius no habría podido importarle menos aquel ritual, pero la madre de Remus, muggle de nacimiento, había sido religiosa, y éste quiso honrar su memoria de aquella manera, así que habían elegido una fecha de noviembre y organizado una comida para después.

—Ah, ahí estás —se acercó Remus a Sirius, y detrás de él venían Lily y James cargando cada uno un bebé.

—No huiría, Moony —dijo Sirius, y se guardó para sí que la única razón para hacerlo sería su familia, que se abstuvo de asistir a la ceremonia por tratarse de una iglesia muggle, pero estaría durante la comida.

—Más te vale que no.

El bautizó transcurrió sin muchas complicaciones. Ninguno de los bebés lloró al recibir el agua, y sólo James bromeó al afirmar que era padrino por partida doble, así que le debían a Sirius su próximo bebé, a lo que Lily le dio un golpe en el costado y le hizo saber que si quería tener otro hijo más le valía empezar a tomar sus dosis de poción conceptiva.

Una vez en casa, Sirius se encargó de hacer de perfecto anfitrión para la pequeña concurrencia que asistió esa tarde a su hogar, y que era una mitad de miembros Black (sans los Lestrange, que todavía estaban disgustados y se negaban a hacerse menos que los ofendidos) y otra mitad de amigos que eran como familia. Incluso Walburga estaba presente, de negro y tan solemne como siempre, aunque su expresión pétrea se resquebrajaba cada vez que tenía a uno de sus nietos en brazos.

Remus había llegado a temerse que su favoritismo por Algieb (que era el que más herencia Black ostentaba hasta la fecha en sus facciones) impusiera barreras entre los gemelos, pero sorpresivamente Walburga no había mostrado predilección por un bebé encima del otro, sino que se había doblegado ante ambos como nunca lo había hecho con sus propios hijos.

—Madre es increíble —comentó Regulus en algún punto de la tarde, acercándose a Sirius para cuchichear al respecto—. ¿Recuerdas siquiera alguna vez que nos haya cargado en brazos?

—No —replicó éste, atento a su Madre y a cómo ésta sostenía a Deneb mientras conversaba educadamente con Remus a la par que éste cargaba a Algieb.

En esos momentos, daban la impresión de ser dos personas cordiales el uno con el otro. Sirius no llegaría al grado de afirmar que se llevaban bien, pero al menos podía estar seguro de que compartían afecto en común por los gemelos, y eso bastaba para enterrar cualquier arma de guerra entre ellos dos.

—Tal vez yo también debería de tener hijos —se lamentó Regulus—. A Madre el cambio le ha venido bastante bien. De haber sabido que eran nietos los que ella necesitaba...

—¿Qué, ya la habrías hecho abuela?

—Nah. Habría convencido a Remus de casarse antes contigo.

—Técnicamente fue la herencia de Padre la que consiguió ese mérito.

—¿Nada para el abogado que llevó su caso?

—No empieces, Reg.

—No fastidies, Siri.

Y discutiendo como sólo los hermanos saben hacerlo, hicieron lo más de aquella tarde de celebración.

/*/*/*/*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y reitero algo que les dije muy al inicio del fic: Quiero escribir una historia donde los Black sean una familia dramática, pero no maligna. Es que me aburre a morir que hablan de los Black y son los villanos más acartonados del mundo, basando toda la personalidad de Walburga en un retrato que grita sin parar. Digo, tampoco creo que la mujer sea una santa paloma, pero se puede equilibrar. Espero haberlo conseguido, especialmente ahora que es abuela, y lo que no se consiente a los hijos con los nietos es... Exacto.  
> Queda el epílogo pendiente, que subiré mañana domingo (con comentarios) o el próximo sábado sin, graxie por leer~!  
> p.d. Y no olviden estar atentas para el one-shot que pienso regalar. Ya en el epílogo les explico cómo participar :)


	14. 14.- Epílogo: La renovación de votos de Ma y Pa.

**14.- Epílogo: La renovación de votos de Ma y Pa.**

No había habido necesidad para ello, pero... Sirius preguntó, y Remus contestó que sí.

Con los gemelos a punto de cumplir seis años, Sirius había abordado de pronto una mañana la inminencia de su aniversario de bodas, que ese año era el séptimo.

—Se supone que es el año que dictamina si un matrimonio va a funcionar o está destinado a fracasar. ¿Tú qué piensas, Moony?

Supervisando que los gemelos comieran en orden mientras él mismo disfrutaba de su desayuno con una bien merecida taza de té, Remus rió entre dientes.

—Si ese fuera el caso, da igual. Ya sé cuál sería mi respuesta.

—¿Ah sí? —Al otro lado de la mesa, Sirius le sonrió—. Pero dímela para estar seguro.

—No empieces, Padfoot.

—Pa, quiero más leche —pidió Deneb, dirigiéndose a Remus, y al instante Algieb le imitó.

—Yo también, Pa.

—Primero termínense la que ya tienen en su vaso —ordenó Sirius, y los niños obedecieron el mandato acompañado de un coro de “sí, Ma” que era rutina en casa.

Pa y Ma. Tan simple como eso. La costumbre había llegado para quedarse, desde que Sirius les explicara de más pequeños que él era su mamá. Técnicamente así lo era, y a su manera Deneb y Algieb lo habían asumido dándoles esos nombres. No que a Remus o a Sirius les importara, aunque en público y muggles, a veces podía generar situaciones divertidas.

—En todo caso —volvió Sirius a centrar la conversación con Remus en el tema que le interesaba—. Pronto será nuestro séptimo aniversario de bodas, y estaba pensando...

—¿Sí? —Remus también pensaba, aunque por su cuenta las ideas iban más en torno a las mejillas sucias de los gemelos, y que quizá tendría que cambiarlos de ropa antes de enviarlos a la guardería que Molly Weasley había abierto en verano para ayudarse con un ingreso extra.

—¿Qué te parece renovar nuestros votos matrimoniales? —Sugirió Sirius con una amplia sonrisa, y por primera vez tuvo la atención completa y absoluta de Remus, quien a su vez quedó sordo a cualquier petición de sus pequeños.

—¿Renovar... nuestros votos... matrimoniales?

—Eso dije, ajá. —Sirius se peinó unos mechones de su largo cabello negro detrás de la oreja—. No tiene por qué ser el evento del año. O sí. Bastaría con que sea una fiesta pequeña e íntima con familia y amigos...

—¡Y la abuela Walburga! —Intervino Deneb, que pese a haberse convertido en un miniclon de Remus y tener hasta algunas de sus pecas sobre la nariz, era uno de sus favoritos junto con Algieb.

—La abuela también puede venir —dijo Remus sin matiz en la voz. Merlín sabía que él y Walburga habían tenido sus roces con los años, y que habían salido adelante gracias a que los gemelos eran el punto en común sobre el que trabajaban.

—Mmm, sí, supongo que Madre puede asistir —masculló Sirius, menos permisivo con su propia progenitora que el resto. Para él era mucho más difícil procesar que la misma mujer fría e intransigente que los había criado a él y a Regulus durante la niñez era la misma mujer que se sentaba en el suelo a jugar con sus nietos.

En verdad era cierto lo que se decía: Estricta con los hijos, permisiva con los hijos de tus hijos.

Regulus era el que más amargamente se quejaba de aquello, pero sin hacer nada para remediarlo. En sus palabras, quería ser el próximo tío Alphard de su familia, con suficiente oro en Gringotts para hacer lo que le viniera en gana, y sin ningún heredero al que dejárselo. Y para eso tendría a sus dos sobrinos, que igual que a Walburga, le habían ganado el corazón.

Terminado el desayuno, Remus mandó a los gemelos a lavarse la cara y las manos para salir al campamento de la tía Molly, y a solas con Sirius, le preguntó:

—¿Vas en serio con la oferta de tener una segunda boda?

—Yo-...

—No quiero escuchar tu broma boba de ‘yo siempre soy serio’, Sirius. Te lo advierto —le amenazó Remus con la cucharilla de su té, y éste sonrió, atrapado en el acto.

—Ok. Pero voy muy en serio. ¿Por qué no? La primera vez nos casamos por las razones equivocadas y tuvimos que seguir adelante a marchas forzadas. Ahora somos felices, y si no estuviéramos ya casados, puedes apostar que desde hace tiempo que me habría puesto de rodillas ante ti y pedido matrimonio.

—Sirius...

—Di que sí, Remus —pidió Sirius, y sin darle oportunidad de sobreponerse al ramalazo de emoción que de pronto lo había sacudido, metió la mano en el bolsillo y extrajo una sortija—. Oh, ¿de verdad no lo viste venir?

Con los ojos húmedos y un remolino de emociones convergiendo en su pecho, Remus movió la cabeza de lado a lado.

—No —articuló con voz pastosa, y aceptó a que Sirius tomara su mano y colocara esa nueva sortija en su dedo con la anterior—. ¿Cómo podría?

—Ah, todo mundo estaba involucrado. Si aceptabas, la renovación sería en nuestro aniversario... —Reveló Sirius, acariciando sus nudillos.

De manera cómica, Remus abrió grandes los ojos. —¡Pero eso es...!

—El próximo lunes, ajá —confirmó Sirius—. ¿Crees poderte tomar el día libre? Sería una pena si uno de los novios no se presenta a su propia boda.

—Oh, Padfoot... —Murmuró Remus, que pese a todo le echó los brazos al cuello y lo besó.

Así los encontraron los gemelos, que sabedores del gran secreto, empezaron a celebrar a su alrededor con toda clase de saltos y piruetas.

Remus pronto descubrió que la mayor sorpresa no era tener una renovación de sus votos matrimoniales con Sirius, sino haber pasado por alto todas las señales de los preparativos. Como por ejemplo las invitaciones, que Lily le había mostrado semanas atrás bajo el pretexto de que eran las del cumpleaños de Harry y preguntando si en su opinión el blanco era mejor o se arriesgaba con una combinación de colores. Mismo caso para el banquete, que corrió por cargo de James y tenía consigo la comida, bebida y postres que Remus le había ayudado a elegir con antelación.

Incluso las túnicas que llevarían puestas habían sido de su predilección, porque Sirius se había encargado de dejar un catálogo en casa y sugerirle a Remus que eligiera un par para una próxima boda que se celebraría en la familia. Remus no había dedicado mucho de su tiempo a dilucidar quién de los Black se casaba, pero ahora comprendía que eran ellos, y que su esposo lo había engañado de la manera más Slytherin que este tenía a pesar de haber pertenecido a Gryffindor. Toda una mente maquiavélica, que el mismo día de solsticio de verano le causó gracia y una pizca de irritación por ser tan distraído.

—No se lo tomes a mal —dijo Lily al ayudarle a vestirse para la ceremonia—. Sirius te conoce mejor que nadie, y lo aprovechó a su favor.

Remus chasqueó la lengua. —Gracioso habría estado que no accediera a la renovación de votos y todos estos planes hubieran saltado por la ventana.

Fue el turno de Lily en demostrar su incredulidad con un ruidito entre dientes. —Seguro, Moony —ironizó sin malicia—. Como si esta segunda boda no fuera también una fantasía para ti.

Remus no replicó. En su lugar, dejó que el profundo sonrojo de sus mejillas hablara por él.

¿Y qué si para él también esa segunda boda lo era todo? La primera había sido perfecta a su manera, pero también falsa. Había tenido fecha de caducidad y era más bien un acuerdo de negocios entre dos amigos que se arriesgaban a perderlo todo en aquel arreglo comercial, pero... De algún modo habían conseguido salir adelante.

Siete años juntos y un par de gemelos eran la prueba más contundente de aquel hecho. Remus no los cambiaría por nada, y podía apostar que para Sirius era lo mismo.

Tras colocar una corona de flores blancas en la cabeza de Remus (símbolo de pureza, que para las circunstancias era casi gracioso pero tradiciones eran tradiciones), Lily de paró de puntitas y besó la mejilla de su amigo.

—¿Listo?

Remus asintió.

Lo estaba.

Siempre lo había estado.

Avanzando desde posiciones opuestas en el jardín, Remus y Sirius se encontraron bajo el arco de flores que era la pieza central de esa velada, y sus manos se unieron por inercia a mitad del camino. A su lado, el maestro de ceremonias carraspeó porque aquello no era parte de la tradición. Las personas por unirse en matrimonio no tenían permitido mirarse a los ojos, ya ni hablar de tocarse, pero no era un asunto que preocupara en particular a la feliz pareja frente a él.

Ya habían desafiado las expectativas que tenían sobre ellos antes, y lo seguirían haciendo.

El brillo que refulgía en sus ojos al mirar al otro así lo destinaba.

/*/*/*/*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y oficialmente, hemos llegado al final de esta historia :) ¿Qué les pareció? La renovación de votos era algo que planeaba desde el inicio, pero lo del mpreg juro que no, así que trabajé durante la marcha para que ambos elementos se mezclaran en el epílogo. Habría estado genial escribir más de los Black-Lupin pero quizá en otro fic.
> 
> Para bien o para mal, es el último fic wolfstar que tengo en mi carpeta, y de momento mi atención la tiene por completo el bakudeku de BNHA, así que no puedo prometer nada. Excepto quizá minifics de 1-2k como regalo a aquellas personas que me acompañaron hasta el final en esta travesía.  
> ¿Cómo ganar un minific se preguntarán? Pues sen-ci-llí-si-mo~ El link de hasta abajo es una lista de 30 prompts fluff de los cuales pueden elegir uno y cruzar los dedos para que el suyo sea el elegido. Mi plan es escoger uno por cada página de fics donde publico (3 en total), y sólo bastaría que en su comentario me digan 1) qué fue lo que más les gusto de este fic, y 2) el número del prompt. La pareja obviamente es wolfstar. No es obligatorio participar, así como tampoco importa si es su primer comentario y quieren participar -siempre es genial cuando las lectoras fantasmas se materializan. Daré una semana completa para que lleguen los comentarios y entonces seleccionaré a las ganadoras. Los fics los escribiré con calma en el próximo mes y los subiré en esta misma página.   
> Ha sido un placer que llegaran conmigo hasta estas notas finales de autora, y tanto su vuelvo a este fandom como si me pierdo en otro, ha sido un enorme placer tratar con ustedes. Independientemente de lo que nos depare el futuro, ha sido un placer coincidir con ustedes en este aquí y ahora.   
> Graxie por todo y besucos~!
> 
> https://66.media.tumblr.com/21fedc88711a105fb67fdfb5afca9de4/1e2caaa05cccd59c-d0/s500x750/cb6b64f6a5accb92602949fd114468e43e88755a.jpg

**Author's Note:**

> En total el fic tiene 14 capítulos y actualizaré los sábados, lunes y miércoles. Si hay comentarios (en cualquiera de las 3 páginas donde lo subo) habrá otro capítulo al siguiente día de esa lista. Si no es el caso, nos veremos en una semana sin falta.  
> Graxie por leer~!


End file.
